Nie-Wolne
by Puffek
Summary: AU: Voldemort wygrał II Bitwę o Hogwart. Wydarzenia przedstawione oczami dwóch młodych mugolek i jednej charłaczki, o całkowicie odmiennych historiach, charakterach i problemach. Czy znajdą nić porozumienia? Być może będą zmuszone. W opowiadaniu pojawiać się będą elementy przemocy, być może także jakiś romans.
1. Rozdział 1

Witam w moim nowym projekcie :)

Nie wiem, co z tego wyniknie, ale może coś się uda. Przy pisaniu tego przede wszystkim dobrze się bawię.

Rozdziały będą na razie podzielone na trzy części, zobaczymy co będzie dalej.

Miłego czytania ^^

 **Nie-wolne**

* * *

 _Rozdział 1_

 _w którym Lena już wie, choć nie wierzy, Shisha chce naprawić swoje życie, a Magda ma zagadkę do rozwiązania_

* * *

Część 1

przed południem w najurokliwszej szkockiej wiosce

* * *

 _You're never fully dressed without a smile_

 _And if you stand for somethin' you can have it all_

 _'Cause if is real your love will never die_

[Sia, You never fully dressed without a smile]

* * *

Wiosna w niewielkiej wiosce Canvastown, gdzieś w środkowej Szkocji, nie mogła nadejść w lepszy dzień. Ostatnie kilka miesięcy było naprawdę dziwnych i przygnębiających. Kiedy tylko odwilż pociągnęła za sobą resztki marcowego śniegu, wioskę otoczyła, niby jakiś mroczny całun, srebrzysta i gęsta mgła. Bywały dni w czasie których strach było wyjść na ulicę, bo kierowcy nie byli w stanie dojrzeć śpieszących błotnistym poboczem przechodniów, a także te lepsze, kiedy robiło się nieco bardziej przejrzyście i ludzie wystawiali wiklinowe krzesła na gankach, żeby złapać chociaż kilka promieni zimnego, słabego słońca. Jakby tego było mało, przez całą końcówkę kwietnia okolicę nawiedzały bezustanne ulewy, które nie tylko zniszczyły dach stodoły u Clarków i zalały piwnicę panny Primplesmith, ale także całkiem obmyły wszystkich mieszkańców z nadziei na słoneczną wiosnę. Deszcze co prawda pozbyły się mgły, ale na jej miejsce stworzyły poważne zagrożenie powodzią. Pojawiały się już nawet głosy za tym, by ewakuować wszystkich mieszkańców. Canvastown było naprawdę niewielkie i położone na odludziu. Kilka domków z kolorowymi dachami, niewielki kościół, sklep, świetlica, a dalej to już tylko lasy i pagórki. Dzieci wychodziły na sklecony z paru desek przystanek pół godziny przed ósmą, żeby autobus zdążył odwieźć je na czas do szkoły. Nic dziwnego, że w przypadku tak długo trwających ulew nie dawali już sobie rady sami.

I kiedy każdy był już gotów spakować najważniejsze rzeczy i pozwolić się wsadzić na specjalne strażackie samochody, wszystko nagle się uspokoiło. Pewnego dnia ludzie obudzili się, by ujrzeć za oknami stalowoszare, przysłonięte cienkimi chmurami niebo. Przestało padać i nawet mgła już nie wróciła. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż wysypali się na rozmoknięte podwórka, by zacząć coś porządkować. Rolnicy szacowali straty, gospodynie zbierały zerwane dachówki, a babcie rozpaczały nad grządkami peonii i różyczek, gorączkowo reanimowanymi przez uzbrojonych w kalosze i łopatki nastolatków. Jeszcze przez kilka dni niebo było ponure i ludzie łypali na nie z niepewnością, obawiając się kolejnych deszczów, ale dzisiejszy poranek okazał się na nowo rozbudzić w nich nadzieję. Lena stała właśnie przy otwartym oknie w kuchni, pozwalając by jej twarz muskało ciepłe, majowe słońce, a rude włosy rozwiewał delikatny wietrzyk. Cała wioska stała się nagle tak piękna, tak pełna szczęścia, że dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, że to już środek lata, choć tak naprawdę był to pierwszy tak _wiosenny_ dzień w tym roku. Na błękitnym niebie nie było widać ani jednej chmurki, kury biegały po podwórku, doglądane przez starego kocura, mieszkająca naprzeciwko pani Clark rozwieszała pranie na sznurku, a nad linią lasu za domami co chwilę tańcowały ptaki, jakby i one chciały obwieścić całemu światu swoją radość. Tak, wiosna zdecydowanie nie mogła nadejść w lepszy dzień. Dlaczego? Ponieważ dziś był czwarty maja roku 1998, dziesiąte urodziny jej kuzynki Andy.

Lena, a tak właściwie Marlena, mieszkała w Canvastown od kiedy tylko sięga pamięcią. W tym właśnie domu wychowywała się od noworodka, tu przeżyła większość swoich najlepszych i najsmutniejszych chwil. Choć otoczenie nie zmieniło się prawie wcale, życie mieszkańców płynęło tak powoli i leniwie jak zawsze, na drzwiach kuchni wciąż można było znaleźć wyskrobane imiona Scott oraz Irma i nawet stary kocur Miky był cały czas taki sam, może tylko trochę grubszy, to życie Leny zdążyło obrócić się kilka razy do góry nogami. Jako małe dziecko mieszkała w tym piętrowym domu razem z dwójką rodziców. Kiedy była nieco starsza już tylko z tatą, bo mama zmarła na ciężką chorobę w tym samym roku w którym dziewczyna zaczęła chodzić do szkoły. Natomiast teraz Lena miała dziewiętnaście lat i od ośmiu miesięcy dzieliła dom także z ciotką, która niewiele wcześniej się rozwiodła, oraz oczywiście ze swoją małą, wiecznie rozgadaną kuzynką.

Twarz rudej dziewczyny rozjaśnił przyjemny, nieco melancholijny uśmiech. Odsunęła się od okna i poprawiła firanki.

\- Trzeba dodać więcej czekolady - usłyszała za plecami dziecięcy głos, więc odwróciła się szybko, w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć jak Andy z miną eksperta miesza drewnianą łyżką w misie z masą do ciasta.

Lena uniosła z rozbawieniem brwi i przesunęła dwa krzesła, żeby dostać się do przybrudzonego masłem i mąką blatu. Co z tego, że w kuchni domu Sandersów zawsze panował chaos? Tata często mówił, że dom powinien być najpierw ciepły i rodzinny, a dopiero potem czysty. Gdy była młodsza lubiła mu to przypominać w czasie wiosennych porządków. Wtedy uśmiechał się, mrużąc charakterystycznie jedną powiekę, i odpowiadał, że ich dom może być ciepły i przytulny tylko tak długo, jak długo da się w nim oddychać bez zaciągania się kurzem. Chociaż Lena zdecydowanie miała swoje humorki, Scott Sanders nigdy na córkę nie krzyczał. Zawsze miał dla niej jakąś żartobliwą uwagę, nad którą mogła się chwilkę zastanowić. Traktował jej słowa poważnie i rozmawiał z nią niemalże jak z równym sobie. Nieistotne, czy było tak tylko dlatego, że wychowywał ją samotnie i po śmierci żony dziecko okazało się wszystkim, co mu zostało. To właśnie dzięki takiemu dorastaniu Marlena była dzisiaj tak pogodna, przyjacielska i wyrozumiała.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? Mi się wydawało, że dałam wystarczająco - odpowiedziała spokojnie, nachylając się nad miską i delikatnie opierając dłoń na ramieniu drobnej kuzynki. Spojrzała powoli najpierw na kakaową masę, a potem na leżące obok opakowanie po wielkiej tabliczce czekolady, której połowę zdążyła już zużyć - No cóż, na pewno coś na to poradzimy. Co ty na to, żebym upiekła jeszcze czekoladowe ciasteczka?

Niebieskie oczy Andy zrobiły się wielkie jak monety. Pokiwała szybko głową i pobiegła po niebieski fartuszek małej kucharki, najwyraźniej zamierzając pomóc. Lena pokręciła z uśmiechem głową, spięła długie włosy w rudą kitę i uchyliła jeszcze jedno okno, tworząc w kuchni przyjemny, ciepły przewiew. Zaraz potem zabrały się do pracy. Wszystkie przysmaki na popołudniowej zabawie urodzinowej Andy musiały być przecież najlepsze z najlepszych.

* * *

Lena westchnęła, kiedy w jej twarz uderzyły pierwsze krople przyjemnie letniej wody. Wszystko było już gotowe. Tort czekał w lodówce, a sałatki, paszteciki i ciastka rozłożone zostały na stoliku w salonie, w którym niemal na każdej ścianie można było dziś znaleźć jakąś kolorową ozdobę, wybraną osobiście przez solenizantkę. Scott, Irma i Marlena wciąż trzymali swoje prezenty w ukryciu, odmawiając wręczenia ich przez rozpoczęciem przyjęcia, więc Andy, ubrana w swoją najlepszą sukienkę, prawdopodobnie od dobrych paru minut siedziała na ławce przed domem, mając zamiar przywitać pierwszych gości. Zadbali o to, żeby własnoręczne zaproszenia zostały dostarczone do wszystkich dzieci w wiosce. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogło się to wydawać nieprzemyślane, w końcu ich dom wcale nie był taki wielki, ale Canvastown to w końcu maleńka miejscowość i tak na dobrą sprawę nie spodziewali się więcej niż dziesięciu osób, licząc z dorosłymi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że tata pojechał pracować do miasta, a ciotka miała na głowie sprzątanie po deszczach, to Lena wzięła na siebie obowiązek przygotowania przyjęcia i zajęła się tym z radością, wiedząc, że to wszystko dla kochanej Andy. Małej należała się porządna, wiejska impreza urodzinowa. Rok temu cieniem pokładł się na ten dzień zbliżający rozwód jej rodziców, a niewielkie mieszkanie w Glasgow i słabe dochody rodziny i tak uniemożliwiały zorganizowanie czegoś ciekawego. Ostatecznie, przy tych wszystkich przygotowaniach, Lena dopiero teraz znalazła chwilę na to, żeby wziąć prysznic i jakoś się wyszykować na to przyjęcie.

Przez kilka chwil po prostu stała, rozkoszując się orzeźwieniem, jakie dawała spływająca po ciele woda, a potem szybko umyła głowę i wyszła z kabiny, czując jak długie, rude i dwa razy cięższe od wilgoci włosy oplatają jej plecy niczym mokra koszulka. Chwilę zajęło jej wysuszenie ich, a kiedy ubrała już kraciastą koszulę i spodnie i zabierała się właśnie do ułożenia fryzury w jakiś rozsądny sposób, rozległo się ciche pukanie.

\- To ja. Mogę wejść?

Rzuciła krótkie "tak" i nie odrywając spojrzenia od lustra sięgnęła do kluczyka, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Do środka weszła ciocia Irma z naręczem pościeli do prania. Była to kobieta o jasnych włosach w stylu Pixie i bystrych, orzechowych oczach. Od śmierci mamy Marleny bardzo często bywała w Canvastown i pomagała bratu w wychowaniu córki, stając się przy tym dla dziewczyny prawdziwym kobiecym autorytetem, kimś w rodzaju drugiej matki. To ona zabrała Lenę do sklepu, żeby kupiła sobie pierwszy stanik i to do niej Lena przyszła, gdy w piątej klasie zaczęło jej się robić gorąco na widok Roberta Henley'a. Teraz, kiedy to ona potrzebowała pomocy, Scott i Marlena przyjęli ją z otwartymi ramionami. Bądź co bądź kiedyś był to także jej dom, wychowała się w nim razem z bratem. Ruda dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko do własnego odbicia i przerzuciła wszystkie włosy na jedną stronę, żeby zapleść je w luźny warkocz.

\- Jesteś gotowa, skarbie? - zapytała Irma, upychając pościel w koszu na pranie. - Przyszła już pani York z Lucy - jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów na dole rozległy się chichoty, których Lena nie usłyszała wcześniej przy zamkniętych drzwiach.

\- Tak, jeszcze tylko umyję zęby - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, kładąc szczotkę do włosów przy umywalce i odwracając się, żeby spojrzeć uśmiechniętą kobietę. - I jak? Dzwonił chociaż? Coś...

Uśmiech natychmiast spełzł z twarzy Irmy, uwydatniając zmarszczki, jakie stres i nerwy zdążyły już wymalować na jej dość młodej twarzy. Pokręciła głową, marszcząc lekko brwi, a potem zacisnęła usta i machnęła ręką, jakby chciała pokazać, że to nic takiego. Chwilę później już jej nie było, a Lena usłyszała krzyki na schodach.

\- Alicjo! Jak się masz? Podwórko posprzątane? Słyszałam, że macie dostać odszkodowanie za to rozmokłe pole. A gdzie Lucy i Andy? Pewnie już coś podjadają...

Lena powoli sięgnęła po szczoteczkę do zębów, z ledwością zmuszając się do tego, żeby przestać zaciskać zęby. W sumie mogła w ogóle nie poruszać tego tematu, ale nie było to coś, co byłaby w stanie przemilczeć. Odkąd parę miesięcy temu mąż ciotki Irmy zostawił ją dla młodszej i lepiej zarabiającej kobiety, nie utrzymywał ani z nią ani z córką prawie żadnego kontaktu. Choć stale płacił alimenty, a sąd nie odebrał mu praw rodzicielskich, najwyraźniej zbyt dobrze żyło mu się w Irlandii z nową żoną i jej maleńkim synkiem. Za każdym razem, kiedy Lena o tym myślała, wypełniał ją gniew, którego nie była w stanie powstrzymać. Nie rozumiała jak można być tak perfidnym, by w taki sposób ignorować własne dziecko, tym bardziej, kiedy był nim ktoś tak słodki jak Andy. To już samo w sobie było okropne, ale mogłoby się wydawać, że ze zwykłej przyzwoitości powinno się chociażby zadzwonić, żeby złożyć córce życzenia urodzinowe. Najwyraźniej jednak ojcu Andy brakowało też tego.

Wyszorowała zęby trochę zbyt mocno niż powinna i po wypluciu pasty zobaczyła w umywalce krew. Zignorowała to, umyła ręce, odłożyła szczoteczkę i wyszła z łazienki, przywołując na twarz nieco spokojniejszy uśmiech. To będą najlepsze urodziny, jakie Andy kiedykolwiek miała, Lena sama tego dopilnuje. Na dole spotkała już nie tylko sympatyczną panią Alicję York, która nawet tutaj przyszła w jednym ze swoich nieodłącznych kuchennych fartuszków, ale także pana Tima Clarka, który przyprowadził ośmioletniego Dennisa i jedenastoletnią Katherine.

\- Wciąż naprawiamy stodołę - wyjaśnił, kiedy Lena zlustrowała spojrzeniem jego wyblakły, przybrudzony ziemią i wiórami kombinezon - Nie będziemy mogli sami przyjść, ale zostawiamy dzieciaki w dobrych rękach - uśmiechnął się, wychodząc na ganek, żeby włożyć na nogi ubłocone kalosze - Kiedy wróci Scott?

\- Tata powinien być za chwilę. Obiecał, że się nie spóźni - odpowiedziała uprzejmie Lena, a pan Tim pokiwał głową, poprawił kombinezon i odszedł w stronę własnego domu na drugim końcu ulicy. Dziewczyna nawet stąd mogła zobaczyć uwijających się ludzi przy niemalże pozbawionej dachówek stodole.

Pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, gdy weszła do salonu, była czwórka dzieciaków okrążających zastawiony stół i wyciągająca ręce, żeby wypróbować przysmaki przed czasem. Ciocia i pani York siedziały na przykrytej patchworkową narzutą kanapie i rozmawiały o ubezpieczeniach i problemach z urzędami. Na niewielkim telewizorze w rogu leciała jakaś kreskówka, a otwarte okna wpuszczały do środka ciepłe, pachnące polem powietrze, przy okazji trzepocząc koronkowymi firankami.

\- Pani Leno, te ciasteczka są taaakie dobre - pisnęła piegowata Lucy, przy okazji właśnie jedno przeżuwając. Alicja York przewróciła oczami, ale Marlena tylko się uśmiechnęła. To nie był dzień na reprymendy. Urodziny Andy miały być szczęśliwe od początku do końca. Nie mogła napatrzeć się na to, jak wspaniałą przemianę przeżywała przez ostatnie miesiące jej kuzynka. Od milczącej, przygnębionej i nieco wystraszonej dziewięciolatki, którą była, kiedy zaraz po rozwodzie rodziców przyjechała z mamą do Canvastown, w pełną życia, uśmiechniętą, nigdy nie zamykającą buzi dziewczynkę. To miała być nie tylko jej pierwsza w życiu prawdziwa impreza urodzinowa, ale także początek pierwszego lata w pełni spędzonego na wsi. Lena miała ogromną nadzieję, że 4 maj 1998 roku stanie się dla od dziś dziesięcioletniej Andrei Oswald początkiem nowej ery. Oby lepszej niż poprzednia.

\- Tylko nie zjedzcie wszystkich, żeby zostało coś dla Jimmy'ego i Suzie - powiedziała z rozbawieniem, głaszcząc Andy po głowie, choć doskonale wiedziała, że przy ilości, którą wcześniej upiekły, było to raczej niemożliwe - I nie mów do mnie "pani", Lucy. Czuję się wtedy staro - dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Dziewczynka na początku zrobiła wielkie oczy, jakby bała się, że ją rozzłościła, ale potem jej twarz rozjaśnił szczerbaty uśmiech, który pociągnął za sobą chichot ze strony pani York. Andy zadarła głowę do góry, żeby na nią spojrzeć, wydymając przy tym śmiesznie usta, w wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniu.

\- Kiedy przyjdą Jimmy i Suzie? I wujek, czemu jeszcze go nie ma? Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zdmuchnąć świeczki.

\- I pomyśleć życzenie - dodał natychmiast Dennis, sięgając pulchną dłonią do miski z cukierkami.

Lena pokręciła głową i delikatnie poprawiła jej długi, jasnobrązowy warkoczyk.

\- Spokojnie, jeszcze czas. Pobawcie się w coś, a ja wyjdę, żeby sprawdzić, czy już idą, dobrze? - powiedziała, wysyłając cioci porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Czekanie na ganku na pewno nie było potrzebne, ale miała nadzieję, że załagodzi to nieco niecierpliwość Andy.

Irma pokiwała głową z uśmiechem i sięgnęła z powrotem po filiżankę kawy, którą zrobiła dla siebie i pani York. Lena puściła warkocz Andy i wyszła z salonu, słysząc za plecami śmiechy i szepty. Tak całkiem szczerze, to nie chodziło jej tylko i wyłącznie o kuzynkę, pomyślała, wychodząc przed dom i wystawiając się na ciepłe słońce i wspaniałe widoki. Chciała po prostu po raz kolejny rozkoszować się tym dniem, w końcu ostatnie miesiące spędzała raczej zamknięta w czterech ścianach, czy tu, czy w mieście. Odetchnęła głęboko i podeszła do płotu, opierając się o niego i spoglądając na drogę. Kiedy tort zostanie pokrojony, a podwieczorek zjedzony, na pewno przeniosą się z zabawą na podwórko za domem. Sandersowie przetrwali ulewy wyjątkowo dobrze w porównaniu do sąsiadów. Kilka zerwanych dachówek, połamanych gałęzi i porwana plandeka osłaniająca do tej pory drzewo na opał to naprawdę niewiele przy zalanej piwnicy i zniszczonym dachu. Lena zastanawiała się właśnie nad tym, czy tata dałby radę znowu przyczepić do drzewa huśtawkę z opony, kiedy coś dziwnego na końcu ulicy przykuło jej uwagę.

W pierwszej chwili serce mocniej zabiło jej w piersi, bo pomyślała, że to jakieś olbrzymie zwierzę, wilk albo dzik, który z jakiegoś całkowicie irracjonalnego powodu opuścił okoliczny las i przez pola dostał się na drogę. W miarę jednak, jak figura coraz bardziej się przybliżała, zdała sobie sprawę, że był to człowiek. Ubrany w dziwny, czarny płaszcz, zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni na taką pogodę, zgarbiony w pół, ale jednak człowiek, chyba mężczyzna. Poruszał się dziwnie, jakby zmuszał się zacięcie do szybkiego marszu, chociaż lekko utykał. Lena przez chwilę biła się z myślami - powinna wyjść i mu pomóc, czy najpierw skonsultować to z ciotką? Bądź co bądź ta osoba mogła być niebezpieczna. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała kogoś ubranego w ten sposób, poza tym już i tak dziwne było to, że najwyraźniej przybyła do Canvastown pieszo. Do najbliższego miasta było przecież przynajmniej z dziesięć kilometrów, jeśli nie więcej, a nie wydawało jej się, by ktokolwiek mieszkał pomiędzy, gdzieś na tych pokrytych lasami pagórkach. Położyła dłoń na klamce metalowej furtki, ale jednak coś nadal trzymało ją w miejscu, jakby nogi wrosły jej się w ziemię. Nim zdążyła pozbierać się i podjąć decyzję, mężczyzna wszedł już pomiędzy pierwsze domy, domy Sandersów i Clarków, stojące na obrzeżach wioski. Serce Leny przyspieszyło po raz kolejny, kiedy zauważyła, że płaszcz przybysza jest przykurzony i podarty, a na jego policzku widnieje świeże zadrapanie. Nie, ten człowiek zdecydowanie potrzebował pomocy. Nacisnęła klamkę, która wydała z siebie głośny skrzek.

Wzdrygając się od tego dźwięku, mężczyzna podniósł gwałtownie głowę, przyciskając spazmatycznie dłoń do bocznej kieszeni płaszcza. Do tej pory cały czas wbijał spojrzenie we własne buty, więc gdy Lena zobaczyła w końcu jego oczy - przekrwione, rozbiegane i wymęczone, z wrażenia cofnęła się kilka kroków od płotu.

\- Prosz... Proszę pana? Co się panu stało? - zapytała powoli, nie mogąc powstrzymać nieznacznego drżenia w głosie. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w takiej sytuacji i przez krótką chwilę pożałowała nawet, że w ogóle wyszła z domu.

Człowiek nie odpowiedział. Rozchylił usta, nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i rozejrzał się szeroko otwartymi oczami naokoło. Jego wzrok spoczął najpierw na spoglądającej na niego niepewnie, rudej dziewczynie, ubranej w ładną koszulę i dżinsy, potem na grupie ludzi naprawiającej dach w ogrodzie po drugiej stronie. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło go, zbyt zaaferowane pracą, żeby obserwować ulicę. Ostatecznie mężczyzna uniósł wysoko brwi i jakby zaszokowany spojrzał na rozciągające się przed nim rzędy kolorowych domów z nieco podniszczonymi po ulewach podwórkami, prowadzące prosto do niewielki rynku z kilkoma zamkniętymi teraz stoiskami na których zazwyczaj kupić można było świeże warzywa i przetwory. Potem zrobił coś, czego Lena tak bardzo się nie spodziewała, że z jej gardła wyrwał się głośny okrzyk. Rzucił się przed siebie, biegnąc szaleńczo w stronę centrum Canvastown, najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na dziwnie uginającą się pod nim nogę, tę, na którą jeszcze przed chwilą utykał. Darł się przy tym tak zapalczywie, jakby miał zamiar wywabić z domów wszystkich mieszkańców i pociągnąć ich za sobą.

\- LUDZIE! LUDZIE! SZYBKO! LUDZIE!

Marlena z wrażenia prawie upadła tyłkiem na trawę. Zdążyła się jednak opanować, kiedy usłyszała za plecami szybkie kroki na ganku.

\- Lena! Lena, co się dzieje? - ciotka Irma zbiegła błyskawicznie ze schodów i doskoczyła do swojej bratanicy, chwytając ją z całej siły za ramię. Za nią pojawiła się pani Alicja York, stając jednak w drzwiach, żeby zablokować wyjście dzieciom, których podniecone okrzyki i rozmowy dobiegały do nich nawet pomimo nieustających wrzasków mężczyzny, wciąż pędzącego w stronę rynku.

Wzrok ciotki spoczął najpierw na nim, a potem na sąsiadach, którzy wyglądali z okien albo podchodzili do płotów, żeby popatrzyć za nim ze zdziwieniem. Panu Clarkowi po drugiej stronie ulicy powypadały z rąk wszystkie dachówki, które niósł w stronę naprawianej stodoły. Przez chwilę stała tak, równie osłupiała jak Marlena, a potem zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi i pociągnęła rudą dziewczynę za łokieć.

\- Chodź, zadzwonimy na policję. To jakiś szaleniec... - zaczęła, ale Lena jej przerwała.

\- Ciociu, on był ranny. Lepiej zadzwonić po pogotowie, ja... - zauważyła, że ludzie wysypują się z własnych ogródków i podążają za nim, niektórzy zaintrygowani, a inni wyraźnie zezłoszczeni. - ... pójdę sprawdzić o co chodzi.

\- No chyba żartujesz! - odparła ciocia z irytacją. - Nie ma mowy. On może być niebezpieczny. Zostawmy to facetom z wioski, poradzą sobie z nim...

\- Nie mów tego tak, jakby powinni go powalić i obezwładnić - odpowiedziała natychmiast dziewczyna i wyplątała ramię z jej uścisku. - Przecież widzisz, że jest czymś bardzo przerażony - spojrzała ponad jej ramieniem na trochę pobladłą panią York, wciąż przytrzymującą dzieci w domu - Stanę gdzieś z boku i posłucham. Tata będzie jechał z tamtej strony, akurat go złapię. Kiedy wrócimy pewnie będą już wszyscy goście i będziemy mogli zacząć zabawę.

Ciotka przez kilka długich sekund marszczyła brwi, podpierając dłonie na biodrach.

\- Idę z tobą.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała natychmiast Lena, nieco rozdygotanym głosem. Wszystko nagle zaczęło iść nie tak jak powinno, nie mogli pozwolić, żeby jakiś jeden obcy człowiek popsuł urodziny Andy. Odetchnęła i kontynuowała znacznie spokojniejszym głosem, mając nadzieję dotrzeć do ciotki logiką. - Zostań z Andy, będzie się bać, jak pójdziemy obie. Za chwilę przyjdę. Nic mi się nie stanie, pół wioski się tam zaraz zejdzie - wrzaski mężczyzny stawały się coraz bardziej odległe i mogła mówić nieco ciszej. - Nie psujmy jej urodzin z takiego powodu - dodała natarczywym szeptem, jeszcze raz spoglądając w stronę pani York za którą, była tego pewna, stała jej kuzynka próbując za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje.

Widziała w oczach ciotki, że sama jest ciekawa o co chodzi temu prawdopodobnie obłąkanemu mężczyźnie, ale nie chce pozwolić na to, by jej bratanica sprawdzała to sama. Ostatecznie jednak westchnęła i pokręciła głową z surową miną.

\- Dobrze, ale trzymasz się od tego człowieka jak najdalej i zaraz wracasz. Masz szczęście, że masz dziewiętnaście lat, bo inaczej już dawno siedziałabyś na tyłku w salonie. Rozumiesz? - powiedziała, lekko się z nią drocząc. - To pewnie i tak tylko jakiś szaleniec albo alkoholik, Lena. Gdyby coś złego stało się w mieście obok, to już by o tym trąbili w radiu - dodała nieco lekceważącym tonem. Za jej plecami rozległ się pełen strachu okrzyk "Mamo!", więc odwróciła się na pięcie i szybko pobiegła do schodów. Namówienie pani York na to, żeby wróciła do środka i spróbowała zignorować to, co się właśnie stało, nie było łatwe, ale najwyraźniej przekonało ją to, że w domu na pewno będą spokojniejsi i bezpieczniejsi, niż poza nim, a przecież po co mieli niepotrzebnie straszyć dzieci.

\- Bernie... Bernie, on tam poszedł... - mamrotała jeszcze przez chwilę, mówiąc o swoim mężu, ale ciotka Irma szybko wyjaśniła jej, że jeden mężczyzna na pewno nie miał żadnych szans z połową wioski i że na pewno ktoś zadzwonił już na policję. Lena zauważyła, że przed zamknięciem frontowych drzwi ciotka rzuciła jeszcze zaintrygowane spojrzenie w stronę rynku. Lena uśmiechnęła się blado, myśląc o tym, że według taty Irma już od dziecka była bezpośrednia, twardo stąpająca po ziemi, ale równocześnie chętna do brania udziału w rzeczach dziwnych i podnoszących adrenalinę, jak choćby skoki spadochronowe, czy jazda motorem. Urodzenie dziecka zdecydowanie ją uspokoiło, ale nic dziwnego, Marlenę uczono, że każdy normalny rodzic powinien stawiać dobro córki lub syna ponad swoje własne zachcianki. Na pewno takie stwierdzenie nie pasowało za to do ojca Andy.

Sytuacja była jednak w tej chwili zbyt dziwna, by dawać się ponosić rozmyślaniom, do czego Lena miała zdecydowanie zbyt wielką skłonność. Podeszła do furtki i lekkim truchtem zbliżyła się do grupy sąsiadów, idących żwawo w stronę rynku. Na wielu twarzach malowała się złość i niepokój. Canvastown to spokojna wioska i nie często spotykało się tutaj szaleńców biegnących panicznie ulicą i zdzierających sobie gardło, tym bardziej w takie sielskie, majowe popołudnie. Im bliżej podchodzili, tym krzyki stawały się wyraźniejsze, choć głos mężczyzny zdążył już ochrypnąć, a słowa nieco się plątały. Wciąż powtarzał to samo; ludzie! i szybko!, jakby za kilka chwil miał nastąpić koniec świata. Lena pamiętała o tym, co powiedziała ciotka i trzymała się z tyłu, ale zdołała zauważyć w kilku dłoniach telefony, scyzoryki, a nawet jeden kij, jakby wszyscy, tak jak ciotka Irma, założyli, że człowiek ten może stanowić zagrożenie. Z jakiegoś powodu Lenę to zabolało, chociaż kiedy na początku zobaczyła przybysza, sama miała ochotę uciec. Po jej prawej stronie kroczył szybko pan Clark razem ze swoimi kuzynami (żonie najwyraźniej kazał zostać w domu), dzierżąc w dłoni pokaźną dachówkę, a zaraz przed nią szła dwójka zaaferowanych nastolatków, wyciągając głowy, żeby zobaczyć, kto dokładnie tak krzyczy. Z powodu ostatnich ulew dzisiejszy dzień wciąż był wolnym od szkoły. Prawie wszyscy byli w wiosce, poza tymi, którzy pracowali w mieście.

Wkrótce krzyki ucichły. Wszyscy przyspieszyli, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejce. Marlena, nie mogąc już wytrzymać tej niepewności, wyminęła kilku wolniejszych sąsiadów i przepchnęła się do tłumu, który zebrał się wokół niewielkiego rynku w centrum wioski, pełniącego nie tylko funkcję centrum spotkań, ale także handlu. Stąd rozchodziły się wszystkie drogi, te prowadzące do domów, do niewielkiego kościoła, na pola i na wylot do najbliższego miasta, na którym stał niewielki przystanek. Lena zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że to, iż mężczyzna przyszedł z drugiej strony czyniło całą sytuację jeszcze bardziej niepewną. Czy tam w ogóle coś było? Być może tylko parę gospodarstw... Nie mogąc już okiełznać własnej ciekawości, dziewczyna złamała dane ciotce słowo i wskoczyła na murek wokół niewielkiego sklepu, żeby móc mieć lepszy widok, nawet, jeśli sprawiało to, że sama była bardziej widoczna. Ludzie zebrali się w niewielkie półkole, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, szepcząc między sobą i marszcząc brwi na widok człowieka, który przed chwilą zakłócił ich spokój. Człowieka, który teraz wszedł na jedną z rynkowych ławek i rozglądał się po nich rozbieganym wzrokiem, machając przy tym rękami, jakby miał nadzieję w ten sposób powstrzymać ich od podejścia bliżej. Kilka osób westchnęło i odwróciło głowę na widok jego poszarpanego płaszcza, lepiących się do czoła włosów i rany na twarzy.

\- Co pan sobie myśli! Niech pan zejdzie z tej ławki! Oszalał pan? - krzyknęła któraś ze starszych kobiet.

Inna dodała:

\- Jest pan ranny! Zaraz zadzwonimy na pogotowie, niech się pan uspokoi! Nic panu nie grozi!

\- Właśnie! Co się panu stało? Pan zejdzie i opowie, jakoś pomożemy, tylko niech pan więcej nie krzyczy, dzieci pan straszy!

Lena obserwowała z rozchylonymi ustami jak dziwny człowiek kręci szybko głową i zamyka oczy, mamrocząc coś do ciebie. Kilku mężczyzn zaczęło zbliżać się, żeby ściągnąć go z ławki, ale wtedy zaczął kręcić głową jeszcze mocniej i chrypieć te same słowa: Nie, nie, nie, słuchajcie, słuchajcie! Jakaś kobieta stojąca pod murkiem, zaraz obok Leny, cmoknęła głośno z irytacją. Dziewczyna rozpoznała w niej panią Henriettę Leighton, matkę Jimmiego, Gregory'a i Rachel. Jej najmłodszy syn zaproszony był na przyjęcie Andy (pozostali byli już zbyt starzy i mieli własne zajęcia), a sądząc po sukience, którą miała na sobie, właśnie się na nie wybierała.

\- Przecież pana słuchamy! Niech się pan uspokoi i powie wreszcie o co chodzi!

\- Skąd pan jest? Kto pana tak urządził?

\- Czy ktoś już zadzwonił na to pogotowie?

\- Chyba na policję!

Podnosiło się coraz więcej głosów, a człowiek stojący na ławce coraz bardziej się trząsł. Lena zaczęła nawet odczuwać wobec niego współczucie. Wyglądał, jakby wciąż nie do końca wiedział gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Po raz kolejny przycisnął dłoń do kieszeni płaszcza, a potem jakby go olśniło.

\- LUDZIE! - krzyknął po raz kolejny, a niektórzy zrobili takie miny, jakby wyraźnie tracili cierpliwość. - Ludzie... - ściszył głos; najwyraźniej zaczął już coś kontaktować i miał zamiar w końcu powiedzieć o co chodzi. - Ludzie... Uciekajcie... Uciekajcie! Pakujcie najważniejsze rzeczy, nie oglądajcie się za siebie. Uciekajcie jak najdalej, najlepiej wyjedźcie z kraju! To się wkrótce zacznie... wkrótce... - przyłożył brudną dłoń do równie brudnego czoła i gorączkowo odgarnął włosy, jakby sam właśnie zrozumiał znaczenie słów, które wypowiedział.

\- Jasna cholera, co on plecie... - wymamrotał jakiś starszy pan, który dopiero co dołączył do tłumu, bo poruszał się o lasce.

\- Przecież ulewy się już skończyły! Zapowiadają kolejne? - rozległo się czyjeś drżące pytanie.

\- Nawet jeśli, to po co niby kraj opuszczać? Trzeba ratować dobytek! - odkrzyknął ktoś.

Lena widziała jednak, że dziwny przybysz zaciska powieki i kręci głową, co wyraźnie sygnalizowało, że wcale nie o to mu chodzi.

\- Nie! Nie chodzi o deszcz! - stęknął i podparł się ręką o oparcie ławki na której stał - Czym jest deszcz przy... Merlinie... Wy nie rozumiecie! Jak macie rozumieć? Jesteście tylko mugolami! - krzyknął bardziej do siebie niż do nich, co spowodowało wrzawę oburzenia wśród ludzi.

\- Jakżeś nas nazwał, człowieku? - warknął jakiś barczysty rolnik w przybrudzonych dżinsach, wychodząc parę kroków do przodu. Pan Clark rzucił się w jego stronę, wypuszczając dachówkę z rąk i łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Peter, poczekaj, posłuchajmy go lepiej do końc...

\- SAMI WIECIE KTO ZWYCIĘŻYŁ! - przybysz zawył nagle z żalem, który ciężko było słuchać. Brzmiał jak więzień na chwilę przed wyrokiem śmierci, ktoś, kto całkowicie stracił nadzieję. Kobiety zasłaniały twarze i cofały się w głąb tłumu, zostawiając mężczyzn na przodzie. Kilku z nich automatycznie wybiegło na środek, kiedy zauważyło, że człowiek chwieje się i traci równowagę. Złapali go i siłą posadzili na ławce.

\- Nie czuję alkoholu - powiedział jeden z nich, a sądząc po skocznym, naturalnie pogodnym tonie głosu, Lena mogła stwierdzić, że to Stephen, chłopak w jej wieku, z którym jeszcze rok temu jeździła autobusem do szkoły - Może to jakieś narkotyki, czy co...?

\- _Kto_ zwyciężył? - dodał drugi, marszcząc brwi i patrząc sceptycznie na zmanierowanego człowieka - Niech ktoś przyniesie jakąś wilgotną szmatkę, tę ranę trzeba przemyć - krzyknął zaraz potem do tłumu, a Lena usłyszała, że ktoś rzeczywiście pobiegł w stronę najbliższego domu. Nie odwróciła się jednak, żeby spojrzeć kto. Nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od sceny, która rozgrywała się właśnie przed jej oczami. Serce biło jej szaleńczo z powodu nieokreślonych emocji. Stresu, niepokoju? Może i tego i tego.

\- _Sami-wiecie-kto_ \- powtórzył ciszej przybysz, pociągając nosem i wpatrując się nieco nieprzytomnie przed siebie. - To znaczy, _nie wiecie_... To czarnoksiężnik, okropny i przerażający. Zwyciężył i teraz nas wszystkich czeka zagłada - wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, coś pomiędzy prychnięciem, a szlochem - Harry Potter nie żyje, Hogwart jest w ruinie. Dwa dni się tu wlokłem. Dwa dni! Uciekłem z Hogsmeade, kiedy zrozumiałem, że nie ma już nadziei. W ostatniej chwili, bo szmalcownicy prawie mnie schwytali - złapał za koszulę jednego z pochylających się nad nim mężczyzn. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z przestrachem i w milczeniu, w ogóle nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Także i Lena nie miała pojęcia o czym on mówi. Mózg uparcie podpowiadał jej, że ten człowiek jest obłąkany, _musiał_ być, bo magia przecież nie istniała, a w Szkocji nie działo się nic złego, ale nie była w stanie przestać go słuchać - Musicie uciekać. Musicie. To się tutaj zacznie. Od wiosek najbliżej Hogwartu, jestem tego pewien. Nie macie dużo czasu. Idźcie. Idźcie! DLACZEGO JESZCZE STOICIE!

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny zaczął sprawiać wrażenie obłąkanego. Zerwał się z ławki, odpychając mężczyzn, którzy byli zbyt zszokowani, żeby od razu zareagować. Tłum gwałtownie się cofnął, a Lena automatycznie podwinęła pod siebie nogi, które do tej pory zwieszała nad murkiem. Człowiek jednak nie zamierzał lub nie był w stanie nic im zrobić. Noga dokuczała mu coraz bardziej i po chwili zatrzymał się, a włosy znów opadły mu żałośnie na twarz, przysłaniając zasychającą krew na policzku. W tłumie powoli zaczynał podnosić się szmer, którzy wibrował w uszach Leny jak brzęczenie natrętnej muchy. Coś w jej mózgu odkształcało się pod wpływem właśnie otrzymanych informacji, ale już chwilę później wyrzuciło z siebie triumfalne, znane i jedyne logiczne rozwiązania. Albo narkotyki albo choroba psychiczna albo jakiś inny rodzaj obłędu. Nic innego nie było tu możliwe. Mieszkańcy Canvastown dochodzili najwyraźniej do takich samych wniosków.

\- Co on opowiada? _Czarnoksiężnik_? Hogsmeade? _Hogwart_?!

Ta sama staruszka, która krzyczała wcześniej do przybysza, żeby zszedł z ławki, teraz zamachała rozjuszona pięścią.

\- Szaleniec! Co ty człowieku, Boga się nie boisz? Opowiadać takie dyrdymały! Nie ma takiego miasta jak Hogsemade, na pewno nie w naszej okolicy!

\- Pani Amelio, spokojnie - powiedział jakiś mężczyzna obok, kręcąc głową z łagodnym uśmiechem i kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. - _Spokojnie_. Ten mężczyzna jest chory, musimy mu pomóc. Pewno chodzi mu o te ruiny tam, na północ od wioski, pomiędzy Canvastown, a Firlake. Zobaczył je i dopowiedział sobie jakąś niestworzoną historię, chorzy ludzie tak mają...

\- Ale dlaczego jest ranny? - zapytał ktoś z niepokojem.

\- Pewnie gdzieś po drodze...

\- Jeśli magia istnieje, to możesz ją pokazać? - rozległ się nagle czyjś cichutki, rozdygotany głos, przerywając wszystkie rozmowy.

Lena obserwowała z sercem w gardle, jak panna Primplesmith robi kilka kroków do przodu. Wszyscy uważali ją za stereotypową "starą pannę z kotami" (rzeczywiście miała koty i to trzy), choć tak naprawdę była jeszcze całkiem młoda. To jej sposób bycia i ubioru wpływał na te plotki. Nawet dziś, pomimo temperatury, miała na sobie wełniane rajstopy i łososiową sukienkę, a na głowie niewielki kapelusik. Ręce przycisnęła mocno do serca, wpatrując się z oczekiwaniem w mężczyznę. Wśród tłumu rozległo się kilka chichotów i prychnięć.

\- Nelly, proszę cię, wracaj tutaj... bądź poważna... dobrze wiesz, że to bzdura... - jedna z kobiet próbowała ją zaciągnąć z powrotem, ale bez powodzenia.

Przybysz, który do tej pory tylko krzywił się z bólu i rozglądał z desperacją po ludziach, uznających go za obłąkanego, zatrzymał teraz wzrok na drobnej kobiecie, drżącej jak liść szarpany wiatrem. Jeśli było to w ogóle możliwe, jego wyraz twarzy stał się jeszcze bardziej zrozpaczony niż wcześniej.

\- Przysięgam... przysięgam, że magia istnieje! Ale nie mogę jej pokazać! - przycisnął brudne dłonie do twarzy, przysłaniając oczy w geście bezsilności - Nie mam mojej różdżki! Straciłem ją w walce ze szmalcownikami!

W tłumie przez kilka sekund było cicho. Potem na twarzach ludzi zaczęły pojawiać się niewielkie uśmieszki, zamieniające się następnie w tłumione chichoty.

\- No proszę, kto by się spodziewał...

\- Ciekawe, co było tą różdżką? _Patyk_?

Chociaż Lena uważała, że wyśmiewanie się z chorych i przerażonych ludzi jest rzeczą okropną, sama za wszelką cenę powstrzymywała cisnący jej się na usta uśmiech. Napięcie opuściło jej ramiona, a serce zalała dziwna ulga. Zupełnie jakby jej umysł w końcu zarejestrował absurdalność tej sytuacji i zrozumiał, że nie było się czego obawiać. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby urodziny Andy spędziła kuląc się w kącie przed jakimiś różdżkami i czarnoksiężnikami.

\- Dobra, niech pan słucha - zaczął Tim Clark tonem, który sugerował, że ma zamiar zakończyć tę farsę. - Ja przyniosę panu coś do picia i jedzenia, odpocznie pan chwilę, odetchnie, przemyje twarz... do tego czasu karetka na pewno już dojedzie.

Kiedy mężczyzna zobaczył zbliżających się do niego ludzi, z których każdy jeden miał na twarzy uspokajający uśmiech, podszyty rozbawieniem, najwyraźniej coś do niego dotarło. Znów zaczął krzyczeć, na co niektórzy przewrócili oczami i jęknęli z irytacją. Na tym jednak się nie skończyło. Zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, po raz kolejny ignorując ból w kostce i odwrócił się, jakby zamierzał uciec.

\- O nie! _Ooo nie_! Jeśli wy chcecie dać się pozabijać, to niech wam będzie! Ja... ja nie zamierzam tu zostawać ani sekundy dłużej!

Przygryzając wargę do krwi i powłócząc jedną nogą, popędził przed siebie w stronę drogi wylotowej z wioski. Lena prawie spadła z murku, kiedy zobaczyła, jak połowa mężczyzn rzuca się za nim, najwyraźniej mając zamiar go złapać. Ostatecznie zeskoczyła, uznając, że widziała już dość i najwyższa pora wracać na urodziny kuzynki. Wtedy właśnie rozległ się po raz kolejny okrzyk pana Clarka.

\- CZEKAJCIE! To nie ma sensu! Nie ścigajcie go, skoro tego nie chce! Po co mamy się z nim siłować? Po prostu skończmy z gadaniem i niech ktoś w końcu _naprawdę_ zadzwoni po policję i powie, że na drodze pomiędzy Canvastown, a Firlake biega jakiś ranny i oszołomiony człowiek. Gilbert, widzę ten telefon w twojej ręce! Dawaj go tu!

Ruda dziewczyna przestała słuchać tego, co dzieje się na rynku. Przepchnęła się pomiędzy ludźmi, zapominając, że miała przecież czekać na tatę, a potem ruszyła prawie opustoszałą ulicą w stronę domu, czując, jak serce po raz kolejny mocno dudni jej w piersiach. Chwilę później zrównała się krokiem z panną Primplesmith, która mamrotała coś do siebie i rozglądała się nerwowo dookoła.

\- Też pani już idzie do domu? To wszystko... no, mogło trochę napsuć krwi. Ale jak go złapią, to na pewno mu pomogą, nie ma co się martwić - spróbowała przyjaźnie zacząć rozmowę, ale zamilkła, zauważając powagę w niebieskich oczach kobiety i jej wyraźnie zmarszczone brwi.

\- Idę do domu tylko po to, żeby się spakować, Marlenko, i wam też to radzę. Widziałam w oczach tego człowieka prawdę. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa lepiej stąd odejść.

Rudą dziewczynę tak zaskoczyło to oświadczenie, że przez kilka chwil nie mogła wydusić z siebie żadnej odpowiedzi. Wbiła spojrzenie we własne brązowe trampki, którymi raz po raz rozkopywała małe kamyczki na drodze.

\- Chyba mi pani nie powie, że pani wierzy w magię? - wyszeptała ostatecznie, nie chcąc przypadkiem powiedzieć czegoś niemiłego. Mimo to, panna Primplesmith wyraźnie posmutniała i odwróciła smętnie głowę.

\- Sama już nie wiem, w co mam wierzyć.

Chwilę później rozdzieliły się, bo dom Nelly stał o wiele bliżej rynku niż dom Sandersów. Lena wciąż miała jeszcze kawałek do przejścia. Jej gardło było dziwnie ściśnięte, a nogi wydawały się ruszać same, bez żadnej kontroli. Wrażenie odrealnienia, zupełnie jakby cała ta sytuacja była jedynie snem, wzmocniło się, kiedy spojrzała na linię lasu i ptaki, która co chwilę z niego wyfruwały. Wcześniej, stojąc przy oknie w kuchni, pomyślała, że też chcą cieszyć się pogodą, ale teraz umysł podszeptywał jej coś innego, coś zupełnie absurdalnego.

 _Uciekają._

Ciężko jej było uwierzyć, że panna Primplesmith, choć zdecydowanie ekscentryczna, wzięłaby słowa obcego człowieka na tyle poważnie, by opuścić swój dom i wyjechać, być może nawet za granicę. Z drugiej strony, jeśli miałaby wskazać jedną osobę z wioski, która byłaby w stanie zrobić coś tak niespodziewanego i nielogicznego, to na pewno padłoby właśnie na nią. Lena nigdy otwarcie nie nazwała panny Primplesmith "dziwną" i karciła innych, kiedy w jej obecności rzucali na temat sąsiadki prześmiewcze, czasem nawet wręcz niesmaczne uwagi. Kilka lat temu Nelly Primplesmith była przecież tylko typową mieszkanką Canvastown - pieliła rabatki w swoim ogródku, plotkowała na rynku i przez płot, brała udział w spotkaniach w świetlicy. Kiedy jednak pewnego dnia (o ile Lena wciąż dobrze pamięta, był to pierwszy wrzesień) kobieta wróciła z jednego ze spacerów na polu, przysięgając wszystkim sąsiadom, że widziała latający po niebie samochód, wszystko się zmieniło. Nikt nie uwierzył w jej zapewnienia, co więcej, ludzie wyraźnie zabronili jej dzwonić z czymś takim na policję, nie chcąc by Canvastown, dotąd znane jako jedna z najurokliwszych szkockich wiosek, straciło przez to na wizerunku. Nelly Primplesmith jednak nie zapomniała. Zrobiła się cicha i strachliwa, rzadko opuszczała dom, a łatka wariatki przylgnęła do niej na dobre.

Ruda dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko, zbliżając się w końcu do domu. Zanim weszła do środka, jeszcze raz oparła się o płot, spoglądając na otoczoną polami drogę, teraz spokojną i pustą. Czy naprawdę chwilę temu przyszedł stamtąd człowiek podający się za czarodzieja? Uniosła obie ręce i przetarła gwałtownie oczy. To wszystko było zbyt dziwne.

* * *

Część 2

też przed południem, ale w nie-urokliwym londyńskim mieszkaniu

* * *

 _'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _On for tonight_

[Sia, Chandelier]

* * *

Pierwszym, co poczuła, było natarczywe dudnienie w głowie i taka suchość w ustach, jakby chwilę temu próbowała zjeść łyżkę piachu. Świadomość powracała nieprzyjemnymi falami i z chęcią odwróciłaby się po prostu na drugi bok i po raz kolejny odpłynęła w orzeźwiającą ciemność, ale niestety, jej mózg najwyraźniej nie zamierzał już na to pozwolić. Ból wzmagał się, teraz pulsując nie tylko w skroniach, ale też z tyłu głowy i w okolicach czoła, a przyciśnięty do poduszki nos zaczynał powoli rejestrować mdlący smród alkoholu. Porter, prawdopodobnie, albo jakiś tani gin. Podniosła się nieco na rękach, ale nie zdążyła nawet dobrze otworzyć oczu, a świat już zawirował gwałtownie, posyłając ją z powrotem na wymiętą, śmierdzącą potem i kurzem pościel. Na tę chwilę zrezygnowała, przerzucając rękę przez łóżko i tęsknie muskając palcami zimną podłogę. Wszystko na co mogła się jeszcze zdobyć to kilka zirytowanych burknięć, nie skierowanych do nikogo konkretnie. W mieszkaniu i tak była przecież sama.

Jeszcze przez kilka chwil trwała w świecie własnych doznań; mdłości, dudnienia w czaszce i oślepiającego światła padającego z bliżej nieokreślonego kierunku, aż w końcu zdołała odzyskać względną zdolność łączenia myśli w logiczną całość. Była u siebie, tego mogła być pewna, dało się rozpoznać po zapachu. Wczoraj, korzystając z wolnego tygodnia, wyskoczyła ze znajomymi do baru. Potem impreza przeniosła się do niej, choć w międzyczasie na pewno odwalili jakieś głupstwo na mieście, ale po prostu jeszcze sobie tego nie przypomniała. W tej chwili był już następny dzień, w najlepszej wersji ranek, a w najgorszej późne popołudnie. Ale nie, musiało być wcześnie, bo słońce nie waliłoby tak po oczach, w każdym razie na pewno nie w Londynie. Wydała z siebie głuche westchnięcie, owiewając poduszkę oddechem. Sekundę później zrobiła w duchu notatkę, żeby nie chuchać sobie na kacu przed nos, dopóki nie umyje zębów. Na drżących rękach podjęła jeszcze jedną próbę podniesienia się do siadu, tym razem skuteczną. Zawinięta w cienkie prześcieradło, oparła się plecami o chłodną ścianę i rozejrzała po pokoju. Oczywiście wszyscy zdążyli się już zmyć, zostawiając jej gigantyczny burdel do posprzątania.

Mieszkanie, które wynajmowała, nie było duże. Zaledwie jeden większy pokój i dwie klitki na kuchnię i łazienkę. Walające się wszędzie butelki, papiery po czipsach, czy żarciu na wynos i pety z najtańszych fajek sprawiały, że wydawało się jeszcze mniejsze. Przechyliła głowę, żeby padające zza firanki światło tak bardzo nie podrażniało jej wrażliwych, przymrużonych oczu. W całym mieszkaniu były jedynie dwa okna, ale jakimś cudem i tak potrafiły doskonale uwydatnić zeschłe plamy po kawie na stoliku i fruwający w powietrzu kurz. Obserwowała to wszystko z dziwną obojętnością. Być może nie była w stanie zastanawiać się teraz nad tym, co się stało, bo głowa zbyt mocno ją bolała. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu tkwiła bez ruchu, odkrywając coraz to nowsze obrzydliwe szczegóły w wyglądzie pokoju, takie jak chociażby wielka pajęczyna na parapecie, czy kupka rozbitego szkła zmieciona pod ścianę, wcześniej prawdopodobnie będąca jakąś szklanką lub miską. Potem, jakby nagle coś w niej zaskoczyło, pochyliła się do przodu, próbując sięgnąć rękami po na wpół pełną butelkę wody przy pełniącym funkcje łóżka tapczanie, oraz leżący na skraju stolika pilot od telewizora. Zadowolona ze swojego małego zwycięstwa, przechyliła butelkę i załagodziła trochę tę Saharę w gardle, przy okazji krztusząc się i tworząc kilka mokrych plam na czarnym t-shircie do spania. Jeny, nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy się w nią przebrała. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że nikt jej nie pomagał. Drugą ręką włączyła telewizor i zatopiła się głębiej w pościeli, doskonale wiedząc, że przez najbliższe pół godziny nie podniesie się z łóżka, nawet po proszki na ból głowy, czy żeby zagarnąć część śmieci do jakiegoś worka.

W tle coś zaczęło brzęczeć. Po ekranie co chwilę przebiegały dziwne paski, zniekształcając obraz. Zazwyczaj przestawały, kiedy się go mocno trzasnęło po obudowie, ale jako, że nie zamierzała w najbliższym czasie podnosić tyłka, wpatrywała się tylko z obojętnością jak rozmazany człowieczek opowiada z zapałem o podwyżce cen paliw, czy jakim innym dziadostwie. I tak tego nie słuchała, zamiast tego poświęcając się swoim coraz liczniejszym depresyjnym myślom. Kolejny wolny weekend spędzony na imprezowaniu i piciu, kolejny niewyobrażalny syf w mieszkaniu, kolejne zmarnowane pieniądze. No ale z drugiej strony co innego mogłaby robić? Nie miała znajomych, którzy nie spędzaliby czasu właśnie w taki sposób, ani pieniędzy na rozwijanie ambitnych zainteresowań. Jeśli akurat nie pracowała albo nie snuła się po ulicach Londynu, to siedziała w pubach i na domówkach. Z westchnieniem uderzyła potylicą o ścianę za sobą, jakby mając nadzieję w ten sposób złagodzić nieco pulsujący ból głowy. Nie wyszło, teraz doszło do niego jeszcze uciążliwe ściskanie w klatce piersiowej, prawdopodobnie będące efektem rozczulających myśli nad własnym życiem. Niepotrzebnie. Taka już była i raczej się to w przyszłości nie zmieni. Spróbowała skupić swoje myśli na telewizorze, ale wyłapała tylko jakąś migawkę twarzy strapionego Blaira i szybko skierowała uwagę na plamę światła na dywanie. Uważała to za drwinę losu, że wtedy, gdy rzeczywiście miała ochotę coś ze sobą zrobić, chodziła zmotywowana do pracy i na strzelnicę, cały Londyn spowity był depresyjną mgłą, ale kiedy w końcu po raz kolejny zdecydowała się na wyskok godny nastoletniego punka, do miasta przybyła słoneczna wiosna. Wszyscy inni najpewniej cieszyli się właśnie ciepłem i pogodą, a ona nie wyobrażała sobie wstania z łóżka bez zarzygania wszystkiego wokół. Cudownie.

Gdyby Shisha, bo taką właśnie ksywkę dziewczyna przybrała lata temu, miała rodziców, prawdopodobnie pomarliby ze wstydu. Rzecz jednak w tym, że nie miała, a przynajmniej nie naprawdę. Cała jej rodzina została na Ukrainie, a to, że jeszcze jej nie znaleźli, sugerowało, że tak naprawdę wcale im na tym nie zależało. Nie, żeby im się dziwiła. Wcale nie chodziło o jej buntowniczą naturę i chaotyczny styl bycia, choć pewnie miało to również jakiś wpływ na całokształt. Najważniejszy był jednak fakt, że ona do tej rodziny po prostu nie pasowała i to tak bardzo, że bardziej chyba się nie da. Mimo pulsującego bólu, dała się ponieść wspomnieniom, jak zawsze, gdy budziła się na kacu. Bo widzicie, nie ważne jak absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało, jej rodzice i rodzeństwo byli czarodziejami. Prawdziwymi czarodziejami, z różdżkami, miotłami i sowami; mieszkali na skraju lasu w wielkim domu niedaleko Lwowa. Prawie każdego dnia coś się tam błyskało lub szumiało. Był taki czas, kiedy uwielbiała to miejsce, ganiając za kugecharami (czy jakoś tak, słabo już pamięta te wszystkie nazwy), razem z siostrą podjadając chałwowe znicze (ten zjadł, kto go najpierw pierwszy złapał) i obserwując z zazdrością szkolne szaty brata, uczęszczającego do Durmstrangu (szkoły magii gdzieś w Finlandii). Jej nastawienie przeszło jednak gruntowną przemianę, gdy dowiedziała się, że jej nieporadność w lataniu na zabawkowych miotłach, niezwykle rzadkie wybuchy przypadkowych czarów i nadwrażliwość na eliksir pieprzowy, po którym zwykle dostawała jeszcze większej gorączki, oznaczają, iż jest charłakiem. Byłaby w stanie założyć się o wszystko, że nie ma gorszej rzeczy w tamtym świecie niż charłak. Wolałaby urodzić się w całkowicie mugolskiej rodzinie i nigdy nie dowiedzieć o istnieniu magii niż być jedyną czarną owcą w domu, nie potrafiącą nawet dobrze trzymać różdżki.

W szparze pomiędzy tapczanem, a ścianą zauważyła wymiętoszoną paczkę tanich papierosów i zapalniczkę z rudym kotem. Wyszarpnęła je z nadzieją, brudząc przy tym prześcieradło drobinkami tytoniu. W środku znalazła jeszcze dwie samotne fajki. Zapaliła jedną i z satysfakcją zaciągnęła się dymem, który wkrótce zaczął tworzyć malownicze wzory w strudze wpadającego przez okno światła. Tak pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach, że kompletnie już nie rejestrowała dźwięków, dobiegających ze starego telewizora.

Kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest charłakiem w praktyce nie zmieniło się wiele. Chociaż jej rodzice byli czarodziejami czystej krwi i często wygadywali różne nieprzyjemne rzeczy o mugolach, nie zamierzali wyrzucać jej z domu. Nadal miała swój pokój na piętrze, swoje szaty i swoje poruszające się bez baterii figurki. Matka przywiozła jej jednak parę mugolskich swetrów i posłała do zwykłej szkoły, dla niemagicznych ludzi. I tak była w niej jedynie dziwakiem mieszkającym na odludziu za lasem, więc nie nawiązała tam zbyt wielu przyjaźni. Siostra wkrótce wyjechała do Durmstrangu, ale to nawet lepiej, bo nie była w stanie znieść jej i brata, kiedy przyjeżdżali w wakacje do domu i z ekscytacją gadali czego to się nauczyli i co potrzebują dokupić na następny rok. Nie mogła znieść tych spojrzeń pełnych współczucia. Kiedy udawali się na Macierz, kupować czarodziejskie rzeczy, nie zabierali jej już ze sobą. Nikt nie pytał się jak tam w jej szkole. Ogólnie niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali. Chociaż ojciec i matka zapewniali, że kochają ją tak samo, wyraźnie widać było, że coraz bardziej ją wyobcowują. Przestała należeć do _ich_ świata, a _jej_ świata nawet nie chcieli próbować zrozumieć. Na nią również zaczęło to działać. Z czasem przestało ją obchodzić to, co dzieje się w świecie magii, zacierały się wspomnienia czarodziejskiego szpitala i sklepików na Macierzy. Gdyby ktoś ją teraz zapytał co to takiego Macierz, powiedziałaby pewnie, że coś w stylu Pokątnej, tylko w środku gęstego lasu. Nie jest nawet pewna, czy to do końca prawda. Ciekawa historia jej życia zaczęła się tak naprawdę mniej więcej w tym czasie, w którym właśnie dowiedziała się o istnieniu Ulicy Pokątnej. Na której i tak nigdy osobiście nie była.

Przymknęła oczy i powoli opadła na poduszki, nadal delektując się fajką. Kawałek pościeli zsunął się na podłogę, ale to zignorowała. Wbiła spojrzenie ciemnych oczu w szarawy sufit, odgarniając z czoła włosy, które musiały się do niego przylepić, gdy spała. Przy okazji mogła przyjrzeć się swoim niechlujnie pomalowanym, poobgryzanym paznokciom. W kilku miejscach odłaziły jej skórki, a na palcu serdecznym lewej dłoni znalazła zadrapanie, którego wczoraj na pewno nie miała. Och, ślady poprzedniego wieczoru dopiero _zaczną_ do niej wracać. Zawsze tak było. Teraz jednak, co również już doskonale znała, mogła poświęcić się wspominkom. Jej wewnętrzne retrospekcja zbliżała się przecież właśnie do swojej najlepszej części.

Gdy skończyła szesnaście lat, życie w rodzinnym domu przestało być znośne. Po tylu latach, które spędziła czując się tam jak ktoś obcy, niepasujący element układanki, wystarczył tak naprawdę tylko mały pretekst do tego, żeby w końcu stamtąd prysnęła. Od dobrych paru miesięcy szukała informacji o tym, gdzie najlepiej byłoby się podziać. Odrzucała mugolską Ukrainę. To był zbyt biedny kraj dla kogoś, kto nie był aż tak dobrze obeznany w niemagicznym świecie, poza tym, przez wzgląd na wszystko, czuła do niej pewną niechęć i chciała się stamtąd wyrwać. Najbardziej podobały jej się Stany, ale raczej nie dałaby rady dostać się za ocean, nie chciała nadużywać pomocy, którą otrzymała. Zostały więc Niemcy, Francja i Anglia. Ostatecznie wybrała to trzecie. Ukradła rodzicom trochę czarodziejskich pieniędzy i rozmieniła je u mieszkającej niedaleko młodej czarownicy, która była przebojową, nowoczesną dziewczyną i doskonale rozumiała jej motywy. To ona zresztą pomogła jej dostać się na wyspy. Potem, pod wpływem nalegań, zostawiła ją tam samą i wróciła na Ukrainę.

Samodzielnie chciała zapoznać się z tym nowym światem, w którym nareszcie powinna przestać czuć się jak wyrzutek. Wcale nie bała się tego, że sobie nie poradzi. Znała już trochę mugolskiego prawa i dobrze wiedziała, co się stanie. Sama nasunęła się policji, która, z jakiegoś tajemniczego, na pewno niezwiązanego z pewnym eliksirem powodu, zrezygnowała z szukania jej rodziców. To były ostatnie momenty, gdy używała czegokolwiek związanego z magią i czarodziejami. Symboliczny koniec jednej ery, a początek drugiej. Ostatecznie trafiła na dwa lata do sierocińca, tracąc niepewny status nielegalnego imigranta. Chodziła jakiś czas do szkoły, potem trafiła na praktyki do niewielkiego zakładu piercingu i tatuażu. Dość obskurne miejsce, ale tanie, więc miało całkiem sporo klientów. Do salonu z prawdziwego zdarzenia nie wzięliby jej bez szkoleń i doświadczenia. Poza pensją zaczęła brać też zasiłek dla sieroty bez rodziny i w ten właśnie sposób kupiła sobie tę klitkę z częścią wyposażenia. Zaczęła jakoś żyć, _nareszcie wśród swoich_. A teraz, w tej właśnie chwili, leżała na kupce śmierdzących prześcieradeł w zasyfionym pokoju, na koszmarnym kacu i z fajką w zębach. Ale wszystko było dobrze, bo takie było życie Shishy Myrovej.

Svetlana Myrova odeszła dawno temu, w wieku dziesięciu lat. _Świetlana_. Okropne imię pozostawiało niesmak na jej języku nawet wtedy, gdy wypowiadała je tylko w myślach. Dopaliła fajkę do końca, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w piersi i pulsującą w żyłach złość, które, choć na pewno nie wywołane kacem, zdecydowanie były przez niego potęgowane. Zgniecionego peta rzuciła na podłogę obok tapczanu, dochodząc do wniosku, że w mieszkaniu jest taki syf, że i tak nie zrobi to żadnej różnicy. Kiedy odzyska chęć do życia zajmie się sprzątaniem. Sama. _Znowu_.

Z westchnieniem obróciła się na bok, zakrywając kołdrą głowę, żeby schronić się przed nęcącym światłem dnia, które próbowało nachalnie pokazać jej jak wiele właśnie traciła przez wczorajszą popijawę. Następne pół godziny spędziła na granicy jawy i snu, wiercąc się z boku na bok i próbując zapanować nad mdłościami. Nadal nie słyszała dobrze głosów z telewizora, o wiele głośniejsze były echa wspomnień w jej obolałej głowie. Kiedy słońce na niebie przesunęło się tak, że jego promienie nie padały już bezpośrednio na jej łóżko, podniosła się, żeby w końcu naprawdę wstać. Dopiła resztki wody z butelki, przesunęła dużym palcem stopy kilka petów, które zdążyły zgromadzić się na dywanie i zaciągnęła zatęchłym zapachem brudu, krzywiąc się przy tym tak jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy próbowała mocnego alkoholu. W telewizji właśnie leciał serwis informacyjny. Łysiejący facet, mający na sobie tandetną koszulę w kratę, trajkotał jak najęty, patrząc to w kamerę to na towarzyszących mu gości.

\- ...studio donosi o dziwnych anomaliach na północy kraju. Wczoraj we wczesnych godzinach wieczornych huragan spustoszył niewielkie miasteczko w Lake District. Na tę chwilę mówi się o 6 zabitych i 28 rannych...

\- ...meteorolodzy podają, że może to mieć związek z nagłymi zmianami pogodowymi. Wiosna zaskoczyła w tym roku nie tylko anglików, ale także szkotów i walijczyków...

\- ...to pierwsze słoneczne dni od wielu miesięcy. Według przewidywań, nie powinniśmy w najbliższym czasie doświadczyć nawrotu tak tragicznych w skutkach huraganów, mgieł ani deszczów. Także, drodzy państwo, nadeszła pora wyciągać rowery i kosze piknikowe...

Shisha zmarszczyła brwi, prychając pod nosem. Wsunęła na stopy proste, gumowe klapki i wstała, na chwiejnych nogach zbliżając się do niewielkiego przedsionka, wyposażonego w trzy wieszaki i niski stolik pełniący funkcję półki na buty. Poza tym wisiało tam także kwadratowe lustro, z niewielkim pęknięciem w rogu. Kiedy się w nim zobaczyła, na jej ustach pojawił się niewielki, wymuszony uśmieszek. No cóż, _bywało_ gorzej. Dziewczyna w lustrze miała sięgające do pół szyi, krótkie, czarne włosy z jaskrawozielonymi końcówkami, które choć były przetłuszczone i sterczały we wszystkie strony, to przynajmniej nie wyglądały na nadpalone albo podcięte. Kredka, którą przed wyjściem na miasto obrysowała ciemne oczy, była teraz tragicznie rozmazana i sprawiała, że jej dolne powieki wydawały się jeszcze bardziej cięższe niż zwykle na kacu. Nie zamierzała jednak nigdy opuszczać bez niej mieszkania. Twarz Shishy wyglądała naturalnie zbyt łagodnie i milusio, by mogła pozostawiać ją bez makijażu. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby ludzie w salonie i klubach nazywali ją "słodką". Nawet dwa kolczyki, jedno kółko w ustach, a drugie na płatku nosa, nie zniwelowałyby samodzielnie tego wrażenia. Machinalnym ruchem odgarnęła do tyłu włosy, spoglądając na wystający spod kołnierza tatuaż, przestawiający niewielkiego, czarno-białego węża. Wyglądał trochę jakby oplatał jej wystający obojczyk. Zrobienie go sobie w takim miejscu było dość bolesne, ale wzór jej się podobał i chciała go mieć. Poza nim miała jeszcze kilka innych.

Może i Shisha Myrova wyglądała niezwykle odważnie i buntowniczo, no ale jak mogłoby być inaczej, biorąc pod uwagę miejsce w którym pracowała. Ludzie, którzy chcieli zrobić sobie kolczyk albo tatuaż mogli zawsze spojrzeć na nią, Daniela, czy Kris i stwierdzić, czy na pewno są przekonani co do swoich decyzji. Zamrugała i odwróciła się od lustra, żeby przejść do łazienki, ale jej uwagę przyciągnął jakiś papierek na drzwiach, przylepiony do nich niechlujnie kawałkiem przeźroczystej taśmy. Mając bardzo złe przeczucia, zbliżyła się, żeby móc przeczytać, co jest na nim napisane.

 _Mandat za zakłócanie porządku publicznego_

 _40 funtów_

\- _Blyat_ \- warknęła i szarpnięciem zerwała mandat z drzwi. - Nawet tego nie pamiętam - jej głos był zachrypnięty od kaca, więc zamiast dalej gadać do siebie, po prostu zgniotła zwitek papieru w dłoni i szarpnęła drzwiami od łazienki. Ktoś musiał mieć wielkie _poczucie humoru_ , żeby przykleić go do drzwi. Nie ma szans, że będzie to płaciła sama. Tak naprawdę to przypominała sobie część wydarzeń ostatniej nocy, po prostu nie miała ochoty głębiej ich analizować. Śmiechy i zajmowanie grupą całego chodnika, a potem przegadywanie się z policjantem to było coś, co mniej więcej kojarzyła, choć nie ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Jednego mogła być jednak pewna: mieli ogromne szczęście, że trafili na takiego, co nie zamyka pijanych w areszcie za znieważanie funkcjonariusza. Chociaż w jej uszach już pulsowała złość i chęć natychmistowego zadzwonienia do znajomych i wykrzyczenia im, że nie zamierza spłacać tego sama, to jednak jakaś samokrytyczna część jej umysłu próbowała tłumaczyć, że pozostawienie przez nich tego świstka wcale nie musiało było bezpodstawne i żartobliwe. Ostatecznie, sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że jeśli nie zaczynała większości awantur, to ostatecznie i tak stawała się szybko ich główną osią. Od kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest charłakiem, miała bezustanne problemy z panowaniem nad gniewem. W miarę upływu lat wszystko tylko się pogarszało, zupełnie jakby staczała się po spirali, która swój koniec będzie mieć prawdopodobnie za kratkami.

Rzuciła zgnieciony mandat na umywalkę i po raz kolejny przejrzała się w lustrze, choć teraz bardziej dokładnie, bo przy świetle, które uwydatniło wszystkie ślady ostatniej nocy i zrobiło z niej straszydło. Banshee, tak by pewnie powiedziała Iniessa. To, że nie była sobie w stanie dokładnie przypomnieć wyglądu ich ogrodu w starym domu, ale kojarzyła takie nazwy było nieco niepokojące. Ucisk w klatce nasilił się. Pochyliła głowę, żeby ochlapać twarz chłodną wodą i nieco się otrzeźwić. Naprawdę musiała przestać ciągle ich wspominać. To nie miało znaczenia, nie była taka jak oni. Albo raczej oni nie byli tacy, jak ona. Parę lat temu, jeszcze kiedy mieszkała w sierocińcu, spotkała w Londynie inną charłaczkę, nieco starszą od niej. Choć w stylu ubierania się, guście muzycznym i ogólnie spojrzeniu na świat znacznie się różniły, to łączył ich przynajmniej przymus życia na krawędzi dwóch światów. To ona, Cathy, opowiedziała jej o Pokątnej i paru innych ciekawostkach z brytyjskiego świata czarów. O niedawno minionej wojnie, o której obie słyszały tylko z opowieści, bo w czasie jej trwania były jeszcze bardzo małe. Niedługo później wyprowadziła się do Francji i ich kontakt się urwał. Doskonale zapamiętała jednak zdanie, które kiedyś do niej wypowiedziała.

 _Przestań ciągle żyć żalem o brak magii, bo nie będziesz miała życia wcale._

Wykrzyczała jej wtedy, że to nie prawda, że w ogóle nie dba o to, że nie jest czarownicą i jest zadowolona z życia jakie prowadzi. Cathy w odpowiedzi spojrzała na nią wymownie, doskonale wiedząc, że to nie prawda, ale nie powiedziała już nic więcej, żeby nie wywołać kłótni. Były takie momenty, szczególnie, gdy była na kacu, kiedy Shisha żałowała, że nie pociągnęły tego tematu dalej. Były takie momenty, kiedy miała wrażenie, że chciałaby z kimś o tym porozmawiać. No ale przecież nie miała z kim.

Przez chwilę przyglądała się w lustrze, jak niewielkie kropelki, zabarwione na czarno przez kredkę do oczu, spływały po jej policzkach, tworząc długie, niemalże jak wyjęte ze smutnego filmu szare ślady. Potem prychnęła coś sama do siebie, zdjęła piżamę i wskoczyła pod niewielki, zawalony pustymi opakowaniami szamponów prysznic. Woda i piana zmyły z niej nie tylko senność oraz smród potu i alkoholu, ale też większość nieprzyjemnych przemyśleń. Jak zawsze.

* * *

Niecałe pół godziny później znów siedziała na tapczanie w głównym pokoju. Jej włosy były wilgotne i związane w niewielką kitkę, na sobie miała granatową bluzę i dżinsy, a w ręku trzymała kolejnego papierosa, ostatniego z paczki. Przez uchylone okno wpadało trochę wiosennego wiatru, rozganiając zatęchłe powietrze, a w telewizji leciał jeden z odcinków Beverly Hills 90210. Zaciągała się powoli dymem i wpatrywała tępo w ekran, próbując zebrać w sobie chęć na ogarnięcie tego syfu. Czuła się już odrobinę lepiej. Wzięła proszki na ból głowy, wypiła jeszcze więcej wody i chociaż raz po raz odczuwała nawracające mdłości, to nie były one tak intensywne jak wcześniej. Leżąca na stole Nokia kusiła wielką informacją o trzech nieodczytanych wiadomościach, ale na sprawdzanie ich miała jeszcze mniejszą ochotę niż na sprzątanie. Siedziała w takiej apatii aż do wypalenia papierosa. Gdy w końcu to zrobiła nie rzuciła peta na podłogę tylko do przepełnionej popielniczki. Ten mały gest znaczył więcej niż mogłoby się wydawać. Nie miała zamiaru już więcej marnować całych tygodni, spijać się na umór, a potem przez kilka godzin walczyć z kacem i wspominać życie, które mogłaby mieć, a które nie było jej pisane. Kiedy w wieku szesnastu lat Shisha Myrova uciekła z domu, zrobiła to po to, żeby być szczęśliwą. I Brenda Walsh jej świadkiem, że będzie.

* * *

Część 3

wieczorem w bogatszej części Londynu

* * *

 _Come along it is the break of day_

 _Surely now, you'll have some things to say_

 _It's not the time for telling tales on me_

[Sia, Soon We'll Be Found]

* * *

Czwarty maj, pierwszy słoneczny dzień tego roku, chylił się już ku końcowi, ale powietrze w Londynie z pewnością wciąż było ciepłe i parne. Większość ludzi wracała właśnie z pracy, szkoły, czy popołudniowych spacerów, aby odpocząć i rozkoszować się pięknym wieczorem razem ze znajomymi. Magdalene Howard, która teraz w ciszy podziwiała ferię barw, jaką przybierało niebo, miała przez chwilę wrażenie, że jest jedynym człowiekiem w mieście, który nie miał dzisiaj szansy zrelaksować się i w ciekawy sposób wykorzystać ten cudowny dzień. Oczywiście nie była to prawda. Takie założenie byłoby niezwykle egocentryczne. Westchnęła, odgarnęła z czoła zbłąkany kosmyk brązowych włosów i odwróciła głowę od ogromnego okna, mieszczącego się na jednym z wielu pięter londyńskiego szpitala. Jej gabinet był pusty, choć zapewne nie na długo. Stos schludnie poukładanych papierów na biurku wciąż czekał na sprawdzenie, a biały telefon z wielką słuchawką przypominał o konieczności wykonania telefonu z potwierdzeniem cotygodniowej wizyty u Smithów. Mimo pobudki o godzinie piątej rano wciąż pozostawało wiele rzeczy, które należało zrobić. Takie były jednak uroki pracy lekarza, jednego z bardziej wymagających i wyczerpujących zawodów. Obeszła biurko, stukając cicho niskimi obcasami i powoli zajęła miejsce na swoim wygodnym, czarnym fotelu. Łyk kawy, jeden folder, łyk kawy, drugi folder, ostatki kawy, telefon z izby przyjęć i kolejny folder. Wieczór jak każdy inny.

Mimo prawie całkowitego braku wolnego czasu i ogromnej ilości pracy, Magda nigdy nie narzekała na swój zawód. Od dziecka kochała wyzwania, potrafiła zachować trzeźwy umysł w tragicznych sytuacjach i odznaczała się ponadprzeciętnym intelektem, więc lekarski kitel wydawał się być celem idealnym i nigdy nie miała zbyt wielkich wątpliwości co do tego, jaką karierę obierze. Jedynym prawdziwym problemem był dla niej wybór specjalizacji. Ostatecznie zwyciężyła w niej niechęć do monotonii oraz pociąg do tajemniczości; razem złożyło się to na to, iż od dobrych pięciu lat pracowała tutaj, na wydziale chorób psychicznych i umysłowych. Niektórzy ludzie nazywali go najsmutniejszym, inni najstraszniejszym. Sama Magda całkiem lubiła to miejsce. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że nie odczuwała żadnego lęku przed pacjentami, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nad sobą nie panują. Najważniejsze było to, że na tym wydziale była najzwyczajniej w świecie potrzebna. Mało było psychiatrów z prawdziwego zdarzenia, którzy daliby radę pracować nie tylko z ludźmi w depresji i po traumach, ale także ze schizofrenikami, a momentami i z psychopatami. Nawet tutaj, w najlepszym takim szpitalu w Londynie, Magda budziła podziw wśród kolegów, potrafiąc leczyć nie tylko z pełnym profesjonalizmem, ale także z empatią, która wielu chorym była niezwykle _potrzebna_. Na tę chwilę właśnie tutaj znajdowało się jej miejsce na świecie, tu odnalazła swoje powołanie. Nikła ilość czasu na życie prywatne zdecydowanie była tego warta.

Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się nagle, więc Magda podniosła głowę z ciekawością, żeby zobaczyć, kto przyszedł. Bettany, młodziutka pielęgniarka, świeżo po studiach, zawsze ze starannie upiętym warkoczem i malowniczą ilością piegów na nosie. Była tu nowa, ale niezwykle zdolna, mimo to jednak ciągle chowała się za barierą nieśmiałości. Nie żeby nie było to w pewnym sensie uzasadnione, w końcu rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, by najlepszy londyński szpital przyjmował pielęgniarki bez doświadczenia. Rozumiała tę dziewczynę, ale ostatecznie na tym w dużej mierze polegał jej zawód, by potrafić ludzi zrozumieć.

\- Witaj, Bettany. O co chodzi? - zapytała uprzejmie, odkładając pustą filiżankę kawy na czystą, niezapełnioną dokumentami część biurka.

Bettany wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się lekko, w profesjonalny, ale nieco nerwowy sposób.

\- Pani doktor, chciałam tylko panią poinformować, że doktor Quibley przybył już do szpitala, żeby objąć nocną zmianę. Poprosił mnie o dostarczenie mu dokumentów na temat pacjentki Carpenter i pacjenta Mason, a także przypomnienie pani doktor o tym, że powinna po pracy wrócić prosto do domu i zażyć zasłużonego odpoczynku.

Magda prawie parsknęłaby śmiechem, ale na szczęście udało jej się zachować w miarę kamienną twarz. Szybko przejrzała teczki, znalazła odpowiednie i wstała, podając je dziewczynie. Ich spojrzenia na sekundę się przy tym spotkały i kobieta nie mogła przeoczyć podziwu, z jakim obserwowały ją te szaroniebieskie oczy. To było naprawdę osobliwe. Doktor Magdalene Howard nie uważała się za kogoś godnego tak wielkiego szacunku, w każdym razie _jeszcze nie_. Miała tylko dwadzieścia osiem lat, naprawdę!

\- Proszę, masz tutaj teczki. I przekaż _doktorowi Quibleyowi_ , że doskonale wie o tym, iż czeka mnie jeszcze osobista wizyta w domu pacjentki - powiedziała nieco żartobliwie, żeby dziewczyna nie pomyślała, że jest to nagana.

Niewiele od niej starszy doktor Jordan Quibley wykazywał niezwykłe wręcz zainteresowanie samopoczuciem swojej znajomej z oddziału i gdyby Magda nie wiedziała, że z natury jest on człowiekiem przyjacielskim, bezpośrednim i pełnym poczucia humoru, pomyślałaby, że to jakiś rodzaj flirtu.

Bettany uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i przycisnęła teczki do swojej niebieskiej, starannie zapiętej koszuli.

\- Pani Smith - wymamrotała nazwisko pacjentki, przechylając nieznacznie głowę. - Pojawiły się już jakieś postępy? Słyszałam, że... p...przepraszam! - dziewczyna pohamowała się szybko, pod jej piegami zakwitł blady rumieniec - To nie moja sprawa, wiem. Już sobie idę!

Odwróciła się, żeby odejść, ale Magda powstrzymała ją, lekko chwytając za łokieć. Wcale nie odczuła tego, że pielęgniarka zachowuje się natrętnie w sprawie jej osobistego pacjenta, chociaż inny lekarz mógłby na to spojrzeć właśnie w ten sposób. Bettany była niezwykle ciekawska i wydawała się interesować psychologią w równym stopniu, co doktorzy tego oddziału. Kiedyś Magda zapytała ją, dlaczego zdecydowała się jedynie na pielęgniarstwo. Do teraz nie uzyskała pełnej odpowiedzi, Bettany zawsze zbywała to pytanie wzruszeniem ramion. W każdym razie nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że kobiecie wnikliwość młodszej koleżanki w żadnym stopniu nie przeszkadzała. W pewnym sensie widziała w niej samą siebie, doskonale pamiętała, że kiedyś zachowywała się podobnie.

\- Nie powiedziałaś niczego złego, Bettany - Magda uniosła łagodnie jedną brew - Choć szczegóły prowadzonego przeze mnie leczenia rzeczywiście nie są tematem do pogaduszek na oddziale, to mogę ci przekazać przynajmniej tyle, że stan mojej pacjentki polepsza się - puściła jej łokieć.

Pielęgniarka zagryzła wargę, pokiwała szybko głową i wyszła prędko z gabinetu, zostawiając Magdę sam na sam z myślami, które coraz intensywniej obracały się wokół sprawy Sary Smith. Odwróciła się, spojrzała przelotnie na zegarek i podeszła do biurka. Zanim wyjdzie ze szpitala czekało na nią jeszcze uporządkowanie papierów i istotny telefon.

* * *

Londyn wieczorem to niezwykle urokliwe miejsce; taka myśl uderzyła ją, kiedy srebrną Hondą wyjeżdżała spod szpitala, by dostać się w nieco dalsze dzielnice miasta. Słońce stykało się już z horyzontem, nadając czystemu niebu wspaniałej, pomarańczowo-żółtej barwy. Piękne kamienice powoli ogarniał mrok, zapalały się latarnie, ale chodniki wciąż były pełne przechodniów. Śmiejący się nastolatkowie, starsze panie z pieskami, mężczyźni w garniturach - w tej części Londynu nie należało spodziewać się chuliganów i bandytów. Magda przez kilka chwil napawała się tym widokiem, pozwalając myślom błądzić swobodnie po raz ostatni przed wizytą u Smithów. Kiedy stała na światłach, obserwowała z zadowoleniem dzieci biegające po okolicznym parku, jej wzrok kilka razy przyciągnęły eleganckie wystawy sklepów odzieżowych. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego akurat dziś tak uderzył ją urok tego otoczenia, skoro pokonywała tę trasę niemal każdego dnia. Podejrzewała jednak, że chodziło o brak mgły i ponurej atmosfery, które przez ostatnie miesiące bezustannie dręczyły miasto. Prawie wszyscy pozostali pracownicy szpitala podzielali jej entuzjazm. Chyba tylko Stary Jack, jak nazywali najstarszego, ale wciąż niezwykle skutecznego psychiatrę na oddziale, krzywił się i bezustannie kręcił głową. _"Nie wiem z czego się tak szczerzycie. Wiadomo, że deszcz wróci, zawsze wraca, to przecież Londyn. A takie nagłe, gwałtowne rozpogodzenie to jakieś dziwo. Stan pacjenta ma w zwyczaju niespodziewanie się poprawiać na kilka dni przed śmiercią. Tu będzie podobnie. Najgorsze wichry jeszcze przed nami"_. Pewnie miał trochę racji, ale nikt, nawet Magda, nie był w stanie się zmusić do przejmowania jego złorzeczeniami.

Skręciła w prawo, wjeżdżając w mniejszą i znacznie spokojniejszą ulicę. Jeszcze kilka minut i znajdzie się na miejscu. Przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca cotygodniowe wizyty u rodziny Smith stały się już dla niej niemal rutyną, choć każde jedno takie spotkanie było tak samo ważne. Gdy rok temu przyjmowała sprawę tej kobiety, najpierw leczonej w szpitalu, a potem wypuszczonej do domu z wymagającą receptą, była przekonana, że stanie się ona kolejną długą i wyboistą drogą do prawdy o tym, skąd tak właściwe wzięła się jej choroba. Jej przewidywania i w tym przypadku okazały się słuszne. Zdrowy człowiek nie zapadał z dnia na dzień na tak ciężkie choroby psychiczne, jak schizofrenia i silne stany lękowe - nie była to jedyna z podręcznikowych zasad, którą złamała Sarah Smith. Takie sprawy były najbardziej intrygujące, ale też najbardziej trudne, Magda jednak przyjęła ją bez wahania. Choć stan pacjentki zdecydowanie poprawił się przez ostatnie pół roku; mogła pozostawać we własnym domu i nie przyjmowała już tak silnych leków, jej choroba nadal nie została wyleczona do końca. Magda wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek udało się to osiągnąć. Najważniejsza w takich przypadkach była przyczyna, a ta wciąż pozostawała nieodkryta.

Pamiętała to tak, jakby to było wczoraj. Zapłakana, przerażona i krzycząca kobieta w brązowym swetrze, którą musieli przypiąć pasem do łóżka, by nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy zanim zdążyliby podać jej jakiś środek uspokajający. Całą sprawę wyjaśnił jej pobladły mąż, który rwał sobie włosy z nerwów, całkowicie oszołomiony tą sytuacją.

" _Wstała dziś rano normalnie do pracy i wszystko było w porządku! Właśnie mieliśmy pić kawę ale ona nagle zaczęła tak dziwnie na mnie patrzeć... nie wiem... a potem wyleciała z kuchni, jakby ją ktoś pogonił! Wpadła do pokoju gościnnego i zaczęła krzyczeć... ja... nie mogłem jej uspokoić... ja..._ "

Ważniejsza od rozmowa z otępiałym mężem była jednak próba porozumienia się z samą pacjentką, która udała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy leki zaczęły działać. Tyle, że zadziałały o wiele intensywniej, niż powinny. Kobieta całkiem się uspokoiła i z zaskoczeniem zaczęła dopytywać, co tak właściwie robią w szpitalu. Cała ta sytuacja od początku była dziwna, ale taki był już urok pracowania na tym oddziale. Na prośbę Magdy rodzina namówiła Sarę Smith, żeby została jedną noc na obserwacji. Była to bardzo dobra decyzja, ponieważ nie zdążyła jeszcze nawet skończyć swojego dziennego dyżuru, a kobieta po raz kolejny dostała gwałtownego ataku paniki. Kiedy pielęgniarki wyprowadziły stawiającego się męża i niedowierzającą siostrę pacjentki, Magda w końcu mogła poważnie zabrać się za zidentyfikowanie choroby i nękającego kobietę problemu. Problemu, który przez najbliższe miesiące miał zacząć nękać także i ją, choć w całkowicie innym kontekście. Sarah Smith jeszcze przez dłuższy czas powtarzała to samo jak katarynka i za wszelką cenę chciała wydostać się ze szpitala. " _Oni go zabrali... nie ma go... zabrali... pomóżcie mi... pomóżcie... nie mogą, błagam, nie mogą..._ ".

Ataki paniki podszyte omamami i obłędem dręczyły kobietę jeszcze przez długi czas i to właśnie z tego powodu Magda nie zezwoliła na opuszczenie przez nią szpitala, chociaż w nielicznych momentach trzeźwości umysłu zapewniała ją, że nic jej nie jest i na pewno sobie poradzi. Im więcej czasu spędzała z tą pacjentką, im więcej informacji udawało jej z niej wyciągnąć, tym bardziej niepokoiła ją ta sprawa. Wkrótce stało się bowiem jasne, że w czasie swoich napadów Sarah Smith jest absolutnie i histerycznie przekonana, że jej jedyny syn został porwany przez tajemniczych ludzi w czarnych płaszczach, którzy nie zamierzali pozwolić na to, by kiedykolwiek znów go zobaczyła. Takie sytuacje oczywiście się zdarzały i podciągane były pod zaburzenia lękowe. Przekonanie o śmierci najbliższej osoby lub nieustannie wiszącego nad nią zagrożenia, ba, czasami ludzie byli pewni, że ich mąż, brat, ojciec lub dziecko zostało podmienione przez jego idealnego klona. Ludzki umysł potrafił zadziwiać szeroką gamą intrygujących zaburzeń. Sprawy pokomplikowały się jednak, gdy skonsultowała to z jej rodziną. Pacjentka podczas niektórych sesji psychologicznych potrafiła bowiem z zadziwiającymi szczegółami przytoczyć jak ten syn wyglądał, jak się zachowywał i jak przebiegło jego porwanie. Rzecz w tym, że Sarah Smith tak naprawdę _nigdy nie miała żadnego dziecka_. Rodzice, siostra, sąsiedzi, nawet sam mąż, wszyscy zapierali się, że Smithowie byli sympatycznym, ale bezdzietnym małżeństwem. Rzekomemu synowi, którego imię nigdy jeszcze nie padło, brakowało aktu urodzenia, dokumentów, kartotek szkolnych, jakichkolwiek zdjęć i wszystkiego innego co powinno wiązać się z istniejącym człowiekiem. Pan Herald Smith bezustannie powtarzał, że jego żona jest bezpłodna. Dodatkowo zlecone badania ginekologiczne wykazały jednak, że nie tylko jest ona stuprocentowo płodna, ale też była taka _od zawsze_. Nadal nie istniały jednak żadne dowody na to, że kobieta rzeczywiście miała syna, a ciężko było uwierzyć, by dziadkowie i ojciec mogli tak po prostu zapomnieć o dziecku, które z opisów chorej wydawało się mieć od dziesięciu do trzynastu lat. Według wszystkich praw normalnej psychiatrii, Magda była więc zmuszona uwierzyć, że zdrowa kobieta obudziła się pewnego ranka przekonana o tym, że miała syna, który został jej brutalnie odebrany. Powinna przepisać jej leki oraz terapię i leczyć ten przypadek tak, jak leczyło się wszystkie inne tego typu zaburzenia. Coś w tej sprawie jednak na tyle nie dawało jej spokoju, że choć stan Sary Smith pozwalał już na wygaszanie regularnych sesji domowych, wciąż i wciąż ją odwiedzała, mając nadzieję dojść do jakichś nowych wniosków.

Skręciła po raz ostatni i zatrzymała się na podłużnym, prowizorycznym parkingu przy chodniku. Aut nie było tu wiele, tak samo jak ludzi. Spokojna uliczka sprawiała wrażenie opustoszałej, zupełnie jakby zamieszkiwali ją jedyne emeryci odpoczywający wieczorem przy telewizorze lub radiu albo małżeństwa z szykującymi się właśnie do snu dziećmi. No tak, _dziećmi_.

Do umówionej godziny wizyty zostało jeszcze dziesięć minut, więc nie chcąc pojawiać się niegrzecznie przed czasem, sięgnęła po torbę i zaczęła machinalnie sprawdzać, czy na pewno ma wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty i notatki. Ostatnimi czasy zmuszona była zakupić sobie zdecydowanie większą teczkę i kilka dodatkowych notesów. Przełom roku 1997 i 1998 wydawał się być swego rodzaju eksplozją, nagłym podskokiem w ilościach zachorowań na lżejsze oraz intensywniejsze zaburzenia psychiczne i mentalne. Szpital od naprawdę wielu lat nie przyjmował na raz tylu pacjentów. Ludzie w głębokiej depresji, zdołowani i niezdolni do prowadzenia normalnego życia. Ludzie pełni lęku, przekonani o tym, że coś lub ktoś bezustannie ich śledzi. Ludzie z nieuzasadnionymi problemami z pamięcią. Ludzie zachowujący się w całkowicie irracjonalny, niemalże śmieszny sposób, zupełnie jak po zażyciu środków psychotropowych. Nie brakowało im intrygujących spraw, choć zazwyczaj, kiedy pojawiał się jakiś naprawdę niecodzienny przypadek, którego nawet Magda nie byłaby w stanie od razu zdiagnozować, ordynator jeszcze tego samego dnia wypisywał pacjenta, wysyłając go do "odpowiedniejszego szpitala dla tak ciężko chorego człowieka". Magda nie wyobrażała sobie, gdzie na Wyspach Brytyjskich mógłby znajdować się szpital lepszy niż ich, podniesiony do rangi krajowego instytutu. Na początku drażniło to nieco jej ego i kilka razy próbowała rozmawiać o tym z przełożonym, ale jako, że potrafiła rozpoznać z góry przegraną walkę w którą nie należało brnąć, szybko zrezygnowała. Pacjentów jednak wciąż przybywało. Niektórzy zaczynali winić bezustanne deszcze i mgły, które roztaczały nad Londynem i okolicznym miastami naprawdę ponurą i dołującą aurę. Magda nie wyobrażała sobie jednak, by _mgła_ mogła powodować kłopoty z pamięcią, chyba, że był to tak naprawdę jakiś nieprzyjemny w skutkach gaz, a nie zwykłe krople wody zawieszone w powietrzu.

Dłuższa wskazówka w jej zegarku zbliżała się już powoli do liczby sześć, więc przewiesiła brązową torbę przed ramię i wyszła na przyjemnie ciepłe, wieczorne powietrze. Ostatecznie była umówiona ze Smithami na godzinę dwudziestą trzydzieści. Gdy szła wzdłuż rzędu kamieniczek, w poszukiwaniu właściwych drzwi, wsłuchiwała się w odległy szum samochodów i ciche brzęczenie telewizora, dobiegające z uchylonego okna na czyimś parterze. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy znalazła się na właściwej klatce schodowej, przed drzwiami z mosiężnym numerkiem 4. W ostatnim czasie tak wiele razy pokonywała te trasę, że była w stanie dotrzeć we właściwe miejsce niemalże bez zastanowienia. Machinalnie poprawiła swoje perfekcyjnie proste i starannie obcięte, czekoladowobrązowe włosy i zapukała w cichy, uprzejmy sposób, który zawsze dawał Smithom do zrozumienia, że oto przybyła właśnie ona, doktor Magdalene Howard, zdeterminowana, by rozwikłać kilka zagadek i pomóc ciężko chorej kobiecie. Drzwi otworzyły się prawie natychmiast, jakby pan Herald, krępy mężczyzna z intrygującym wąsikiem, od dłuższego czasu czatował w przedpokoju, oczekując na jej przyjazd.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Smith - kiwnęła uprzejmie głową i wślizgnęła się do środka. Nie czekała na zaproszenie, po pierwszych trzech wizytach stało się to zbędne.

\- Dobry wieczór, pani doktor - mruknął mężczyzna, zamykając drzwi i drapiąc się powoli po brodzie - Mówiłem już, że może pani po imieniu. Tyle, co pani dla nas zrobiła...

Zbyła te słowa niewielkim uśmiechem. Zabawnie było, kiedy człowiek oczekiwał iż przejdziesz z nim na ty, podczas gdy sam wciąż uparcie trzymał się form grzecznościowych, wtykając je prawie w każde wypowiadane zdanie.

\- To nic wielkiego, taka jest moja praca - zdecydowała się użyć typowej formułki, którą większość jej znajomych z pracy miało wbite na pamięć. Jeśli było się zdolnym i przyjaznym psychiatrą, chirurgiem, położnym, czy jakimkolwiek innym lekarzem, słyszało się tego typu podziękowania przynajmniej raz w tygodniu; ludzie często nie widzieli pracy tam, gdzie ktoś ratował życie lub zdrowie ich najbliższych - Gdzie mogę znaleźć panią Sarę? - dodała, zsuwając z nóg pantofle.

Herald Smith zmarszczył brwi, jakby nieco zażenowany. Znów podrapał się po brodzie, a potem poprowadził Magdę w stronę kuchni, która pełniła funkcję głównego pomieszczenia w tym mieszkaniu i można się z niej było dostać do każdego korytarza.

\- W tym _pokoju_. Zawsze tam siedzi, jak pani doktor ma przyjechać - Magda skinęła głową, zdając sobie z tego sprawę; wcześniejsze pytanie zadane było tak naprawdę jedynie z grzeczności. - Może herbaty albo kawy? - dodał, chwytając za czajnik.

\- Poproszę herbatę, zwykłą, dwie łyżeczki cukru i odrobina śmietanki - Magda była w tym domu zbyt wiele razy, by odmówić proponowanego napoju. Zauważyła już, że wprawiała gospodarza w zakłopotanie, jeśli nie pozwalała mu w odpowiedni sposób ugościć lekarza, nawet jeśli był tutaj tylko służbowo.

Po kolejnych minutach wymieniania prostych grzeczności, które zawsze musiało mieć miejsce, nawet, jeśli przybywała tu po raz siódmy, w końcu zdołała wyrwać się z nieco nerwowej obecności pana Smitha. Mężczyzna wciąż był skrępowany i przygnębiony nagłą chorobą żony, która obróciła całe ich życie o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Mimo wszelkich trudności, wydawał się jednak zbyt mocno ją kochać, by móc odejść. To dobrze. Nie wyobrażała sobie jak ta biedna kobieta przetrwałaby bez wsparcia rodziny. Nadal przecież nie chodziła do pracy. Choć jej ataki histerycznej paniki praktycznie się już nie zdarzały, wciąż mówiła bardzo dziwne i nierozsądne rzeczy, sprawiając wrażenie oderwanej od rzeczywistości. Jeśli dodać do tego przyjmowane leki, zdecydowanie lepszym wyjściem było odwleczenie ewentualnego powrotu do zawodu. Magda zabroniła jednak panu Smithowi zachęcania żony do nieustannego pozostawania w domu. Nawet, jeśli w okolicy były osoby uważające ją za wariatkę i pomyloną, nie mogła pozwolić, by Sarah Smith odzwyczaiła się od ludzi i stała więźniem niewielkiego mieszkania. To nigdy nie pomagało w leczeniu.

Takie właśnie myśli chodziły Magdalene po głowie, kiedy z dwoma filiżankami gorącej herbaty w rękach, zbliżała się do drzwi pokoju gościnnego. Bo tym teoretycznie był, chociaż pacjentka zwykła nazywać go " _jego_ pokojem". To było naprawdę niewielkie pomieszczenie, prawdopodobnie najmniejsze w całym mieszkaniu. Pojedyncze łóżko w rogu, przykryte w tej chwili prostą, białą kołdrą, puste biurko, szafa pełna prześcieradeł i firanek oraz kilka wetkniętych w kąt pudeł z bibelotami. Na jasnoniebieskiej tapecie wisiał nieaktualny kalendarz ze zdjęciami zwierząt, którego Sarah Smith nie pozwalała nikomu zdjąć. No właśnie. Pacjentka, jak prawie zawsze, gdy Magda tu przychodziła, przysunęła sobie drewniane krzesło do okna i z opartym na parapecie łokciem wpatrywała się nieprzytomnie w niebo nad kamienicami. Była to drobna i koścista kobieta o krótkich, jasnych włosach, poprzetykanych gdzieniegdzie siwizną. Gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczyła, tamtego dnia w szpitalu, wyglądała o wiele młodziej, ale kilka miesięcy męczącej choroby znacznie ją postarzyły. Na twarzy pojawiło się mnóstwo nowych zmarszczek, a szaroniebieskie oczy były zmęczone i otępiałe. Na ile była to wina leków, a na ile wyczerpania psychicznego, zawsze trudno było stwierdzić.

\- Dobry wieczór, Saro - przywitała się cicho, ostrożnie zbliżając do okna, by położyć filiżanki na parapecie. Choć przy mężu kobiety zawsze nazywała ją w formie grzecznościowej "pani Sara" lub "pani Smith", rozmowy z pacjentami miały lepszy efekt, jeśli udało się nawiązać z nimi więź bliższą niż służbową.

Sarah przechyliła lekko głowę i uśmiechnęła się słabo na jej widok. Gdy tylko choroba złagodniała i zaczęła rozumieć, że wszyscy pragną jedynie jej pomóc, wyraźnie odczuła do Magdy pewien rodzaj sympatii. Być może chodziło o to, że ona jako jedyna nigdy się z nią nie spierała. Nie tak jak mąż, czy rodzice, którzy, choć zmartwieni i współczujący, bezustannie powtarzali jej, że nie ma i nigdy nie miała syna, że to tylko urojenia. Magda natomiast słuchała. Pozwalała jej mówić i mówić i mówić, zadawała pytania i oferowała wsparcie w sprawie, w którą nikt inny nie wierzył. Sama nie była pewna, czy pozostali psychiatrzy zaaprobowali by takie leczenie, które w pewien sposób mogło niemal utwierdzać pacjentkę w jej wywołanych chorobą przekonaniach. W każdym razie nie wierzyła, by próba zaprzeczania i terapia szokowa mogła mieć jakkolwiek lepszy efekt. Prawdopodobnie tylko wzmocniłaby jej ataki histerii. Nie, ta sprawa była zbyt delikatna, by dało się ją leczyć w inny sposób niż przez powolną, konsekwentną terapię, wypełnioną zrozumieniem. Próbę dotarcia do przyczyny. Od ogółu do szczegółu. Krok po kroku.

Usiadła na skraju łóżka, swoim zwykłym miejscu, i wyjęła notatnik, długopis oraz kilka dokumentów, jeśli zaszłaby potrzeba zajrzenia do nich. Potem zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na siedzącą przed nią kobietę, dbając o to, by wyglądać łagodnie, a nie jak psychiatra, który właśnie miał zamiar zadać ci masę dociekliwych i bolesnych pytań. To był błąd często popełniany przez ludzi z jej zawodu. Nie zamierzała pospieszać kobiety, chciała by powiedziała jej to, co chce powiedzieć i w takim tempie w jakim będzie w stanie. To właśnie dzięki takiej taktyce zdobyła jej zaufanie. Terapia psychiatryczna dawała prawdziwe efekty tylko wtedy, gdy była konsekwentna, być może nawet żmudna. Czekała jeszcze kilka chwil, ale Sarah Smith najwyraźniej nie zamierzała odpowiedzieć na jej powitanie. Jej uśmiech przygasł, oczy na powrót stały się smutne i znów wbiła spojrzenie w okno. Był to dla niej sygnał, że tym razem sama musi rozpocząć rozmowę.

Niezbyt dobry sygnał, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić. Podczas ostatnich trzech wizyt kobieta była bardziej żywsza, mniej przygnębiona. Coś było nie tak jak powinno.

\- Czy w czasie ostatniego tygodnia stało się coś, o czym chciałabyś ze mną porozmawiać? - zaczęła powoli - Może coś sobie przypomniałaś?

Zakładanie w rozmowie, że domniemany syn był jedynie wytworem wyobraźni kobiety zazwyczaj skazywało całą sesję na porażkę; Magda nie zamierzała popełniać kilka razy tego samego błędu. Jedynym co mogła na tę chwilę robić było łagodzenie objawów nerwicowych i lękowych oraz próba odkrycia przyczyny, impulsu, jakiegoś czynnika, który wpłynął na tak nagłe pojawienie się tej choroby. Dopóki tego nie osiągnie, nie mogła próbować prawdziwie zwalczać jej urojeń. Tak trywialne rzeczy, jak całkowity brak dowodów na istnienie jakiegoś człowieka nie miały znaczenia dla osoby z zaburzeniami. Doprawdy ciężka jest praca psychiatry.

Sarah powoli odwróciła wzrok od okna, ale zanim odpowiedziała, rzuciła jeszcze szybkie, nerwowe spojrzenie na zeszłoroczny kalendarz. Na Magdzie nie zrobiło to wrażenia, ponieważ wiele razy była już tego świadkiem. Ten wiszący na ścianie plik kartek stał się dla niej kolejną zagadką bez odpowiedzi. Pozostawiony na sierpniu 1997 roku, za każdym razem aż krzyczał, by na niego spojrzeć. Magda powstrzymała się jednak, bo wiedziała, że nic nowego jej to nie przyniesie, a jeszcze może ją rozproszyć. Jego wygląd znała już zresztą niemal na pamięć. Obrazek z owczarkiem niemieckim, a pod spodem kratki, symbolizujące dni. Od piętnastego sierpnia oznaczane niewielkim krzyżykiem w rogu, jakby ktoś coś odliczał. Pierwszym co mogło przyjść na myśl było oczekiwanie na koniec wakacji, co było absurdalne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Herald i Sarah byli dorosłymi ludźmi i nic specjalnego raczej nie mogło się dla nich rozpocząć pierwszego września. Poza tym znaczki urywały się już dwudziestego dziewiątego sierpnia. Kiedyś zapytała pana Smitha dlaczego ktoś zaznaczał dni na kalendarzu w _pokoju gościnnym_ , ale mężczyzna nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć. _Zapomniał_. Najchętniej już dawno by go wyrzucił. Gdyby nie protesty żony, oczywiście. Ale jeszcze nie to było najgorsze, najwięcej niepokoju budziło w niej to, że przecież drugiego września, czyli zaledwie cztery dni później, Sarah po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na ich oddziale. Większość kolegów ze szpitala uznała to za dziwne, ale nie zagłębiali się w szczegóły, bo mieli własnych pacjentów. Herald Smith i większość jego rodziny, dość intrygująco, w ogóle nie uznała tego za coś wartego uwagi. Sarah Smith natomiast ciągle mówi, że kalendarz odlicza ostatnie chwile z jej synem.

Magda chciałaby po prostu poznać prawdę.

Kiedy Sarah w końcu skupiła na niej wzrok i zebrała się na jakąś odpowiedź, jej głos był zachrypnięty i nerwowy, a oczy smutne i szkliste.

\- Mówiłaś... - urwała i odetchnęła powoli - Mówiłaś, że jeśli znów zacznę się bać albo... albo stresować, że jeśli znów zacznę się czuć źle... Żebym spróbowała wziąć kartkę, ołówek i trochę porysować, skupić się na tym...

Magda przechyliła głowę z zainteresowaniem, ale Sarah nie powiedziała nic więcej i wbiła spojrzenie we własne dłonie. Rzeczywiście, poleciła jej to, mając nadzieję znaleźć jakąś alternatywę dla bardzo niezdrowej ilości przyjmowanych przez nią leków.

\- I próbowałaś? - zagadnęła cicho. - Czy to choć trochę pomogło?

Sarah oblizała wargę i pokiwała głową.

\- Tak, było lepiej, ale... - zamiast kontynuować, wychyliła się, sięgnęła do jednej z szuflad biurka i wyjęła z niej płócienny worek na zakupy w niebiesko-różowe kwiaty.

Okazało się, że w środku znajdował się starannie złożony plik kartek. Magda nie zapytała dlaczego kobieta schowała je w taki sposób i czy w ogóle pokazała je mężowi, czy komukolwiek innemu z rodziny, tylko wyciągnęła po nie rękę, gdy zostały jej podane. Ostrożnie złożyła je na kolanach, odsuwając własny notatnik na bok, a potem spojrzała na kobietę, żeby się upewnić, czy na pewno może je przejrzeć. Krótkie skinięcie głową i nerwowe spojrzenie było dla niej wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Pierwsze kartki nie okazały się dla niej zbyt wielkim zaskoczeniem. Były to proste, nieznaczące wiele szkice, które mógł wykonać ktoś za wszelką cenę próbujący skupić się na czymś innym. Kreska była rozchwiana i niepewna, w niektórych miejscach papier został podziurawiony, jak gdyby autor za mocno przycisnął ołówek. Przełożyła kilka takich rysunków kwiatków, drzew i nieskomplikowanych twarzy, wszystkich w nieco dziecięcym stylu, wskazującym na to, że Sarah nie miała pomysłu na to, co właśnie mogłaby szkicować. Po paru pierwszych stronach obrazy jednak się zmieniły. Były dokładniejsze, a kreska pewniejsza i mniej rozdygotana. Domki, fryzury, ogródki. Magda musiała przyznać, że jej pacjentka była całkiem niezłą artystką, w każdym razie na pewno o wiele lepszą od niej. Wyraźnie widać było, że rysowanie powoli ją uspokoiło, zaczęła skupiać się na szczegółach, starać. Natknęła się nawet na całkiem niezły szkic ich londyńskiego Big Bena. Wydawało się, że jej rada przyniosła efekty, więc nie rozumiała dlaczego kobieta wciąż wydawała się tak przygnębiona. Do czasu aż nie natknęła się na najbardziej dokładny i rozbudowany rysunek ze wszystkich.

Naprawdę piękny szkic uliczki, prawdopodobnie londyńskiej, z zachowanymi wszystkimi szczegółami. Ulica, latarnie, ławki, nawet gzymsy i dachówki na budynkach. Przez kilka chwil Magda przyglądała się temu obrazowi z zachwytem, ale wtedy do jej uszu dobiegł drżący oddech Sary, więc zamiast pogratulować jej talentu, skupiła się na zrozumieniu sensu tej ilustracji. Pierwszym co rzuciło jej się w oczy było to, że rzeczywiście taka ulica znajdowała się w Londynie. Poznała po wielkiej księgarni, którą często odwiedzała jeszcze jako studentka. Mogłaby z pewnością stwierdzić, że to Charing Cross Road, gdyby nie dziwny budynek pomiędzy księgarnią, a sklepem muzycznym, którego w ogóle nie rozpoznawała. Był nieco obskurny, ciemniejszy, a nad jego drzwiami znajdował się szyld z... kociołkiem? Zmrużyła oczy i pochyliła głowę. Czy na pewno?... Tak to na pewno był kociołek, przypominający nieco te z bajek o wiedźmach. Jeszcze raz obrzuciła spojrzeniem cały rysunek. A więc Charing Cross Road z wepchniętym w niego budynkiem, którego nie było. Miejscem, które nie istniało, tak jak syn, o którym ciągle opowiadała siedząca przed nią kobieta. Magda zamknęła na sekundę oczy. Pulsowanie w skroniach zwiastowało zbliżający się ból głowy.

Jakby wyczuwając napięcie, w jakim trwała Sarah Smith, Magdalene zdecydowała się w końcu odezwać, by nieco je załagodzić. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała w jej smutne, smutne oczy, pełne nieustannego zdezorientowania, tak typowego u chorych na ich oddziale.

\- Czyżby to było Charing Cross Road? - zapytała, pod wrażeniem spokoju we własnym głosie, którego tak naprawdę nie czuła.

Kobieta zagryzła wargę i zacisnęła palce na materiale swoich spodni. Potem skinęła sztywno głową.

\- Ale tego budynku tam nie ma? - dodała Magda łagodnie, unosząc nieznacznie ciemne brwi. Dla uszczegółowienia postukała paznokciem w naszkicowany szyld z kociołkiem.

Kobieta po raz kolejny skinęła głową.

\- Więc dlaczego go tam umieściłaś? - powoli, powoli przeszła do pytania, którego odpowiedź chciała poznać od momentu w którym zobaczyła ten rysunek.

I w tym momencie Sarah Smith wydała się nie być w stanie już dłużej utrzymywać w sobie emocji. Z gardła kobiety wyrwał się zdławiony szloch, pokręciła gwałtownie głową, jej oddech przyspieszył, więc Magda szybko chwyciła ją za rękę, dając czas na uspokojenie się. Parę minut rozmowy i prawie całą filiżankę herbaty później kobieta znów oddychała normalnie, a jej spojrzenie na powrót stało się smutne i otępiałe.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego narysowałam ten budynek. Nie wiem w ogóle co to za budynek - mówiła cicho, patrząc na przemian to na Magdę, to w okno. - Mam wrażenie... - przymknęła w zmęczeniu oczy i westchnęła, jakby właśnie dyskutowały o jakimś problemie, który wspólnie próbują rozwiązać. No ale w pewnym sensie tak właśnie było. - ... że kiedy go rysowałam, _wiedziałam_. Ale później... zapomniałam, tak po prostu. Myślę, że to było coś ważnego, że zrobiłam ten obraz w jakimś celu, ale nawet już nie pamiętam jakim... - Magda szybko zauważyła, że kobieta znów się nakręca, więc gestem pokazała jej, że nie musi dodawać nic więcej.

Po tej wizycie doszła tylko do dwóch nowych wniosków.

Pierwszy był taki, że jutro czeka ją ponowna wizyta w okolicach ulubionej księgarni.

Drugi natomiast okazał się nerwowym chichotem, mówiącym, że ta praca chyba zaczyna ją powoli przerastać.


	2. Rozdział 2

Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku :)

* * *

 _Rozdział 2_

 _w którym Lena dowiaduje się, że filmy akcji kłamią, Shisha łamie postanowienia, a Magda trafia w niewłaściwe miejsce o niewłaściwym czasie_

* * *

Część 1

środek nocy we wciąż jeszcze urokliwej wiosce

* * *

 _Daddy can you hear_

 _The devil drawing near_

 _Like a bullet from a gun_

 _Run daddy run_

[Run Daddy Run, Miranda Lambert ft. Pistol Annies]

* * *

Wiejskie miejscowości mają do siebie to, że po zmroku zapada w nich niemal absolutna cisza, a wszechobecny spokój wywołuje wrażenie, jakbyś był ostatnim żyjącym człowiekiem na świecie. Oczywiście, jeśli wychowujesz się w takim miejscu od urodzenia, nie robi to już na tobie najmniejszego wrażenia i kiedy ludzie w zatłoczonych miastach z rozmarzeniem wyobrażają sobie ciszę, miejsca niewypełnione piskami opon i dudnieniem klaksonów, ty zbywasz to wszystko machnięciem ręki i wracasz do swoich zwykłych zajęć. Tak wyglądało to zazwyczaj, więc Marlena nie była w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego tego wieczoru co kilka chwil zerkała z niepokojem za firankę i wbijała spojrzenie w nieprzenikniony mrok, jakby próbując doszukać się w nim czegoś niezwykłego; nawet pomimo tego, że za każdym razem pola, las i kawałek ogródka Clarków, który była w stanie dojrzeć ze swojego pokoju, wyglądały tak samo jak zawsze. Uchyliła nawet okno, żeby wpuścić do środka nieco ciepłego, odżywczego powietrza i przy okazji usłyszeć, jeśli na zewnątrz zadziałoby się coś dziwnego. Wszystkimi dźwiękami jakie tu docierały były jednak tylko szum gałęzi, cykanie świerszczy i ujadanie kilku psów. Noc przybyła do Canvastown tak samo łagodnie i kojąco jak zwykle, a większość mieszkańców prawdopodobnie szykowała się właśnie do snu. Poza o wiele lepszą pogodą, absolutnie nic nie różniłoby tego wieczoru od poprzedniego, gdyby nie kilka niewielkich, acz istotnych faktów.

Przede wszystkim chodziło o ich ekscentryczną sąsiadkę, Nelly Primplesmith, która nim słońce zdążyłoby choćby zbliżyć się do horyzontu, stała już na przystanku z wielką walizką i swoimi trzema kotami zamkniętymi w zwierzęcym transporterze. Mimo protestów i próśb sąsiadów (nie da się zaprzeczyć, że także wielu niezbyt przyjemnych śmiechów), zostawiła dom i wyjechała do Firlake, mając zamiar złapać tam pociąg w jakieś dalsze, nie do końca określone miejsce. Wokół jej pustego parterowca zebrała się potem podobno miniaturowa wersja tłumu z rynku, składająca się głównie z plotkujących staruszek, które nie mogły uwierzyć w niepoważność panny Primplesmith. Lena sama tego nie widziała, wieczorem przez płot powiedziała jej tak pani Clark. Od niej dowiedziała się również o tym, że tajemniczy, podający się za jakiegoś magika szaleniec został złapany przez policję gdzieś w połowie drogi między Firlake i Canvastown. Podobno uciekając machał rękami i wywrzaskiwał dziwne słowa brzmiące trochę jak z łaciny, ale Lena nie do końca zaufała tej ostatniej informacji, bo nie miała pojęcia skąd sąsiadka mogłaby to wiedzieć. Jedno przynajmniej było pewne - mężczyzna albo siedział już na posterunku w Firlake albo w szpitalu w jakimś większym mieście. Ta informacja z jednej strony napawała ją wielką ulgą, ostatecznie sprawa została rozwiązana, a człowiek uzyskał pomoc. Z drugiej jednak wciąż miała wrażenie, że umykało im coś bardzo oczywistego, czym powinni byli się przejąć. Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby potraktowali tę sprawę bardziej poważnie? Może w ruinach albo gospodarstwach za wioską stało się coś złego, co doprowadziło tego człowieka do tak ciężkiego stanu? Jakaś zbrodnia? A może wypadek spowodowany ostatnimi ulewami? W każdym razie na pewno nie mogło chodzić o _magię_ i _czarnoksiężników_ , co do tego była przekonana. A policja na pewno dobrze zajmie się śledztwem. Wszystko będzie w jak najlepszym porządku.

Zamrugała i spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na swoje odbicie w ciemnym oknie. Mrok na polach wciąż był tak samo nieprzenikniony jak wcześniej, choć jej oczy z czasem zaczęły się do niego przyzwyczajać i dostrzegała już niewielkie, ciemnogranatowe kształty, czy to kępy trawy, czy przemykającego cicho lisa. Na szybie była też w stanie dostrzec swój własny pokój, odwrócony i wymalowany przez światło lampy. Westchnęła i zabrała łokcie z parapetu. Potem odwróciła się i kłapiąc cicho puchatymi bamboszami podeszła do szafki nocnej, by przejrzeć ją w poszukiwaniu szczotki do włosów i kilku gumek.

O wiele przyjemniejsze było wspominanie późniejszego popołudnia, czyli imprezy urodzinowej Andy, która mimo niespodziewanego pojawienia się wrzeszczącego mężczyzny, naprawdę się udała. Gdy już w domu pojawiła się reszta gości oraz tata, wszystko jakoś samo się naprostowało. Choć dorośli ciągle jeszcze cicho dyskutowali na temat tego wydarzenia, a ciotka Irma, usłyszawszy wcześniej wszystko od Leny i pani Leighton, bardzo dokładnie przytoczyła tę historię tacie, to ruda dziewczyna zadbała o to, by żadne niepotrzebne informacje nie dotarły do uszu dzieci. Już i tak trudno było pohamować ich naturalną ciekawość i wymyślić jakąś sensowną wymówkę, która jednak ostatecznie nie musiała wcale tak bardzo różnić się od prawdy ( _To był tylko chory człowiek z gospodarstwa niedaleko. Poprosił o pomoc, więc zadzwoniliśmy po karetkę, już z nim wszystko w porządku, lekarze się nim zajmą_ ). Scott Sanders, czego Lena trochę się spodziewała, nie był zadowolony z tego, że Irma puściła jego córkę samą za jakimś obłąkanym człowiekiem. Ostatecznie jednak Marlena udobruchała go, tłumacząc, że nie był to pomysł cioci i naprawdę nic złego jej nie groziło. Być może mężczyzna znał już po prostu upór i ciekawskość swojego dziecka i był w stanie zrozumieć to, że ciotka nie za bardzo mogłaby ją powstrzymać, tym bardziej teraz, gdy była dorosła. Marlena natomiast nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że odczuła wielką miłość i dumę, gdy tata, w czasie sprzątania kuchni po imprezie, zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:

\- Co do tamtego człowieka... jesteście całkowicie pewne, że on był, no wiecie... _szalony_? Wiem, że wszyscy tak mówią, ale nie zawsze to, co się powtarza...

To było coś co w nim uwielbiała i bardzo chciała naśladować - nigdy nie oceniał książki po okładce i nie przypinał ludziom łatek z góry, bez uprzedniego poznania sytuacji. Jego siostra Irma była trochę inna. Nie była na pewno złym człowiekiem, po prostu bardziej... zwyczajnym, ze swoimi uprzedzeniami i lekceważącym podejściem do niektórych spraw.

\- Twierdził, że zgubił _różdżkę_ i że jakiś bezimienny _czarnoksiężnik_ zwyciężył... w jakiejś wojnie chyba, czy coś... - odpowiedziała Irma obojętnym tonem, wycierając mokre talerze. - Ale nie musiał być szalony, masz rację. Mógł być po prostu naszprycowany jakimiś psychodelikami. To by tłumaczyło te wrzaski i miotanie się we wszystkie strony... prawda, Lena? - dodała, jakby szukając potwierdzenia u kogoś, kto rzeczywiście tam był.

Marlena jedynie mruknęła coś potwierdzająco. Do teraz nie wiedziała, co powinna sądzić o tym wydarzeniu. Nie chciała z góry uznać człowieka za obłąkanego, ale co innego mogła sądzić o kimś, kto wbiegł nagle do wioski, wskoczył na ławkę i zaczął wygłaszać totalnie absurdalne historie, jakby wyrwane z jakiegoś innego świata do którego tylko on jeden należał. Chociaż... mimo tego, że Lena starała się nie wierzyć w ani jedno jego słowo, zasiał w niej irracjonalne ziarno niepewności, którego nie była w stanie wyplenić. Wieczór jednak przebiegł spokojnie. Andy jeszcze przez dłuższy czas skakała po salonie, podekscytowana dopiero co zakończoną imprezą, swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi i prezentami, jakie dostała, aż w końcu ciocia poprosiła Marlenę, żeby ułożyła kuzynkę do snu ( _Jeśli komuś uda się to teraz zrobić, to tylko tobie, Lena_ ). Nawet wtedy, gdy dziesięciolatka w końcu zasnęła, ubrana w nową piżamę i z jedną ze swoich blond lalek barbie przy głowie, dorosłych wciąż czekało sporo pracy przy sprzątaniu pozostałości po zabawie. To, jaki bałagan potrafiły zrobić dzieci, było czasem niewyobrażalne, ale uprzejmie odmówili zaproponowanej przez innych rodziców pomocy i zabrali się do tego sami. Dla Leny bajzel nie był żadnym problemem, najważniejsze, że Andy dobrze się wybawiła na swoich pierwszych prawdziwych urodzinach. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nim skończyli ze wszystkim, zdążyło się już ściemnić. Akurat wrzucały razem z ciocią worki ze śmieciami do wielkiego kubła przed płotem, kiedy zapadł zmierzch, a słońce schowało się za horyzontem. Niebo przybrało zachwycające odcienie ognistego pomarańczu i krwistej czerwieni, zanim ostatecznie pociemniało i pogrążyło się w granatowym mroku. Gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny dzień, Marlena, tak jak Irma, uznałaby to za coś niezwykle pięknego. Dziś jednak był to kolejny element wzmagający poczucie odrealnienia. Nie wyraziła jednak swoich zmartwień na głos, bo wiedziała, że rodzina i tak nie zrozumie. Ostatecznie ani ciotki ani taty nie było wtedy na rynku, nie widzieli tego, jak wyglądał ten człowiek, rozpaczliwego tonu, jakim do nich nawoływał...

Lena jęknęła i położyła głowę na blacie toaletki, przed którą właśnie usiadła. Już dawno powinna przestać nad tym rozmyślać i iść spać. Dochodził przecież środek nocy. Irma jakieś pół godziny temu położyła się do łóżka, tylko tata pewnie jeszcze siedział na dole i poczytywał jakąś gazetę przy akompaniamencie cichego brzęczenia radia albo telewizora. Przez chwilę poczuła przemożną ochotę, żeby do niego zejść i zwierzyć mu się z niepokoju, ale szybko ją powstrzymała. Na pewno był już bardzo zmęczony, nie było sensu, żeby dorzucała mu stresu z powodu swoich niczym nieuzasadnionych nerwów. Koniec wypatrywania przez okno i nasłuchiwania. Pora rozczesać i związać włosy i położyć się w końcu do łóżka.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała w lustro na swoje nieco już senne odbicie. Dała sobie parę chwil na przyjrzenie się dokładniej szczegółom własnej twarzy, żeby nieco odgonić od siebie natrętne myśli na temat tamtego przybysza. Wiele osób mówiło Marlenie Sanders, że jest niezwykle podobna do matki i na pewno było w tym sporo prawdy. Nieznacznie pofalowane, gęste włosy w łagodnie rudym kolorze, podchodzącym nieco pod kasztan. Duże, zielone oczy, otoczone długimi rzęsami. Jasna skóra, kremowe piegi i jej firmowy, życzliwy uśmiech, nad którym rozpływała się dawniej szkolna wychowawczyni. Choć dziewczynie na pewno nie można było zarzucić narcyzmu, lubiła, gdy mówiono o niej, że jest piękna. Wszystko dlatego, że Marietta Sanders była piękna i to tak piękna, że jej córka wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek mogła się z nią porównywać, nawet, jeśli rodzina twierdziła, że wygląda niemal kropka w kropkę jak matka. Choć ta zmarła wiele lat temu, w domu wciąż było pełno jej zdjęć. Jedno z nich stało nawet na szafce nocnej Marleny. Wspaniała fotografia rodzinna z czasów, gdy Marietta była u szczytu swojej urody, czyli zaraz po porodzie. Potem jej organizm znacznie osłabł pod ciężarem choroby; gęste włosy zrobiły się kruche i łamliwe, powieki opadły, skóra przybrała nienaturalnie blady odcień. Jednak nawet u kresu życia pani Sanders pozostawała najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką Marlena kiedykolwiek spotkała. Wątpiła, by ona sama wyglądała tak dobrze, gdyby wypadło jej tyle włosów, a pod oczami pojawiły szare kręgi.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno do własnego odbicia i powoli zaczęła rozczesywać długie kosmyki, rozdzielając je równo na dwie strony. Kiedy miało się ich tak dużo, o wiele wygodniej było sypiać z dwoma luźnymi warkoczami; przy okazji rano nie trzeba też było długo walczyć z tyloma kołtunami. Właśnie odłożyła szczotkę na brzeg toaletki i sięgnęła po jedną z zielonych frotek...

Światło wiszącej przy suficie lampy zamigotało i zgasło. Pokój pogrążył się w atramentowej ciemności.

Marlena zamarła w połowie ruchu, z ręką nadal wiszącą w powietrzu. Nic nie widziała, serce obijało jej się gwałtownie o żebra, a po kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz złego przeczucia. Przez chwilę po prostu tak trwała, nieświadomie wstrzymując oddech. Sekundy wlokły się w nieskończoność, a jej całe ciało napięło się w niemym oczekiwaniu na... no właśnie. _Na co_? Powoli wypuściła powietrze, nie zdając sobie wcześniej sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jej płuca tego potrzebowały. Po omacku przesunęła dłonią po półce, przez przypadek zrzucając kilka frotek na ziemię. Umysł dopiero po chwili zaczął znów normalnie pracować i nagle poczuła się nieco zła na siebie, że tak bardzo przestraszyła się ciemności, zupełnie jakby znów miała dziesięć lat. To prawdopodobnie po prostu zwykła przerwa w dostawie prądu, takie rzeczy się zdarzały. Mogło to mieć związek z ostatnimi wichurami, nawet jeśli nie za bardzo rozumiała jaki, skoro zakończyły się one dobrych parę dni temu. Albo po prostu mieli zwykłą awarię. Gdzieś przerwało linię albo prowadzili zwykłe prace konserwacyjne. To na pewno nie miało żadnego związku z tamtym człowiekiem i jego wymysłami, nawet jeśli tak właśnie krzyczało jej wciąż szaleńczo bijące serce. Umysł szybko zbijał te domysły, uznając je za głupie i absurdalne. Gdyby coś się działo, to by już o tym wiedzieli, z gazet, radia albo telewizji.

Jej wzrok powoli przyzwyczaił się do ciemności. Zaczęła dostrzegać niewyraźne, granatowe kształty, wszystko dzięki wpadającemu przez okno słabemu światłu księżyca. Na takiej wsi jak Canvastown nie było latarni, w każdym razie nie tak daleko od rynku. Jeśli jednak cała wioska nie miała prądu i tak nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Spojrzała ponownie przed siebie, dostrzegając swoją własną, zamazaną i niewyraźną sylwetkę. Po raz kolejny się też wzdrygnęła; lustra w ciemności były przerażające. Ostrożnie wstała i ruszyła w stronę okna, potykając się po drodze o wielką doniczkę z paprocią i nogi pojedynczego łóżka. Szybkie spojrzenie na zewnątrz utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że jej panika naprawdę nie miała sensu. Wszystko było tak spokojne, jak chwilę wcześniej. Jedyną różnicą był brak mglistego świata w ogródku Clarków, które wcześniej padało od strony ich domu. Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście po prostu zabrakło prądu. Miała ochotę roześmiać się nad własną głupotą, ale ostatecznie po prostu doczłapała do komody i zabrała z niej świecznik, do którego wetknięta była długa, ozdobna świeca w ręcznie malowane kwiaty. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek ją zapali, uważała, że byłoby jej zbyt szkoda, ale sytuacja tego w tej chwili wymagała. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie zniszczy jej za bardzo.

W szufladzie była zapalniczka i po chwili ciemność pokoju została rozproszona przez łagodne, migotliwe światełko. Lena zobaczyła w lustrze samą siebie, ubraną w długą, jasnozieloną koszulę nocną i z rozłożonymi równo na dwie strony włosami. Świeca rzucała na jej twarz niepokojące cienie. Westchnęła i wyszła na korytarz, kierując się na dół, tam, gdzie miała nadzieję znaleźć tatę. Będąc przy schodach spróbowała jeszcze kilka razy popstrykać włącznikiem światła, ale, jak można się było spodziewać, nic to nie dało. Właśnie postawiła stopę na pierwszym stopniu, kiedy w korytarzu znikąd wyrosła wysoka, ciemna sylwetka, która niemal przyprawiła ją o zawał serca. Zanim jednak zdążyłaby choćby otworzyć usta, w oczy uderzyło ją intensywne światło latarki, a do uszu dobiegł cichy, znajomy śmiech. Zmrużyła zirytowana powieki i szybko zdmuchnęła świeczkę.

\- Tato! Przestraszyłeś mnie! - powiedziała, starając się mimo wszystko nie mówić zbyt głośno, żeby przypadkiem nie obudzić Andy albo ciotki.

W korytarzu stał Scott Sanders we własnej osobie, ubrany w granatowy, kraciasty szlafrok, narzucony na koszulę i spodnie od piżamy. Na jego twarzy malował się nieco figlarny uśmiech, a piwne oczy lśniły rozbawieniem.

\- A ja myślałem, że moja córka jest już za duża na to, by bać się ciemności - odpowiedział, unosząc brwi, a Lena przewróciła oczami i powoli zeszła na dół, kierując się za nim do salonu.

Pomieszczenie wyglądało dość ponuro, teraz, kiedy telewizor był wyłączony, a przez wielkie okna nie wpadało światło słońca. Na stoliku stały już dwie zapalone świece, ale ojciec nie wyłączył latarki, tylko poświecił nią po porzuconej na fotelu książce, którą parę minut temu pewnie czytał. Potem westchnął ponuro i odwrócił z powrotem do Leny, rzucając jej nieco zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? Jest bardzo późno.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła jednym ramieniem.

\- Czesałam się i właśnie miałam iść spać... ale wyłączyli prąd.

Scott pokiwał głową i znów spojrzał z rozżaleniem na książkę.

\- Wyłączyli... - westchnął - Myślę, że ja też powinienem się już położyć. Czytanie przy tak słabym świetle jest niezdrowe dla oczu - stwierdził rzeczowo, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Marlena przez kilka sekund przyglądała mu się w ciszy. Jego długim, jak zawsze spiętym w charakterystyczną kitkę włosom w kolorze jasnego orzecha. Niewielkiej bliźnie w okolicy nosa. Spokojnemu, mądremu spojrzeniu, teraz w tak rozbrajający sposób skierowanemu na książkę, której czytanie został zmuszony właśnie przerwać. Chwilę później już mówiła, chociaż powiedziała sobie wcześniej, że nie będzie. Ale jakoś tak... spokojna obecność taty, który zawsze ją wysłuchiwał i zawsze potrafił znaleźć rozwiązanie dla jej problemów, którego darzyła bezwzględnym zaufaniem, sprawiła, że nie mogła się po prostu powstrzymać, by nie wyrazić na głos swoich obaw.

\- Nie tylko przez włosy jeszcze nie śpię... dużo też myślałam... o tym co się stało...

Scott spojrzał na córkę z lekkim zaskoczeniem, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł na kanapie, poklepując miejsce obok siebie. Kiedy tylko to zobaczyła, cały jej niepokój wydawał się ulecieć w sekundzie i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak okropnie go wyolbrzymiała. Usiadła i zaczęła cicho opowiadać o tym jak dokładnie przebiegło tamto dziwne wydarzenie na rynku, co wykrzykiwał mężczyzna i jak bardzo ją to zestresowało, chociaż wiedziała, że nie mogło być prawdą. Potem o tym, jak cały dzień chodziło jej to po głowie, nawet w czasie urodzin Andy, co wciąż wywoływało w niej poczucie winy. Na końcu, z lekkim zawstydzeniem, wspomniała również o tym, co przyszło jej do głowy, kiedy nagle wyłączyli prąd i jak uchyliła okno w swoim pokoju, jakby w oczekiwaniu na to, że wydarzy się coś strasznego. Tata przez cały czas milczał, wpatrując się w wosk, spływający ze stojącej na stole świecy i zastygający na niewielkiej podstawce.

Gdy skończyła mówić i zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, sama zaczęła przyglądać się świecy, nie mając za bardzo pojęcia, czego oczekiwać. Jednego w każdym razie była pewna - tata jej nie wyśmieje i nie uzna jej obaw za głupich. Gdyby się czegoś takiego spodziewała, w ogóle by mu o nich nie opowiedziała.

\- Lena - Scott odezwał się, w końcu na nią spoglądając. Dziewczyna zobaczyła w jego oczach troskę, ale też i zmęczenie. W gardle zaczęło ściskać ją poczucie winy, ale wtedy właśnie tata uśmiechnął się i kontynuował. - Nic dziwnego, że czujesz się zaniepokojona. Takie rzeczy, jak to, co stało się dzisiaj, nie mają u nas miejsca często. Mówiąc szczerze, jak tak cię słucham, to sam żałuję, że mnie tam nie było i nie mogłem zobaczyć tego na własne oczy - Lena również zaczęła się teraz lekko uśmiechać - Ale co poradzić na twój stres... - westchnął głęboko. - Chyba nie ma żadnego dobrego sposobu. Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, że szansa na to, że zaatakuje nas mroczny czarnoksiężnik rodem z Władcy Pierścieni albo Krainy Oz jest bardzo mało prawdopodobna - Lena pokiwała głową, nieznacznie rozbawiona. - Ale ty przecież już to wiesz, sama mówiłaś. Więc jedyne co możesz zrobić, to po prostu to przeczekać. Zobaczysz, minie parę dni i powoli zaczniesz zapominać. Może nie całkiem, bo to było dość emocjonujące wydarzenie, ale nie będziesz już wiązała z tym wspomnieniem żadnych obaw. A teraz lepiej idź spać - uśmiechnął się, w znajomy sposób mrużąc jedną powiekę. - Jutro mam wolne i obiecałem już, że pomogę trochę Clarkom z tą stodołą. Jak chcesz to możesz iść ze mną. Gwarantuję ci, że będziemy tam tak zajęci, że nawet przez myśl nam nie przejdzie, żeby przejmować się ostrzeżeniami niedoszłego czarodzieja.

Teraz Lena nie mogła już powstrzymać chichotu. Spojrzała na tatę z czułością i pokiwała głową.

\- Dziękuję, jest mi teraz o wiele lepiej - wychyliła się i uściskała go tak, jak to zwykła robić, kiedy była jeszcze dzieckiem. Potem wstała i sięgnęła po jedną ze świec na stole, by nie musieć znowu zapalać swojej ozdobnej - Ty też idź spać. Widać, że jesteś bardzo zmęczony - dodała i odwróciła się, żeby wyjść.

Cisza i spokój nocy zostały nagle gwałtownie rozdarte. Na zewnątrz rozległ się taki huk, jakby ktoś naraz odpalił całą paczkę fajerwerków. Zaraz potem za oknami zaczęły migotać jaskrawe światła, które przyćmiły blade płomyki świec, zalewając salon i korytarz żółtymi, czerwonymi i zielonymi odbłyskami, których pochodzenie ciężko było określić. Lena wrzasnęła, prawie upuszczając trzymaną w dłoni świecę. Scott zerwał się z kanapy i wybiegł na korytarz, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno obok drzwi wejściowych. Przez parę chwil trwał przy nim jak skamieniały, zaciskając dłonie na parapecie. To wszystko trwało zaledwie parę sekund, ale dla Leny ciągnęło się niczym godziny.

\- Tat-to? - wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna, nie panując nad drżeniem głosu. Na górze rozległy się krzyki oraz tupot nóg, zaraz potem na schodach pojawiła się ciotka Irma i zaspana Andy.

Jej mała kuzynka najwyraźniej nie rozumiała, co się właściwie dzieje. Przyciskała do piersi lalkę i słaniała na nogach, przecierając oczy zaciśniętą pięścią. Irma za to miała oczy szeroko otwarte i wystraszone, oddychała szybko, a jej krótkie włosy były rozwichrzone, wskazując na to, że dopiero co zerwała się z łóżka. W błyskach kolorowego światła wyglądała niemalże na obłąkaną.

\- Scott! SCOTT! Co się dzieje!? Widziałeś to? Co to za ludzie, co oni... - jej słowa utonęły w kolejnym głośnym huku.

Gwałtowny dźwięk zdawał się wyrwać Andy z otępienia. Wypuściła lalkę z rąk i przylgnęła do mamy, obejmując ją mocno w talii i wtulając twarz w jej pomiętą koszulkę do spania. Przy tym wydała z siebie tak przenikliwy pisk, że Lena zdołała w końcu wyrwać się z własnego paraliżu i odstawić niedbale świecę na komodę, by móc swobodnie podbiec do ojca. Nie zdążyła jednak nawet dotknąć parapetu, ponieważ Scott odwrócił się nagle z pobladłą twarzą. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że jego brwi i kąciki ust drgają konwulsyjnie, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Widziała go tak wystraszonego i bezradnego jedynie raz, wiele lat temu, choć zapamiętała tamten obraz bardzo dokładnie. To było na kilka dni przed śmiercią mamy.

\- Marlena, stój! - wykrzyknął surowo, chwytając ją za ramiona i częściowo zasłaniając sobą okno, przez które wciąż wpadały kolorowe błyski. Na ulicy rozlegały się teraz pełne przerażenia i histerii okrzyki, które docierały do nich nawet tutaj. Za plecami Leny Irma bezsilnie oparła się plecami o ścianę, przyciskając dłonie do uszu Andy, choć przy tym poziomie hałasu było to raczej bezcelowe.

Ruda dziewczyna wspięła się na palce, żeby wyjrzeć poza ramię ojca. Widok, jaki ujrzała sprawił, że w jej żołądku coś gwałtownie się przewróciło. Przez główną ulicę w stronę rynku maszerowali ludzie w czarnych, falujących szatach, doskonale widoczni w świetle kolorowych błysków, które wydobywały się z trzymanych przez nich krótkich patyków... _różdżek_? Akurat kiedy to obserwowała, jeden z nich machnął ręką w stronę wciąż niewyremontowanej stodoły Clarków, a ta nagle stanęła w płomieniach, które natychmiast, wbrew zasadom wszelkiej fizyki, zajęły cały dach i część ścian. Lena odniosła nagle wrażenie, że wciąż śni. Wszystkie dźwięki stały się jakby odległe, cichsze, miała wrażenie, że dryfuje w powietrzu, a przed jej oczami zatańczyły czarne mroczki... cały ten nierealny koszmar się kończył, być może się budziła...

\- Marlena, nie mdlej, dziecko, nie teraz! - tata podtrzymał ją na nogach i mocno potrząsnął. Wszystko znów stało się rzeczywiste. Blask płomieni z domu naprzeciwko odbijał się w jasnych włosach Scotta, obserwującego ją z napięciem. Wrzaski i krzyki narastały.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - wymamrotała bezmyślnie w odpowiedzi.

Ojciec nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć. Jeden z błysków magicznego, elektryzującego światła trafił w piętro ich domu. Na górze rozległ się gwałtowny trzask, przypominający nieco dźwięk spięcia elektrycznego, a potem następujące po sobie, ogłuszające huki. Podłoga zatrzęsła się pod ich stopami, coś się najwyraźniej waliło. Irma wrzasnęła, złapała Andy i przytuliła ją do piersi, zbiegając szybko w dół po schodach. Na ostatnim schodku potknęła się i prawie wpadła na komodę, ale instynkt macierzyński okazał się jednak silniejszy od przyspieszenia i grawitacji, bo obróciła się zgrabnie, osłaniając córkę i nieco tylko obijając sobie plecy. Lena prawie zachłysnęła się powietrzem, kiedy zauważyła jak blisko Irma była od zapalenia sobie ubrań na stojącej niedaleko świecy. Nie, teraz była już pewna, że śni... ciotka nigdy nie zachowywała się niezdarnie, nie krzyczała, nie panikowała... była najbardziej twarda i racjonalna z nich wszystkich. Jeśli jednak był to koszmar to wyjątkowo długi i męczący.

Gdy z sufitu zaczął się na nich sypać biały pył, Scott instynktownie osłonił Marlenę ramionami, a potem wepchnął ją oraz oszołomioną siostrę do wciąż jeszcze nieuszkodzonego salonu. Huki narastały, przez zamknięte okna przedarł się do nich rozpaczliwy wrzask pełny takiego przerażenia, że pod Leną prawie ugięły się nogi. W gardle stanęła jej niedawno zjedzona kolacja, była przekonana, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż ci okropni ludzie... jeśli _w ogóle_ nimi byli... spróbują dostać się do ich domu. Szok powoli mijał, umysł zaczynał pracować na zwiększonych obrotach, a w żyłach pulsowała adrenalina. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje, jedyne o czym teraz myślała to to, jak przetrwać.

\- Tato... czy to są _czarownicy_? - wydukała przez zaciśnięte gardło, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Nie opowiadaj bzdur, Lena. Na pewno nie, to niemożliwe - odpowiedział szybko Scott, a dziewczyna poczuła lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Ojciec nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział jej, żeby "nie opowiadała bzdur". Sytuacja była jednak zbyt tragiczna, by mogła poświęcić temu więcej myśli. - Słuchajcie, musicie uciekać! - mężczyzna podniósł głos, żeby przekrzyczeć hałas na zewnątrz - Tylnym wyjściem i do lasu! Przeczekacie to! Spróbujecie uciec! Tylko pamiętajcie, żeby oni was nie zobaczyli! - Lena powoli zabrała rękę z jego ramienia, szczękając zębami z niedowierzania.

Irma przełknęła ślinę i przytuliła mocniej Andy, która wczepiła się w nią kurczowo i chlipała histerycznie do jej szyi. Lena po raz kolejny odniosła wrażenie, że świat wokół niej wiruje, przynajmniej dopóki nie poczuła, jak tata wciska jej w dłoń coś chłodnego i metalowego. Latarka, wciąż zapalona. Spojrzała na nią powoli, a potem podniosła wzrok. Kąciki oczu zaczęły ją nagle piec, pod powiekami zebrały się łzy.

\- Chodź z nami - wydusiła, nie dbając o to, jak bardzo słabo i beznadziejnie zabrzmiała - Proszę... Nie możesz...

\- _Pójdę_ , obiecuję - Scott szybko jej przerwał, marszcząc brwi i zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Uniósł obie dłonie i otarł łzy, które zdążyły spłynąć po jej piegowatych policzkach - Za chwilę do was dołączę. Nic mi się nie stanie. Ale ty musisz już iść Lena, musisz być dzielna...

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - za ich plecami rozległ ostry i lekko zachrypnięty głos ciotki Irmy, wciąż tulącej do siebie płaczącą Andy. Patrzyła na brata w niemalże surowy sposób. Właśnie w takich momentach Lena uświadamiała sobie, że przecież Irma była od Scotta starsza.

Rozległ się kolejny huk, sufit w korytarzu wyraźnie zaczynał pękać.

\- To, co powinienem zrobić, gdy ktoś atakuje mój dom - odparł mężczyzna równie stanowczo i odwrócił głowę, sięgając nieco drżącą dłonią do klucza w zawsze zamkniętej szafce. Lena wiedziała, że tam właśnie trzymali dokumenty... oraz wiatrówkę w podłużnej walizce. - Wy uciekajcie i zadzwońcie na policję. Przysięgam, że za chwilę was znajdę. Wiem, że w lesie też nie jest bezpiecznie...

\- Ty głupku! - sarknęła w odpowiedzi jego siostra, a Lena wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Jeszcze nigdy... - Ona ma już tylko ciebie! Nie widzisz jaka jest przerażona? - kobieta nie wykonała żadnego gestu, bo nie miała wolnej ręki, ale dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, że ciotka mówi właśnie o niej.

Ojciec uniósł głowę i spojrzał na córkę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Marlena drżała jak osika i oddychała histerycznie, nie mając pojęcia, co powinna powiedzieć. To wszystko było tak nierealne... całkowicie absurdalne. Tata nie mógł próbować zaatakować tych ludzi z wiatrówką. Broń palna nie miała szans przeciwko magii.

Magii...

 _Chyba mi panna nie powie, że panna wierzy w magię?_

 _Prawda, panno Sanders?_

 _Panno Sanders?_

Zaledwie zdążyła mrugnąć, tata już przy niej był i obejmował ją mocno ramionami.

\- Idź, Lena... obiecuję, że was znajdę... _przysięgam_... nie dam się zabić, tylko zobaczę, czy da się coś zrobić... cokolwiek... i za chwilę was znajdę... - szeptał jej gorączkowo do ucha.

Wrzaski i huki nieco się oddaliły, ale nie zniknęły całkowicie, błyski świateł i płomieni wciąż odbijały się w szybach, podłoga zadrżała po raz kolejny, gdy piętro wyżej znów doszło do jakiegoś zawału...

\- _SCOTT_! - wrzasnęła Irma rozjuszonym tonem.

\- _IRMA_! - mężczyzna puścił córkę i odpowiedział siostrze w ten sam sposób, sprawiając, że Lena aż się wzdrygnęła. - Bierz dzieci i uciekaj! Na co jeszcze czekasz!?

Andy ryczała coraz głośniej, obśliniając ciotce Marleny całą szyję. Dziewczynie krajało się serce, gdy słyszała histeryczne, przerywane czkawką jęki swojej kuzynki:

\- Ma-a-amo, boję się. Co się dzie-e-je? Ma-a-amo chodźmy!

Lena widziała wyraźnie jak Irma ochronnie tuli do siebie córkę i zaciska w napięciu zęby. Kiedy znów spojrzała na Scotta, jej oczy były zaszklone, choć twarz nie wyrażała niczego poza surową pewnością.

\- _Tylko spróbuj nie być w lesie za dziesięć minut_ \- syknęła - Lena, bierz telefon i chodź! - dodała i wciąż dźwigając Andy ruszyła w stronę przeszklonych, nieco już popękanych drzwi w rogu salonu. Marlena obróciła się zszokowana, ale tata właśnie wyszarpnął z szafki podłużną walizkę i wyleciał frontowymi drzwiami przed dom, zanim zdążyłby zawalić się sufit w korytarzu. Mając wrażenie, że za chwilę naprawdę zwymiotuje, złapała nieprzytomnie leżącą na stolę komórkę i wyleciała za ciotką do ogrodu.

Jeśli wcześniej wydawało jej się, że całe Canvastown pogrążone jest we wrzaskach, grzmotach i błyskach kolorowych świateł, to po wyjściu na zewnątrz odniosła wrażenie, że tej nocy rozpoczęła się tu apokalipsa. Ciepłe i parne powietrze wypełniło jej płuca, kapcie zapadły w miękkiej ziemi, a w uszach narastał ryk. Podmuch wiatru zdmuchnął dziewczynie część rudych włosów na twarz, ale gdy tylko uniosła głowę, zobaczyła wszystko bardzo dokładnie i jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Wioska płonęła nieziemskimi płomieniami w barwach krwistej czerwieni i pulsującego błękitu. Z tego miejsca nie dało się dobrze zauważyć drogi, ale mignęło jej kilka ostatnich czarnych płaszczy, mknących prędko w kierunku rynku, skąd dochodziło najwięcej nawoływań i krzyków. Odwróciła się na pięcie i rzuciła spojrzenie na swój rodzinny dom. Tak jak się domyślała, część piętra i dachu była całkowicie zrujnowana, mieli wielkie szczęście, że cała konstrukcja nie położyła się pod naporem gruzu, drewnianych belek i dachówek, porozrzucanych teraz również po ogrodzie. Okna, przy którym stała kilkanaście minut temu, w ogóle już nie było, tak jak i całego jej pokoju. Musiała teraz wyglądać jak prawdziwy szaleniec; dziewczyna w koszuli nocnej i bamboszach, z twarzą częściowo zakrytą włosami, nie mogąca oderwać wzroku od na wpół zburzonego budynku. Gdy oglądała z tatą filmy, często zauważała, że kiedy działo się coś tragicznego, absurdalnego i kompletnie niespodziewanego, postacie przechodziły przez kilka faz. W czasie pierwszej próbowały sobie wmówić, że to tylko sen i nie może dziać się naprawdę. W drugiej zaczynały rozumieć i godzić się w duchu z tym, że muszą stawić czoła katastrofie. Ostatnią były zazwyczaj widowiskowe popisy, przepełnione odwagą i brawurą. Filmy jednak najwyraźniej kłamały, bo Marlena utknęła pomiędzy pierwszą, a drugą, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co zrobić najpierw: zemdleć, rozpłakać się, czy zwymiotować.

I w całym tym koszmarze, w całej tej rzezi, tata zdecydował się ruszyć i sprawdzić, czy da się cokolwiek jeszcze uratować... Zanim jednak zdążyłaby całkiem stoczyć się po spirali paniki, usłyszała za plecami krzyk, który przypomniał jej, po co tak właściwie tutaj wyszła.

Chwilę później już biegła, nie zwracając uwagi na ziemię i kamyczki, które wpadały jej do kapci. Przed nią maszerowała ciotka Irma, znacznie spowolniona przez ciężar swojej dziesięcioletniej córki. Lena i tak była pod wrażeniem, że kobiecie udało się ją do teraz utrzymać, w końcu Andy musiała być już całkiem ciężka. Dotarły do płotu, szybko podstawiając sobie jakieś wiadro, żeby móc go przeskoczyć; wcześniej ciotka przerzuciła przez niego Andy, która uczepiła się jej po raz kolejny, gdy tylko zyskała ku temu okazję. Kiedy opuszczały ogród, Lena zauważyła ich starego kota, Miky'ego, dygocącego i prychającego za kilkoma pustymi skrzynkami. Wyszeptała pod nosem krótkie przeprosiny, zostawiając go za sobą. Wysoka trawa kuła w nogi i szarpała za piżamę, kilka razy wdepnęła w mrowisko, ale szum zagłady, jaki dobiegał zza ich pleców nie pozwalał się zatrzymać. Lena nie zarejestrowała momentu w którym całe jej policzki stały się nagle mokre i lepkie od łez, ponieważ przez cały czas biegła i biegła i biegła, z wyłączoną latarką, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Ciemna linia lasu wydawała się jednak wciąż odległa. Kątem oka wyłapała odległe i ciemne sylwetki biegnących ludzi, jakieś dwieście lub trzysta metrów od nich. Na początku serce podeszło jej do gardła, ale szybko uświadomiła sobie, że to przecież byli tylko ich przerażeni sąsiedzi, też uciekający do lasu, nawet jeśli większość z nich miała o wiele większy dystans do pokonania; nie mieszkali przecież na skraju wioski. Nie mogąc już złapać oddechu i uginając z powodu ostrej kolki, Lena zwolniła nieco, tak samo jak ciotka, której musiało być wyjątkowo ciężko z rozhisteryzowaną Andy na plecach.

Korzystając z okazji, podniosła telefon do twarzy i spróbowała przyjrzeć się jego łagodnie świecącemu ekranowi. Ręka straszliwie jej dygotała, ale po chwili zdołała dojrzeć pasek zasięgu. Po raz kolejny tej nocy odniosła wrażenie, że zalewa ją zimny pot; jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała się z czymś takim. Pasek raz był cały, a raz zanikał całkowicie, zmieniając się w zatrważającym i nienaturalnym tempie, zupełnie jakby telefon zwariował. Nie było mowy o zadzwonieniu gdziekolwiek. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i opuściła rękę. Po kilku sekundach odpoczynku dobiegł do nich kolejny, wyjątkowo przenikliwy huk, więc znów przyspieszyły. Lena widziała, jak ciotka zagryza dolną wargę do krwi, walcząc sama ze sobą, by utrzymać córkę. Ostatecznie jednak musiała się poddać i mimo protestów Andy postawić ją na ziemi, łapiąc za jedną rękę, podczas gdy Marlena złapała za drugą. Obydwie starały się nie zwracać uwagi na urywane szlochy i postękiwania dziewczynki. Linia drzew była coraz bliżej...

Wtedy właśnie Lena zrobiła coś, czego absolutnie robić nie powinna.

Odwróciła się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na pogrążoną w chaosie wioskę... i zaczęła głośno chichotać. Tego wszystkiego było po prostu zbyt wiele, umysł dawno zaprzestał prób zrozumienia skąd wzięli się ci ludzie, te kolorowe światła, te trzaski, te wielobarwne płomienie... ale jeśli nawet wcześniej mogłaby choć próbować wysnuć jakąś sensowną teorię, teraz cała jej logika legła w gruzach, rozum skapitulował, przyjmując wszystko takim jakim jest, bez żadnego zastanowienia. Bo niby w jaki sposób mogłaby wyjaśnić te kilka samotnych postaci, stojących na pustej drodze i oświetlonych dokładnie przez płomienie, którzy wznosili właśnie w górę krótkie patyki, jakby dyrygując nimi lewitującą w powietrzu do góry nogami dziewczynką. Jedenastoletnia Katherine Clark, była tego pewna, ponieważ ona jedyna wśród dzieci Canvastown mogłaby się pochwalić tak długimi włosami, które teraz miotały się we wszystkie strony, gdy grupka ludzi w niechlujnych ubraniach szarpała nią w powietrzu jak marionetką. Nie zdążyła całkiem zdławić swojego histerycznego śmiechu, nie zdążyła w porę złapać Andy za ramię i popchnąć ją do przodu. Młoda kuzynka odwróciła głowę, przez chwilę wpatrywała się wielkimi oczami w tę nierealną scenę, a potem rozchyliła usta i wydała z siebie przerażający, całkowicie zrozumiały wrzask.

Jakkolwiek jednak zrozumiały by on nie był, wywołał natychmiastową reakcję łańcuchową, od której serce Leny przyspieszyło do zdecydowanie niezdrowego poziomu. Irma syknęła i złapała swoją młodą córkę za twarz, gładząc ją po policzkach i mrucząc z niezbyt przekonującym spokojem:

\- Andrea, _już dobrze_... Andrea... Andy...

Jej słowa szybko jednak utonęły w ostrzegawczym okrzyku Leny. Stojący na drodze mężczyźni, zaalarmowani wcześniejszym wrzaskiem Andy, odwrócili się i rozejrzeli po polu, częściowo oświetlonym przez bijący z płonących domów nieziemski blask. Całym ciałem Marleny wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy patrzyła jak ciało drobnej Katherine spada i roztrzaskuje się na asfalcie. Jak wysoko to było? Czy ona mogła... Ale nie było czasu na żal i współczucie, bo ci potworni ludzie właśnie ich dostrzegli - teraz mogła być już pewna, że to na pewno mężczyźni, nawet stąd widziała szydercze rozbawienie na ich niewyraźnych twarzach. Wiele mieszkańców próbowało przemknąć się polami, ale najbliżej mieli właśnie do tych trzech skamieniałych kobiet, z których jedna była wciąż małą dziewczynką, taką samą jak ta, którą właśnie się zabawiali.

Sekundę później znów biegły, za wszelką cenę potrzebując skryć się pomiędzy drzewami. Andy już tylko dyszała i pociągała nosem, najwyraźniej osiągając w końcu podobny poziom oszołomienia, co Lena. Został im jeszcze tylko kawałek, dosłownie parę metrów... Lena usłyszała za plecami szybki świst, jakby rozpędzonej strzały, błysnęło zielone światło, przebijające się nawet przez powieki, które na chwile zacisnęła. Andy wrzasnęła po raz kolejny, a Marlena zaraz po niej, gdy tylko otworzyła oczy. Ciocia Irma leżała w trawie twarzą do ziemi, z dziwacznie powyginanymi nogami i rękami wyciągniętymi do przodu, jakby właśnie próbowała ratować się przed upadkiem.

\- Ciociu! Ciociu, wstawaj, musimy uciekać! - wydyszała Lena, zagłuszona przez głośne lamenty swojej kuzynki, która upadła na kolana i zaczęła ciągnąć mamę za koszulę na plecach. Irma jedna nie reagowała. Głowa Marleny coraz mocniej pulsowała, otępienie brało górę. Miała wrażenie, że przez ogłuszający hałas docierają do niej niechybnie zbliżające się śmiechy. Bębenki jej popękają, jeśli za chwilę wszystko się nie uspokoi... Migające kolory przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens, błyskały w tle jak jakiś irytujący program telewizyjny.

Nie do końca wiedziała co tak właściwie robi. Chwilę później nie miała już jednak w rękach latarki i telefonu, tylko swoją rzucającą się kuzynkę, która za wszelką cenę próbowała się uwolnić. Kolejne krzyki, potęgujące pulsujący ból głowy, jednak tym razem zaraz obok jej ucha.

\- LENA, RATUJ MAMĘ! LENA, PROSZĘ, NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MAMY!

Z dziwnym opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że biegnie. O, już wpadła pomiędzy pierwsze drzewa. Las jednak nie przynosił żadnej ulgi. Światła były słabsze, ale hałas wciąż ten sam. Andy kopała ją z całej siły i szarpała za włosy, ale nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

\- Mamie nic nie jest - wymamrotała nieprzytomnie, nie przestając biec. Mimo wrzasków kuzynki w jej uszach wciąż narastały tamte obleśne rechoty.

\- NIE KŁAM!

Lena po raz kolejny odniosła wrażenie, że świat zaczyna dziwnie wirować. Jej kapcie były już całkiem brudne i przemoczone, ale teraz zaczęły się w nie także wbijać ostre igiełki i kawałki szyszek. Zazwyczaj w filmach akcji postacie potrafiły zdławić w sobie ból straty i brawurowo uciec, przeskakując przez kłody i chowając za drzewami, ale, jak już przecież wcześniej ustaliła, filmy kłamały. Łydki piekły ją niemiłosiernie, Andy była ciężka, nie mogła złapać oddechu i marzyła tylko o tym, by to się wreszcie skończyło. Nie zauważyła w porę kamienia i potknęła się, upuszczając kuzynkę, która poleciała do przodu i wpadła między jakieś paprocie. Lena natomiast uderzyła całym ciałem w twardą, leśną wyściółkę. Świat na kilka sekund stał się czarny, w ustach poczuła metaliczny posmak krwi, ale chichoty i pełne uciechy okrzyki wciąż coraz bardziej się przybliżały. Spojrzała nieprzytomnie na Andy, która zdążyła się już pozbierać i teraz dygotała, obserwując Lenę z niedowierzaniem. Ruda dziewczyna próbowała zapamiętać dokładnie jej wygląd, ale wszystko wydawało się być jakby za gęstą mgłą. Niebieskie oczy, zapuchnięte i mokre od łez, śliczne, brązowe włoski rozczochrane i wilgotne od potu, drżące wargi i podrapane stopy pod nogawkami piżamy.

\- Uciekaj! Uciekaj! - wyrzuciła z siebie ostatkami sił. - Uciekaj! Uciekaj! Uciekaj! - powtarzała to jak katarynka, nawet wtedy, gdy Andy spojrzała na coś ponad nią, jęknęła i odbiegła, znikając pomiędzy krzakami. - Uciekaj... uciekaj... uciekaj... - mruczała sama do siebie.

Za jej plecami rozległ się kolejny świst, a drzewa naokoło rozjarzyły intensywną czerwienią. Sekundę później po jej kręgosłupie rozlało się nieprzyjemne, promieniujące do całego ciała gorąco. Las zniknął. W końcu zapadła cisza.

* * *

Część 2

następnego dnia w Londynie

* * *

 _I'm so powerful_

 _I don't need batteries to play_

 _I'm so confident, yeah_

 _I'm unstoppable today_

[Unstoppable, Sia]

* * *

Jeśli człowiekowi wydaje się, że wprowadzenie gruntownych zmian w życiu jest czymś, czego można dokonać szybko i najlepiej bez większego wysiłku, to jest w ogromnym błędzie. Shisha ze zdziwieniem zmuszona była przyznać, że łatwiej było jej uciec z domu i zamieszkać w Anglii (chociaż z angielskiego umiała na początku tyle, ile nauczyła się w szkole i w nowym kraju została całkowicie sama) niż zmienić swój zwykły sposób bycia. Na początku podeszła do swojego pomysłu na lepsze ułożenie życia całkiem optymistycznie. Kilka godzin po złożeniu postanowienia, kiedy kac znacznie osłabł, zabrała się za sprzątanie mieszkania, co zajmowało ją do wieczora. Choć praca była żmudna i męcząca, momentami doprowadzała ją nawet do wybuchów gniewu, kończących się bólem palców u stóp, którymi kopała w róg komody, to w pewien sposób dawała jakąś satysfakcję. Każda wyrzucona butelka, pudełko i pusta paczka od fajek, każda starta plama, każde pociągnięcie odkurzaczem dawało jej poczucie, że w tej chwili w taki sam sposób jak mieszkanie, oczyszcza swój umysł ze wszystkich bolesnych wspomnień i zwyczajów. Problemy zaczęły się dopiero wieczorem, kiedy okazało się, że jej myśl o natychmiastowym zaprzestaniu paleniu była przejawem zdecydowanie zbyt wielkiego optymizmu, tak samo jak ta o szybkim zapłaceniu mandatu.

Słońce nie zdążyło nawet dobrze zajść, a już stała w otwartym oknie i obojętnie przyglądała przejeżdżającym co chwilę samochodom, wypuszczając z ust obłoczki dymu. Po głowie kołatała jej się myśl, że nie zapłaci od ręki tych 40 funtów, jeśli chce dożyć do następnej wypłaty i wiele samozaparcia kosztowało ją to, żeby natychmiast nie zadzwonić do jednego ze znajomych i nie zażądać od niego kasy. W sumie miałaby może prawo, żeby to zrobić, gdyby nie świadomość, że na 90% usłyszy, że dostali go z jej winy. A wcale nie miała ochoty czegoś takiego słuchać, nie teraz, gdy w końcu zebrała w sobie motywację na jakieś zmiany. Kolejna ciężka próba czekała ją, gdy odczytała wiadomości na telefonie. Jedna z nich okazała się marudzeniem za jakąś zniszczoną bluzę (nie miała najbledszego pojęcia o co może chodzić), druga paplaniną o tym, jak cudownie było spędzić razem czas i prośbą, by odpisała, jeśli obudzi się żywa (na początku zalała ją fala paniki, ale potem zobaczyła, że to od Franka; chłopak lubił pisać takie ckliwe smsiki, ale była pewna, że nie weszli w żadne _za bliskie_ interakcje), a trzecia zaproszeniem na kolejny wypad. I to właśnie ta ostatnia była największą próbą charakteru. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz odmówiła wspólnego wyjścia na picie w czasie _urlopu_. Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze śni, kiedy odpisywała na tę wiadomość, a zaraz po tym poszła wziąć jeszcze jeden szybki prysznic i zakopała się w świeżej pościeli na tapczanie, gapiąc bezmyślnie w telewizor. Zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co będzie robić następnego dnia, bo wszyscy ludzie, z którymi zwykle wychodziła na miasto, na pewno będą w jakimś klubie albo na peryferyjnych częściach Londynu, balansując na granicy prawa.

Wczesnym rankiem zrobiła więc coś, czego nie robiła nigdy w czasie urlopu. Zadzwoniła do Kris i Daniela i zapytała, czy nie chcieliby się może spotkać w parku. _W parku_. Z jakiegoś magicznego (haha) powodu okazało się, że naprawdę nie mają tego dnia żadnych planów, chociaż przynajmniej jedno z nich powinno być w pracy. W ten właśnie sposób skończyła w tym miejscu, w którym właśnie jest. Victoria Park w Londynie, jedna z wielu ślicznych, drewnianych ławeczek, otoczona przez rodzinki z dziećmi i emerytów, którzy przyszli tu rozkoszować się kolejnym ciepłym popołudniem. No i w tym wszystkim oczywiście ona: ponura dziewczyna o czarno-zielonych włosach, okolczykowanej twarzy, ubrana w skórzaną kurtkę i brudne trapery, a jakby tego było mało to jeszcze z fajką w dłoni. Ludzie rzucali jej zaintrygowane, czasem nawet nieprzyjazne spojrzenia. Jakiś młody chłopak w garniturze nazwał ją pod nosem "punkiem", a chwilę temu, gdy mijała ją matka z dwójką dzieci, mała dziewczynka bezceremonialnie wskazała na nią palcem. Cholera jasna, a mogła siedzieć u siebie, skulona pod kocem, z butelką wina w ręce. Zaczynała się już poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie wrócić do domu, jakkolwiek niegrzeczne by to nie było, kiedy nagle ktoś położył jej ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu.

W pierwszym odruchu miała ochotę zerwać się z ławki i wykręcić rękę osobie, która ją przytrzymywała, jednak pogodny, poznaczony delikatną chrypką chichot ją od tego powstrzymał.

\- Nie musieliście zachodzić mnie od tyłu - syknęła; jej angielski od dawna był na wysokim poziomie, chociaż wciąż dało się w nim dosłyszeć ukraiński akcent

\- Wiemy, ale tak jest zabawniej - odpowiedział jej rozbawiony, męski głos i chwilę później po obu jej stronach wyrosły dwie dobrze znane postacie.

Kris i Daniel byli ludźmi z którymi pracowała praktycznie od początku swojej kariery jako tatuażysty i piercingera. Sam właściciel zakładu pojawiał się w nim raczej rzadko, co było może dość niecodzienne, ale żadnemu z nich nie przeszkadzało, bo właśnie dzięki temu mogli liczyć na stały zastrzyk gotówki niezbędnej do normalnego funkcjonowania. Shisha lubiła tę pokręconą dwójkę, ale poza czasem spędzanym w pracy raczej rzadko miewała z nimi większy kontakt. Wolała spędzać urlopy ze swoją "paczką", z którą trzymała chyba od czasów sierocińca, a która, jeśli tak się głębiej nad tym zastanowić, nie stanowiła dla niej ostatecznie żadnego wsparcia. Kris i Daniela na pewno bardzo zdziwiło, gdy do nich zadzwoniła i zaproponowała wspólne spotkanie.

Kris, a właściwie Kristen, usiadła po jej prawej stronie. Była to dziewczyna z błyszczącymi, brązowymi oczami, długimi do pasa włosami, zaplecionymi w niewielkie, szeleszczące przy każdym ruchu warkoczyki oraz wieloma ciemnymi piegami na opalonej twarzy. Poza tym cechowało ją to, co zazwyczaj można było ujrzeć na kimś, kto pracował w tej branży; całe ramiona pokryte tatuażami, a także jeden błyszczący kolczyk w nosie, profesjonalnie nazywany septum. Była najspokojniejsza z nich wszystkich i tak na dobrą sprawę najlepsza, bo tylko ona miała w sobie wystarczająco empatii, by okazywać klientom wsparcie w wyborze nowej modyfikacji. Shisha była pewna, że i ona i Daniel dawno wylecieliby z tej pracy, gdyby nie łagodząca postawa Kris i jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenia. Jeśli już mowa o Danielu, który zajął ostatnie wolne miejsce na ławce, był on najmłodszy i prawie tak samo wybuchowy jak Shisha. Pod jego płową grzywką kryły się zielonkawe oczy i twarz pełna kolczyków - w brwi, nosie i wardze. Chłopak tymi wszystkim metalowymi ozdobami nadrabiał brak jakichkolwiek tatuaży, który, jak powtarzał przynajmniej od pięciu lub sześciu miesięcy, nie będzie trwał długo. Cokolwiek. Przesunęła spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego, widząc w ich oczach ciekawość i oczekiwanie. Wydawało im się, że jej nagła decyzja o spotkaniu wiążę się z czymś poważnym, czymś, czego nie powinno wyjawiać się przez telefon. Może jest w ciąży albo wyjeżdża za granicę z nowym chłopakiem... a może czeka ją proces sądowy w sprawie jakiegoś rozboju. Ta, to ostatnie przynajmniej brzmiało choć trochę prawdopodobnie.

\- Czemu żadne z was nie jest dziś w pracy? - zapytała, wykrzywiając usta w nieznacznym uśmieszku, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie takich słów oczekiwali.

Kris zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, a Daniel cicho się roześmiał.

\- A już myślałem, że coś jest z tobą nie tak, jak nas zaprosiłaś do tego parku - wychylił się nieco do przodu. - Ale ledwo zdążyliśmy przyjść i już się czepiasz, że to zrobiliśmy, więc najwyraźniej wszystko w porządku.

Shisha uniosła sceptycznie jedną czarną brew i wypuściła z ust ostatni obłoczek dymu, miażdżąc peta między palcami.

\- A ja myślałam, że mam ochotę na to spotkanie, dopóki nie zobaczyłam twojej twarzy.

Kris skrzyżowała wytatuowane ramiona na piersi i spojrzała wymownie w niebo, choć jej usta wyraźnie zadrżały w próbie stłumienia uśmiechu. Daniel za to niczym się nie krępował i zaśmiał w głos, ostentacyjnie rozkładając ramiona na oparciu ławki i kładąc kostkę jednej nogi na kolanie drugiej. Prażące wesoło światło słońca zaigrało na jego kolczykach i przechodząca niedaleko pani z pieskiem spojrzała na nich skandalicznie, jakby byli grupą małoletnich chuliganów, którzy obmawiali właśnie sposoby na zniszczenie połowy parku. Myślałby człowiek, że ci wszyscy ludzie przyzwyczają się w końcu do tatuaży i kolczyków w innych miejscach niż uszy. Za chwilę miało stuknąć drugie millenium, a niektórzy najwyraźniej nadal tkwili w modzie klimatów powojennych. No cóż, co do _pewnych osób_ mogła być tego pewna, wystarczyło sobie przypomnieć suknie i płaszcze jej matki, która sprawiały wrażenie, jakby zostały zaprojektowane przynajmniej w ubiegłym stuleciu. Sama myśl, co by powiedział ojciec, gdyby zobaczył tego węża na obojczyku i te metalowe kółka w jej dolnej wardze, sprawiła, że parsknęła cicho sama do siebie. Zaraz potem jej rozbawienie nieco zbladło, gdy przypomniała sobie, że przecież powinna zapomnieć.

Na szczęście bardzo szybko została wyrwana ze świata własnych przemyśleń, bo Kris, najwyraźniej uznając jej krótki śmiech za dobry znak, po raz kolejny spróbowała wciągnąć ją w rozmowę.

\- Nie jesteśmy w pracy, bo Ben ma dzisiaj wizytację z sanepidu i chyba jeszcze jakiegoś innego urzędu. Powiedział, że to daje nam jakieś dwa, góra trzy dni wolnego - cmoknęła cicho, najwyraźniej nie do końca z tego ucieszona. Ciekawość Shishy została w każdym razie zaspokojona. Najczęściej pracowali w salonie we trójkę, ale co jakiś czas jedno z nich dostawało niewielki urlop, który Ben uważał chyba za doskonały czas na dokształcanie się, a Shisha za tydzień spania i bezcelowego włóczenia po mieście. Ostatecznie dwójka, a w najgorszym przypadku choć jeden z nich musiał zawsze być dostępnym w pracy, niezwykle rzadko zdarzało się, by każde z nich dostało wolne w tym samym momencie. To była tylko jedna z wielu przyczyn, które sprawiły, że Shisha nie utrzymywała ze swoimi kolegami z pracy trwalszych kontaktów, choć zdecydowanie byli oni lepszymi ludźmi niż jej zwykła paczka. Najważniejsze było chyba to, że Kris i Daniel mieli bardziej rozwinięte życie prywatne. Rodzinę, partnerów, zainteresowania. Shisha miała tylko strzelnicę, alkohol i książki wojenne, więc bardziej pasowała do wyrzutków i imprezowiczów. Nie zamierzała nikomu innemu psuć jego poukładanego życia.

Mówiąc szczerze, gdy rano do nich dzwoniła, nie oczekiwała, że znajdą czas na takie nieokreślone, być może nawet bezcelowe spotkanie i chociaż przez większość przedpołudnia targały nią potem wątpliwości, czy w ogóle powinna przychodzić i czy nie lepiej byłoby leżeć i oglądać telewizję albo jak zawsze pójść na strzelnicę, teraz czuła się... miło w ich towarzystwie. Nawet pomimo tego, że siedzieli na nagrzanej słońcem ławce w parku pełnym gapiących się na nich ludzi. Doprawdy, Shisha potrafiła być chodzącą huśtawką nastrojów.

\- No ale opowiadaj lepiej co tam u ciebie. Trochę nas zaskoczyłaś tym telefonem - Daniel przechylił z zainteresowaniem głowę, a potem zmarszczył gniewnie nos, lekko się przy tym wzdrygając. Najwyraźniej Kris uderzyła go łokciem w bok.

\- Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedziała powoli, spoglądając w pełne zaciekawienia oczy Kristen i wciąż rozbawione Daniela - Po prostu chciałam się z wami zobaczyć. Nic wielkiego się nie stało - zauważyła, że obydwoje mrużą sceptycznie powieki. Z jakiegoś powodu ją to zestresowało, zaczęła machinalnie przygryzać kolczyk na wardze, czując na języku nieznaczny, metalowy posmak - Stwierdziłam, że chcę... się zmienić - słowa wyrwały się z jej ust zanim zdążyłaby je przemyśleć i niemal jęknęła, gdy dotarło do niej jak patetycznie i typowo zabrzmiały.

Daniel uniósł brwi tak, że kolczyk schował się pod jasną grzywką, a Kris uśmiechnęła się w ten swój zdecydowanie zbyt słodki sposób i założyła kilka warkoczyków za ucho. Shisha przestała w końcu gryźć kolczyk, gdy poczuła na ustach pierwszą krew, zamiast tego zbierając się w sobie, żeby im to lepiej wytłumaczyć. Oczywiście nie mogła powiedzieć tak całkiem wszystkiego. Ministerstwa Magii miały charłaków głęboko gdzieś tylko tak długo, jak nie stawali się oni zagrożeniem dla tych ich super-ważnych Zasad Tajności. Ale mogłaby wspomnieć o bajzlu, kacach, o bezcelowości każdego tygodnia i trwaniu w zawieszeniu, o nowym mandacie i wstydzie, jaki prawdopodobnie znów sobie zrobiła... brzmiało przekonująco i w sumie wcale nie było kłamstwem. Zanim jednak zdążyłaby otworzyć usta, Kris oparła dłonie na szerokich biodrach i obróciła kilka razy głowę, patrząc to na nią, to na Daniela.

\- To co? Idziemy na jakąś kawę i ciastko? Mam już dość tych wszystkich spojrzeń... Victoria Park to nie jest dobre miejsce na spokojną rozmowę w takie ciepłe popołudnie...

Daniel w pierwszej chwili wydawał się spłoszony i chyba chciał zaproponować coś innego, ale Kris zgromiła go spojrzeniem, a potem uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do Shishy. Dziewczynę trochę to oszołomiło, bo po raz pierwszy pomyślała o tym, że koledzy z jej pracy mogą aż tak dokładnie znać jej sytuację, a przynajmniej tę jej niemagiczną część.

Lub w każdym razie sprawiać takie wrażenie.

A ona naprawdę nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz była w kawiarni...

Może to spotkanie nie było ostatecznie takim złym pomysłem.

* * *

Przejście z parku do kawiarni nie sprawiło, że całkiem pozbyli się ciągnących za nimi spojrzeń, ale na pewno je ograniczyło i dało im więcej swobody. Kris miała rację; Shisha nie miała pojęcia co strzeliło jej do głowy, gdy zdecydowała się na zaproszenie ich do ślicznego, zadbanego skwerku pełnego szczęśliwych rodzinek z dziećmi i starszych pań wyprowadzających pieski. Albo nie myślała jeszcze wtedy jasno albo pojechała zbyt daleko z optymizmem. Mogła ograniczyć alkohol, awantury i trochę polepszyć swoje ogólne warunki życia, ale typowym londyńczykiem z kamieniczek na przedmieściach nie będzie nigdy. Nie żeby w ogóle tego chciała.

W tej chwili siedziała właśnie na wygodnej, białej ławce w najspokojniejszym kącie dusznej kawiarni i przysłuchiwała się z przyjemnością przekomarzankom Kris i Daniela. Chłopak był wielkim miłośnikiem teorii spiskowych i innych paranormalnych rzeczy, natomiast Kristen, jako ekhm... "realistka" ciągle wdawała się z nim w nieco zgryźliwą, ale jednak żartobliwą polemikę. Shisha zazwyczaj wtedy milczała, raz na jakiś czas rzucając tylko jakiś komentarz, najczęściej wstawiając się za Danielem. No bo naprawdę, co więcej mogłaby powiedzieć? "Nie, nie masz racji, Kristen, potwór z Loch Ness istnieje, ale ty Daniel też nie masz do końca racji, bo to po prostu jakieś zwykłe magiczne stworzenie, ale nie pamiętam nazwy, musiałabym zajrzeć do podręcznika Scamandera, czy innego Newtona". Brzmiało świetnie. Czasem niezwykle ją kusiło, by powiedzieć coś w tym stylu tylko po to, by zobaczyć ich miny, ale powstrzymywanie się od paplania o magicznym świecie było jednym z niewielu elementów samokontroli, które wciąż trzymało się u niej na znośnym poziomie.

Wpatrzyła się w okno, bezmyślnie gmerając łyżeczką w swoim czarnym espresso. Ulicą co chwilę przejeżdżały samochody, na chodniku ludzie spieszyli się, jedni dźwigając zakupy, inni z rękami w kieszeniach i wielkimi słuchawkami na uszach. Nie słyszała jednak żadnych dźwięków z zewnątrz, tylko szum rozmów w kawiarni i cichy dźwięk dzwonka dobiegający od strony lady.

\- Shish? Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

Zamrugała i uniosła filiżankę do ust.

\- Przez chwilę słuchałam, ale potem jakoś straciłam zainteresowanie.

\- Super... Właśnie wspominałem o tym pożarze w Szkocji. Słyszałaś o nim?

Gorąca kawa sparzyła ją w język. Przez chwilę kasłała pod nosem, a potem sięgnęła po serwetkę i przetarła nią usta, nie przejmując się tym, że kilka razy zahaczyła o kolczyki.

\- Nie, a co?

Będąc całkiem szczerym, to coś tam obiło jej się o uszy, kiedy oglądała rano telewizję. W wiadomościach mówiono o jakimś pożarze w jakiejś wiosce, ale zmieniła kanał na powtórki starych odcinków Eastendersów, więc w sumie nie wiedziała dokładnie o co chodzi. Daniel od razu zrobił podekscytowaną minę i oparł łokcie na stole, wychylając się do niej tak, że prawie przewrócił stojący na stoliku wazon. Kris zmarszczyła dziwnie brwi i mruknęła coś ponuro do swojej czekoladowej latte.

\- No więc słuchaj... dzisiaj rano w telewizji mówili, że w jakiejś wiosce... Cansatown, czy coś, wybuchł w nocy pożar, który ją prawie doszczętnie zniszczył. To była taka dziura na odludziu, między polami i lasami, rozumiesz, nie? Wiele ich tam zginęło od uduszenia dymem i ognia, ale masa ludzi po prostu wyparowała. Trwa akcja poszukiwawcza, mówią, że pewnie jak zobaczyli, że nie da się już niczego uratować, to zaczęli uciekać. Szukają ich teraz po lasach i w ogóle. A z wioski nic nie zostało. Nic - Daniel aż poróżowiał z emocji, co wyraźnie widać było na jego jasnej skórze - Wszystkie domy, stodoły, kościół, ze wszystkiego zostały zgliszcza. Tak przynajmniej powiedzieli, bo nie pokazano żadnych zdjęć ani nagrań, w każdym razie do południa, bo potem nie patrzyłem. Ale nie uważasz, że to jest dziwne? Co mogło wywołać taki pożar, że sprzątnęło całą wioskę, nawet jeśli była malutka? I dlaczego połowa ludzi tak po prostu zniknęła? Dlaczego mieliby uciekać do lasów, a nie drogą do miasta? Co...

\- Daniel, to nie jest śmieszne - syknęła w końcu Kris, rozglądając się ukradkiem; chłopak mówił dość głośno - Przestań się tak nakręcać. To była tragedia, ludzie potracili cały dobytek, bliskich...

\- Ej, ale ja nie powiedziałem, że to nie jest straszne! Wiem, że ten pożar, o ile to rzeczywiście _był_ pożar... - Kris prychnęła pod nosem. - ...to coś okropnego, ale...

Shisha zmarszczyła brwi i oparła policzek na zaciśniętej pięści. To, co powiedział Daniel rzeczywiście było intrygujące, ale też tragiczne, bez wątpienia tragiczne. I przynajmniej nie musiała w tej sprawie powstrzymywać się od wykrzyczenia kolegom prawdy prosto w twarz, bo pożar w niewielkiej wiosce raczej nie mógłby mieć nic wspólnego ze światem magii. O którym swoją drogą powinna zapomnieć, tak jak sobie obiecała. Odgarnęła z czoła czarnozielone włosy i spojrzała na siedzących przed nią znajomych, którzy po raz kolejny zaczynali się przegadywać. Zamieszała znów w filiżance, przy okazji rozchlapując nieco na beżowy obrus (jak wyschnie to na pewno zleje się z tym kolorem...), a potem postanowiła im przerwać, zanim rozwinęłoby się to w jakąś poważniejszą kłótnię.

\- No cóż - powiedziała dość głośno, żeby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. - Jak były deszcze to narzekali na powodzie, a jak w końcu jest ciepło, to nagle, że pożary... Wszystkim nie da się dogodzić, nawet pogoda to wie.

\- Shisha! - warknęła Kris, podczas gdy Daniel parsknął w swoją bezę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i uniosła dłonie w pojednawczym geście.

\- Spokojnie, przecież żartuję. Szkoda mi tych ludzi, naprawdę, po prostu nie chciałam znowu wysłuchiwać, jak...

\- Kogo moje oczy widzą... Świetlana _Shisha_ Myrova w kawiarni. Nie pomyliły ci się lokale?

Z twarzy Daniela powoli spełzł uśmiech, natomiast grymas na ślicznej twarzy Kris jakby jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił. Shisha zacisnęła ze złością zęby. Doskonale znała ten głos i nawet nie musiała podnosić głowy, żeby wiedzieć, do kogo należy. Mimo wszystko to jednak zrobiła, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy ze stojącym nad ich stołem mężczyzną. Wysoki brunet o zmrużonych, ciemnych oczach, długim nosie i cienkich wargach, wykrzywionych teraz w nieprzyjemny uśmiech. Na sobie miał dżinsową kurtkę i nieco przetarte spodnie, ręce trzymał w kieszeniach. Dla osoby postronnej mógł wyglądać jak ktoś z ich grupy, ktoś po prostu spóźniony, ale nie byłoby w tym ani grama prawdy. Trzeba byłoby być totalnym kretynem, by pomyśleć, że Shisha Myrova i Will Wermont mogliby kiedykolwiek w spokoju usiąść przy jednym stole.

Historia ich wzajemnej niechęci sięgała daleko i dzieliła się na sporo wątków. Największy problem z Wermontem był chyba taki, że gdy na początku się poznali, w jednym z wielu londyńskich klubów, utrzymywali ze sobą całkiem znośne stosunki, więc siłą rzeczy wiedział o niej więcej, niżby chciała. To nie tak, że się jakoś specjalnie lubili, oczywiście, że nie, po prostu pijali drinki przy jednym barze i palili na tym samym chodniku. Choć Will lubił trzymać się ich paczki w różnych barach i pubach, to nie dołączał do nich, kiedy wychodzili dalej w miasto. Poza sporadycznymi pogaduchami w ogóle do nich nie pasował. Oni byli odkrywcami, chuliganami i łowcami wrażeń, on natomiast zwykłym imprezowiczem i psem na baby. Shisha nie zliczyłaby tych wszystkich ślicznych dziewczynek, które czepiały się wieczorami jego ramienia, a potem znikały razem z nim w taksówce. Od tego prawdopodobnie zaczęła się ich wzajemna niechęć - gardziła takimi ludźmi, którzy co tydzień szukali sobie innych panienek na noc, a potem bez skrupułów je porzucali i udawali, że nigdy na oczy nie widzieli, kiedy zapłakane próbowały dorwać ich przed klubem. Sama Shisha także przestała z czasem odpowiadać Wermontowi. Jej ironiczne docinki i komentarze, pogardliwy sposób w jaki się do niego zwracała, często psując efekty jego "zabawnych tekstów", doprowadzały go do szału. Ale nigdy nie próbował jej tego wytykać. Nie w tych miejscach, w których zazwyczaj się spotkali. Miała za sobą zbyt wielu ludzi z paczki, którzy nie dawali sobie podskoczyć, zresztą sama także nie była dziewczyną, którą łatwo było onieśmielić.

Ale to wszystko razem nie mogłoby jeszcze wywołać tak wielkiej nienawiści. Momentem, który ukształtował ich relację, zaprzepaszczając jakąkolwiek szansę na porozumienie, był jeden z wielu wieczorów w salonie. Daniel pracował wtedy w innym pomieszczeniu, przekłuwając młodej dziewczynie język, Kris dezynfekowała igły, a Shisha siedziała na ladzie i znudzona przerzucała kartki w ich albumie ze wzorami tatuaży. Zadzwonił dzwonek przy drzwiach i do środka weszła śliczna kobieta, ubrana w elegancką, beżową sukienkę i skórzaną kurtkę. Miała długie, jasne włosy, które opadały jej falami na plecy oraz starannie wykonany makijaż. Kris i Shisha spojrzały na siebie wymownie. Nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto przyszedłby zrobić sobie tatuaż w niewielkim, mało znanym salonie na przedmieściach. Sytuacja jednak dość szybko się wyjaśniła "P _olecono mi Kristen Gerald. Moja przyjaciółka robiła sobie u niej tatuaż, taki jak na tym zdjęciu_ " pokazała im wspomnianą fotografię i uśmiechnęła się z wyraźną przyjemnością " _Zapłacę każdą cenę, jeśli zrobi mi go w tym tygodniu i perfekcyjnie_ ". Kris nie spłonęła rumieńcem ani nie spłoszyła się, tylko z pełnym profesjonalizmem zapytała, czy tatuaż ma być na pewno identyczny i w tym samym miejscu. Gdy usłyszały zaproponowaną przez kobietę cenę, album wyślizgnął się Shishy z rąk. Biorąc pod uwagę premię, jaką mógł im za to zlecenie przyznać Bob, usadziły kobietę na fotelu jeszcze tego samego dnia. Okazało się, że miała już parę tatuaży, zrobionych prawdopodobnie w lepszych salonach, ale jej zachcianka i objętość portfela pozwoliły jej na błyskawiczne wykonanie sobie ślicznego piórka na nadgarstku, takiego samego jaki miała jakaś tam jej przyjaciółka. Kris specjalizowała się w niewielkich, ale bardzo szczegółowych wzorach, więc zabrała się od razu do pracy. Shisha jej asystowała, słuchając przy okazji nieustającego ględzenia kobiety, a Daniel zdążył skończyć swoją robotę i zabrać za podliczanie pieniędzy.

Kiedy tak słuchała i słuchała tej kobiety, raz na jakiś czas jej nieprzytomnie przytakując, zmuszona była dojść do wniosku, że pierwsze wrażenie okazało się błędne. Jenny (bo tak właśnie miała na imię) nie była wcale bogatą, pustogłową paniusią. To znaczy, na brak pieniędzy nie narzekała na pewno, jej ojciec bowiem był szefem jakiejś dobrze prosperującej firmy, ale sama studiowała farmaceutykę i mówiła nawet całkiem z sensem, nawet jeśli zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. To była jedna z tych kobiet, które lubiły paplać o swoim życiu prywatnym i Shisha w pewnym momencie miała już serdecznie dość słuchania o jakichś cudownych wyjazdach do Hiszpanii (tak samo jak miała dość rozbawionych spojrzeń jakie posyłał w ich stronę Daniel). Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy tatuaż był już zrobiony, Kris zakładała na niego opatrunek, a Jenny przeszła do historii swojego aktualnego związku. Okazało się, że była zaręczona i za kilka miesięcy miała wyjść za słodkiego i inteligentnego faceta marzeń. Shisha w sumie nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi, gdyby nie nazwisko William Wermont, które padło chwilę później. Bardzo łatwo domyślić się co było dalej. Will oczarował sobie śliczną kobietę z bogatego domu, równocześnie nadal uganiając za panienkami na jedną noc. Shisha absolutnie nie żałowała tego, że _przypadkiem_ wypsnęło jej się zdanie "William? W sensie Will Wermont? Spotkaliśmy się wczoraj w klubie. Znowu przyprowadził inną laskę, ale coś tam wspominał, że znalazł sobie stałą pannę z wypchanym portfelem" (tak naprawdę nic takiego nie powiedział, ale to nie miało znaczenia). Nie żałowała tego nawet wtedy, kiedy parę dni później Will złapał ją za kołnierz w klubie i trochę poszarpał "Wydaje ci się, że jesteś taka sprytna, co? Na cholerę mieszałaś się w nie swoje sprawy?!". Chwilę później jej znajomi złapali Wermonta i grzecznie wytłumaczyli mu, żeby nie kładł na niej więcej swoich brudnych łap. Nic nie mogło już jednak zmienić nienawiści, jaką mężczyzna zaczął pałać wobec niej, a także Kris i Daniela, którzy w sumie nic nie zrobili, poza tym, że pracowali w tym samym salonie, co ona.

Wracając jednak do sytuacji w której znajdowali się w tej chwili. Choć Wermont nigdy już nie zaczepił jej tam, gdzie siedziała razem z paczką, teraz trafił na okazję, której zdecydowanie nie mógł zaprzepaścić, widziała to w jego błyszczących uciechą oczach. Shisha Myrova w kawiarni, razem z pozostałą dwójką z salonu, z której jeden był jeszcze prawie nastolatkiem, a druga nie sięgała mu nawet do brody. Tutaj nic mu nie mogli zrobić, zbyt dużo ludzi naokoło nich siedziało i spokojnie gawędziło, więc w końcu uzyskał szansę, by trochę się nad nią popastwić. Widziała po minach Kris i Daniela, którzy znali tę sprawę, że mieli ochotę po prostu zapłacić i wyjść, ale Shisha nie miała zamiaru dawać mu takiej satysfakcji.

\- Mogłabym cię zapytać o to samo - uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie, unosząc wyzywająco brodę. - Co? Skończyły się panienki i szukasz kolejnych? Wątpię, żebyś coś złowił, prawie cały Londyn już wie jaki z ciebie frajer.

Kris drgnęła i powoli odstawiła swój kubek, Daniel natomiast uniósł głowę, gromiąc Willa gniewnym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że Shisha nie jest tutaj sama. Na zarozumiałym mężczyźnie nie zrobiło to jednak żadnego wrażenia, tak samo jak jej odpowiedź. Zbyt długo czekał na tę chwilę. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze mściwiej i pochylił, opierając łokcie na ich blacie. Nie zwrócił uwagi na warknięcie Daniela, tylko popatrzył jej prosto w ciemne oczy, mówiąc ciszej, tak aby nie usłyszeli tego klienci przy innych stolikach:

\- No, no... co za prymitywny język, Świetlanko. Skoro już zdecydowałaś się ucywilizować, to powinnaś zadbać też o słowa.

Jego arogancki uśmiech i porażająca pewność siebie sprawiały, że aż świerzbiły ją ręce, by chwycić go z całej siły za kołnierz i wepchnąć tę głupią twarz do wciąż gorącej kawy. Wiedziała jednak, że musi się uspokoić, przypominało jej o tym na wpół ostrzegawcze, na wpół przestraszone spojrzenie siedzącej naprzeciwko Kris. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać od wychylenia do przodu, tak, że ich nosy prawie się zetknęły.

\- Jeszcze raz nazwij mnie Świetlanką, a cywilizację będziesz oglądał już tylko przez szybkę na oddziale zamkniętym - syknęła.

Kris wierciła się niespokojnie na krześle, a okolczykowane usta Daniela rozświetlił złośliwy uśmieszek, którego Will nie zobaczył, wciąż skupiony na niej. Co dziwne, mężczyzna odsunął się trochę, jakby nieco zaskoczony, z jakiegoś powodu wbijając wzrok w tatuaż na jej obojczyku. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął, zamrugał kilka razy i wyprostował z kolejnym triumfalnym prychnięciem.

\- I znowu nieładnie... Ciekawe, czy do rodziców też mówisz takim tonem - odchylił głowę do tyłu, unosząc pogardliwie brwi - Oj, przepraszam, zapomniałem... przecież porzucili cię pod bidulem.

Shisha warknęła głośno, sprawiając, że ludzie przy sąsiednim stoliku na chwilę odwrócili głowy w ich stronę. Zanim jednak zdążyłaby się podnieść, co niewątpliwie miała zamiar zrobić, wstali Kris i Daniel. Dziewczyna z długimi warkoczykami nie wydawała się już ani nerwowa ani przestraszona. Jej ciepłe zazwyczaj oczy płonęły wściekłością, a pięści były zaciśnięte, tak, że nawet grymas na twarzy Daniela wypadał przy tym słabo. Kiedy tylko Shisha znalazła się obok nich, złapała ją ostrzegawczo za łokieć, ciągnąc lekko w stronę kasy. Ona sama jednak nie odrywała napastliwego spojrzenia od złośliwych oczu Willa i nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby z jej uszu puściła się zaraz para, tak, jak to czasem widziała u rodzeństwa, gdy matka podawała im eliksir pieprzowy.

\- Nie wiesz _nic_ o moim życiu, ty perfidny śmieciu - wycharczała, z ledwością powstrzymując się od podniesienia tonu, żeby nie wywołać niepotrzebnego zamętu w lokalu.

\- Shisha, _idziemy_ \- szepnęła natarczywie Kris, posyłając słaby, przepraszający uśmiech do siedzącego niedaleko mężczyzny, który wydawał się ich od dłuższej chwili uważnie obserwować.

Niedbałym ruchem odgarnęła z twarzy włosy o zielonych końcówkach, a potem odwróciła, dając poprowadzić w stronę lady. Oddychała bardzo szybko, zęby zaciskała prawie do bólu. Wiele samokontroli kosztowało ją, żeby nie obrzucić Wermonta kolejnymi wyzwiskami albo nie wywlec za tę żałosną kurteczkę gdzieś poza śliczną kawiarnię. Koleś wybrał sobie zły dzień, bardzo zły dzień i złą porę na takie odzywki. Na poruszanie tego tematu. Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatni raz ktoś na trzeźwo tak bardzo wyprowadził ją z równowagi. Czuła na ramieniu rękę Daniela, wydawało się, że jednak tym razem może obejdzie się bez większej afery. Ale nie, wtedy do jej uszu dobiegły kolejne słowa tego palanta.

\- Co, tak szybko rezygnujesz? Coś ostatnio zmiękłaś, _Shisha_. Ale nic dziwnego, skoro teraz zadajesz się z takimi ciotami. To jest ta Kristen Gerald, _wybitna_ tatuażystka z obskurnego bajzlu na przedmieściach, który nazywacie salonem? Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie wyglądać jak taka amerykańska suka. Ale w sumie wy wszyscy jesteście siebie war...

Kątem oka wyłapała, jak sięga dłonią do warkoczyków Kris i nieznacznie za nie pociąga. Niska dziewczyna wydała z siebie wściekłe prychnięcie, ale Shisha już go nie usłyszała. Furia zaślepiła ją całkowicie, poczuła w rękach dziwne mrowienie, które wydawało się przepływać od jej łokci do opuszków palców, jak zawsze, gdy była tak wściekła. Sekundę później jej zaciśnięta pięść uderzyła w coś twardego, wywołując satysfakcjonujący chrobot łamanej kości. W kawiarni rozległy się krzyki, ktoś złapał ją za obie ręce i próbował odciągnąć do tyłu, ale bez problemu mu się wyrwała. W skroniach coś jej pulsowało, nie myślała o niczym, tylko o tym, by zetrzeć Wermontowi ten arogancki uśmiech z twarzy. Porcelana potrzaskała się z hukiem, kiedy Will upadł całym ciałem na stół. Gorąca kawa poplamiła ku kurtkę, wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu, przyciskając dłonie do nosa, ale Shisha ani myślała odpuścić, zaciskając dłonie na jego kołnierzu i...

Nagle wątłe ręce Kris zostały zastąpione przez czyjeś silne i brutalne, które owinęły się bezceremonialnie wokół jej ramion, z wielką siłą szarpiąc nią do tyłu. Chwilę później ktoś boleśnie skrzyżował Shishy dłonie za plecami w policyjnym chwycie i przycisnął do ściany. Gdzieś z boku dobiegł do nich cichy okrzyk Kris i niemrawe jąkania Daniela.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem, że to się w ten sposób skończy - warknął w jej ucho jakiś mężczyzna.

Naokoło rozlegał się szum odsuwanych krzeseł, głośne rozmowy i ciągłe pojękiwania Wermonta, które jednak ani trochę jej nie poruszyły. Zasłużył, całkowicie sobie zasłużył, najpierw obrażając ją, a potem jej znajomych, którzy nic...

\- Sprowokował mnie - sarknęła, próbując się wyrwać, choć przy sile mężczyzny było to głupotą; równie dobrze mogłaby chcieć przesunąć ścianę na którą została popchnięta - I kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Co...

\- Oficerem policji! A ty jesteś aresztowana - przerwał jej surowy głos.

\- Co? Nie! Ale panie władzo, ona... - próbował ją wytłumaczyć Daniel, ale Shisha, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do chłodnej tapety, domyślała się już, że na nic się to nie zda.

Właśnie udało jej się obrócić nieznacznie głowę i spojrzeć na zamęt, który wywołała. Pęknięty stolik, mnóstwo porozbijanych naczyń, lejąca się po podłodze kawa z resztkami jedzenia, a na tym wszystkim Will Wermont, ze łzami w oczach przykładający dłoń do nosa z którego obficie ciekła krew, kapiąc mu już na spodnie. Ktoś próbował pomóc mu wstać, jakaś kobieta trzymała telefon przyciśnięty do ucha, kelnerka rozkładała ręce nad bałaganem, a Kris i Daniel stali kilka kroków dalej i posyłali jej bezradne spojrzenia.

Cóż, a więc to by było na tyle ze wszystkich postanowień.

* * *

Część 3

niewłaściwe miejsce, niewłaściwy czas

* * *

 _So wake me up when it's all over_

 _When I'm wiser and I'm older_

 _All this time I was finding myself and I_

 _Didn't know I was lost_

[Wake Me Up, Avicii]

* * *

Praca lekarza psychiatry, jak każda inna, ma swoje lepsze i gorsze momenty. Dni, w czasie których jesteśmy przekonani, że zetknęliśmy się z przeznaczeniem oraz takie, gdy przeklinamy podręczniki, egzaminy, praktyki, uczelnie i wszystko inne, co sprawiło, że znaleźliśmy się właśnie w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji. Magda jak do tej pory mogła szczycić się tym, że te drugie przytrafiały jej się niezwykle rzadko. Mimo młodego wieku fenomenalnie radziła sobie z wszystkimi przypadkami, rozgryzała najdziwniejsze tajemnice, przyjmowała najtrudniejszych pacjentów, doradzała kolegom z oddziału. To właśnie dlatego w szpitalu tak bardzo ją szanowali. Choć potrafiła myśleć samokrytycznie, nigdy tak naprawdę nie zwątpiła w siebie, w to, że coś może jej się nie udać. Tak to w każdym razie wyglądało do tej chwili.

Gdy jednak siedziała na samotnej, chłodnej ławce obok starej księgarni na Charing Cross Road, ściskając w dłoni plik kartek z wysuniętym na wierzch tajemniczym szkicem, przedstawiającym nieistniejący budynek, zaczęła poważnie zastanawiać się nad własnymi możliwościami. Była tu już przynajmniej pół godziny, przechadzając się między kamienicami, obmacując mury, wchodząc do różnych sklepów i intensywnie myśląc, ale dochodząc ostatecznie tylko do jednego wniosku. Sarah Smith była kobietą o bujnej wyobraźni, która w stanie swojej choroby nie była w stanie jej kontrolować. Im dłużej Magda przechadzała się tą ulicą, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia przechodniów, tym bardziej gorączkowe zapewnienia kobiety o sensie tego rysunku zaczęły jej się wydawać niepoważne. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy tak bardzo przywiązała się do tej sprawy, że zaczęła wierzyć znerwicowanej pacjentce. To było okropnie nieprofesjonalne podejście, znacznie bardziej... ludzkie. Powinna być lekarzem, czy człowiekiem? Najlepiej jednym i drugim. Ale czy naprawdę jest to możliwe, czy to jednak tylko czcze marzenia pełnych entuzjazmu studentów medycyny?

Westchnęła i położyła głowę na twardym oparciu ławki, odgarniając z twarzy kosmyki włosów i wpatrując się w niebo. Coraz częściej myślała o tym, że być może nigdy nie uda jej się rozwiązać tej sprawy i odkryć co kryło się za nagłą chorobą pani Smith. Oczywiście, ordynator nie będzie jej winił. Poradziła sobie nawet więcej niż świetnie; zlecone przez nią terapia i lekarstwa sprawiły, że kobieta znów mogła wrócić do domu i prowadzić w miarę normalne życie. Ale tak naprawdę Magda przecież nie martwiła się o pracę. O wiele bardziej gryzła ją duma, jej własne myśli, które jeszcze przez długi czas będą przypominać, że przegrała, że zrezygnowała, że nigdy nie dowie się, co skrywała sprawa pani Smith, która pewnie już do końca życia będzie zmagać się z nawracającymi niepokojami i być może nie wróci już w ogóle do pracy...

Drgnęła i rozejrzała się. Chodnikami wciąż wędrowali ludzie, choć cała ulica jakby nieco poszarzała. Zbliżał się zmierzch, ale na ławkę padało jasne światło z witryny księgarni, a na asfalcie malował się jej dziwacznie wydłużony cień. Z uchylonego okna nad lokalem przygrywało radio, jednak dźwięk był na tyle przytłumiony, że nie byłaby w stanie wyłapać żadnych słów. Rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w bok, na miejsce zetknięcia się dwóch solidnych kamienic. Pomiędzy budynkiem w którym znajdowała się księgarnia, a tym z niewielkim sklepem muzycznym nie było nawet najmniejszej szparki. Z westchnięciem zaczęła wyrównywać kartki ze szkicami, żeby za chwilę włożyć je do teczki. Gdy to zrobiła, wciąż jednak nie miała ochoty wstawać. Po raz kolejny wbiła spojrzenie ciemnych oczu w miejsce spotkania się dwóch budynków, tym razem przez dłuższą chwilę nie odrywając od niego intensywnego wzroku, w ostatecznej i niemalże rozżalonej próbie ustalenia, dlaczego pani Smith miałaby w tym miejscu umieścić tajemniczy lokal z kociołkowym szyldem. Po jakiejś minucie zaczęła ją jednak boleć głowa, a obraz stał dziwnie zamglony i rozdygotany, więc uznała, że nawet jej umysł ma już tego wszystkiego dość, co oznacza, że naprawdę powinna sobie odpuścić.

Jak tak się teraz nad tym zastanowić, powinna była chyba posłuchać doktora Fieldmana. Zanim znalazła czas na przyjechanie tutaj, by przez pół godziny główkować nad jednym szkicem, musiała oczywiście odbyć swoją zwykłą zmianę w szpitalu. Najnowsze informacje, które zdobyła w czasie osobistej wizyty u Smithów, miała w planach omówić z ordynatorem, tak samo jak swój zamiar udania się wieczorem na Charing Cross Road. Jednak jako, że przełożonego z jakiegoś powodu nie było tego dnia w pracy (co na dłuższą metę mogło być jednak pozytywem, bo najprawdopodobniej obdarzyłby ją tylko pobłażliwym uśmiechem i wspomniał coś o przesadnym zapale), zwróciła się do jego zastępcy, doktora Zachary'ego Fieldmana. Zachary był starszym i bardzo inteligentnym mężczyzną, wobec którego odczuwała respekt, nawet jeśli sam kilka razy zasięgał porad _u niej_. Odbyła z nim w swoim gabinecie krótką, uprzejmą rozmowę na temat sprawy pacjentki i związanych z nią niejasności. Choć doktor Fieldman zrozumiał jej chęć doprowadzenia tego wszystkiego do końca, powiedział jej bez owijania w bawełnę, że sam uważa to za daremne próby. Pochodzenia niektórych chorób po prostu nie dało się wyjaśnić i tyle, tym bardziej, gdy pojawiały się tak nagle (teoria, której Magdalene nie cierpiała i z którą nie zgadzała się chyba już nawet przed studiami). Mimo wszystko życzył jej powodzenia i dodał, że ufa jej osądom i sposobom prowadzenia leczenia, czym nieco ją udobruchał po tamtej nieszczęsnej uwadze. Magda zdawała sobie sprawę, że przynajmniej połowę tej rozmowy usłyszała także Bettany. Młoda pielęgniarka przyszła do gabinetu z naręczem dokumentów, zabierając przy okazji kilka z biurka. Akurat rozpoczynali temat jej planowanej wyprawy na Charing Cross Road, co musiało zainteresować dziewczynę do tego stopnia, że specjalnie upuściła teczki i zaczęła je bardzo powoli zbierać, by usłyszeć jak najwięcej. Magda nie zamierzała jednak jej winić. Gdyby ona z jakiegoś powodu skończyła na pielęgniarstwie, sama pewnie nie byłaby wielokrotnie w stanie powstrzymać własnej ciekawości.

Wciągnęła powoli parne, wieczorne powietrze i wyprostowała się. Naokoło zapaliły się już uliczne latarnie, niebo powoli stawało się coraz ciemniejsze, przybierając łagodną barwę błękitu paryskiego, jej ulubionego odcienia z niebieskiej palety. Radio nad jej głową nadal cichutko brzęczało, światło z księgarni jednak zaczynało znikać. Ktoś zasuwał ciężkie rolety, obwieszczając tym samym koniec pracy na ten dzień. Tak, zdecydowanie nie miała po co tutaj dłużej siedzieć. Ścisnęła teczkę pewniej w dłoni i już miała wstać, kiedy coś przykuło jej uwagę. Gdy tak siedziała, w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w niebo, nie zarejestrowała momentu w którym ulica znacznie opustoszała. Ulicą nie przejeżdżał już żaden samochód, nikt nie spacerował chodnikiem i chociaż w sklepach i kamienicach nadal paliły się światła, Magda odniosła dziwne wrażenie nieprzyjemnego osamotnienia, które, jakże ironicznie, wzmogło się, kiedy odkryła, że tak naprawdę, nie jest tutaj tak całkowicie sama. Niedaleko niej, blisko miejsca w którym stykały się dwie kamienice (naprawdę powinna sobie to darować...) stała niewielka grupka mężczyzn, trzech, może czterech. Bardzo wyraźnie widać było, że są już znacznie wstawieni; ich rubaszny śmiech i nieco chybotliwe kroki napawały Magdę obrzydzeniem, które jednak niezwykle szybko zmieniło się w niepokój. Nie chodziło już tylko o to, że pijani ludzie mieli tendencję do zachowywania się niezwykle nieprzyjemnie. O wiele bardziej gryzły ją pewne dwie sprawy.

Pierwszą był ich dziwaczny ubiór, przywodzący Magdzie na myśl osobliwych włóczęgów lub aktorów teatralnych odgrywających rolę parobków albo niezbyt bogatej szlachty. Długie, nieco zakurzone płaszcze, z przetartymi mankietami i kołnierzami. Nie widziała stąd dokładnie co mieli pod nimi, chociaż mogłaby przysiąc, że w przypadku jednego z nich była to równie długa, bezkształtna tunika. Druga sprawa, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, była jednak jeszcze bardziej frapująca od pierwszej. _Nie miała zielonego pojęcia skąd ci ludzie się tu wzięli_. Na tej ulicy nie było ani jednego baru, a na pewno by usłyszała, gdyby ta pijana, głośna grupa wlokła się w to miejsce aż z rogu uliczki. Niebo wciąż ciemniało, sprawiając, że światła latarni tworzyły na chodnikach coraz wyraźniejsze, żółte plamy. Magda bardzo powoli, starając się nie zwracać na siebie zbyt wielkiej uwagi, spróbowała wstać z ławki i odejść, najlepiej niezauważona. Zanim jednak zdążyłaby się choćby odwrócić, jeden z mężczyzn wskazał na nią palcem. Samotną, szczupłą figurkę. Kobietę na opustoszałej, ciemnej ulicy. Drzwi i okna w księgarni były już szczelnie zasłonięte. Znikąd nie nadjeżdżał żaden samochód.

Magda poważnie rozważała, czy nie powinna zacząć krzyczeć.

Na początku była zbyt sparaliżowana strachem, by zmusić się do wydania choćby jednego, najcichszego dźwięku, ale gdy wszyscy mężczyźni odwrócili się w jej stronę, a na ich twarzach wykwitły nieprzyjemne uśmieszki, zdołała w końcu odzyskać względną władzę nad sobą. Nie zważając na wstyd i chaos, jaki mogła tym wywołać, otworzyła usta i zaczęła krzyczeć, najgłośniej jak potrafiła, mając nadzieję, że odstraszy to tę grupę znacznie silniejszych od niej pijaczków. Nie przewidziała tego, że jej wrzask urwie się, zanim zdążyłby zostać dobrze usłyszany przez potencjalnych mieszkańców okolicznych kamienic. Jeden z mężczyzn, ten o długich, posiwiałych włosach i niechlujnym zaroście, wycelował w jej stronę jakiś gładki patyk i coś mruknął. Magda dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że choć jej usta nadal są otwarte, a struny głosowe drgają od krzyku, nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zszokowana i nieco otępiała zamknęła je i wbiła spojrzenie we wciąż wycelowany w nią kijek.

\- Co tu się dzieje - mruknęła do siebie, była _przekonana_ , że to zrobiła, nic jej nie bolało i wszystkie narządy mowy zdecydowanie działały jak trzeba. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że poza wewnętrznym przekonaniem nie usłyszała fizycznie ani jednego słowa.

Musiała najwyraźniej wyglądać śmiesznie, stojąc tak i mrucząc do siebie bezsilnie z coraz bardziej skołowaną miną, bo od strony mężczyzn dobiegł do niej głośny, pogardliwy śmiech. Teczka wyślizgnęła się jej z rąk, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi, tylko odwróciła i zaczęła biec w kierunku rogu uliczki, błagając w myślach, by kogoś tam spotkać... Powinna zacząć uciekać już dawno. Na litość, przecież miała być _geniuszem_. Z jej ust nadal nie wydobywały się żadne dźwięki, a serce tłukło gdzieś w okolicach gardła. Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią stało i to właśnie napawało ją takim przerażeniem. Całkowicie nieuzasadnione zjawisko medyczne, którego nie można by chyba wytłumaczyć inaczej, niż jako mag..

Nie.

 _Absolutnie_ nie.

Prędzej uwierzyłaby w to, że zasnęła na ławce i przeżywa właśnie dziwaczny, obrzydliwie realistyczny sen.

Właśnie dobiegła do rogu uliczki, przy którym mrugała niepokojąca zepsuta latarnia, gdy poczuła jak coś ciepłego i wibrującego oplata ją w pasie i odrzuca na bok, prosto w niewielki, ciemny zaułek między sklepem rybnym, a jakąś kamienicą mieszkalną. Nie miała żadnej kontroli nad swoim ciałem, odzyskała ją dopiero wtedy, gdy uderzyła kolanami i dłońmi w twardy bruk przy wielkim, przepełnionym kontenerze na śmierci, obok którego stało luzem parę dodatkowych, śmierdzących worków. Nawet nie próbowała zrozumieć, jak to się stało, tylko od razu podniosła, otrzepując bezmyślnie czarne, zamszowe spodnie. Szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że jakakolwiek dostępna droga ucieczki została właśnie odcięta. Wyjście na ulicę zasłonili wysocy, barczysty mężczyźni, a gdy się przed nimi cofała, prawie znów upadła na ziemię, przypadkiem stawiając niski obcas pantofla na pustym opakowaniu po zupce chińskiej. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę, próbując zmusić umysł do tego, by zaczął tworzyć plan wybrnięcia z tej sytuacji, zamiast analizować w kółko co tak właściwie się właśnie dzieje. Niestety, wystarczyła jedna próba przyjrzenia się napastnikom, w celu znalezienia jakiegoś słabego punktu, by cała jej inteligencja wyleciała uszami.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że, istotnie, prawie każdy z nich ma pod absurdalnie długim płaszczem bezkształtne, znoszone tuniki. Tylko jeden nosił spodnie, choć były one dziwnie szerokie i przypominały raczej dolną część piżamy, a dopasowana do nich kamizelka wydawała się pochodzić przynajmniej z ubiegłego stulecia. Każdy celował w nią podłużnym patyczkiem, o różnych długościach oraz grawerach (tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało; wszyscy byli już przecież pogrążeni w ciemnościach) i nawet z takiej odległości czuła ich śmierdzące alkoholem oddechy.

Spróbowała jeszcze raz oczyścić umysł, nie zastanawiać nad tym kim są ci ludzie i dlaczego to, co trzymają, tak bardzo przywodziło na myśl czarodziejskie różdżki. Niestety, chyba nawet napisanie pracy magisterskiej nie było dla niej tak trudne, jak powstrzymanie teraz tej fali chaotycznych domysłów i hipotez. Mimo wszystko, gdzieś pod tym całym rozgardiaszem, dotarł do niej cichy podszept racjonalnego psychologa.

\- Dlaczego mnie atakujecie? Jaki macie w tym cel? - spróbowała logiki, zapominając o tym, że przecież z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu nie była w stanie mówić.

Na jej policzkach zaczęły wykwitać ciemne rumieńce wstydu, kiedy mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się pogardliwie na jej mizerne próby powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Zaraz potem jeden z nich, sprawiający wrażenie szefa grupy, zbliżył się do niej tak, że wyciągnęła obronnie ramiona, gotowa kopać i gryźć. Ale ostatecznie, przecież nigdy nie była zbyt silna, prawda? Jej bronią od zawsze był umysł i bystrość, których teraz nie miała jak wykorzystać. Żałowała, że nie pomyślała wcześniej, by nosić ze sobą mały nożyk albo gaz pieprzowy. Z drugiej strony, nawet gdyby je mała, to przecież jej teczka leżała porzucona obok ławki pod księgarnią. Parę żałosnych prób ucieczki później już stała przyciśnięta do ściany, za wszelką cenę próbując odwrócić głowę od tego obrzydliwego oddechu oraz widoku szarych, przekrwionych oczu i pożółkłych zębów. Czuła, jak mężczyzna wbija jej boleśnie między żebra trzymany przez siebie długi patyk, emitujący z siebie nienaturalne ciepło. Nie była w stanie nawet ruszyć nogą, bo jakiś inny mocno ją przydeptywał, a rześkie, wieczorne powietrze zostało zastąpione przez smród whiskey, potu i zakurzonych ubrań.

\- Słuchajcie, nie ma chyba niczego lepszego na uczczenie zwycięstwa niż śliczna, mała mugolka, co? - rzucił ktoś rubasznym tonem, a towarzyszące temu śmiechy zakuły ją w bębenki.

Nie wiedziała co znaczy słowo "mugolka", ani jakie zwycięstwo mieliby oni świętować. W ogóle nie była w stanie myśleć, czuła się zbyt osaczona, przytłoczona, nie widziała już ani nieba ani ulicy, tylko siwy zarost i brudny kołnierz. Odraza mieszała się z upokorzeniem. Podświadomie wiedziała, że nie powinna pozwolić sobie na takie traktowanie, była szanowanym lekarzem psychiatrą, nie mogła dać się w ten sposób stłamsić jakimś pijakom, nawet, jeśli ci robili niemożliwe, nierzeczywiste rzeczy. Ale przecież nie miała jak się uwolnić. Kiedy próbowała ich od siebie odpychać, jedynie mocniej przyciskali ją do ściany, do tego wciąż pozostawała niema, niezdolna do choćby najcichszego krzyku. Niski śmiech wibrował jej w uszach, smród odurzał, do oczu napłynęły łzy bezsilności, gdy poczuła jak napastliwe, silne ręce zaciskają się boleśnie na jej udach i piersiach.

 _Błagam, nie._

 _Nie przeżyję tego, nie przeżyję._

\- EXPELLIARMUS!

Nagle, w ułamku sekundy, znów była wolna. Przygniatający ją mężczyźni rozpierzchli się na boki, uderzając niezbyt mocno w ceglane ściany kamienic. Wielu z nich od razu się pozbierało, wpatrując z wściekłością w postać, stojącą przy wejściu do zaułka i oświetloną imponująco przez migającą latarnię. W jednej ręce trzymała ona wycelowany w ich stronę patyk, niezwykle podobny do tych, którymi dopiero co grożono Magdzie. Do drugiej ręki tajemniczej kobiety, na której zawieszona była znajoma, brązowa teczka, przyfrunęło właśnie pięć innych patyczków, zgrabnie i najwyraźniej bez uwzględniania praw grawitacji, zupełnie jakby użyto tu jakiegoś czarodziejskiego zaklęcia.

 _Ale tak najwidoczniej było, prawda, Magdalene?_

Osunęła się powoli po zimnym murze, nie przejmując tym, jak brudna jest ziemia na której właśnie usiadła. Kolana zbyt mocno jej się trzęsły, by mogła ustać jeszcze choć chwilę na własnych nogach. Jedyne, na co potrafiła się teraz zdobyć, to odgarnięcie drżącą dłonią włosów z twarzy i obserwowanie w ciszy tego, co się dzieje. Bijące gwałtownie serce jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyło, gdy zauważyła kim tak właściwie jest jej tajemnicza wybawicielka. Nie, to po prostu musiał być jakiś dziwaczny sen. Nie było innej możliwości, gdyż nie miała zamiaru uwierzyć w to, że Bettany, młodziutka i entuzjastyczna pielęgniarka z ich oddziału, weszła właśnie pewnie do zaułka, z miną wyrażającą wściekłość i pogardę. To był absurd, całkowity absurd, ale gdy Magda spróbowała się uszczypnąć (dziwny stereotyp osoby przeżywającej realistyczny sen) odczuła ból w przerażająco normalny i naturalny sposób.

Bettany zdążyła w tym czasie dojść już do kontenera na śmieci, najwyraźniej niewzruszona morderczymi spojrzeniami, jakie rzucali jej mężczyźni. Ubrana była w zwykły cienki płaszczyk i spodnie, co być może nieco uspokoiłoby Magdę, gdyby nie wciąż ściskana przez nią... różdżka? Także i niedoszli napastnicy, pomimo zaćmionych alkoholem umysłów, nie ruszali się spod ścian, skupiając swoje rozbiegane spojrzenia na tym niewielkim, niewinnie wyglądającym patyczku.

\- Idioci! - sarknęła ze złością ciemnoruda dziewczyna, zatrzymując się niedaleko Magdy, jednak wciąż zachowując dystans od szefa grupy, który mimo swej żałosnej pozycji zaciskał wyzywająco pięści. - Co wy sobie myśleliście, atakując tę kobietę? - dodała ostrym tonem, a Magda odczuła nagle igiełki nowego niepokoju. Jako wieloletni psychiatra była w stanie, nawet pomimo roztrzęsienia, zauważyć pewne sygnały; chociaż Bettany mogła sprawiać wrażenie pewnej siebie i niewzruszonej, jej nieznacznie drżąca ręka i napastliwość, z jaką wyrzucała z siebie słowa, wskazywały na coś całkowicie przeciwnego. Młoda pielęgniarka była tak samo wystraszona, jak siedząca pod ścianą Magda i kobieta naprawdę nie rozumiała, dlaczego próbują jeszcze rozmawiać z tymi ludźmi, zamiast brać się natychmiast za ucieczkę.

Uświadamiając sobie ten fakt, Magdalene oparła dłonie na zimnym murze i spróbowała wstać, ale szybkie i gorączkowe spojrzenie Bettany zatrzymało ją w miejscu. Nie była pewna dlaczego, ale najwyraźniej powinna pozostać na ziemi, tam, gdzie żaden z mężczyzn nie zwracał już na nią uwagi. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to obserwować w wymuszonej ciszy tę nieprzyjemną rozmowę, ocierając przy okazji rękawem załzawione oczy, które wydały jej się teraz niezwykle zawstydzające.

\- A kim ty niby jesteś, żeby nam zabraniać rozrywki, co? - burknął szef grupy, odrywając spojrzenie od różdżki, by spojrzeć pielęgniarce w piegowatą twarz. - To tylko głupia mugolka, żadna strata dla nikogo. Czarny Pan...

\- Jestem Bettany Travers - syknęła kobieta, przerywając mu, a Magda odniosła wrażenie, że jej usta zadrżały konwulsyjnie, choć równie dobrze mogła to być tylko gra światła z migającej latarni. - A to nie jest mugolka - dodała natychmiast, kiwając lekko głową w jej stronę.

Jeden z mężczyzn, którego włosy spięte były w niechlujną kitę, wymamrotał coś sam do siebie i przesunął chyłkiem po ścianie, jakby miał ochotę uciec, bez względu na to, że nie odzyskał jeszcze przecież swojego patyka.

\- Travers? Ale czekaj... w sensie, że _Travers_? - wybełkotał szef grupy, mrugając zawzięcie oczami. Magda niemal widziała, jak jego przeżarty alkoholem umysł próbuje poskładać te informacje w sensowną całość. Jednak, mimo wszystko, nie mogła go chyba bardzo winić, skoro sama nie miała bladego pojęcia o co chodzi. No bo przecież... to było _tylko_ zwykłe nazwisko. Bettany nie pracowała chyba sekretnie w jakiejś specjalnej jednostce policyjnej, prawda? Z drugiej strony, to by mogło tłumaczyć te wszystkie dziwne szyfry... Umysł kobiety już rozpędzał się triumfalnie z możliwymi racjonalnymi wyjaśnieniami tej sytuacji, dopóki jej nadzieje nie rozbiły się brutalnie na przypomnieniu swojej anormalnej utraty głosu.

W tym czasie opierający się o ścianę mężczyzna najwyraźniej zaczynał odzyskiwać pewność siebie. Jego wzrok biegał od Magdy do Bettany, aż w końcu zatrzymał na tej drugiej; zapadniętą twarz po raz kolejny rozjaśnił lubieżny uśmiech.

\- Nie jest mugolką? To chyba jakaś pomyłeczka, bo gdyby nie była mugolką, to by po prostu wyciągnęła różdżkę i nas powstrzymała - Magda wciągnęła głośno powietrze, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. - Co nie, chłopaki? - dodał, a pozostali mężczyźni także przestali sprawiać wrażenie wystraszonych i cicho zachichotali. Jeden odważył się nawet zrobić krok w stronę Bettany, dopóki ta nie wskazała na niego groźnie różdżką. ( _A może to po prostu koszmarnie idiotyczny żart? Może ktoś z pracy wymyślił taką bzdurę, żeby nieco rozkręcić sztywną doktor Howard? Czy Bettany naprawdę dałaby się w coś takiego wkręcić? Ale nie... Przecież ten głos..._ )

Magda widziała przez nieco już przymknięte oczy, jak piersi Bettany falują szybko, jak ręka, w której dzierży różdżkę, przesuwa się gwałtownie od jednego pijaka do drugiego. I czy tylko jej się zdawało, czy pielęgniarka naprawdę stała jakoś bliżej niż wcześniej?

\- Nie ma różdżki, bo ją straciła! Kiedy wykonywała zlecenie dla jednego ze śm...śmierciożerców! - zająknęła się, ale bardzo szybko pociągnęła dalej, tak, by odwrócić od tego uwagę - Miałyśmy się właśnie spotkać i pójść razem kupić nową na Pokątnej! A potem też do apteki i do Madame Malkin... - Bettany mówiła coraz szybciej, zauważając, że szef grupy marszczy sceptycznie brwi. - Powiedziałam, żebyśmy się spotkały w Dziurawym Kotle, ale Magda najwyraźniej wolała sobie posiedzieć na świeżym powietrzu!

\- To dlaczego nie jest ubrana jak czarownica? - rzucił jeden z mężczyzn; miał bardzo skrzekliwy i nieprzyjemny głos.

Bettany spojrzała na drżącą z oszołomienia Magdę, na jej czarne, zamszowe spodnie i dopasowaną do nich śliską marynarkę.

\- Bo jest z Ameryki! - powiedziała pewnie, znów patrząc na szefa grupy i robiąc jeszcze jeden subtelny krok w stronę siedzącej na ziemi kobiety - Tam eleganckie, jedwabne spodnie są coraz bardziej na topie wśród czarodziejów!

Mężczyźni znów zaczynali wyglądać na przerażonych. Jeden z nich, ten z kitką, wychylił się lekko do przodu, by spojrzeć na szefa.

\- Ty, a jak ona mówi prawdę? Jak to jakaś znajoma śmierciożerców? Ty, może lepiej przeprośmy?

Bettany zacisnęła zęby; nawet Magda nie mogła powstrzymać cisnącego jej się na usta wyrazu pogardy i upokorzenia. Przeprośmy? _Przeprośmy_? Nie wszyscy pijacy wyglądali jednak na przekonanych. Inny, ten, który miał na sobie kamizelkę i spodnie, uśmiechnął się krzywo, pokazując wyraźny brak jednego zęba.

\- Coś mi tu nie pasi. Ollivander w ogóle wrócił już na Pokąt... EJ!

Ale było za późno. Bettany znalazła się w końcu na tyle blisko Magdy, że mogła bezceremonialnie chwycić ją za ramię, wypuszczając uprzednio pięć różdżek, które porozlatywały się z łoskotem na bruku, a potem podciągnąć do góry i przycisnąć do swojego boku. Szef tej obrzydliwej bandy próbował jeszcze rzucić się do przodu, wyciągając do nich swoje wielkie, grube paluchy, jednak nie zdążył; chwilę później rozległ się trzask i zarówno Magda, jak i Bettany zniknęły, pozostawiając ich skołowanych i wściekłych w ciemnym zaułku.

* * *

Mówi się, że śmierć z natury bywa bezbolesna. Cierpienie mogą przynosić nasze ostatnie świadome chwile; dławienie się, krwawiące rany, uderzenia, ciężar choroby. Jednak nie śmierć, jako sam proces przejścia ze świata żywych do tego, co może czekać nas po nim. Magda czytała o tym wielokrotnie w czasie swoich studiów, bądź co bądź związanych ściśle z medycyną i zawsze uznawała to po prostu za prawdę, bo wydawało się logiczne, no i to w końcu nie tak, że mogła by to jakkolwiek sprawdzić. Teraz jednak, gdy w końcu spotkało ją coś, co mogło być chyba tylko śmiercią, musiała przyznać, że wszystkie podręczniki i badania naukowe w ohydny sposób oszukiwały ludzi, odbierając im szansę przygotowania się na te okropności, które pewnego dnia ich spotkają. Gdyby tylko miała taką możliwość, spróbowałaby to raz na zawsze sprostować, ale przecież stamtąd nikt nie wraca, prawda? Zjawiska takie jak śmierć kliniczna nawet nie przeszły jej teraz przez myśl, nie wtedy, gdy całe jej ciało składało się tylko z samego bólu i niewyobrażalnego wręcz ciśnienia, które wydawało się miażdżyć wszystkie jej kości i narządy wewnętrzne. Nicość napierała na nią niczym prawdziwa, kosmiczna próżnia, nic nie widziała, nie była w stanie nawet otworzyć oczu (jeśli w ogóle je jeszcze miała). Wszystko znikło, był tylko ścisk, ból i niekończące się, ogłuszające szumienie w uszach.

To mogło trwać wieczność albo zaledwie kilka sekund, w każdym razie w następnej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że ból i ciśnienie zniknęły. Została tylko ciemność, orzeźwiająca, spokojna, oferująca rozwiązanie wszystkich dręczących ją właśnie problemów. Wzięła powoli długi, głęboki oddech, napawając się tym, że znów czuje normalnie swoje ciało, najwyraźniej ani trochę nie uszkodzone. Ale... jeśliby tak spojrzeć na to logicznie... Czy gdyby naprawdę _umarła_ , nadal czułaby swoje ręce, nogi i przepływające przez nozdrza parne powietrze?

\- Pani doktor! Pani Magdo! - rozchyliła nieznacznie powieki, spoglądając przez rzęsy na pochylającą się nad nią rudą kobietę - Przepraszam, że panią nie ostrzegłam, ale naprawdę nie miałam jak. Jak się pani czuje? Już trochę lepiej?

Magda otworzyła usta, żeby coś odszepnąć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- Och, no tak, oczywiście. Mój błąd. Finite! - zobaczyła jak przez mgłę szybki ruch patyka nad swoją twarzą, chwilę później odczuwając też dziwne drżenie w okolicach krtani. - Teraz może pani mówić.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Magda była w stanie z siebie wykrzesać, nie były jednak słowa, tylko ochrypłe kaszlnięcia, którymi udowadniała sobie, że naprawdę odzyskała w końcu zdolność wydawania z siebie dźwięków. Spojrzała w górę i poza głową Bettany zobaczyła także granatowe, późnowieczorne niebo i dach kamienicy. Głowa pulsowała jej bólem, ale nie była pewna, czy to z powodu uderzenia w ziemię, czy może po prostu ten nieustający napływ nierealnych informacji. Prawdopodobnie i jedno i drugie. Spróbowała podnieść się do siadu, asekurowana przez młodą pielęgniarkę, rozglądając przy okazji, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie tak właściwie trafiły. Było to o wiele przyjemniejsze niż próba przetworzenia faktu, że najwyraźniej dopiero co się _teleportowały_.

Znów znalazły się w jakimś zaułku, tylko pustym, ciemniejszym i mniej śmierdzącym. Słyszała niedaleko szum jadących ulicą samochodów, ale wątpiła, by ktokolwiek je zauważył, bo były schowane za wysokim, ceglanym filarem. Magda skądś kojarzyła te ściany, ale nie mogła być pewna, dopóki nie zobaczy budynku od frontu. Ręka na jej ramieniu zacisnęła się niezbyt mocno, próbując najwyraźniej zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Tylko, że Magda wcale nie chciała tego robić. Po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu nie chciała analizować, zastanawiać się i dowiadywać. Chciała wrócić do domu i udawać, że ten wieczór nigdy nie miał miejsca. Chodzić normalnie do pracy, jeździć co tydzień do pani Smith, żeby ostatecznie stwierdzić, że nie ma już nic więcej, co mogłaby zrobić, by jej pomóc. Nie potrafiła już sobie nawet wyobrazić własnej determinacji sprzed zaledwie pół godziny; determinacji do odkrycia prawdy. Jako nastolatka zbywała prychnięciami słowa babci, gdy ta powtarzała, że prawda to okropna rzecz i nie każdy jest w stanie udźwignąć jej ciężar. W tej chwili żałowała, że starsza kobieta już dawno zmarła, bo miała wielką ochotę objąć ją za szyję, przeprosić i przyznać, że miała rację.

Magdalenie nie chciała bowiem _za żadne skarby_ znać prawdy na temat tego wieczoru.

Jednak bez względu na to, jak bardzo miała teraz ochotę wstać i odejść bez słowa, nie mogła tak po prostu zignorować Bettany, uciec od zmartwionego spojrzenia tych szaroniebieskich oczu, od tej dłoni łagodnie podtrzymującej jej ramiona. Nie po tym, jak młoda pielęgniarka bohatersko uratowała ją przed aktem tak obrzydliwej przemocy, że na samą myśl Magdę przechodziły dreszcze obrzydzenia. Spojrzała więc powoli w stronę dziewczyny, nadal nieco otępiała

\- Bywało lepiej - powiedziała bardzo cicho i korzystając z jej pomocy, w końcu stanęła na własnych, wciąż drżących nogach. - Dziękuję za wszystko - dodała, nie będąc w stanie zatuszować pociągnięcia nosem.

Chociaż naprawdę starała się patrzeć tylko na twarz Bettany, jej wzrok i tak szybko zsunął się na jej dłoń, w której wciąż ściskała podłużny patyk, nazywany różdżką. Teraz, gdy mogła już przyjrzeć się mu bliżej, zauważyła, że jest nieznacznie czerwonawy i do połowy przyozdobiony wydrążonymi w drewnie różami, między którymi przeplatały się falujące linie. Bettany szybko zauważyła jej spojrzenie i z nieco zakłopotaną miną wsunęła różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Cóż... - głos pielęgniarki wyszedł nieco zachrypnięty, więc dziewczyna przerwała, by odchrząknąć. Magda natychmiast odwróciła głowę, wpatrując się w plamę żółtego światła, padającego prawdopodobnie od latarni na niewidocznej teraz dla nich ulicy. - Więc... no... jak już pani na pewno zauważyła... magia istnieje - stwierdziła w końcu cicho, wzruszając nieporadnie ramionami. Zniknął cały ogień i złość, jakimi promieniowała chwilę wcześniej; znów stała się pogodną, ale nieco nieśmiałą pielęgniarką z oddziału.

Magda odniosła wrażenie, że coś zaczęło w niej pękać, kruszyć się i rozpadać. Świat zawirował, gdy na głowę zwaliły jej się te wszystkie lata, które spędziła na nauce i zawziętym studiowaniu rzeczy, które uważała za fundament funkcjonowania świata. Nie tylko psychiatria, ale także medycyna, geografia, chemia, _fizyka_. Z jej gardła wyrwało się na wpół rozbawione, na wpół rozżalone prychnięcie. Wszystkie książki, wszystkie egzaminy, wszystkie tytuły, wszystkie sprawy, zagadki, jakie badała i rozwiązywała. Na nic, na nic, _na nic._

 _Wszystko na nic._

Jej umysł, na którym przez tyle lat się opierała, wyrzucił z siebie ostateczny, wściekły okrzyk: NIE, TO NIE JEST PRAWDA, NIE MOŻE BYĆ, NIE...

\- _Nie_ \- wewnętrzna złość nie wyrobiła sobie drogi na zewnątrz. Jej głos był słaby, drżący, zabrzmiał bardziej jak prośba, jak błaganie...

\- _Tak_ \- odpowiedź Bettany nie brzmiała wcale lepiej. Dziewczyna wydawała się chcieć jej zaprzeczyć, nawet, jeśli nie mogła. To jedno słowo wypowiedziała takim tonem, jakim mówi się rodzicom, że ich dziecko zostało skazane za morderstwo - I okropnie cię przepraszam, że musiałaś dowiedzieć się tego w taki sposób. Kiedy usłyszałam, że wybierasz się na Charing Cross Road, miałam złe przeczucia... Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy... - pielęgniarka przerwała, przełknęła ciężko ślinę i kontynuowała, pomijając to, co najwyraźniej chciała dodać - W każdym razie też tam przyszłam. Usiadłam przy oknie w Dziurawym Kotle i cię obserwowałam. Widziałam, jak ta banda pijanych szmalcowników cię zaczepia. Wybacz, że nie pojawiłam się wcześniej, ale barman się do mnie przykleił i upierał, że zapłaciłam mu za mało za kawę - westchnęła i odgarnęła z czoła włosy, które, jak zauważyła nieprzytomnie Magda, były już nieco mokre od stresu.

Magda znów odwróciła głowę i wbiła spojrzenie w tę samą plamę światła.

\- Więc tam naprawdę jest jakiś bar z kotłem, tak? - zapytała martwym tonem, nie brzmiąc na szczególnie zainteresowaną odpowiedzią.

\- Tak, jest - odparła natychmiast Bettany, a potem pokręciła głową i przycisnęła dłonie do twarzy. - Merlinie, co ja im nagadałam. Oby tylko tego nie pamiętali, jak wytrzeźwieją. Mówiłam, co mi ślina na język przyniesie, żeby zyskać na czasie, bo nie oszołomiłabym ich wszystkich sama, nawet jeśli nie mieli różdżek. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w czarach ofensywnych, a oni byli o wiele silniejsi - westchnęła po raz kolejny i zabrała ręce, obserwując teraz ostrożnie Magdę, która zaczęła robić się lekko zielona - _Jestem_ Travers, ale moja rodzina nie jest związana ze śmierciożercami. To znaczy, ta najbliższa. My jesteśmy tymi _lepszymi_ Traversami, to kuzyn dziadka był... - urwała. Najwyraźniej czuła potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się, nawet jeśli Magda i tak nie zrozumiała ani słowa. - No ale cóż, większość szmalcowników to i tak bęcwały, kojarzą tylko nazwiska, więc tego spróbowałam i chyba nawet zadziałało.

Magda skinęła sztywno głową, zastanawiając się, kiedy będzie mogła w końcu wrócić do domu i wziąć długi, gorący prysznic. Nie tylko po to, by zmyć z siebie smród zatęchłych ubrań i taniego whiskey, ale też załagodzić nieco skołatane nerwy.

\- Pani teczka - tym razem głos Bettany był o wiele cichszy, gdy wyciągnęła w jej stronę brązową, nieco przykurzoną torbę.

Magdalene wzięła ją, zarzuciła na ramię i po raz kolejny milcząco skinęła głową, tym razem w podziękowaniu.

\- Jesteśmy niedaleko Stratford. To właśnie tam pani mieszka, prawda?

Znów skinięcie.

\- Była pani na Charing Cross Road samochodem?

Tym razem zacisnęła usta i pokręciła głową, w końcu na nią spoglądając. Bettany musiała zobaczyć w jej bladej twarzy coś, czego sama jeszcze zbyt dobrze nie rozumiała, bo zmarszczyła współczująco brwi.

\- Ja to wszystko naprawdę rozumiem... Rzuciłabym na panią zaklęcie zapomnienia, ale boję się, że zrobię to źle, poza tym w tych czasach to może nawet i lepiej, że... - znów urwała i mocno przetarła pięścią jedno oko.

Magda wyraźnie widziała (trudno byłoby tego nie zauważyć), że Bettany usilnie powstrzymuje łzy, jednak jej uwagę przykuło teraz coś innego i niewiele brakowało, a znów upuściłaby swoją teczkę.

\- Zaklęcie zapomnienia? _ZAKLĘCIE ZAPOMNIENIA_? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... - zająknęła się. - Że pani Sarah Smith...? - nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego ta sprawa nasunęła jej się tak szybko. To wcale nie musiało chodzić o to, ale teraz, tego i tak niewyobrażalnie absurdalnego wieczoru, przypomniała sobie jeszcze raz początek tej sprawy i długie miesiące błądzenia w kółko. Wychyliła się trochę do przodu, czekając niecierpliwie na odpowiedź.

Bettany zagryzła wargę i spuściła wzrok, najwyraźniej zawstydzona. Po dłużej chwili, w trakcie której Magda walczyła, by nie udławić się własnym oddechem, pielęgniarka skinęła szybko głową, zamykając na sekundę oczy.

\- Czyli to dziecko _naprawdę_ istnieje? Ale _dlaczego_... dlaczego ktoś...

Bettany westchnęła i uniosła niechętnie jedną dłoń, natychmiast ją uciszając. Magda nie zamierzała chować się teraz za godnością i przejmować tym, że zwykła pielęgniarka traktuje ją, jednego z najlepszych lekarzy w szpitalu, jak niesforne dziecko. Ostatecznie, tak się przecież teraz czuła, prawda? Niczym dziecko, nie mające żadnego pojęcia o świecie, które wszystkiego musi się od podstaw nauczyć.

\- Może odprowadzę panią do domu? Jest już późno. Będziemy... będziemy mogły tam spokojnie porozmawiać, jeśli pani chce. To... jest naprawdę skomplikowana sprawa - wydukała dziewczyna z trudem, a Magda zamrugała i wzięła długi, głęboki oddech, żeby uspokoić nieco gwałtownie bijące serce.

\- Dobrze, oczywiście. Tylko... proszę cię, daj mi chwilę - przełknęła ciężko ślinę i odeszła w najdalszy, najciemniejszy róg zaułka. - Chyba jest mi trochę niedobrze.

Bettany uśmiechnęła się smutno.


	3. Rozdział 3

Miłego czytania ^^

* * *

 _Rozdział 3_

 _w którym Lena poznaje Pana, Shisha zmienia światy, a Magda ponosi konsekwencje_

* * *

Część 1

Gdzieś w niezwykle zimnej piwnicy

* * *

 _I just wanna, I just wanna know_

 _If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay_

 _I just gotta, I just gotta know_

 _I can't have it, I can't have it any other way_

[Riptide, Vance Joy]

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

Niedaleko jej ucha rozlegało się monotonne uderzanie kropelek wody, jak deszcz przedzierający się przez koronę drzewa, jak niedokręcony kran w kuchni. Ale poza tym jednym, pojedynczym dźwiękiem, jedynie trzeszczący szum i nieprzenikniona ciemność. Zgasło światło w pokoju. Rozbiło się lustro. Trawa szeleściła pod stopami. Pola płonęły nieziemskim blaskiem. Ludzie krzyczeli, bardzo głośno i żałośnie i piskliwie i...

Otworzyła oczy tak nagle, że łzy napłynęły jej pod powieki, a świat zawirował, chociaż przecież leżała na ziemi. Zimnej, twardej, chropowatej, przypominającej chyba beton albo kamień. To jednak nie było tak istotne, jak fakt, że ktoś _naprawdę_ właśnie krzyczał.

\- Błagam! Błagam, wypuście mnie stąd! Zrobię wszystko, zapłacę każde pieniądze i nikomu o tym nie powiem, ale proszę, pozwólcie mi zobaczyć się z dziećmi!

Chociaż głos był zachrypnięty i przerywany histeryczną czkawką, do tego dobiegał jakby zza grubej, brudnej szyby, Lena i tak szybko powiązała go z postacią pani Henrietty Leighton, nieco zrzędliwej, ale na ogół dobrej kobiety, która jakiś czas temu brała przecież udział w urodzinach Andy.

 _Andy._

Imię małej kuzynki, wypowiedziane nawet w myślach, sprawiło, że zaczęła krztusić się w ataku niekontrolowanego kaszlu. Miała wrażenie, że wyrzuca z siebie kłęby kurzu, w gardle poczuła też dziwnie metaliczny posmak, co na pewno nie było dobrym sygnałem. Z najwyższym wysiłkiem przewróciła się na plecy, wbijając wzrok załzawionych oczu w ciemny, niski i pokryty pajęczynami sufit. Ktoś nadal krzyczał, ale wszystkie dźwięki zeszły jakby do tła, wzmogło się za to świszczenie w uszach. Gdzie była? Co się stało z Andy? Czy zdołała uciec do lasu, a jeśli tak, to jak dała sobie w nim radę? A tata, który obiecał się z nimi wkrótce spotkać? Ciocia, która upadła na ziemię z rozłożonymi ramionami? Wszystkie szczegóły zaczęły wracać z niepokojącą ostrością, choć gdy tylko Marlena próbowała ustosunkować je do rzeczywistości, wytłumaczyć, uświadomić sobie, że istotnie, właśnie tak wyglądał jej ostatni wieczór, znów zaczynała boleć ją głowa. Nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na żadne z dotychczas zadanych pytań, a przecież pozostawało najważniejsze - kto i w jakim celu zaatakował Canvastown? Kto mógłby chcieć porwać ją, panią Leighton i prawdopodobnie wielu innych mieszkańców?

Nie miała pojęcia jak długo leżała tak, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w sufit; jej poczucie czasu przestało być precyzyjne, miała wrażenie, jakby wciąż balansowała na granicy snu i wszystkie mięśnie bolały ją tak, że nawet nie pomyślała o tym, by spróbować się podnieść. Krzyki w końcu ucichły, zamieniając się w zdławione łkania, które pewnie wzruszyłyby Marlenę, gdyby nie jej własny żal i niepokój, formujące się bezlitośnie w sercu. Łydki protestowały przy każdym ruchu, pewnie od gwałtownego biegu, a wargi miała spierzchnięte tak, że wystarczyło, by musnęła je językiem, a metaliczny posmak w ustach stawał się jeszcze intensywniejszy.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Powoli, ociężale, odchyliła głowę do tyłu, przyglądając się spływającym po kamiennej ścianie kroplom. Przedostawały się one z tyciego, prostokątnego okienka przy suficie. Było ono zabezpieczone kratami, choć nie widziała w tym żadnego sensu. Nawet ktoś tak drobny jak Andy by się przez nie nie przecisnął. Stanowiło jednak jakieś, słabe bo słabe, źródło światła w tym małym pomieszczeniu... a właściwie celi, jak dość szybko się domyśliła. Nie wiedziała czego ma oczekiwać, stres ściskał ją w żołądku, wiedziała jednak, że trwanie w bezruchu na ziemi, nawet jeśli kuszące, nic dobrego jej nie przyniesie. W klitce nie było absolutnie niczego poza tym okienkiem i zimnymi, wilgotnymi ścianami, więc Lena, chcąc nie chcąc, spróbowała podnieść się na ramionach i przybliżyć do spływającej wody. Był to błąd. Choć zacisnęła mocno zęby, świszczący syk bólu i tak zdołał wydostać się z jej gardła. Jedno spojrzenie na nienaturalnie spuchnięty i siny nadgarstek utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że prawdopodobnie go zwichnęła. Starając się mimo wszystko powstrzymać cisnące do oczu łzy, podpełzła na jednej ręce do ściany, pochylając się i robiąc rzecz niesamowicie upokarzającą, ale przynoszącą pewną ulgę. Przycisnęła usta do malutkiej kałuży, która utworzyła się pod oknem, łagodząc nieco rany na spierzchniętej skórze warg. Chociaż bardzo ją korciło, nie zamierzała pić tej wody; nie mogła mieć przecież pojęcia przez co wcześniej przepływała.

Wolała sobie nie wyobrażać, że za kilka godzin być może będzie do tego zmuszona. Odczekała parę chwil, przyciskając czoło do chłodnej ściany. Miała wrażenie, że zaczyna męczyć ją gorączka, chociaż cela pozostawała okropnie chłodna, tak samo jak jej skostniałe dłonie i stopy; wciąż miała na sobie jedynie długą koszulę nocną. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zdała sobie sprawę, jak mocno drży. Z każdą chwilą coraz wyraźniej czuła, że jest przeraźliwie osłabiona i poraniona, ranki na łydkach piekły, do tego zrozumiała w końcu, że ścisk w żołądku to przede wszystkim głód. Jak długo była nieprzytomna? Co się stało? Gdzie była? Pytania cały czas wracały, ale wciąż nie znalazła żadnej odpowiedzi. Powinna coś zrobić, a nie siedzieć bezczynnie pod brudną ścianą. Ale co? Jej wzrok powędrował w stronę ciężkich drzwi naprzeciwko. Wyglądały na zrobione z metalu, prawdziwe więzienne, z niewielką kratką, pozwalając zajrzeć do środka lub na zewnątrz. Nie można było jednak zaprzeczyć, że dało się na nich zauważyć także rysy i odbarwienia, jakby miały już co najmniej kilkadziesiąt lat. Nie wiedziała, w sumie nawet nie chciała wiedzieć. Potrzebowała znaleźć tatę, tylko przy nim poczuje się znów bezpiecznie. Zorganizują pomoc, policję, wojsko, cokolwiek. Znajdą Andy i Irmę. Jak natrętną muchę, Marlena cały czas odganiała od siebie myśli, które miały zamiar przypomnieć o nadnaturalności ostatnich zdarzeń. Magia? Akurat. Na pewno było jakieś sensowniejsze wyjaśnienie, a to, że nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy nie było nawet zaskakujące. Przecież nigdy nie znała się na tego typu rzeczach.

Bardzo powoli podniosła się na nogi, podpierając na zdrowej ręce i przyciskając plecy do ściany. Mięśnie i kości zaprotestowały gwałtownie, prawie znów posyłając ją na ziemię, ale jakoś udało jej się utrzymać. W każdym razie mogła być już pewna, że zwichnięty nadgarstek nie był jedyną kontuzją; jedną kostkę miała przynajmniej nadwyrężoną. Dotarcie do drzwi, podpierając się dla pewności zimnego kamienia, wydawało się trwać wieczność, a przynajmniej tak odebrał to wciąż jeszcze skołatany umysł Marleny. Przy kratce oparła się całym ciężarem o chłodny metal, wdychając powoli zatęchłe powietrze, charakterystyczne dla zaniedbanej piwnicy. Zobaczyła ciemny korytarzyk pełen cieni, padające gdzieś z bardziej odległego, niewidocznego dla niej miejsca rozdygotane światło pochodni i identyczne drzwi zaraz przed sobą, za którymi panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności. Spróbowała przecisnąć część twarzy przez kraty, żeby zobaczyć coś więcej, ale okazało się to błędem. Gdy tylko jej piegowaty nos wychynął poza linię drzwi, rozległ się trzeszczący, ostrzegawczy dźwięk, a Marlena poczuła jak coś mrowi ją na twarzy, jakby jakaś nieznacznie łagodniejsza iskra elektryczności. Natychmiast odchyliła głowę do tyłu, przyciskając dłoń do nosa, ale zrobiła to na tyle chwiejnie, że prawie upadła do tyłu. Uratowało ją tylko to, że w ostatniej chwili podparła się na zranionej nodze, tym samym wyrywając z własnego gardła bolesny okrzyk.

Szlochy umilkły, po raz kolejny wzniosły się za to ochrypłe krzyki.

\- Marlenko? Marlenko, czy to ty? - to na pewno była pani Leighton; jej głos dobiegał najwyraźniej z celi naprzeciwko.

Naokoło znów zrobiło się nieco ciszej i Lena niemal wyczuwała napięcie w tych wszystkich nasłuchujących ludziach, oddzielonych od niej tylko grubym, zimnym murem. Coraz wyraźniej docierało do niej, że nie jest w tym strasznym miejscu sama i choć wizja tego, że komuś udało się porwać i uwięzić tak wielu mieszkańców wioski była stresująca, to mimo wszystko poczuła się dzięki niej nieco lepiej. Ostatecznie może będzie mogła liczyć na jakąś pomoc. Będzie miała się do kogo odezwać.

\- Tak, to ja - zbliżyła znów twarz do kraty, zachowując tym razem nieco większy dystans - Pani Leighton... - przerwała, po raz kolejny walcząc z atakiem kaszlu. - ...czy wie pani, co się stało z moim ojcem, kuzynką... - z jakiegoś powodu nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie tego ostatniego słowa. _Ciotką..._

Henrietta także stanęła przy kratach, ale nie przytknęła do nich głowy; najwyraźniej zapoznała się już wcześniej z tajemniczą reakcją drzwi, jakby zabezpieczonych specjalnym alarmem. Wyglądała tak źle, że Marlenie aż ścisnęło się serce. Jej nieco już posiwiałe włosy były rozwiane i powyszarpywane z niewielkiego koka. Twarz lśniła od łez, a wielkie, brązowe oczy, otoczone drobnymi zmarszczkami, rozszerzyły się ze strachu i otaczającego ich półmroku. Odnosiła też wrażenie, że na czole pani Leighton widzi coś, co przypomina zaschniętą krew, ale nie mogła mieć co do tego pewności. Żylasta dłoń przytknięta do ust i wyraźne drżenie nie pozostawiało jednak żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, w jakim stanie emocjonalnym była kobieta.

\- Nie, Marlena... Nie wiemy, co się stało - Henrietta opuściła rękę z twarzy, znów brzmiąc histerycznie. Chociaż wcześniej głośno krzyczała, teraz mówiła bardzo cicho, a jej głos często się załamywał. Lenie przemknęło przez myśl, że pewnie bardzo boli ją gardło. - Nic nie wiemy. Nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniemy. Co oni z nami zrobią. Co ja zrobiłam, że mnie tak pokarano - po raz kolejny zasłoniła oczy dłońmi, popadając w niekontrolowany szloch.

Chociaż starsza kobieta wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak Marlena się w tej chwili czuła, choć od momentu odzyskania przytomności ruda dziewczyna była nieustannie na granicy tego, by zwinąć się w kłębek w rogu i płakać tak długo, aż ktoś inny rozwiąże ten problem, teraz odniosła wrażenie, że wstąpiła w nią nowa determinacja. Nigdy nie była kimś specjalnie _dzielnym_. Z jednej strony potrafiła postawić się w szkole chłopcu, który naśmiewał się z innego ucznia, ściągnąć kota z drzewa albo pomóc sąsiadce zamontować wysoko nową szafkę. Od prawdziwych problemów zawsze byli jednak dorośli. Marlena przecież tak naprawdę wciąż czuła się jak nastolatka, która z każdym poważniejszym kłopotem kieruje się do taty. Miała tylko dziewiętnaście lat i chociaż starała się zachowywać odpowiedzialnie, to chyba nikt nie oczekiwał, że zawsze taka będzie? Mimo wszystko teraz, stojąc przy chłodnych drzwiach, z uszkodzonymi kostką i nadgarstkiem, słuchając szlochów i lamentów osób o wiele od siebie starszych, doszła do wniosku, że to nie może tak być. Wszystko było nie tak. Ci, którzy ich porwali byli złymi ludźmi, więc trzeba było od nich uciec, a potem posłać ich do więzienia na resztę życia. Tylko wtedy ona, tata, ciocia, Andy i wszyscy mieszkańcy Canvastown będą mogli poczuć się znów bezpiecznie.

 _Mogli_ to zrobić. Oczywiście, że mogli. Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście, wielokrotnie widywała to w filmach. Być może jednak nie kłamały.

\- Niech pani nie płacze - powiedziała cicho, ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt pewnie, więc powtórzyła. - Niech pani nie płacze! Jest nas tu trochę. Jakoś sobie poradzimy razem. Uciekniemy i powiadomimy o wszystkim służby, na pewno szybko rozbiją tę bandę - dziwnie było wypowiadać słowa, w które samemu nie do końca się wierzyło.

Henrietta spojrzała na nią przez świeże łzy, ale zanim Marlena zdążyłaby otworzyć usta, by kontynuować, dołączył się do nich kolejny głos, tym razem męski. Na początku wywołało to u niej dreszcz niepokoju, ale szybko zmienił się on w ulgę, kiedy w końcu go rozpoznała. Nie było to wcale takie łatwe; brzmiał o wiele bardziej odlegle. Poza tym, bez tej zwykłej nuty wesołości, jej dawny szkolny kolega, Stephen Yardley, wydawał się być zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

 _\- Proszę cię_ , Marlena. Nie widziałaś tego wszystkiego, co działo się w wiosce? Nie mamy żadnych szans na ucieczkę. To byli czarownicy - serce Leny zabiło szybciej, odniosła też wrażenie, że usłyszała kilka stłumionych jęków - Magia istnieje i tyle. Nic z tym nie zrobimy. Czarownicy porwali nas, żeby robić na nas swoje magiczne eksperymenty - zmarszczyła nieco nos w wyrazie niedowierzania, ale po jej kręgosłupie i tak spłynął zimny pot - Albo żeby nas zjeść - dodał Stephen tak zmarnowanym i udręczonym głosem, że boleśnie się tego słuchało - Wiedźmy jedzą ludzi... dzieci przede wszystkim - krzyki podniosły się po raz kolejny, ale umilkły, gdy chłopak podniósł ton - Trzeba się było go posłuchać i uciec, tak jak Nelly Primplesmith. Mówił prawdę, a ja myślałem, że po prostu za dużo wypił - jego głos w końcu zadrżał, a potem całkiem ucichł; młody chłopak prawdopodobnie pogrążył się w cichym żalu.

Lena odniosła wrażenie, że świat wokół niej zawirował. Tak, o tym właśnie mieli pamiętać. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć w chwili rozpoczęcia ataku, chociaż przecież zadręczała się tą sprawą całe popołudnie? Obszarpany włóczęga, który powiedział, że magia istnieje i zalecił im ucieczkę, wspominając o planowanym ataku. Wszyscy uznali go za pomyleńca. Gdyby tylko... och, Boże, gdyby tylko go posłuchali, być może byliby bezpieczni. Wbiła wzrok w rysę na metalowych drzwiach, powtarzając gorączkowo w duchu, że już nigdy nie uzna nikogo za dziwaka, nawet, jeśli będzie gadał coś, co brzmi jak totalna bzdura. I zawsze będzie się upewniać, czy nie powinna zastosować się do jego rad.

 _To i tak bez znaczenia, Lena, przecież wiesz._

 _Mówisz tak, jakbyś kiedykolwiek miała mieć jeszcze na to okazję._

 _Nie. Przestań._

 _Nie możesz teraz się poddać. Pomyśl o Andy, opuszczonej i przerażonej._

Ale krzyki naokoło stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

\- I co teraz, i co teraz...

\- Nie chcę umierać! Nie tak!

\- Magia nie może istnieć!

\- Moje dzieci...

\- Cisza! - sarknęła Lena, dziwiąc się tej stanowczości we własnym głosie. Tak naprawdę przecież wcale jej nie czuła; kolana telepały się pod nią tak, że była bliska opadnięcia na ziemię - Spróbujmy coś ustalić. Dojść do jakichś wniosków. Czy są ludzie, którzy są razem w jednej celi, a nie pojedynczo, jak ja?

Odpowiedzi nie zdążyły nigdy nadejść. W piwnicy zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał, gdy daleko, najwyraźniej na końcu długiego korytarza, skrzypnęły stare zawiasy, czemu towarzyszył odgłos szybkich kroków kilku ludzi. Ktoś najwyraźniej nadchodził.

\- ...śliczna, młoda, dokładnie taka jak tamta na zdjęciu. Wszystko się zgadza, no prawie kopia!

\- Te rude kudły... to znaczy włosy... to mają chyba stuprocentowo taki sam kolor. Można zdjęcie przyłożyć i porównać, mówię panu!

Na korytarzu rozległy się wyraźnie dwa męskie włosy; jeden niski i zabarwiony chrypką, a drugi podekscytowany i świszczący. Zapłakana twarz pani Leighton zniknęła w mroku, ale Lena wcale kobiety nie winiła, bo sama sekundę później kuliła się na ziemi w rogu, przyciskając kolana do piersi. To musieli być ich porywacze, czarownicy. Czego dokładnie mogli od nich chcieć? Rude kudły... kto w Canvastown miał rude włosy... poza nią? Chyba nikt. No, może pan Greenfield, ale on nie pasował do takich słów, jak "śliczna", czy "młoda". Zestresowana i sparaliżowana strachem była w stanie jedynie mocniej wcisnąć się plecami w zimny mur.

\- Mhm, świetnie. A skąd właściwie wytrzasnęliście ten cały zwierzyniec? - ten głos dla odmiany wydawał się być znudzony, choć miał w sobie pewną chłodną wyniosłość. Rozległ się dziwny metaliczny brzdęk, jakby ktoś dla zabawy kopnął w jedne z drzwi. Zaraz potem kroki ucichły, co wskazywało na to, że grupa się zatrzymała, ale najwyraźniej nie przed jej celą. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że Lena przygryzała teraz wargę tak mocno, że znów poczuła w ustach krew.

W korytarzu na chwilę zapadła głucha cisza. Potem, cicho i niepewnie, ktoś zadał pytanie:

\- To pana... nie było? Podczas rajdu na tę wioskę koło Hogwartu?

\- Przydzielono mi ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia - znów ten znudzony głos, tym razem zabarwiony nutą irytacji - Ale słyszałem. Atak na Canvastown. Ale czy nie miało to być jedynie rozpędzenie mugolskiej hołoty z okolic zamku? Prosty symbol triumfu? Kto ich tu wszystkich sprowadził?

Kroki wznowiły się. Marlena wypuściła z trudem powietrze, które przez dłuższą chwilę trzymała w płucach

\- No taaaaak. Tak chyba miało być... Ale pozwolono nam się pokręcić trochę za śmierciożercami, zapolować na łupy. Tylko głupi by nie wykorzystał sytuacji - w chrapliwym głosie mężczyzny można było wyczuć oślizgłe zadowolenie - Co ładniejsze, to się pozbierało. Wszystko na sprzedaż. Dobre okazy, mogą mieć sporo zastosowań... a jak się nie sprzedadzą, to się raz dwa pozbędzie i tyle. Albo odda wilkołakowi, czy wampirowi za pół ceny... CISZA! - Lena prawie podskoczyła, gdy od ścian korytarza odbił się nagle gniewny okrzyk. Ktoś przed sekundą zaczął głośno szlochać w jednej z cel, ale wrzask natychmiast go uciszył - Tylko, że wie pan... to jeszcze takie trochę nieoficjalne. Ministerstwo wciąż nie zalegalizowało handlu mugolami, ale to przecież wszystko kwestia czasu, teraz, gdy on zwyciężył. Jak tylko pan ją zobaczy, to natychmiast pan zrozumie! Od razu jak zobaczyliśmy, to sobie przypomnieliśmy to zdjęcie, co żeś nam pan wtedy pokazał! - dodał mężczyzna szybko, jakby coś go nagle wystraszyło.

Ich głosy były coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu zatrzymały się pod drzwiami jej celi. Gorące łzy zamgliły jej wizję, gdy wbiła spojrzenie w kwiatowy wzór na swojej koszuli nocnej; nie miała odwagi podnieść głowy.

\- Nie rób takiej niepewnej miny, Wilkins. Dekret o polowaniach i o handlu mugolami już jest na stole Ministra - w chłodnym głosie dało się wyczuć satysfakcję - Jutro przeczytasz o nim w Proroku. Ale lepiej wczytaj się dobrze, bo rządzą nim pewne zasady. Czarny Pan ma swój plan i nie chce od razu całkowicie zniszczyć Dekretu Tajności, a przecież na pewno nie zamierzasz narażać się na jego gniew?

I po tych właśnie słowach rozległ się trzask otwieranych drzwi. Z gardła Marleny wydarł się dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy jękiem, a czknięciem, a zaraz po tym przycisnęła zdrową rękę do ust, wpatrując się przez łzy w mężczyzn, którzy weszli do celi. Choć przed chwilą wydawało jej się, że nie jest w stanie podnieść głowy, teraz nie odrywała od nich spojrzenia. Metalowe drzwi zostały otwarte na oścież, ale nie łudziła się, że mogłaby uciec, mijając tych trzech wielkich facetów. Na pewno nie na skostniałych z zimna i poranionych nogach. Jeden z nich trzymał zresztą w dłoni długi, cienki patyk, na którego końcu jarzyła się oślepiająco iskierka światła, rzucając na nich nieprzyjemne cienie. Rozpoznała w nim dokładnie taki sam przedmiot, jaki dzierżyli w dłoniach napastnicy w czasie ataku na ich wioskę.

Była to trójka mężczyzn, tak jak wcześniej myślała. Dwóch z nich ubranych było w niezbyt zadbane, brązowe ubrania, przypominające przerośnięte płaszcze, brudne i przykurzone na końcach. Niższy miał niechlujny zarost i płytką szramę na policzku, natomiast wyższy i bardziej barczysty niewielką, posiwiałą bródkę. Obydwaj wydawali się być w tej chwili nieco zakłopotani, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o mężczyźnie stojącym pomiędzy nimi. Trochę niższy od faceta z brodą, ale znacznie smuklejszy i dostojniej ubrany. Choć też wyglądał śmiesznie w długim, czarnym płaszczu z szarymi akcentami, był przynajmniej czysty i zadbany. Ciemne włosy sięgające karku zaczesane zostały elegancko do tyłu. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, to właśnie na nim Lena się skupiła i jego przeraziła najbardziej. To on trzymał w rękach przedmiot przypominający różdżkę i to on od momentu wejścia do środka nie odrywał od niej spojrzenia. W podkrążonych i jakby zapadniętych oczach była w stanie zobaczyć znużenie, które przemieniło się w dziwny głód, gdy tylko ogarnął wzrokiem jej piegowatą twarz i długie rude włosy, teraz brudne i skołtunione. Wszystkie błagania i prośby, jakie miała już na końcu języka, wydawały się spłynąć z powrotem do gardła, niemalże ją dławiąc, kiedy zauważyła, jak mężczyzna obnaża drapieżnie zęby, nie odrywając od niej tego ciemnego

\- No no... zaimponowaliście mi - gdy się odezwał, jego głos zabrzmiał tak samo obojętnie, jak wcześniej w korytarzu, Lena była jednak przekonana, że jeśli za chwilę nie przestanie jej tak obserwować, to znów zemdleje, tu i teraz - Ale jest uszkodzona - machnął świecącą różdżką w stronę obrzękniętej kostki dziewczyny, unosząc ironicznie brew - Co oczywiście zostanie uwzględnione w ostatecznej cenie.

Niższy z towarzyszących mu mężczyzn wciąż wyglądał nieswojo, ale barczysty zdawał się odzyskiwać odwagę. Podczas gdy Lena przesuwała się powoli wzdłuż ścian, chcąc odsunąć od nich jak najdalej, on wyciągnął z kieszeni krótki, nieco pokrzywiony patyczek i zaczął nim z irytacją wymachiwać.

\- No co pan gadasz? Przecież takie pierdoły to się leczy raz dwa, jedno machnięcie różdżką i po sprawie.

Wspomniany "Pan", jak Lena zaczęła nazywać go w myślach, w końcu oderwał od niej spojrzenie, zamiast tego przyglądając się z uniesionymi brwiami śmigającej mu przed nosem różdżce. Błysk w jego oczach stał się niemal chytry, a niewielki, złośliwy uśmiech przywodził na myśl przyczajonego lisa.

\- Ach tak? W takim razie ją ulecz.

Lena odsuwała się jeszcze szybciej, zaplątując przy tym we własną koszulę. Musiała wyglądać okropnie żałośnie, ale nie przejmowała się tym, tylko gwałtownie pokręciła głową, gdy barczysty mężczyzna wycelował różdżkę w jej kostkę. Spróbowała ją schować, ale nie dała rady, bo zbyt mocno bolała. Nie wiedziała czego oczekiwać, poczuła w gardle mdłości, choć nie miała pojęcia czym mogłaby zwymiotować, skoro miała wrażenie, że nic nie jadła od co najmniej paru dni.

\- Jasne, żaden problem. _Episkey_!

Nie rozbłysło żadne światło, nie zabrzmiał żaden niepokojący dźwięk, ale już sekundę później z gardła Leny wyrwał się ryk bólu. Uderzyła głową w ścianę za sobą i ścisnęła mocno powieki, spod których wyleciało więcej gorących łez; spłynęły one po jej policzkach i skapnęły na brudną koszulę. Chociaż jej palce instynktownie poleciały w kierunku opuchniętej kostki, nie przyniosło to żadnej ulgi. Nie sądziła, by kiedykolwiek w życiu miała do czynienia z tak wielkim bólem. Odniosła wrażenie, jakby ktoś dopiero co złapał ją za uszkodzoną kostkę i z całej siły wycisnął nią w dwie strony, jak to się robi z mokrą szmatką do ścierania kurzy. Cierpienie na kilka sekund odebrało jej dech w piersiach, zatarło kontakt z rzeczywistością. Gdy ból zaczął się powoli zmniejszać, zostawiając po sobie tylko głuche pulsowanie w całej stopie, zrozumiała, że w celach naokoło rozległo się kilka okrzyków i błagań, jednak żaden z mężczyzn nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Pan posłał jedynie krzywy uśmieszek człowiekowi z różdżką, który z zakłopotaną miną spoglądał to na nią, to na krótki patyk w swojej masywnej dłoni.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem, że nie potrafisz rzucić nawet prostego zaklęcia leczącego, Bole - wycedził Pan, przeciągając sylaby - Chyba jednak rzeczywiście będziemy musieli zejść z ceny, nie sądzisz?

Choć Marlena wciąż leżała w kącie, dysząc ciężko i obserwując ich spod zmrużonych powiek, jak jakaś porzucona szmaciana lalka, przez ogarniający ją strach przebiły się igiełki złości. _Skoro wiedziałeś... skoro wiedziałeś..._

Nie, żeby naprawdę była w stanie cokolwiek z siebie wydusić.

Barczysty Bole jakby skurczył się w sobie, przez dłuższą chwilę obserwując Pana z ostrożnością. Potem najwyraźniej podjął jeszcze jedną próbę powrotu do swojego nonszalanckiego i nieco napastliwego tonu, bo wzruszył ramieniem i schował różdżkę do kieszeni. W jego mętnych oczkach irytacja mieszała się ze strachem i respektem.

\- No i co z tego? Tak jakby było mi to potrzebne. A jak panu tak zależy na dobrym zdrowiu tej laleczki, to sam pan możesz ją uleczyć, nawet teraz.

Ale wzrok Pana znów skierował się na Lenę; przechylił lekko głowę i wpatrywał prosto w jej zielone oczy. Sama dziewczyna za wszelką cenę starała się uniknąć spojrzenia na niego, zamiast tego skupiając na jego obskurnych towarzyszach. Wiedziała, że jeśli zrobi inaczej, wszystko stanie się tylko jeszcze gorsze.

\- Jak ma na imię? - Pan zmienił temat, nie odpowiadając na wyzwanie rzucone mu przez Bole'a. Zamiast tego zbliżył się do Marleny i kucnął przy jej drżącej postaci, na całe szczęście nie wykonując żadnego gestu, który wskazywałby, że ma zamiar ją dotknąć.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział niechlujny mężczyzna nieco rozdrażnionym tonem - Ty, jak masz na imię? - to pytanie skierował bezpośrednio do Leny, wskazywała na to oschłość i irytacja, z którą najwyraźniej obawiał się odzywać do Pana.

Marlena skuliła się w sobie, rozważając, czy ma jakąkolwiek inną możliwość, niż zgodną z prawdą odpowiedź. Czy nie lepiej byłoby podać fałszywe imię? A co jeśli już je znali i tylko ją sprawdzali? A może potrafią rozpoznać, gdy ktoś kłamie, skoro są czarownikami?

Właśnie podjęła decyzję, że lepiej jednak powiedzieć prawdę, gdy przez przypadek jej wzrok spoczął na kucającym przy niej mężczyźnie i... och, Boże. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie. Ciemne źrenice błyszczały w świetle wciąż ściskanej przez niego różdżki, zagryzał nieznacznie dolną wargę, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jej przerażonych oczu, zupełnie jakby chciał zajrzeć jej do głowy. A może naprawdę to robił? Miała wrażenie, że ulatuje z niej właśnie cała siła, jaką jeszcze zdołała utrzymać. Te cienie pod oczami, ten ostry uśmiech... Tylko jedno słowo przychodziło jej do głowy.

 _Obłąkany._

\- M-Mar-lena - wychrypiała z trudem, głośno szczękając zębami.

Uśmiech mężczyzny stał się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny. I dlaczego był tak blisko? Och, jak chciałaby trafić teraz gdziekolwiek indziej... wolałaby stać w ogrodzie przez cały dzień w czasie najgorszych ulew niż siedzieć teraz w tym... Z jej gardła wyrwał się w końcu zdławiony szloch i zakryła twarz rękami, próbując odciąć od tych okropnych ludzi, od tej okropnej sytuacji.

Ktoś z całej siły złapał ją za nadgarstek, na szczęście ten nieuszkodzony, choć i tak nie uniknęła towarzyszącego temu bólu. Dłonie zostały oderwane od jej twarzy i przez świeże łzy zobaczyła znów te ciemne oczy, tym razem pełne wściekłości i pogardy.

\- _Masz się na mnie patrzeć, gdy do ciebie mówię_ \- syknął Pan, a Lena nie mogła zrobić nic innego niż tylko skinąć głową i mieć nadzieję, że zostawi ją w spokoju.

Tak naprawdę była jednak skołowana. Przecież on nic nie mówił. A może mówił, ale to ona tego nie usłyszała? Może to był tylko chory sen, wywołany przybyciem tamtego obłąkanego mężczyzny? Ale nie, przecież ten ból... I kto tak właściwie był obłąkany? Włóczęga, Pan... a może właśnie ona?

Zimno, głód i głuche dudnienie w głowie musiało ją najwyraźniej oszołomić. Zanim się obejrzała, Pan znów stał dumnie wyprostowany i przewracał długi, czarny patyk pomiędzy szczupłymi palcami. Niższy z mężczyzn z ostrożnością nie odrywał od niego wzroku, tak samo jak Lena, której przyszedł nagle do głowy pewien pomysł. A co, gdyby udało jej się zdobyć taki przedmiot, którym da się robić magiczne sztuczki? Czy wtedy mogłaby nauczyć się z niego korzystać i uwolnić swoich przyjaciół i sąsiadów? Wątpiła, by zdołała zrobić to teraz, ale może potem, po cichu...

\- Dobrze, powiedzmy, że ją wezmę - stwierdził nonaszalancko Pan, sięgając do kieszeni obszernego płaszcza. - Ale nie za więcej niż sto galeonów.

Barczysty w pierwszej sekundzie zdawał się być oburzony, ale niższy przydepnął mu mocno stopę, co Lena była w stanie wyłapać ze swojego miejsca na ziemi. Coś w jego wyrazie twarzy mówiło jej, że jakiekolwiek nie byłby ich wcześniejsze umowy, zgodziliby się na każdą wywołaną przez Pana cenę, nawet jeśli przyniósłby ze sobą tylko marnego funta (i czym właściwie były galeony?). Niezdarnym ruchem odgarnęła z twarzy rude włosy i obserwowała nieprzytomnie, jak Pan wyciąga z kieszeni pękaty, aksamitny woreczek, a potem rzuca go barczystemu mężczyźnie. Kiedy chwilę później po raz kolejny odwrócił się w jej stronę, poczuła, jak świadomość tego, co właśnie miało miejsce, spada na nią jak śnieżna zaspa z najwyższej gałęzi drzewa.

 _Zostałaś sprzedana._

Przez głowę przeleciały jej te wszystkie artykuły, ulotki i programy telewizyjne ostrzegające o handlu ludźmi. Niewielkie rubryczki na które rzadko zwracała uwagę, programy, które szybko przełączała. Porwane dzieci, kobiety zmuszane do nierządu... Poczuła, jak wstępuje w nią nowa siła. Nagle stała na własnych nogach i choć bose stopy protestowały przed lodowatą podłogą, jakoś dała radę się utrzymać, opierając plecy i ręce na ścianie, niczym książkowy przykład osoby osaczonej. Oddychała tak ciężko i szybko, że całe jej ciało unosiło się i opadało wraz z ruchami klatki piersiowej, a rude włosy przykryły znaczną część twarzy. Tak, teraz zdecydowanie musiała wyglądać na obłąkaną.

\- Proszę, nie róbcie mi krzywdy - mówiła cicho, ale, co zaskakujące, nie jąkała się. Wiedziała, że mężczyźni doskonale ją słyszą; każdy z nich skierował teraz nią swoją uwagę - Tak się nie robi z ludźmi. Miejcie litość. To złe i okropne... Przecież... pomyślcie, my wam nigdy nic nie zrobiliśmy... - nie była pewna, czy wilgoć, którą czuła pod powiekami, to świeże łzy, czy pozostałości poprzednich, ale to nie miało znaczenia; przynajmniej głos jej się nie załamał.

Według opowieści pana Orville'a, policjanta i znajomego taty, odwoływanie się do moralności porywacza zazwyczaj nie przynosiło żadnego skutku. Nie, żeby miała teraz jakąkolwiek inną opcję. Co tak właściwie mogła jeszcze zrobić osoba porwana? Kurde, gdyby tak uważniej przysłuchiwała się ich dyskusjom...

Zanim byłaby w stanie zebrać myśli na wyrzucenie z siebie czegoś mniej żałosnego i bardziej przekonującego, Bole roześmiał się szyderczo, szturchając łokciem swojego obskurnego towarzysza. Marlenę coś ścisnęło w gardle; kojarzyła ten śmiech. Była pewna, że gdyby tylko przymknęła powieki, znów usłyszałaby towarzyszące mu krzyki Andy.

\- Słyszysz, Piers? Te mugole nawet mówić nie potrafią normalnie.

Na policzki i szyję dziewczyny wypełzły rumieńce wstydu i złości. Chociaż pozycja stojąca sprawiała, że znów czuła się bliska omdlenia, nie powstrzymało to ogarniającej jej fali irytacji. Nie zastanawiała się nawet szczególnie nad tym, co w ich przestępczo-magicznym języku oznaczało słowo "mugol". O wiele bardziej wpłynęła na nią ta insynuacja jakoby jej sposób mówienia był gorszy, niż ich angielski, prawdopodobnie londyński...

\- To po prostu szkocki akcent, Bole - wycedził powoli Pan, brzmiąc na zirytowanego. Lena wątpiła jednak, by chodziło mu o dobre imię jej kraju. Te zmarszczone brwi wskazywały raczej na odrazę z powodu przebywania w otoczeniu kogoś tak niepoważnego. W tym jednym przypadku, pomimo przerażenia, Marlena była w stanie się z nim zgodzić.

Wszelka sympatia, jaką przez sekundę odczuwała, zniknęła jednak natychmiast, gdy wzrok ponurego mężczyzny znów spoczął bezpośrednio na niej. Pogarda nie zniknęła z jego twarzy, co więcej, wydawała się nawet zwiększyć. Podniósł wyżej różdżkę i wypowiedział dziwne słowa, a ona nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć i już oplotły ją w ramionach długie, szorstkie liny, unieruchamiając ręce. Zaraz po nich takie same więzy otoczyły jej usta, odbierając możliwość odezwania się choćby słowem. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką pomyślała, było niezbyt błyskotliwe " _Magia, magia, znów magia, naprawdę magia..._ ". Potem już tylko zwiesiła głowę i pozwoliła łzom płynąć swobodnie. Bo czy miało to jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Wkrótce zginie, a ostatnie dni życia prawdopodobnie będą torturą...

\- Nie będziesz odzywać się bez pozwolenia - Pan nachylił się do niej, nie pozwalając odwrócić wzroku od swoich ciemnych, bezlitosnych oczu - Zapamiętuj wszystko, co mówię, bo nie lubię się powtarzać.

Powoli i niezbyt świadomie skinęła głową. Sznury już zaczęły obcierać jej skórę, oddzieloną od nich przecież tylko cienkim materiałem nocnej koszuli; popękane usta po raz kolejny zwilżone zostały przez krew. Zimno, głód, strach. Serce chciało najwyraźniej pokruszyć więżące go żebra, tak jak Lena z chęcią pozbyłaby się tych wszystkich lin, gdyby tylko miała na to siłę.

\- Ekhm... no to ten - niższy mężczyzna obok Bole'a podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po czole - To możemy się żegnać w sumie. Pan ma mugolkę, my mamy kasę, chyba wszystko już załatwione - najwyraźniej miał już dość obcowania z tym onieśmielająco pewnym siebie człowiekiem.

\- Zaiste - odpowiedział cicho Pan, a blade światło z okna zaigrało na jego przylizanych włosach.

Tak, z Marleną było zdecydowanie coraz gorzej, bo z jakiegoś powodu rozbawiło ją to, że ktoś w latach dziewięćdziesiątych wciąż mówił takie rzeczy, jak "zaiste". Chyba by się nawet roześmiała, gdyby nie te sznury. Jak się okazało, doskonale tłumiły one też jęki bólu, jakie wyrywały się z jej ust chwilę później, gdy Pan ciągnął ją jak psa przez wąski, śmierdzący wilgocią korytarz. Szedł szybko, a ona próbowała dotrzymać mu kroku, pomimo skostniałych kolan i wciąż uszkodzonej kostki. Mignęło jej kilka twarzy przy kratach, wykrzywionych rozdzierająco przez żal i przerażenie. Miała wrażenie, że w jednej z cel zauważyła też ciotkę Irmę. Chciała wyciągnąć do niej rękę, krzyknąć, żeby coś zrobiła, jakoś jej pomogła, ale nie była w stanie tego zrobić. Poranione, odrętwiałe nogi zderzyły się nagle z kamiennym schodkiem, a zaraz potem Marlena poczuła, że traci równowagę i upada bezwolnie do przodu, niezdolna do wyciągnięcia przed siebie ramion. Na szczęście, nie zdążyła nawet dobrze poczuć tego zderzenia, bo świat znów pochłonęły przyjemne ciemności.

* * *

Część 2

W londyńskim areszcie

* * *

 _I'm a million miles farther and a long way from home_

 _I know that there's a plan that goes way beyond mine_

 _Got to step back just to see the design_

 _The mind fears the heart, but the heart doesn't mind_

[Trouble, Avicii]

* * *

\- Świetłana Serafima Myrova - policjant za biurkiem posłał jej ostrożne spojrzenie, ale nie odwróciła wzroku, z zaciśniętymi zębami czekając, aż rzuci jakąś głupią uwagę - Dwadzieścia trzy lata, zamieszkała przy Chatsworth Road 80/2 - no dobra, plus dla niego.

Siedziała z założonymi rękami w jednym z obskurnych gabinetów komisariatu policji i z irytacją wpatrywała w obijającą się o szybę muchę, zbyt głupią, by zauważyć, że parę centymetrów wyżej okno było uchylone. Miała taką szansę, żeby uciec z tego zapyziałego, dusznego pokoju, a i tak nie potrafiła jej wykorzystać. Gdyby tylko Shishy ktoś dał jakąkolwiek możliwość zwiania...

\- Pani Świetłano, zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, że została pani przyłapana przez jednego z naszych funkcjonariuszy na...

Nabrała niespodziewanej ochoty, by brutalnie zwalić ze stojącego przed nią biurka wszystkie papiery i plastikowy kubeczek z długopisami. Byłoby to jednak idiotyczne w jej aktualnej sytuacji, więc tylko przewróciła oczami i prychnęła, nie przejmując tym, jak odbiorą to znajdujący się w pokoju policjanci. Naprawdę, czy znowu jest zmuszona cierpieć z powodu jednej, głupiej decyzji? Czy po raz kolejny będzie przełykać gorycz swojego braku kontroli i zastanowienia? Oczywiście, nie miała na myśli tego rozwalonego nosa Willa Wermonta. Palant całkowicie na to zasłużył. Tą _jedną głupią decyzją_ , było to, że lata temu podała służbom swoje prawdziwe imiona i nazwisko, zbyt zestresowana i podekscytowana ucieczką, by to jeszcze dokładniej przemyśleć. To nawet nie chodziło o to, że gdyby nie eliksir, to mogliby ją próbować znaleźć w jakichś rejestrach; rodzice zawsze unikali kontaktu z mugolskimi instytucjami. Nawet do szkoły mama puściła ją pod zmienionym nazwiskiem ( _Krashsche_ znaczy _lepsza_ \- idealnie podsumowuje sposób myślenia ojca). Zupełnie, jakby to była ujma dla ich honoru, że _Myrova_ chodzi do mugolskiej szkoły. I to, mówiąc szczerze, czyniło to nawet jeszcze gorszym, bo skoro pół życia spędziła pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, to dlaczego, do cholery, podała wtedy prawdziwe? Cathy stwierdziłaby pewnie, że wciąż miała nadzieję na to, iż rodzice ją znajdą i ubłagają, by wróciła, ale w tej chwili nie miało to i tak żadnego znaczenia. Minęło zbyt wiele lat.

A ona wciąż musiała znosić ludzi mówiących do niej "Świetłana".

\- Jeżeli się pani nudzi, to proszę powiedzieć - zirytowany głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Za fotelem policjanta, robiącego notatki, stał ten, który złapał ją w kawiarni. W międzyczasie zdążył przebrać się w swój uniform i teraz posyłał jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenia. Nie miała pojęcia, czym go właściwie tak wkurzyła, ale skoro obrał wobec niej ofensywną postawę, to nie zamierzała pozostawać mu dłużna. Spojrzała na niego tak nienawistnie, jak tylko się dało, co musiało być całkiem efektywne, biorąc pod uwagę jej obrysowane czarną kredką oczy oraz kolczyki w wardze i nosie. Mimo wszystko nie wydawał się onieśmielony. Szkoda.

\- Czuję się świetnie - syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, a potem zmarszczyła nos i skierowała wzrok na policjanta za biurkiem - Niech pan kontynuuje.

Mężczyzna, który przeprowadzał z nią wywiad, był o wiele przyjemniejszy i spokojniejszy, być może za sprawą swojego wyraźnie sędziwszego wieku. Chociaż w jego spojrzeniu dało się wyczuć naganę, a sposób mówienia pozostawał rzeczowy i suchy, to przynajmniej nie okazywał jej tak otwartej niechęci i nie skazywał od razu za sam buntowniczy wygląd. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie miała najmniejszej ochoty tu być i wciąż nie dowierzała, że naprawdę mogą zamknąć ją do więzienia za rozwalenie nosa jakiemuś skretyniałemu podrywaczowi. Skubała nieco zniszczony rękaw skórzanej kurtki i raz na jakiś czas przygryzała kolczyk (to drugie było już u niej na tyle znanym tikiem nerwowym, że większość jej znajomych właśnie po nim poznawała, że coś ją gryzie). Z jednej strony była prawie pewna, że nie złamała zbyt wielu przepisów i kara nie powinna być surowa, a z drugiej zdawała sobie też sprawę, że mugolska policja wlepiała jej mandaty aż zbyt często i za naprawdę nieistotne przewinienia. Mimo wszystko nie był to świat czarów, gdzie rzucenie na kogoś uroku od którego skóra robiła się fioletowa w żółte paski karane było co najwyżej naganą albo rzuceniem podobnego zaklęcia w ramach kontry. Chociaż, tak na dobrą sprawę, nie znała czarodziejskiego prawa od strony formalnej i mogło być tak, że po prostu nikt nigdy takich pierdół nie zgłaszał, bo dało się to szybko cofnąć. Will Wermont nie cofnie sobie złamanych kości, przez najbliższe tygodnie będzie chodził z opatrunkami, a potem może do końca życia zostanie mu już krzywy nos. Nie, żeby żałowała. Może jak będzie brzydszy, to przestanie tak zabawiać się dziewczynami.

\- ... biorąc pod uwagę, że była już pani wcześniej notowana przez policję, co oczywiście nie polepsza pani sytuacji...

Shisha wyrwała się z zamyślenia i skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Co? Ale czekaj... jak to _notowana_?

Policjant z tyłu prychnął z niedowierzaniem, na co Shisha zacisnęła z irytacją zęby. _O co temu kolesiowi chodzi?_

\- Mam na myśli mandaty za wykroczenia. Niektóre wciąż niezapłacone - dodał wymownym tonem mężczyzna siedzący za biurkiem, przerzucając szybko jakieś papiery.

\- Jeśli chodzi panu o ten, który dostałam przedwczoraj... - zaczęła dziewczyna oburzonym tonem, ale policjant jej przerwał.

\- Nie, nie chodzi tylko o mandat za przewracanie koszy w parku i zbluzganie funkcjonariusza Gordona - usta mężczyzny drgnęły - Ale również o wcześniejsze, jak choćby te związane z zakłócaniem ciszy nocnej i...

Shisha zmarszczyła brwi. Czy dostała jakieś mandaty o których nie wiedziała? W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to niemożliwe, ale potem w jej głowie pojawiła się wizja pijanej w sztorc dziewczyny, idącej pod ramię z kumplem i ze śmiechem wyrzucającej do kosza świstek papieru. Nie, no dobra. Może jednak było to możliwe.

Gdy tak siedziała, słuchając niechętnie gadania policjanta, przez jej kręgosłup przebiegł nagle dreszcz złego przeczucia. Nie wiedząc dokładnie, dlaczego to robi, spojrzała znów na mężczyznę stojącego z tyłu. Miał krótkie, ciemne włosy, piwne oczy oraz niewielki zarost i wciąż obserwował ją z wyraźną niechęcią. Jego wargi wykrzywione były w nieprzyjaznym grymasie. Po co tak właściwie się w niego znów wpatrywała? Już miała wrócić do słuchania gadającego policjanta, kiedy jej wzrok zsunął się na plakietkę, przypiętą do koszuli nieprzyjemnego gościa. Znak policji, a pod spodem duże i wyraźne " _Henry Gordon_ ".

Wiedziała, że nie jest to odpowiedni moment, ale i tak nie mogła się powstrzymać. Usiadła prosto i przycisnęła pięść do ust, odchrząkując, by ukryć chichot, co oczywiście nieszczególnie podziałało. Twarz funkcjonariusza Gordona była teraz czerwona jak dojrzały pomidor.

\- Czy powiedziałem coś zabawnego? - zapytał sucho policjant siedzący za biurkiem, przerywając swój nudny wywód.

Shisha pokręciła szybko głową, przygryzając wargę, chociaż jej ramiona wciąż trzęsły się od tłumionego śmiechu.

\- Nie, nie. Wszystko jest okej.

Przynajmniej wiedziała już, dlaczego ten gościu tak się uparł, żeby ściągnąć ją na komisariat, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Że też akurat on musiał siedzieć tego dnia w tej kawiarence. Los najwyraźniej właśnie wystawił jej środkowego palca. Nie, żeby zaczynała żałować. Mimo wszystko, Wermont wciąż na to zasługiwał. Wracając jednak do teraźniejszości, gdy wcześniej patrzyła na tego wyraźnie wkurzonego mężczyznę, czuła tylko irytację, bo nie miała pojęcia o co mu chodzi. Teraz powstrzymywała się usilnie od spoglądania na niego, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. No naprawdę, aż tak brać do siebie wyzwiska pijanej dziewczyny? Myślałby kto, że pracując w tym zawodzie powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Z drugiej strony nie pamiętała, co dokładnie mu powiedziała. Być może rzeczywiście przekroczyła jakąś granicę.

\- Czy możemy już przejść do tego, co jest za to grozi? - sarknął funkcjonariusz Gordon przez zaciśnięte zęby, prawie się przy tym opluwając.

Policjant, na którego plakietę Shisha też w końcu zwróciła uwagę (Hendleson albo Hendelson, była już trochę wyblakła), odwrócił się na sekundę, żeby posłać swojemu koledze ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Shisha nie myślała za bardzo o tym, jak bardzo pogarsza swoją sytuację, gdy ukradkiem wystawiła do Gordona język. Może i było to dziecinne, ale czerpała satysfakcję z jego złości i zastanawiała się, jak długo potrwa, nim koleś naprawdę straci nad sobą panowanie.

Funkcjonariusz Gordon okazał się jednak nieco bardziej cierpliwy niż mogłoby się wydawać. Zmarszczył dziwnie nos i odetchnął głęboko, ale nic nie powiedział. Drugi policjant przestał przerzucać papiery i teraz spojrzał na nią poważnie spoza swoich prostokątnych okularów.

\- Wszystko zależy od tego, czy pan William Wermont zdecyduje się wnieść przeciwko pani oskarżenie - och, Shisha nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Pewnie właśnie o to mu chodziło, żeby móc zgłosić ją policji, chociaż pewnie nie spodziewał się, że sam przy tym wyląduje w szpitalu. W końcu nie znał jej tak dobrze, jak choćby Kris i Daniel. - Jednak nawet jeśli tego nie zrobi, wciąż pozostaje grzywna i odszkodowanie, które będzie pani musiała zapłacić kawiarni za zniszczone mienie...

\- To Wermont je zniszczył - przerwała mu Shisha, wciąż pod wpływem wcześniejszego rozbawienia - _Jego_ ciało potłukło naczynia i zniszczyło stół. Jedyną rzeczą, którą rozwaliłam _ja_ , jest jego nos.

Policjant uniósł jedną brew, najwyraźniej nie uznając tego za śmieszne.

\- Został przez panią brutalnie popchnięty.

 _Dobra, Shisha, pora się zamknąć..._

\- Popchnięty? Kto panu tak powiedział? Ja go nie popchnęłam, tylko przywaliłam mu pięścią w twarz, resztę zdziałała grawitacja.

 _Eh..._

Tym razem to nie mężczyzna za biurkiem jej odpowiedział. Funkcjonariusz Gordon zdołał go uprzedzić.

\- Widzisz, Mike? Mówiłem ci. Bezczelność, brawura i arogancja. Niezapłacone mandaty, rozboje, pijaństwo, zakłócanie porządku, a teraz jeszcze pobicia. Powinniśmy ją utemperować już dawno. Być może wtedy zaczęłaby mieć szacunek do policji...

\- Wystarczy, Henry - przerwał mu Mike, jednak było już za późno. Shisha nie zamierzała zostawić tego bez komentarza i chociaż wiedziała, że mężczyzna w pewnym stopniu miał rację, to jednak sposób, w jaki to powiedział, wskazywał na to, że dziewczyna jest tylko zwykłym, irytującym chuliganem, co było _bzdurą._

\- Może by pan, panie Gordon, spojrzał najpierw na siebie. Ja przynajmniej nie jestem taką pipą, żeby mścić się na kimś wtedy, kiedy ten nie może się bronić. I w ogóle to o co ci chodzi? Byłam wtedy pijana, nawet nie pamiętam, co powiedziałam i już dostałam za to mandat. Długo się jeszcze będziesz tak boczyć jak małe dziecko?...

\- Milcz. Nikt nie prosił cię o komentarz - warknął funkcjonariusz Gordon, a potem położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego kolegi.

Mike Hendleson (albo Hendelson) ściągnął okulary i ścisnął powoli nasadę nosa, sprawiając wrażenie zmęczonego. Przez kilka sekund milczał, aż w końcu westchnął i przechylił głowę.

\- Obraza funkcjonariusza. Po raz _kolejny_...

* * *

Ciężkie metalowe drzwi trzasnęły mocno, zaraz potem rozległ się szczęk zasuwanego zamka. Shisha stała i z niedowierzaniem wyglądała przez zakratowane okienko, śledząc wzrokiem oddalające się plecy policjanta. Zamknęli ją w areszcie, podobno tylko na kilka godzin, ale wciąż. Chociaż kłóciła się i żądała, by powiedzieli, na jakiej do cholery podstawie chcą wrzucić ją do tej śmierdzącej celi, nie uzyskała żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi. Gordon wymruczał coś o tym, że dobrze jej to zrobi, jak zacznie się przyzwyczajać, biorąc pod uwagę jej więcej niż prawdopodobną przyszłość w więzieniu. Drugi policjant zachował przynajmniej tyle sprawiedliwości, że wyrzucił wtedy Gordona z sali i zaprowadził ją tu z kimś innym. Oczywiście się stawiała, co skończyło się tym, że znów wykręcili jej siłą ręce i _do cholery, czy oni na pewno mogli to zrobić?_ Czy wraz z rozwaleniem nosa Wermontowi straciła nagle prawa obywatelskie? Zacisnęła ze złością zęby i z całej siły kopnęła w drzwi, które co prawda wydały z siebie satysfakcjonujący brzęk, jednak towarzyszył mu także pulsujący ból w dużym palcu u stopy. Naprawdę musiała kupić sobie lepsze trapery, te były beznadziejne. Ale to pewnie dopiero po tym, jak wyjdzie z więzienia.

Odwróciła się i rozejrzała po niewielkiej celi. Była tutaj tylko drewniana ławka z wyświechtanymi poduszkami, wbudowany w podłogę stolik i jedna, goła żarówka pod sufitem. Zirytowana pokuśtykała do ławki, ale siadając nie wykorzystała żadnej z poduszek; ich zapach był wystarczająco zniechęcający. Zaraz potem zaczęła przeczesywać palcami krótkie włosy, boleśnie rozplątując kołtuny. Co za beznadziejna sytuacja. Tak się najwyraźniej kończyły próby pozbierania życia do kupy; a mogła siedzieć teraz nawalona na kanapie w czyimś mieszkaniu. Stoczyła się właśnie na samo dno metaforycznej spirali. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że tym razem trafi do pierdla. Pewnie nie na więcej niż parę miesięcy, ale to wcale sprawy nie polepszało. Niby mogła mieć jeszcze jakąś nadzieję na karę grzywny i odszkodowania, ale w sumie co to była za nadzieja, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie miała nawet pieniędzy, by od razu zapłacić za jeden mandat. Wyobraziła sobie, jak pisze list do siostry (bo do rodziców by się nie odważyła), z prośbą o podesłanie paru galeonów. Ciekawe, jakby wyglądał.

 _No hej_

 _Słuchaj, wiem, że uciekłam z domu i nie widziałaś mnie tyle lat i w sumie to w ogóle się z wami wcześniej nie kontaktowałam, ale... nie miałabyś może pożyczyć trochę kasy? Bo jak nie zapłacę odszkodowania za rozwalenie nosa takiemu jednemu mugolowi, to zamkną mnie w więzieniu._

 _Z miłością,_

 _twoja siostra Shisha_

 _(Świetłana)_

 _(No wiesz, ten charłak)_

Parsknęła cicho, lecz bez śladów rozbawienia. W sumie, gdyby tak zaznaczyła bardziej te część o mugolu... ale nie. Jej rodzina pewnie już dawno o niej nie pamięta. W końcu to nie tak, że charłak mógłby być dla nich jakkolwiek warty wspominania. Bezwiednie podciągnęła kolana do góry i oparła na nich brodę. Kostki w prawej pięści zaczynały boleć, kiedy je zginała, najwyraźniej w spóźnionej reakcji na mocne zderzenie z twarzą Wermonta. Co tak właściwie miała tu robić przez te parę godzin? Zasnąć? W takim smrodzie nie było o tym nawet mowy.

Jedyną dobrą rzeczą było chyba to, że gdy wywlekli ją już z sali przesłuchań, spotkała na korytarzu Kris i Daniela, który najwyraźniej przez cały czas tam czekali. Obiecali, że spróbują jakoś załagodzić tę sprawę, porozmawiać z kim trzeba. A przede wszystkim, że jej tak z tym samej nie zostawią. Poczuła się z tym... miło. Prawie tak, jakby miała prawdziwych przyjaciół. Ludzie z paczki pewnie już dawno by prysnęli, gdyby zgarnęła ją policja. Westchnęła i oparła głowę o twardą ścianę za sobą, przymykając oczy ze zmęczenia. Ten cały cyrk, najpierw z Wermontem, a potem z użeraniem na komendzie, naprawdę pozbawił ją wszystkich sił. Może gdyby strzeliła sobie coś mocniejszego, to poczułaby się lepiej? Dobre, jasne piwko, gin lub choćby parę łyków zwykłego cydru... Otworzyła szybko oczy i z zaskoczeniem podrapała po nosie, zaraz przy kolczyku. Czy kiedy w beznadziejnych chwilach nabiera cię ochota sięgnięcia po flaszkę, to już jesteś alkoholikiem, czy jeszcze nie? Bo jak do tej pory Shisha z zadowoleniem twierdziła wszem i wobec, że pije, bo lubi i chce. Naprawdę chciałaby wierzyć, że wciąż tak było.

Minuty mijały przerażająco powoli. Raz na jakiś czas zmieniała pozycję, aż w końcu westchnęła z irytacją i ułożyła głowę na śmierdzących poduszkach. Może i było to w pewnym sensie przyznanie własnej porażki, ale zaczynał już trafiać ją szlag, a kiedy chociaż udawała, że próbuje zasnąć, trafiał ją nieco mniej. Z jednej strony naprawdę chciałaby się zdrzemnąć, by czas upłynął szybciej, ale z drugiej ta ławka była taka niewygodna... Jak długo już tu siedziała? Pół godziny? Godzinę? Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie powinna poprosić, by wypuścili ją do toalety, a potem próbować nawiać. Ale przecież nie chciała znów zaczynać życia jako wyjęta spod prawa. Jako dziecko została już wyrzucona z jednego świata i nie zamierzała teraz wylecieć z kolejnego, bo co wtedy z niej zostanie? Niepotrzebny wyrzutek. Niepasujący element układanki. _Którejkolwiek_ układanki.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak wiele czasu upłynęło, ale zaczynało już mdlić ją z nudów, gdy na niewielkim korytarzu rozległy się głośne kroki. Przewróciła oczami i zaczęła zbierać z ławki, mrucząc "nareszcie". Będzie musiała dzisiaj wziąć kolejny prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie smród tych poduszek. Tak jakby miała pieniądze na takie marnowanie wody. Z drugiej strony, kiedy przyjdzie następny rachunek, może już jej dawno nie być w domu. Haha... Chociaż, jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to wcale nie było zabawne. Co się stanie z mieszkaniem, jeżeli trafi do więzienia? Nie miała komu oddać go pod opiekę, a wątpiła, by Kris i Daniel byli chętni do wzięcia na siebie dodatkowych opłat. Czy po wyjściu z więzienia wyląduje na ulicy? Czy w ogóle będzie mieć jeszcze jakąkolwiek pracę? Ben, właściciel salonu, był naprawdę w porządku, ale jak daleko będzie sięgać jego sympatia, kiedy mu powiedzą, że Shisha okazała się kryminalistką? Wielokrotnie doznawała już brutalnie, że życie wśród mugoli nie jest takie proste, jakie mogłoby się wydawać, jednak teraz... Ale skończmy to dramatyzowanie. Może nie będzie tak źle. Może przez wzgląd na jej rzetelnie wykonywaną pracę, Ben odpuści. W końcu z tatuażami i kolczykami Shisha radziła sobie naprawdę świetnie. A jeśli naprawdę straci mieszkanie, to przez jakiś czas po prostu przyczai się u jednego z kumpli. No i zasiłku raczej też nie straci.

Te myśli pochłonęły ją do tego stopnia, że policjant zdążył już podejść pod drzwi celi i szczęknąć głośno zasuwką. Wstała szybko i palcami rozwichrzyła farbowane włosy, przyjmując najbardziej beznamiętną postawę, na jaką było ją stać. Nie, żeby przetrwała ona długo; już otwierała usta, by zapytać, dlaczego siedziała tutaj tak długo, gdy zauważyła, że Mike ma towarzysza. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał wyjaśniać tego bezsensownego aresztu, zamiast tego wpychając do celi kolejnego delikwenta. Tym razem był to facet, wysoki i całkiem przystojny, choć wyglądający nieco dziwnie. Nie, żeby zamierzała go oceniać, sama w końcu robiła wszystko, żeby jak najbardziej wyróżniać się z tłumu. Mężczyzna wydawał się zirytowany, w ten sam sposób, co Shisha, gdy jakąś godzinę wcześniej została tu przyprowadzona. Z jednej strony wkurzającym było, że wciąż nie zamierzają jej wypuścić, ale z drugiej odczuła też swego rodzaju ulgę. Przynajmniej będzie miała z kim porozmawiać i nie umrze z nudów. Właśnie cofała się pół kroku do tyłu, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca, kiedy stało się to.

Spojrzenia Shishy oraz tajemniczego mężczyzny spotkały się na sekundę, a dziewczyna poczuła, jak przez całe jej ciało przebiega dreszcz, dziwaczne mrowienie, jakby jakiś sygnał ostrzegawczy. Chociaż próbowała zachować kamienną twarz, wiedziała, że jej oczy musiały rozszerzyć się z szoku. To nie było normalne, wiedziała o tym, ale nie mogła powstrzymać tej fali emocji, która przelała się przez nią niczym wiadro wody wylane na głowę. Zaczęło się od ekscytacji, przyspieszającej oddech i bicie serca; coś miało się wydarzyć - coś skończyć, a coś rozpocząć. Potem stres, ściskający żołądek; czy będzie potrafiła temu podołać? Ostatni i najintensywniejszy okazał się strach; to nie mogło być niczym dobrym. A potem nagłe nic. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Znów była po prostu sobą i patrzyła na dwóch stojących przed nią mężczyzn, którzy najwyraźniej niczego nie zauważyli ani nie odczuli. Jedynym śladem tego, co się stało, było nieznaczne drżenie jej ramion i trudności z przełknięciem śliny. Stwierdziła ze zdziwieniem, że choć wcześniej cieszyła się z ewentualnego towarzystwa, to teraz marzyła tylko o tym, by policjant wyprowadził stąd tego faceta i zostawił ją samą w tej śmierdzącej celi.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy przeżyła coś takiego. Dziką falę emocji niezwiązaną z niczym konkretnym, przeczucie, wydające się mówić dokładnie, co może się za chwilę wydarzyć. Nazwałaby to swego rodzaju jasnowidzeniem, gdyby nie wiedziała z gorzkim przekonaniem, że nie ma w niej żadnych magicznych mocy. Poza tym, już dawno przecież odcięła się od wszystkiego, co czarodziejskie. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że odkąd po raz pierwszy to przeżyła, na kilka dni przed tym, jak dowiedziała się o swoim charłactwie, te dziwactwa ciągle powracały. Rzadziej lub częściej, czasem pod postacią subtelnego przeczucia, a czasem powalającego natłoku emocji. Nigdy nie słyszała o czymś takim, nawet wtedy, gdy mieszkała jeszcze z rodziną i nigdy też nikomu o tym nie wspominała. Nauczyła się jednak ufać swojej "intuicji", bo zawsze miała ona jakieś pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Co próbowała przekazać jej teraz? Nie miała zielonego pojęcia i chyba nawet nieszczególnie chciała wiedzieć.

\- Posiedzisz sobie tutaj do wieczora, aż przyjdzie szef i zadecyduje, co zrobimy z tobą dalej - twarda nuta w głosie policjanta wskazywała na to, że mężczyzna trafił tutaj za coś więcej niż bójkę w kawiarni. No ale raczej nie za morderstwo. W końcu gdyby tak było, to nie wsadziliby go z nią do jednej celi w areszcie, prawda? _Prawda?_

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Druga cela jest mniejsza, ale... - przytłumiony głos z korytarza, należący do kogoś, kogo nie mogła zobaczyć, wcale nie sprawił, że poczuła się lepiej. Chociaż areszt na tym komisariacie rzeczywiście był żałośnie mały i miał tylko ze dwie cele. _Na pewno_ nie przyprowadziliby tu mordercy.

\- Nie kwestionuj moich decyzji, Greens - odpowiedział stanowczo policjant i lekko popchnął wysokiego faceta do przodu, na co ten jedynie przewrócił oczami - Może sobie chociaż porozmawiają. Pani Myrova też poczeka do wieczora. Jak będziecie głodni, to krzyczcie. Holly wam coś przyniesie - trzaśnięcie drzwiami, szczęk zamka, kroki, a potem cisza.

Gdyby nie wciąż odczuwalne skutki wcześniejszego zdarzenia, Shisha pewnie by się roześmiała. A więc to tak wyglądało siedzenie w areszcie? Chociaż było tutaj okropnie nudno, wyobrażała to sobie jakoś tak bardziej... surowo. Wątpiła, by ich głodzili, ale jednak to "krzyczcie, jak będziecie głodni" było prawie komiczne. Ale cóż, przynajmniej wiedziała już, ile mniej więcej tu posiedzi. Do wieczora nie zostało chyba wiele czasu, ale to wszystko zależy od tego, jak policjanci definiowali "wieczór".

Opadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce na ławce i przyjrzała bliżej nowemu współwięźniowi. Teraz, gdy trochę już się uspokoiła, zelżał także niepokój. Nie zamierzała się go _bać_. Nie była typem dziewczyny, która pozwoliłaby się komukolwiek _zastraszyć_. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wyłożyła lekceważąco nogi, wyglądając najpewniej jak stereotypowa dziewczyna z aresztu. To nie było jednak istotne, chodziło tylko o to, by chłopak nie uznał ją za kogoś, nad kim można by się poznęcać. Oczywiście, gdy już w końcu przestanie tak ciągle wyglądać przez kraty i spojrzy w jej stronę. Nie, żeby się prosiła, ale jego dziwaczne zachowanie zaczynało ją powoli irytować.

Tak na dobrą sprawę, to cały ten mężczyzna miał w sobie coś niepokojącego i nie chodziło nawet o jego wygląd. Nie, z zewnątrz przypominał właśnie takich ludzi, z którymi Shisha zazwyczaj się zadawała. Nieco przydługie, ciemne włosy, związane przy karku w krótką, niechlujną kitę. Na ramionach naprawdę świetna skórzana kurtka, nawet jeśli miała ona w sobie pewien nietypowy połysk. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy, które wcześniej wywołały w niej tak gwałtowną burzę emocji, teraz wyrażały jedynie skupienie. Poza tym przy jego uchu mignęło jej coś srebrnego, co na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się być kolczykiem. Tak, Shisha mogłaby pomyśleć, że spotkała kogoś podobnego sobie, gdyby nie to wciąż utrzymujące się poczucie... _dziwności_ , którego nie potrafiła do końca wyjaśnić.

Machinalnie wsunęła dłoń pod rękaw, czując, że z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie włoski na przedramieniu stanęły jej dęba. Cisza przeciągała się, zupełnie jakby wciąż siedziała w tej celi sama. Chociaż była w niej jakaś część zadowolona z tego faktu i wciąż rozpamiętująca tamte niespodziewane dreszcze, Shisha jak zwykle pozwoliła na to, by głos zabrała ta druga - bardziej gniewna, ale i odważniejsza.

\- Hej. Długo tak będziesz stał i wyglądał, jak księżniczka zamknięta w wieży? - starała się zachować w miarę przyjacielski ton głosu, żeby przypadkiem nie uznał tego za obrazę - Jestem Shisha, a ty?

Mężczyzna zamrugał, jakby wyrwała go z głębokiego zamyślenia, a potem odwrócił powoli, posyłając w jej stronę wyraźnie znużone i obojętne spojrzenie. Z jakiegoś powodu ją to zdenerwowało. _A cóż to takiego okropnego musiał przeżyć ten wielce samotny rycerz, żeby teraz patrzeć na nią z taką pobłażliwością?_

\- Roger - odpowiedź była krótka, zwięzła i zdecydowanie niezadowalająca.

Nie pozwoliła mężczyźnie znów skupić się na wyglądaniu na korytarz, uparcie kontynuując rozmowę.

\- Aha. A za co cię zgarnęli? Ten policjant nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego.

No, całkiem błyskotliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że równie wkurzony był, gdy zamykał do celi ją. Naprawdę powinna więcej myśleć, zanim coś powie. Roger najwyraźniej pomyślał o tym samym, a przynajmniej na to wskazywało spojrzenie, które jej posłał.

\- A co cię to tak właściwie obchodzi? - zapytał z irytacją, najwyraźniej nie oczekując odpowiedzi

Cóż, najwidoczniej się pomyliła i nie byli do siebie aż tak podobni. Nie dość, że zamknęli ją w śmierdzącej celi, to jeszcze teraz wrzucili tu jakiegoś buca, z którym nie dało się normalnie pogadać. Ale Shisha nie zamierzała zmuszać nikogo do rozmowy; miała już dość innych problemów. Przewróciła oczami i oparła wygodniej o ścianę, z cieniem pogardliwego uśmieszku na ustach obserwując, jak Roger wraca do wyglądania przez kraty. Ciekawe na co liczył. Że policjanci zmienią zdanie i go wypuszczą? A może obmyślał plan ucieczki? Może to właśnie przed tym próbowała ostrzec ją intuicja? Ekscytacja, bo spróbuje zwiać razem z nim, stres, ponieważ nie będzie pewna, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, a później strach, bo... zostaną złapani? To nie było do niej zbyt podobne. O wiele bardziej spodziewałaby się wściekłości albo zrezygnowania.

Powoli zaczęła wracać do swojego wcześniejszego znużenia, choć teraz było ono nieco mniej dotkliwe, bo miała przed oczami całkiem przystojnego gościa, zamiast pełnegu zacieków sufitu. Nie ważne jak wielkim gburem był Roger, to te włosy, kurtka i długie, czarne trapery dopasowywały się bez problemu w jej ideał mężczyzny. Gdy milczał, łatwo było go sobie wyobrazić jako kogoś z charakteru ciekawszego. Ale już nawet pomijając charakter... szkoda, że ta skórzana kurtka była na tyle długa, że przysłaniała mu tyłek, bo z chęcią dowiedziałaby się, czy jest tak zgrabny, jak w jej wyobraźni.

Zanim zdążyłaby to sobie jeszcze dokładniej przemyśleć, Roger nagle się odwrócił, opierając plecami o drzwi. Z jednej strony nawet lepiej, bo teraz mogła być już pewna, że z twarzy jest równie przystojny, ale z drugiej; analizowanie czyichś walorów estetycznych stawało się trudne i nieco krępujące, gdy ta osoba także zaczęła cię właśnie obserwować. Shisha nie miała jednak czasu na to nikłe zakłopotanie, które prawdopodobnie by odczuła. Zbyt mocno zaalarmował ją dziwny ruch mężczyzny, który sięgnął powoli do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Ruch zdecydowanie zbyt znajomy.

Z twarzy Rogera zniknęła irytacja i surowość, zastąpiło ją dziwne zmartwienie, które ani trochę jej nie uspokoiło.

\- Słuchaj... Shisha. Nie musisz się bać. Obiecuję, że nic złego ci się nie stanie - jego twarz na sekundę wykrzywił bardzo niepokojący grymas - A przynajmniej nie z mojej strony. Po prostu nie ruszaj się przez chwilę, a...

To była najbardziej żałosna gadka na uspokojenie, jaką słyszała kiedykolwiek. Ale to nie to najbardziej przykuło jej uwagę, tylko cienki, podłużny patyczek, który Roger wyciągnął z kieszeni i teraz wycelował w jej stronę. I to właśnie był ten moment. Po tylu latach przyszła pora na zrzucenie pozorów, bo, cholera, nie mogła pozwolić, żeby usunął jej pamięć albo magicznie uśpił albo...

\- Jestem charłakiem - wyrzuciła szybko, nienawidząc się za to pojednawcze wyciągnięcie rąk do góry, niczym ofiara pod ostrzałem. Prawda była jednak taka, że ani na chwilę nie oderwała spojrzenia od tej różdżki, bo wiedziała, że może ona zrobić jej o wiele większą krzywdę niż zwykła, mugolska broń, nawet i najcięższego kalibru.

Tymi dwoma słowami Shishy w końcu udało się przyciągnąć uwagę mężczyzny. Przez chwilę wyglądał on na absolutnie zaszokowanego, nieświadomie opuszczając rękę, którą już wyciągał w jej stronę. Potem jego usta rozjaśniły się w zmęczonym i nieco smutnym uśmiechu; całkiem opuścił różdżkę, a drugą ręką przesunął po włosach, jeszcze bardziej je rozwichrzając.

\- Merlinie, czyli jednak mam jakieś szczęście. Dzięki, już myślałem, że będę musiał rzucić na ciebie Confundus, czy coś, żebyś po przebudzeniu myślała, że to ci się tylko przyśniło.

Shisha poczuła, jak coś mocno ściska ją w gardle. Przez tyle lat skutecznie udawało jej się unikać wszystkiego, co magiczne, a teraz nagle trafiła do jednej celi z czarodziejem? Och tak, ona też zdecydowanie miała _szczęście_ , tylko że o wiele bardziej popieprzone i to już od urodzenia. Nie wiedziała, co zdenerwowało ją bardziej - sam fakt tego, że Roger okazał się czarownikiem, czy to, że zaczął ją traktować uprzejmie dopiero wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, że sama również _częściowo_ należy do jego świata. Oczywiście zawsze tylko _częściowo_.

\- A co z policjantami? - zapytała i sama była zaskoczona, jak bardzo pusty i napastliwy stał się teraz jej głos. Nie, żeby Roger to zauważył, najwyraźniej wciąż zajęty własnymi emocjami i problemami. No właśnie, jakim cudem tak właściwie czarodziej trafił do mugolskiego aresztu?

\- No... chciałbym powiedzieć, że zajęliby się nimi amnezjatorzy, albo coś w tym stylu, ale to już nie te czasy - westchnął i wsunął różdżkę do kieszeni. - Moja znajoma wie, gdzie trafiłem i za jakieś piętnaście minut powinna tu być. Jest lepsza w czarach, potrafi rzucić skuteczne Obliviate - dodał wyjaśniającym tonem - Ja się trochę za bardzo boję, że im przypadkiem zniszczę umysły. Tak w ogóle, to jestem Roger Davies. A ty naprawdę masz na imię Shisha, czy...?

 _No popatrzcie tylko, jaki ktoś się nagle zrobił rozmowny._

\- Nie. Ale tak mnie wszyscy nazywają. Shisha. Shisha Myrova, pochodzę z Ukrainy - odparła ponuro, uprzedzając oczywiste pytanie.

Cóż za ironia, że teraz, gdy on wyraźnie chciał kontynuować rozmowę, ona miała ochotę tylko odwrócić się do niego tyłkiem i zamiast tego obserwować ścianę.

\- Och. Właśnie słyszałem, że masz nieco inny akcent. Ale nie uważasz, że Shisha jest trochę za trudne do wymówienia? - zgromiła go spojrzeniem, więc szybko zmienił temat. - No ale dobra, to w sumie nie jest takie ważne. O wiele ważniejsze jest to, co się teraz dzieje w świecie - nagle jego ton stał się znacznie mniej przyjazny, a o wiele bardziej poważny i przygnębiony - Masz już jakiś plan na ucieczkę? Za co tak właściwie cię tu wsadzili?

Pomijając oczywistą bezczelność mężczyzny, który jeszcze chwilę temu traktował ją jak irytującą muchę, Shisha nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że w jej żołądku coś raptownie się przewróciło. Ucieczkę? Przed czym?

\- A co cię to tak właściwie obchodzi? - powtórzyła jego wcześniejsze słowa, bo jednak wciąż przeważały w niej złość i zniechęcenie. Poza tym, odniosła wrażenie, że chłopak i tak tego nie odpuści i powie coś, co naprowadzi ją na te tajemnicze zagrożenie. Może się okazać, że już o nim słyszała. Chociaż, gdyby dotyczyło ono świata czarodziejów, z którym od lat nie miała żadnego kontaktu... Ale to w sumie nawet lepiej. Jeśli coś dotyczyło magii, to nie dotyczyło Shishy, Roger pewnie po prostu odniósł mylne wrażenie, że jako charłak powinna się tym jeszcze interesować.

Rzeczywiście, tak jak się spodziewała, ciasteczko w skórzanej kurtce nie miało zamiaru przyjąć tej subtelnej aluzji i przestać gadać. Na początku mężczyzna tylko zmarszczył śmiesznie nos i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, ale potem jego brwi uniosły się szybko w górę, jakby coś zrozumiał. Najwyraźniej łączył fakt dość szybko, więc nie mógł być tępy, ale ta z lekka przesadzona mimika była naprawdę zabawna.

\- No dobra, łapię o co ci chodzi - powiedział, podnosząc rękę i z zakłopotaniem odgarniając włosy do tyłu - Słuchaj, to nie tak, że ja coś mam do mugoli. Oczywiście, że nie, przecież moja matka jest mugolką i ja sam teraz tyle ryzykuję, żeby im pomagać. Po prostu cieszę się, że trafiłem tu akurat na kogoś, kto też w tym wszystkim siedzi i z kim mogę normalnie pogadać. Wiadomo, że przy kimś niemagicznym musiałbym się cholernie pilnować, żeby nie chlapnąć czegoś głupiego.

Shisha parsknęła pod nosem i pochyliła głowę, łypiąc na niego z niechęcią. W pewnym sensie go rozumiała, w końcu sama przez tyle lat musiała przyzwyczajać się do życia ze świadomością, że nigdy nie będzie mogła tak naprawdę wygadać się komuś ze swoich problemów. Nie wtedy, gdy naginała w ten sposób międzynarodowe prawo i przy okazji pewnie ściągała na siebie łatkę osoby pomylonej. Pomimo przelotnej chwili zrozumienia, szybko zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że są tutaj rzeczy, które wymagają wyjaśnienia.

\- Słuchaj, koleś - wstała z ławki, żeby przełamać to wrażenie mniejszości, które ogarniało ją, gdy tak na nią patrzył z góry; w rzeczywistości byli w końcu prawie tego samego wzrostu - Nie wiem skąd wziąłeś ten pomysł, że ja w czymkolwiek "siedzę". Tak się akurat składa, że jako charłak nie jestem zaliczana do ludzi "magicznych" - tym razem wykonała w powietrzu gest cudzysłowia - Więc nie traktuj mnie z łaski swojej jak jednego z dawnych kumpli, bo w ogóle się nie znamy. _Ja_ jestem częścią świata mugoli - nie zabrzmiało to zbyt pewnie, co nadrobiła dalszym gadaniem - I chociaż mogę wiedzieć trochę więcej o tych wszystkich magicznych sprawach, to wcale nie znaczy, że możesz udawać, iż jestem taka jak wy, bo obydwoje dobrze wiemy, co czarodzieje myślą o charłakach. Ale do rzeczy... O jakim zagrożeniu mówisz i w czym niby pomagasz mugolom? Odnosiłam jak do tej pory wrażenie, że świetnie radzą sobie sami - nie przejęła się tym, że zabrzmiało to napastliwie. Z niektórymi ludźmi można było rozmawiać tylko w taki sposób.

Mówiąc szczerze, spodziewała się teraz jakiejś przesłodzonej, pełnej udawanego oburzenia gadki, o tym jak to charłaki też są częścią świata magii i że wszyscy są tak samo ważni i szanowani. Nasłuchała się już tego wiele jako dziecko i doskonale wiedziała, jak reagować. Każde jedno słowo było ostatecznie tylko utopijną bzdurą. Ludzie nigdy nie byli równi, zawsze istniał jakiś podział. Największy jaki znała, to ten pomiędzy czarodziejami i mugolami, czasem tylko trafiały się takie dziwaki jak ona, które nie pasowały do żadnej z grup. Już zacisnęła usta i zmrużyła oczy, czekając na to, by natychmiast te argumenty obalić, ale Roger zareagował całkiem inaczej, niż mogłaby się spodziewać. Cały pobladł, a jego usta rozchyliły się nieco w widocznym szoku, kolejnym, w który go dziś wpędziła. Gdy zaczął się do niej zbliżać, automatycznie się trochę odsunęła, choć nie na tyle, by można było to uznać za strachliwe wycofywanie się. Roger jednak tylko opadł na ławkę i obserwował ją z powagą, szarpiąc nieświadomie za materiał swoich spodni.

\- To ty o niczym nie wiesz, tak? - zapytał cicho - Odcięłaś się od świata magii?

Shisha tylko syknęła coś z irytacją, bo to jego odkrywcze wywlekanie faktów, których sama nie zdążyła jeszcze powiedzieć, zaczynało ją już wkurzać.

\- A o czym to niby nie wiem? - zabrzmiało to nieco szyderczo, ale chłopak wydawał się tym w ogóle nie przejąć.

\- Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać powrócił - odpowiedział, a potem przerwał, by przełknąć głośno ślinę. - I wygrał.

Po tych słowach w celi zapadła dramatyczna cisza. Roger milczał z żalu i bezsilności, a Shisha dlatego, że nic nie zrozumiała. Wyrwanie teraz mężczyzny z jego osobistej żałoby mogło wydawać się teraz brutalne, ale dziewczyna nigdy nie była przecież wybitnie cierpliwą osobą.

\- W sensie... _kto_? - zapytała ostrożnie, przekrzywiając głowę. Czuła, że serce nieznacznie jej przyspieszyło, ale było to bardziej związane z oczekiwaniem niż z niepokojem. Naprawdę nie miała pojęcia o kogo mężczyźnie mogło chodzić.

Roger posłał jej nieco rozdrażnione spojrzenie, ale na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać.

\- L...l... - czarodziej urwał i westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią - Lord Vol... Voldem... no słuchaj, nie mogę tego powiedzieć do końca, bo na tej nazwie ciąży tabu, okej? - wyczuwając zdezorientowanie dziewczyny, dodał: - W sensie, że jeśli ją wymówisz, to zaalarmujesz jego popleczników i ściągniesz na siebie kłopoty.

Pierwsza myśl Shishy była taka, że nazwanie samego siebie Lordem Voldecośtam jest komiczne, nawet jeśli przyrównałoby się to do jej ksywki. Potem w odmętach umysłu dziewczyny coś gwałtownie zaskoczyło. _Lord Voldem... Voldemort?_ Skądś kojarzyła taką nazwę, chociaż nie od razu zdołała sobie przypomnieć skąd. Z dzieciństwa? Chyba bardzo wczesnego. Nasunęła jej się od razu dawno zmarła babcia, jednak... No tak. Wspomnienie było już zamglone i niekompletne, możliwe, że przeinaczone, ale wciąż mogła je przywołać. Siedziała na kolanach babci, mając lat pięć, może sześć, a rodzice kłócili się o coś przy stole. Totalnie nudny temat: polityka. Jakiś zły czarodziej, bardzo daleko, na wyspach Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie cierpiał mugoli i chyba też mugolaków, uważał, że czarodzieje powinni nimi rządzić i móc zabijać. To chyba była jakaś wojna, a rodzice kłócili się, czy ich Ministerstwo Magii powinno coś z tym zrobić. Krzyczeli i siostra zaczęła płakać, ale Shisha była spokojna; wrzaski nigdy specjalnie jej nie przeszkadzały. Potem tata... albo mama, nie była już do końca pewna, skwitowała to słowami, że to nie ich walka i nie ich problem. Powinni zająć się własnym krajem, ich młodziutkie, Ukraińskie Ministerstwo Magii wciąż nie wykształciło przecież wszystkich potrzebnych departamentów. Czarodzieje w Anglii na pewno nie pozwolą na to, by jakiś jeden szaleniec zdominował całe wyspy; tak chyba właśnie powiedziała. Shisha najdokładniej zapamiętała jednak słowa babci, ciche, ale i tak wyraźne w jej uszach, pomimo płaczu młodszej siostry.

 _"Nie ruszaj licha, póki jest ciche, co? Haha, o Grindelwaldzie też mówili, że sobie z nim Węgrzy poradzą. Ludzie się nigdy nie nauczą, wiesz, Świetliczku? Nigdy"_

To, że tak dobrze zapamiętała te kilka zdań, chociaż rozmowę do których nawiązywały kojarzyła jedynie częściowo, miało pewnie coś wspólnego z tym, że pani Myrova wkrótce potem zmarła od zatrucia tojadem (prowadziła aptekę na Macierzy). Choć miało to miejsce na długo przed tym, jak dziewczyna dowiedziała się o swoim charłactwie, to i tak lubiła myśleć, że babci nie robiłoby to żadnej różnicy. Dalej traktowałaby ją tak samo i tak samo kochała; swojego ulubionego, małego Świetliczka. Prychnęła pod nosem i zacisnęła powieki, próbując zebrać myśli. Lord Voldemort musiał być złym czarodziejem, ale wiedziała o nim bardzo niewiele. Znacznie więcej zdążyła się nasłuchać o Grindelwaldzie, który w czasach jej dziadków działał także na Ukrainie.

\- Czy ten Lord... - Roger syknął głośno, a Shisha zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie szła w zaparte; zbyt mocno potrzebowała informacji - Czy on jest kimś takim, jak Grindelwald?

\- Grindel... - mężczyzna skrzywił się jakoś tak dziwnie i obrzucił ją niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Już zaczynała czuć ulgę, bo to oznaczało, że jednak musiała coś źle zapamiętać, ale... - Jak ty to wymawiasz? Merlinie, GrindelŁOLD, a nie GrindelWALD - w jego głosie pobrzmiewało komiczne oburzenie.

Z gardła Shishy wyrwało się coś pomiędzy stłumionym śmiechem, a warknięciem.

\- Serio? Koleś, gadamy teraz chyba o ważniejszych rzeczach, niż wymowa nazwiska - opadła obok niego na ławkę, zachowując przyzwoitą odległość - To jak? Czy to ktoś podobny do Grindelwalda?

Roger wziął głęboki oddech, a potem powoli wypuścił go przez nos.

\- Gorszy - to była jego jedyna odpowiedź.

 _Gorszy?_ Przypomniała sobie to, co pisali w książkach o Grindelwaldzie. Najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik na świecie, tysiące ofiar, zamęt w prawie całej Europie... Wiedziała, że woluminy w ich starej biblioteczce nie były najświeższej daty, jednak nie sądziła, że aż tak.

\- Czyli jest to ktoś, kto uznaje wyższość czarodziejów nad mugolami, tak? - zapytała, a Roger skinął głową i uzupełnił "czarodziejów czystej krwi". Najwyraźniej Lord Voldemort nawet poglądy miał bardziej radykalne - Powiedziałeś, że wygrał. Ale _co_ wygrał?

Mężczyzna przestał pochylać ponuro głowę i wyprostował się, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Shishę naszła ochota na złamanie kolejnego nosa, gdy zobaczyła to pogardliwe spojrzenie, jakie jej posłał. To w końcu czarodziej, więc chyba nie będzie liczyć się tak bardzo... z drugiej strony, gdyby chciał się zemścić, to znalazłaby się w naprawdę nieciekawym położeniu. Może lepiej byłoby się na razie powstrzymać.

\- A co mógł wygrać, Shisha? _Wojnę_. Już od dawna dominował nad Anglią, to było widoczne. Te dziwne tragedie, zrujnowane wioski, zerwane mosty... i depresyjna mgła, która oczywiście była winą dementorów wypuszczonych na wolność. Parę dni temu rozegrała się bitwa, która mogła wszystko zmienić. Był taki chłopiec, Harry Potter - Roger skulił ramiona i wyraźnie się skrzywił, co wskazywało na to, że pewnie go znał - Mówili, że to właśnie on jest Wybrańcem, tym, który pokona Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, ale zginął w czasie tej bitwy i teraz cały świat magii leży już u jego stóp. Robimy co możemy, żeby jakoś to powstrzymać, ale nie ma już chyba takiej rzeczy, która... - głos mężczyzny przyspieszył, jakby z czegoś się tłumaczył.

Shisha zdecydowała, że to właśnie ten moment, w którym powinna mu przerwać.

Złapała go mocno za rękaw skórzanej kurtki i chociaż krew szumiała już głośno w jej uszach, to gdy się odezwała, zabrzmiała nawet spokojnie.

\- Ej, ej, stop. _Stop_. Po pierwsze: dlaczego ten chłopiec był taki wyjątkowy? Po drugie: to tabu istniało zawsze, że nazywacie tego Lorda tak kretyńsko? I po trzecie: co to niby za gadka, że cały świat magii leży u jego stóp? Słyszałam już kiedyś, że angielscy czarodzieje uważają się momentami za pępek świata, ale wiesz, magiczni ludzie żyją na wszystkich kontynentach i nic szczególnego im chyba nie zagraża.

Roger zamrugał, a potem spojrzał wymownie na jej poobgryzane, niechlujnie polakierowane na czarno paznokcie, które zaciskały się na jego kurtce. Natychmiast go puściła. Dziewczyna spodziewała się, że gdy tylko to zrobi, otrzyma odpowiedzi na pytania, jednak tak się nie stało. Chłopak odwrócił głowę i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał ponuro w drzwi. Była już bliska głośnego zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, kiedy czarodziej w końcu westchnął i wstał z ławki, zaczynając miarowy marsz tam i z powrotem, od jednej ściany do drugiej.

\- To wszystko jest nieważne. Sama-wiesz-kto robił takie rzeczy, o których ci się pewnie nawet nie śniło. Właśnie dlatego wszyscy boją się go na tyle, że nie wymawiają jego imienia i nie robili tego nawet przed tabu. To, co jest teraz naprawdę istotne, to twoja ucieczka. Musisz opuścić Anglię, najlepiej wrócić na Ukrainę, czy coś. Tutaj nie jest dla ciebie bezpiecznie...

\- A co jeśli chcę zostać i walczyć?

Pytanie wyrwało się z jej ust, zanim zdążyłaby je dokładniej przemyśleć. Zabrzmiało pewnie dość głupio, ale ekscytacja, jaką odczuła, skutecznie stłumiła wszelkie zażenowanie. W końcu zrozumiała, czym jest ta rzecz, która tak podniosła jej ciśnienie i sprawiła, że uparcie kontynuowała tę rozmowę; ekscytacja. Może i było to trochę niewłaściwe, ale myśl o złym dyktatorze i czyhającym zagrożeniu wcale nie wzbudziła w niej spodziewanego strachu. To była _wojna_ , najprawdziwsza _wojna_ , taka sama jak w tych wszystkich książkach, które bezustannie pochłaniała. A na wojnie potrzebni byli przecież bohaterowie; młodzi, odważni ludzie, którzy nie mieli nic do stracenia. Kim była, jeśli nie właśnie nim? Zawsze marzyła o tym, by znaleźć w końcu jakiś cel w swoim życiu, poza przebijaniem ludziom nosów i piciem w zatłoczonych pubach. I w tej chwili właśnie na taki natrafiła. Uświadomienie sobie, że jednak nie żyła w szarej codzienności zapuszczonych dzielnic Londynu, tylko w środku jakiegoś wielkiego planu, wielkiej bitwy, dodała jej energii i determinacji.

Tego samego nie można było jednak powiedzieć o Rogerze, który zatrzymał się raptownie i obrzucił ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem, od krótkich, postrzępionych włosów do brudnych, czarnych traperów.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda? - zapytał ostrożnie, najwyraźniej przekonany, że to wszystko było jedynie żartem.

\- Mówię bardzo poważnie - odpowiedziała zrzędliwie i również wstała z ławki.

Kolana nieco się pod nią ugięły, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić z telepiącymi się nerwowo dłońmi, więc zacisnęła je na krańcach skórzanej kurtki. W porównaniu do tego, co miał na ramionach mężczyzna, jej była bardzo stara i poobcierana.

\- Słuchaj, Shisha. Nie podejmuj takich głupich, pochopnych decyzji. Skoro odcięłaś się od świata magii, to najwyraźniej nie wiesz, jakich okropieństw dopuszczali się Sama-Wiesz-Kto i jego śmierciożercy - zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jej parsknięcie. - No właśnie o tym mówię! Podchodzisz do tego zbyt swobodnie, a to wcale nie jest proste ani śmieszne! Oni mordowali ludzi o wiele potężniejszych od nas! - brzmiał na coraz bardziej rozzłoszczonego, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał udowodnić dziewczynie, że nie ma racji - Powinnaś uciec gdzieś, gdzie jest bezpiecznie! Nie mogę ci obiecać, że uda nam się ich pokonać, ale...

\- Nie, Roger - przerwała mu, podnosząc wyzywająco brodę - Nie masz żadnego prawa mówić mi co powinnam, a czego nie powinnam. Powiedziałeś, że ten tyran zagraża mugolom i mugolakom, że jest podobny do Grindelwalda, więc ja nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić! Możesz sobie mówić, co chcesz, nie przestraszysz mnie! Nie zamierzam się ukrywać, jak jakiś tchórz, tylko będę robić co w mojej mocy, żeby go powstrzymać - Roger zacisnął zęby i wyraźnie gotował się na kontratak, więc nie dała mu dojść do słowa - Och, daj spokój koleś. Nie wyglądasz nawet na starszego ode mnie, więc nie próbuj mi matkować, bo jestem pewna, że twoja matka też nie była zadowolona, kiedy się w to wszystko zaangażowałeś.

Roger spojrzał na nią spode łba, wyraźnie wściekły.

\- Już mówiłem, że moja matka jest mugolką. Kazaliśmy jej wyjechać z Brytanii parę miesięcy temu.

Na kilka sekund zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Kiedy Shisha odezwała się po raz kolejny, zrobiła to o wiele spokojniej i ostrożniej.

\- I na pewno nie chciała was tu zostawiać. Mam rację?

Mężczyzna skrzyżował ochronnie ramiona i skrzywił się; kosmyk czarnych włosów opadł mu na twarz, ale odgarnął go szybkim, niedbałym ruchem.

\- Skoro jesteś taka _mądra_ , to może pochwal się tym, co powiedziałaby na to _twoja_ mama?

\- Moja matka nie żyje - kolejna totalnie nieprzemyślana odpowiedź. W sumie nie była pewna, dlaczego zdecydowała się tak skłamać. Może chodziło o to, że chciała po prostu jak najszybciej oddalić niewygodny temat rodziców, zamknąć go raz na zawsze. Jeśli tak, to efekt był natychmiastowy; Roger spłonął rumieńcem, a jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy zrobiły się większe i jakby wrażliwsze.

\- Co? Merlinie, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, ja...

\- Dobra, zostaw to - przerwała mu nieco zbyt surowym tonem. - Po prostu... nie próbuj mi wmawiać żadnej ucieczki. Mieszkam w Anglii od lat i nie porzucę nagle swojego życia, bo pojawiło się zagrożenie. Nie jestem takim typem człowieka. Co będę mogła zrobić, to zrobię - nie dodała już tego, że jej dotychczasowe życie i tak nie niosło za sobą żadnej większej wartości.

Tym razem cisza przeciągała się o wiele dłużej. Drgnęli, kiedy gdzieś w budynku rozległ się głośny trzask zamykanych drzwi, ale na szczęście (o ironio) nikt jeszcze nie przyszedł, żeby ich uwolnić.

\- Okej... okej - Roger westchnął i oparł się plecami o żółtą ścianę - Powiedzmy, że rzeczywiście zostaniesz tutaj i włączysz w któryś ruch oporu. A nie ma ich już zbyt wiele. To znaczy... może są, ale o nich nie wiemy. Wcześniej był jeden wielki, nazywał się Zakon Feniksa, ale po Bitwie niewiele z niego zostało. Chyba tylko złe wspomnienia, zła sława i rozpoznawalność wśród śmierciożerców. W każdym razie powstało teraz sporo mniejszych grupek buntowników, a ci, co kiedyś należeli do Zakonu i wciąż żyją, próbują złączyć je w coś lepszego. Ale do rzeczy - przetarł pięścią oko, powstrzymując swoją wyraźną naturalną gadatliwość - Chodzi o to, że... jak ty niby masz zamiar sobie poradzić? Nie, żebym cię uważał za słabą - dodał szybko, gdy zauważył jak mruży gniewnie powieki - Po prostu, sama rozumiesz... to jest walka z czarodziejami, walka z użyciem magii. A ty... no nie możesz korzystać z czarów.

Pazury Shishy tak mocno wbiły się w podszycie skórzanej kurtki, że nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby przebiła ją na wylot. No tak, oczywiście. Najpierw potraktuj, jak jednego ze swoich, a potem brutalnie przypomnij, że mimo wszystko na zawsze pozostaniesz gorsza. Gdy już nieco ochłonęła z tego pierwszego gniewu, musiała jednak niechętnie przyznać, że Roger miał trochę racji. Potrzebowała chwili, by przyswoić sobie, że ta wojna nie będzie taką wojną, o jakiej czytała w książkach. Nie będzie karabinów, frontów, bombardowań i politycznych intryg. No, może ewentualnie to ostatnie. Tutaj zarówno bronią, jak i środkiem defensywy miała być różdżka. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co dziadkowie mówili o wojnie z Grindelwaldem, ale choć wielokrotnie wspominali wyczyniane przez niego okropieństwa, nie zagłębili się nigdy w szczegóły działania ruchu oporu. Gdy to sobie uświadomiła, coś gorzkiego podeszło jej do gardła. Nadal chciała walczyć z tymi bandytami, którym wydawało się, że są od wszystkich lepsi, ale musiała przyznać, że tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, jak miałoby to wyglądać. Czy zaryzykuje aż tyle, by nie tylko rzucić się w sam środek wojny, ale do tego takiej wojny, w której od początku była na najniższej możliwej pozycji? Ale w sumie jakie miała alternatywy? Siedzieć w więzieniu i czekać potulnie, aż dopadną ją czarodzieje? Wrócić do rodzinnego domu? _Nigdy_.

Pomimo ściskającego gardło stresu, spróbowała zachować kamienną twarz, gdy oparła dłonie na biodrach i posłała mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- Myślisz, że jak nie potrafię rzucać zaklęć, to od razu znaczy, że jestem słabsza? Że na nic się nie przydam? To najwyraźniej wcale nie różnisz się od tych, z którymi walczysz - Roger zrobił taką minę, jakby naprawdę go teraz zraniła; mimo wszystko, ciągnęła dalej - Skoro jest was tak mało, to każdy chętny jest na wagę złota. Mogę być nawet zwykłym informatorem, byle tylko mieć świadomość, że nie siedzę bezczynnie.

Przez chwilę odniosła wrażenie, że ostatecznie tak bardzo obraziła Rogera, że ten nie odezwie się już do niej ani słowem. Było to deprymujące i niewyobrażalnie wkurzające wrażenie. Na szczęście, mężczyzna szybko się pozbierał i spojrzał na nią z czymś, co wyglądało prawie jak niechętny podziw. No, jeśli będzie tak na nią patrzył częściej, to może się nawet polubią.

\- _Niech ci będzie._ Żebyś tylko tego potem nie żałowała. Kiedy pojawi się Alicja, zabierzemy cię ze sobą i wtajemniczymy w szczegóły. Potem sama stwierdzisz, czy chcesz do nas dołączyć, czy nie, okej? - zapytał z powagą.

Shisha skinęła głową bez słowa, a potem znów opadła na ławkę. Wiedziała, że to milczenie, które pomiędzy nimi zapadło, przeciągnie się dłużej, niż którekolwiek wcześniejsze. Mimo wszystko, jakby w ramach przeprosin, mężczyzna posłał jej niepewny uśmiech, na który odpowiedziała swoją własną, nieco bardziej krzywą wersją. Och tak, Roger zdecydowanie był przystojny.

W tej ciszy miała w końcu czas zdać sobie sprawę z wagi decyzji, które przed chwilą tak beztrosko podjęła. Dołączyć do nich, to znaczyło dołączyć do czarodziejów. Gdzieś w okolicach serca poczuła coś, co przywodziło na myśl igiełki strachu. Nie odczuwała tej emocji często, ale kiedy już miało to miejsce, nie wiedziała, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Chociaż rozumiała, że ma zamiar wziąć udział w czymś słusznym, to jednak ciężko było nie uświadomić sobie też tego, że po raz kolejny się miotała. Kilka lat temu nastoletnia Shisha zamieszkała w świecie mugoli, wierząc, że tutaj właśnie jest jej miejsce. Myśl o tym, że teraz miałaby zmienić światy i wrócić do tego, od czego kiedyś tak uparcie starała się uciec, napawała ją niepokojem. Można by nawet powiedzieć, że strachem. Jednak tym razem miała powód do tego, by przejść do świata magii i rzeczywiście widziała tam dla siebie jakąś przyszłość, prawda?

Nigdy tak do końca nie należeć do żadnego ze światów i rzucać wszystko dla ocalenia ich obu, to dopiero była ironia. Nie no, pewnie histeryzowała. Wciąż była nieco zmęczona, do tego tamte dreszcze...

Roger spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem, kiedy wyprostowała się gwałtownie, zwalając z ławki kilka poduszek. Nie przejęła się tym jednak, bo właśnie zrozumiała coś, co sprawiło, że cała ta sytuacja wydała się być jeszcze bardziej popieprzona.

 _Ekscytacja, stres, strach_. W tej właśnie kolejności.

Oparła się z powrotem o ścianę, nie zwracając uwagi na zaintrygowanie w oczach stojącego naprzeciw mężczyzny.

Cholera, była takim _dziwakiem_...

* * *

Część 3

Następnego dnia, wciąż w Londynie

* * *

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

[Halo, Beyonce Knowles]

* * *

Ludzki umysł to narzędzie niezwykłe, na tyle niezwykłe, że lepiej byłoby chyba użyć słowa instrument: nazwa ta jest wszak mniej toporna i zdecydowanie lepiej oddająca jego subtelność. Jeden, niezbyt masywny organ, który nie tylko bezustannie kontrolował funkcjonowanie poszczególnych narządów, ale równocześnie determinował osobowość i sposób działania konkretnego człowieka. Niewidoczne gołym okiem zlepki neuronów, dzięki którym wiedzieliśmy, że tej filiżanki nie należy dotykać, bo jest gorąca, a mleczna czekolada jest pyszna i należałoby wrzucić ją do koszyka. Albo może nie; inny układ nerwowy przypomniał swojemu organizmowi, że nie lubi mlecznej czekolady, więc lepiej wybrać białą. Cała gama emocji, reakcji, ten nieokreślony głosik w głowie szepczący cichutko słowa, które właśnie czytasz. Mózg, umysł - błogosławieństwo inteligencji i doświadczenia lub przekleństwo choroby psychologicznej, natręctw i uprzedzeń, które nie pozwalały ci na spokojne, normalne życie. Magda była tym wszystkim zafascynowana już w szkole podstawowej. Jako młoda nastolatka zastanawiała się nad tym, skąd biorą się myśli i co dokładnie kształtuje kreatywność. Niedługo przed osiemnastymi urodzinami przeglądała książki na temat reakcji pierwotnych i wyuczonych, o sposobach oszukiwania umysłu i teorii Freuda. Na studiach skupiła się na rozwoju i genezie zaburzeń psychicznych, równocześnie zachwycając tym, jaką ludzki mózg krył w sobie potęgę. Zdolny do analizy, przeprowadzania eksperymentów, myślenia abstrakcyjnego i kreatywnego. Zawsze dokopujący się do wyjaśnienia, poszukujący sensu, logiki. Patrzyła z pobłażliwością na zwolenników teorii spiskowych, nazywając to fachowo - myśleniem życzeniowym, błędem poznawczym... Miała zbyt wielki szacunek do możliwości ludzkiego geniuszu, by dać się ponosić fantazjom bez pokrycia.

Dzisiaj pierwszą myślą Magdy po przebudzeniu się było wyjątkowe, sprzeczne z dotychczasowymi założeniami stwierdzenie: _ludzki umysł jest głupi_. A przynajmniej _jej_ umysł. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia, skoro przez tyle lat nieustannie odrzucał jak niepotrzebnego grata wizję istnienia sił nadprzyrodzonych, która niedawno okazała się prawdą. Tak arogancki i święcie przekonany o własnej wyższości, że dał się złapać w najbanalniejszą naukową pułapkę - w efekt potwierdzenia. Bo czy Magda próbowała kiedykolwiek szukać dowodów na rzeczywiste _istnienie_ magii? Oczywiście, że nie, bo przecież ludzie na uczelni wzięliby ją za wariatkę. Choć nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że zdołała już nieco ochłonąć po wydarzeniach wczorajszego wieczoru, to wciąż czuła się trochę jak człowiek, który wyszedł z wielkiej biblioteki, zadowolony z ogromu własnej wiedzy i po sekundzie dostrzegł po drugiej strony ulicy inną bibliotekę, znacznie większą i bogatszą, a potem dowiedział się, że ta biblioteka, w której był, ma książki naukowe przedawnione o przynajmniej pół wieku. Zaczynała się już trochę plątać, ale nic dziwnego; będzie musiało minąć mnóstwo czasu, zanim oswoi się z istnieniem magii. Oczywiście, jeżeli w ogóle uda jej się z tym kiedykolwiek oswoić.

Próbowała się nieco usprawiedliwiać, no bo w końcu jaki normalny naukowiec w ogóle _rozważyłby_ tak niepewną i absurdalną tezę? Chociaż na studiach obiecała sobie przecież, że nie będzie jakimś tam zwykłym naukowcem, tylko doktor Magdalene Howard, kobietą, która nie boi się podejmowania nowych wyzwań, a ostatecznie po tylu latach pracy w tym szpitalu mogła już przyzwyczaić się do rzeczy dziwnych i dziwniejszych. No tak. Tylko skąd miała teraz wiedzieć, co naprawdę było niezbadaną chorobą, a co działaniem _magii_? I co powinni powiedzieć rodzinie pani Sary Smith? Cóż, tym ostatnim nie powinna się chyba martwić, bo ostatecznie ona nie będzie musiała mówić nic; jedyne, co w niej pozostanie, to poczucie winy, że jakkolwiek by się nie starała - nie była w stanie jej pomóc. Właśnie wędrowała schludnymi, białymi korytarzami szpitala, trzymając w ramionach jedno, niewielkie pudełko z najważniejszymi rzeczami. Przyglądała się dokładnie każdym mijanym drzwiom i tablicom informacyjnym, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie widzi je po raz ostatni. Jakąś godzinę temu odbyła z szefem długą, trudną rozmowę, składając na jego ręce wypowiedzenie. Z "przyczyn osobistych".

Rozmowa ta okazała się trudna oczywiście dla Magdy, która porzucała szpital z którym wiązała całą swoją przyszłość, bo ordynator przyjął informację o jej odejściu nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Mogło to być nieco deprymujące, w końcu była tu jednym z najlepszych lekarzy, wschodzącą gwiazdą medycyny, ale dzięki swojej spostrzegawczości zdołała dostrzec krótkie, wymowne spojrzenia, które jej posyłał. Jeśli to nie byłoby już wystarczającym dowodem na to, że _wiedział_ , to wszystko potwierdziło jedno z ostatnich zdań, jakie do niej skierował.

 _Rozumiem, że rozmawiała pani niedawno z pielęgniarką Travers?_

Nie dało się tego pytania zrozumieć inaczej - w końcu dlaczego miałaby nie rozmawiać z koleżanką, która pracowała na tym samym oddziale? Nie wydusiła z siebie jednak ani jednego słowa, tylko skinęła krótko głową i skierowała do wyjścia. Życzył jej powodzenia w nowym miejscu, bo ostatecznie poinformowała go o tym, że się wyprowadza i dlatego właśnie przybyła z wypowiedzeniem. Chociaż on pewnie zrozumiał znacznie więcej, niż to, co wypowiedziała na głos. Skłamałyby, jeśli chciałaby powiedzieć, że nie poczuła się jeszcze bardziej oszukana. To, że jedna, nieco dziwna i wściubiająca wszędzie nos pielęgniarka wiedziała o istnieniu świata magii było jednym - ale ordynator szpitala?

Właśnie przechodziła obok sali dla personelu, gdy na korytarz wypadł mężczyzna w białym kitlu z długopisem zatkniętym za kieszonkę. Miał jasne, krótko przycięte włosy, piwne oczy i niewielkie zmarszczki od ciągłego uśmiechu. Odsunęła się instynktownie, unikając zderzenia, a potem ruszyła dalej, nie spodziewając, że złapie ją za ramię i zatrzyma. Naprawdę nie miała teraz ochoty na przeprowadzanie tej rozmowy, chociaż wiedziała, że ze zwykłej przyzwoitości powinna się chociaż pożegnać.

\- Tak, doktorze Quibley? - zapytała uprzejmie, siląc na spokojny, profesjonalny ton.

Jordan uniósł wysoko brwi, najwyraźniej zaskoczony jej beznamiętnością. Ostatecznie przecież widzieli się dziś po raz ostatni; za kilka chwil będą dla siebie już tylko ex-kolegami z pracy, a ona zachowywała się tak, jakby miała nadzieję wymknąć się z budynku niezauważona. W sumie to chyba tak właśnie było.

\- Pani również dzień dobry, doktor Howard - odpowiedział na wpół żartobiliwie, a na wpół karcąco - Słyszałem, że zrezygnowała pani z pracy w naszym szpitalu, więc pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby się pożegnać.

Magda niemal fizycznie odczuła ten znikający jej z ramion ciężar. Jeśli chodziło tylko o to, mogła poświęcić dwie minuty na krótką pogawędkę. Przyjemna odskocznia od tych rozmów, które czekają ją, gdy wróci do domu.

\- To miłe, doktorze Quibley - odparła szczerze, poprawiając pudełko, które wciąż ściskała w ramionach.

\- Jordan - padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź, a na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się coś w rodzaju zakłopotania. Interesujące - Skoro to i tak pożegnanie, to chyba możemy mówić sobie po imieniu.

Skinęła powoli głową, obserwując go z zaciekawieniem. Przez kilka chwil żadne z nich się nie odzywało; w tej ciszy dobiegały do nich stłumione odgłosy rozmów z najbliższych sal szpitalnych.

\- Słyszałem, że wyprowadzasz się do Stanów Zjednoczonych - wydusił w końcu Jordan, uciekając od niej wzrokiem - To może nie będzie zbyt uprzejme z mojej strony, ale odważę się zapytać. Dlaczego? Wszyscy wiedzą, że byłaś bardzo dumna i zadowolona, kiedy zatrudnili cię w państwowym instytucie. Nie chciałbym wyjść na wścibskiego, ale...

\- Ale sam musisz przyznać, że tak właśnie teraz brzmisz - przechyliła nieco głowę, nie mogąc powstrzymać niewielkiego uśmieszku. Jordan urwał, a potem westchnął i przytaknął - To... nie jest związane ze szpitalem. Sprawy rodzinne. Musisz wybaczyć, ale nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać - powiedziała, zaciskając lekko usta.

 _Zdecydowanie_ nie miała ochoty o tym rozmawiać i bazując na tym, co powiedziała jej Bettany, nawet nieszczególnie mogła. Pod koniec wczorajszej rozmowy dziewczyna, już bez skrępowania chlipiąc we własny rękaw, powiedziała, że jak trzeba będzie, to mugole dowiedzą się o magii, ale lepiej dla nich, żeby tak nie było.

\- Och, rozumiem - odparł cicho mężczyzna.

Magda zdecydowała, że najwyższa pora zejść z tego niewygodnego tematu, w końcu wypadałoby, żeby ich pożegnanie przebiegło nieco przyjemniej. Sama kobieta nie czuła w sobie ani kawałka z tego "przyjemniej", ale jako lekarz psychiatra potrafiła odseparować własne emocje i problemy od tych, które dotyczyły pacjenta, czy w tym przypadku ex-kolegi z pracy.

\- Widzę, że jesteś dzisiaj wcześniej w pracy, zazwyczaj przyjeżdżałeś dopiero na wieczorne zmiany. Czyżby to dla mnie? - wysiliła się na żart, wiedząc, że doktor Quibley lubił bardziej rozrywkowe klimaty i swobodniejsze podejście do rozmów.

\- No... - mężczyzna podrapał się niezręcznie po głowie - W pewnym sensie tak. Ordynator poinformował mnie, że trzeba będzie na nowo przydzielić pacjentów po twoim odejściu, więc musiałem... sama rozumiesz.

Choć z gardła Magdy istotnie wyrwało się coś na wzór cichego śmiechu, w jej głowie natychmiast zatańczyło wspomnienie ze studiów i słowa Minny, z którą przez jakiś czas chodziła na zajęcia. " _Magda, jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcesz znaleźć sobie faceta, błagam cię, nie próbuj z nim flirtować. Ty po prostu nie masz do tego szczęścia_ ". Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek próbowała poderwać Jordana Quibleya, a już na pewno nie dzisiaj, minutę przed odejściem, ale musiała przyznać, że co jak co, ale w tych sprawach Minnie nigdy się co do niej nie myliła.

Na całe szczęście zakłopotanie zostało szybko stłamszone przez poczucie winy, zanim jeszcze na jej policzkach zdążyłby pojawić się rumieniec. No tak, ponowne przydzielenie pacjentów. Zmiana lekarza prowadzącego nie była dobra dla ludzi z problemami natury psychiatrycznej. Pomyślała o Jacku z ciężką schizofrenią, o pani Kristen z nawracającymi migrenami, o Sarze Smith... a potem o swojej wczorajszej rozmowie z Bettany Travers i o tym, jaka ogromna przepaść wiedzy dzieliła teraz ją i stojącego naprzeciw mężczyznę, który wciąż wierzył w to, że światem rządzą jasne i wyraźnie wypisane w podręcznikach zasady.

\- Rozumiem więc, że dopiero co przyjechałeś? - zapytała, żeby pociągnąć dalej rozmowę, ale niezbyt skupiając się na własnych słowach.

\- Tak - odparł natychmiast Jordan, najwyraźniej też wyczuwając tę wcześniejszą niezręczność - Dosłownie przed sekundką. Zdążyłam się tylko przebrać i usłyszeć od Diany, że wyjeżdżasz. Miałem nadzieję, że zdążę cię jeszcze znaleźć i, no wiesz, pożegnać się.

Skinęła krótko głową, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że już długo nie pociągnie tej rozmowy w tak przyjaznym tonie, w jakim powinna.

\- No i zdążyłeś. Na mnie jednak pora, mam jeszcze kilka ważnych spraw do załatwienia - wyciągnęła do przodu jedną rękę, drugą wciąż ściskając pudełko - To była przyjemność, móc z tobą pracować. Życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego w dalszej karierze, doktorze - zabrzmiało to nieco sztywniej niż zamierzała.

\- I wzajemnie, pani doktor - odpowiedział Jordan, ściskając jej pożegnalnie dłoń - Nie wątpię, że jeszcze o pani usłyszymy - uśmiechnął się, nareszcie przypominając normalnego siebie - I mam też nadzieję, że będziemy mieli kiedyś okazję do ponownego spotkania.

Również się uśmiechnęła, tym razem bardziej szczerze.

Chwilę później opuszczała szpital, z pudłem w dłoniach i brązową torebką zawieszoną na ramieniu. W przejściu prawie zderzyła się z Kate, jedną z najmłodszych pracujących tu pielęgniarek. Dziewczyna miała nieznacznie potargane włosy i nieco nieprzytomne spojrzenie, jakby się dziś nie wyspała. Wchodząc do środka, przywitała się z nią jednak uprzejmie, najwidoczniej nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Magda właśnie opuszczała ten budynek definitywnie. Kobieta nie widziała powodu, by to po raz kolejny tłumaczyć; zamiast tego wyszła na zewnątrz i pozwoliła, by jej twarz owiało rześkie powietrze znad Tamizy - południe było wietrzne, ale ciepłe, wprawiając wszystkich wokoło w dobry nastrój. Magda wiedziała, że gdyby był to jakikolwiek inny dzień, cieszyłaby się pogodą jak każdy. Jadąc do domu oglądałaby z sympatią znajome parki i czyste, błękitne niebo nad nimi. Rozmyślałaby o pacjentach. Przystanęłaby u Morrisonsów, żeby kupić ulubioną kawę.

Dziś jednak pozostawała beznamiętna. Wrzuciła pudełko do bagażnika Hondy, wsiadła do środka, a potem ostatni raz spojrzała na szpital, który na przestrzeni lat stał się dla niej niemal jak drugi dom. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a już jechała ulicami Londynu, nie myśląc ani o urokliwości kamieniczek, ani o papierach do wypełnienia. Co więcej, przez dłuższy czas nie myślała o niczym, co zdarzało jej się niezwykle rzadko. Wystarczyło jednak, by przejechała obok wielkiego, ceglastego budynku muzeum, za którym krył się znajomy zaułek i znów zaczęła wałkować wszystko od nowa.

Tak, istniała magia. Czarodzieje, wiedźmy, centaury, chochliki, wróżki... - to było jedno. Bardzo masywne, przygniatające i odbierające zmysły, ale wciąż jedno. Drugą rzeczą pozostawał fakt, że od dobrych dwóch lat w Anglii najwyraźniej trwała wojna. Gdy Magda usłyszała to po raz pierwszy, znów przemknęło jej przez myśl, czy czasem nie przysnęła wtedy na ławce. Wszystko miało swoje granice, a poza tym, jak nie omieszkała natychmiast wytknąć, chyba by zauważyła, gdyby żyła w miejscu ogarniętym wojną? Odpowiedź Bettany, że to wojna magów i że mugole (niemagiczni ludzie - udało jej się zdobyć już jakąś podstawową wiedzę!) nie powinni móc jej zauważyć, uspokoiła ją, choć równocześnie wcale nie zaskoczyła. Krótka chwila naiwności dobiegła końca, gdy poznała szczegóły. Millennium Bridge, zdemolowane miasteczka, wichury, mgła. Magda w pierwszej chwili nie mogła uwierzyć we własną ignorancję. W drugiej zaczęła zastanawiać nad tym, czy były tu jakiekolwiek poszlaki, które mogłaby naprowadzić ją na paranormalne pochodzenie tych zdarzeń, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli były, to i tak bez znaczenia, bo _światli_ ludzie nie wierzyli w takie rzeczy. I pomyśleć, że na końcu okazało się, iż to tak naprawdę tylko płomyczki w morzu ciemności; nieodkrytych prawd i skrywanych od wieków tajemnic.

Słowa wczorajszej rozmowy raz na jakiś czas powracały do niej echem i nie wątpiła w to, że wracać będą długo. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że było kilka rzeczy, których nie powinna mówić i to samo dotyczyło Bettany. W pewnym momencie obie zamieniły się jednak w dwie tak emocjonalne kłębki nerwów (choć z całkiem odmiennych powodów), że odczuła ulgę, kiedy pielęgniarka wyszła i zostawiła ją w końcu samą z tymi wszystkimi szaleńczymi myślami. Także teraz, gdy jechała samochodem, słyszała w głowie swoje wczorajsze słowa, zupełnie jakby ktoś nagrał je na dyktafon i odpalił we wnętrzu jej czaszki.

 _\- O co prowadzicie tę wojnę? Kto ją wywołał?_

Myśl o tym, że istnieli czarodzieje, którzy uważali się za ważniejszych od ludzi takich jak Magda i byli przekonani o własnej uprzywilejowanej pozycji, która zapewniała im prawo do sięgnięcia po władzę nad światem, a przynajmniej jego znaczną częścią, wydawała się nieco dziwaczna. Mimo wszystko, w porównaniu do pozostałych faktów - w to najłatwiej było jej uwierzyć. Ostatecznie, czy Hitler nie planował czegoś podobnego? To pewnie właśnie ta analogia do II wojny popchnęła ją do następnego pytania.

 _\- Rozumiem, a jakich macie sojuszników? Istnieją czarodziejskie armie? Na pewno świat się na to nie zgodzi, nie po II wojnie światowej. W końcu was też musiała jakoś dotknąć, prawda?_

Myśl o tym, że wydarzenie tak wielkie, jak wojna światowa, miałoby nie dotyczyć społeczności czarodziejów była absurdalna. Ostatecznie Bettany wcale się od nich jakoś drastycznie nie różniła; chodziła do pracy i do sklepów, żartowała, spacerowała i to wszystko po normalnym Londynie. A w każdym razie tak Magda nazywała swoje miasto w myślach, wiedząc już, że istnieją niewidoczne dla niej puby z kociołkiem. Na te pytania pielęgniarka odpowiedziała z o wiele większą ostrożnością, jakby nie miała ochoty tego robić. Po tym, co usłyszała, wcale jej się nie dziwiła. Każda jedna informacja podkręcała bezlitośnie pulsujący ból w skroniach, do tego stopnia, że Magda zaczęła nawet żałować, że w ogóle pytała.

W czasie II wojny trwała u nich równocześnie walka z jakimś innym czarnoksiężnikiem, więc magowie raczej nie obawiali się Hitlera i Stalina - w porządku, bo oznaczało to, że pewnie wykształcili już sobie jakieś ichniejsze konwencje praw człowieka i plan działania w przypadku wybuchu kolejnej wojny (Swoją drogą - lata 30 i 40 naprawdę były cholernie beznadziejne dla całej ludzkości)

Istniały czarodziejskie armie, ale nie w takim sensie, w jakim rozumiemy to my - dobrze, nawet jeśli Magda odebrała to jako kolejną szpilkę od własnej niewiedzy.

Ale to, że nie mieli międzynarodowych sojuszników? Kobieta była prawie przekonana, że wciągnęła wtedy głośno powietrze i nie wypuściła go aż do momentu, w którym Bettany przyznała z zakłopotaniem, że francuskie Ministerstwo Magii deklaruje pomoc, choć najwyraźniej ze strachu, że zły czarodziej (jak nazywała go dziewczyna) wybierze ich na swój następny cel.

 _\- Ale jak to, Bettany? Nie wierzę, że żaden kraj nie zdecydował się wtrącić! Przecież to jest sprawa ważna dla wszystkich, a nie tylko dla Brytanii. W latach dziewięćdziesiątych ludzie już chyba powinni rozumieć, że bierność to najgorsze, co można w takim przypadku zrobić! A Niemcy? Stany Zjednoczone? Macie w ogóle jakieś kontakty między swoimi... Ministerstwami?_

 _\- Tak, mamy ale wiesz... to nie do końca tak działa. Kiedy w jakimś kraju pojawia się zły czarodziej, to oczekuje się, że tamtejsi magowie go powstrzymają. Każde Ministerstwo dba o własny kraj. Jest Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy, ale to głównie handel i jakieś regulacje... na przykład co do hodowli smoków. Myślę... to znaczy my myślimy, bo normalnych, dobrych czarodziei jest o wiele więcej... że inne kraje trochę boją się... jego... i raczej nie zareagują, w każdym razie dopóki nie zacznie naprawdę niszczyć Kodeksu Tajności. W sensie, dopóki nas nie ujawni. Wtedy to zacznie być problem ogólnoświatowy._

Magda zastanawiała się nad tym, jak Bettany może mówić o tym tak neutralnie, jakby to było coś normalnego. W jakim świecie _oni_ żyli? Albo raczej w jakim świecie _wszyscy_ żyli, bo Ziemia jest przecież nadal ta sama, nawet jeśli już nic nie wydawało się na niej oczywiste. Czarodzieje być może mieli różdżki, niewidzialne puby i smoki, ale najwyraźniej w ogóle nie potrafili zrozumieć wojennej polityki. Trzymali się nierzeczywistych zasad, które nie miały w sobie ani krztyny logiki. Tak, wśród ludzi niemagicznych też byli tacy, którzy uważali, że świat byłby lepszy, gdyby państwa nie wtrącały się do nie swoich wojen. Magda może i mogłaby na to przystać, ale cholera, nie wtedy, kiedy ktoś wypowiadał wojnę całej rasie. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, nawet jeśli Bettany powiedziała, że to nie jest _ich_ wojna (ich, czyli najpewniej mugoli) i nie powinni się w to angażować. Zaleciła Magdzie wyprowadzkę w spokojniejsze miejsce, poprowadzenie kariery gdzie indziej. Gdyby nie to, że sama zaczęła o tym myśleć zaraz po usłyszeniu słowa "wojna", pewnie by ją wyśmiała. Mimo wszystko musiała przyznać, że nie była żołnierzem. Nie była też bohaterem tragicznym; nie odnalazłaby się na wojnie. Potrafiła pomagać ludziom w szpitalach, jednak nie sądziła, by nadawała się do polowego wolontariatu. W każdym razie na pewno nie na wojnie _czarodziejów_.

To wszystko nie oznaczało też jednak, że była egoistką.

 _\- A co z innymi ludźmi? Tymi, którzy nie wiedzą? Z lekarzami ze szpitala, pielęgniarkami..._

 _\- I tak nie dałoby się wydostać stąd wszystkich mugoli. Staramy się, jak możemy, żeby pomóc wam na miejscu. A ty, skoro już i tak wiesz, to lepiej zbierz rodzinę i uciekaj, skorzystaj z szansy. Dobrze wiesz, że nie wolno nam obwieścić oficjalnie istnienia magii..._

 _\- Dlaczego?_

 _\- Co dlaczego?_

 _\- Dlaczego nie możecie obwieścić wszystkim istnienia magii?_

 _\- Pani doktor, czy to nie jest oczywiste? Ludzie i tak pewnie nie uwierzą, a..._

 _\- Och, nie jesteśmy aż tacy głupi. Jeśli pokażecie im taki dowód, jak mi, to uwierzą, nawet jeśli nie od razu. Nie będą mogli ignorować wyraźnych znaków..._

 _\- Magda, tak nie można! To by niewyobrażalnie zmieniło cały świat..._

 _\- A zniewolenie niemagicznych ludzi go nie zmieni?_

 _\- Merlinie... Jakie zniewolenie? Nie będzie żadnego zniewolenia! Robimy co możemy, naprawdę! Mówią, że on wygrał, ale ja w to nie wierzę. To na pewno nie jest koniec, nie może być. Wojny się tak nie kończą, to nie jest możliwe..._

Mniej więcej w tym momencie ich rozmowa zaczęła chylić się ku końcowi. Bettany chlipała jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale Magda nie była w stanie wykrzesać z siebie nawet grama poczucia winy. Ostatecznie to nie z jej powodu płakała, tylko przez wojnę, a to był na tyle dobry powód do łez, że nie widziała żadnego sensu w tym, by dziewczynę od tego powstrzymywać. Gdy młoda pielęgniarka szykowała się do wyjścia, do Magdy wróciło jednak coś, czego w sumie od początku oczekiwała. Głód wiedzy. Choć wciąż była zmarnowana i zmęczona, zapytała Bettany, czy jest w stanie zorganizować dla niej książki, które nieco dokładniej wyjaśniają tę magię i ten ich świat, wszystko oczywiście za odpowiednią zapłatą. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo i powiedziała, że wyśle je, jak tylko Magda poda swój nowy adres.

No tak.

W tej chwili zaparkowała jednak pod swoim zwyczajnym adresem, śliczną kamienicą, w której siedziała już od kilku dobrych lat. Mieszkanie kupiła zaraz po studiach, niechętnie wspomagając się pieniędzmi rodziców. Dziś nie powinna już o tym rozmyślać, bo ostatecznie oddała im wszystko, gdy tylko zaczęła pracę w Narodowym Instytucie, ale tamten fakt wciąż nieco ją krępował; nigdy nie lubiła być zależną od innych, a już szczególnie od rodziców, którzy i tak wiele poświęcili, żeby wspomóc jej marzenia. W każdym razie jej mieszkanie nie było specjalnie duże, a jego niemała cena opierała się tylko i wyłącznie na wygodnym położeniu w jednej z lepszych dzielnic centralnego Londynu. Doktor Magda, poza możliwością szybkiego dojazdu do pracy, nie potrzebowała luksusów i obszernego miejsca; nie miała własnej rodziny i nie planowała w najbliższej przyszłości jej zakładać, a większość czasu i tak spędzała w szpitalu lub na wyjazdach służbowych.

Po raz kolejny westchnęła sama do siebie (od wczoraj stało się to dla niej niemal rutyną) i wyciągnęła wszystkie rzeczy z bagażnika, kierując prosto do zadbanej i cichej klatki schodowej. Drzwi do jej mieszkania znajdowały się na drugim piętrze, przyozdobione elegancką, mosiężną czwórką, a gdy tylko weszła do środka owionął ją zapach lawendowego odświeżacza powietrza i kawy; zostawiła w kuchni trzy nieumyte kubki. Doprawdy, ostatnio wszystko stawało na głowie. Magda zawsze utrzymywała w tym mieszkaniu nienaganny porządek, trzymając się twardo swoich dwóch zasad odnośnie otoczenia - czystości i minimalizmu. Ale skoro istnieje _magia_ , to w sumie dlaczego nie miałaby też zacząć zostawiać brudnych naczyń w zlewie? Jak łamać zasady, to wszystkie. Wkrótce i tak nie będzie tu nawet mieszkać.

Po raz kolejny się nakręcała, wiedziała o tym, ale nie była w stanie na to nic poradzić. Z dnia na dzień jej wspaniały, logiczny świat, który bezustannie badała, okazał się być jakimś fantastycznym uniwersum na wzór Władcy Pierścieni. Może Tolkien też był czarodziejem i opisane przez niego stworzenia naprawdę istnieją? W sumie to nawet prawdopodobne; nie było już takiej rzeczy, w którą by nie uwierzyła. Do czasu złożenia rezygnacji było z nią jeszcze w miarę w porządku. Uśmiechała się na swój zwyczajny, łagodny sposób, wymieniła kilka uprzejmości z pielęgniarkami, zupełnie jakby do ostatniej chwili próbowała to sobie zracjonalizować, jakby naprawdę był to jedynie zaplanowany przez kolegów z pracy kawał. Nie spotkała w szpitalu Bettany i nie była nawet do końca pewna, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Gdy jednak zabrała swoje rzeczy i opuściła budynek jako człowiek niezatrudniony, chociaż jeszcze kilka dni temu główkowała po nocach nad przypadkami pacjentów, wszystko nabrało znacznie większego realizmu. Cholera jasna, w tym kraju właśnie trwała wojna, której ona nawet nie była w stanie zauważyć. Odłożyła pudełko i oparła dłonie na blacie ciemnego stolika w przedpokoju. Z pochyloną głową próbowała złapać kilka głębszych, uspokajających oddechów, z rezygnacją zdając sobie sprawę z natarczywego pieczenia w kącikach oczu.

 _Nie będzie płakać. Nie było nad czym._

Przetarła mocno powieki, ale kilka łez i tak zdołało wypłynąć. Jej kolejne wdechy stały się o wiele bardziej drżące i zdławione.

 _No dobra, było._

Po prostu... tak długo pracowała na to wszystko, co osiągnęła. Czym sobie zasłużyła na życie w kłamstwie? Dlaczego nie urodziła się kimś, kto od dziecka zna prawdę? Nawet nie jako czarodziej, nie upadła jeszcze tak nisko, żeby zazdrościć komuś czegoś wrodzonego, ale jako ktoś, kto miał szansę poznawać świat takim, jaki jest naprawdę. Ktoś, to miał szansę _zrozumieć_. Niech by szlag trafił ten ich cały Kodeks Tajności. To nie było fair. Chociaż jej logiczna część próbowała jeszcze przywołać sympatię, wizualizowała czarne scenariusze na temat tego, co stałoby się, gdyby ci wszyscy chciwcy dowiedzieli się o istnieniu takiej mocy, to jednak ból sięgał zbyt głęboko. W świecie czarodziejów na pewno też byli złoczyńcy, ta wojna to udowadniała. Magda jako naukowiec nie mogła przełknąć tego, że coś tak istotnego zostało przed nią zatajone. Jako nastolatka wielokrotnie słyszała swoich kolegów dyskutujących o tym, jakby to wspaniale było, gdyby świat okazał się jednak nie być taki nudny i zwykły. Nigdy się z nimi nie zgadzała. W końcu nie po to wkładała tyle energii i determinacji w to, by doświadczyć piękna i harmonii ich normalnej, cudownej rzeczywistości, z której tyle dało się wyciągnąć. Przerażała ją wizja tego, że w wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat miałaby rozpocząć to wszystko od nowa.

Wciągnęła głęboki haust powietrza, a potem wypuściła go powoli przez nos, wyrównując oddech. Jedną ręką otarła wilgotny policzek, a drugą sięgnęła w dół, żeby zsunąć z nóg czarne pantofle. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że na automatycznej sekretarce migała lampka, a zielonkawy ekran pokazywał dwie wiadomości do odsłuchania. Nieco ją to rozproszyło, chociaż nie zaskoczyło. Spodziewała się tego i przy tym trochę obawiała, nie mając pojęcia, jak zareagują na jej decyzję członkowie rodziny. Wsunęła buty pod szafkę i ubrała kapcie, a potem przez kilka minut obserwowała w milczeniu małe urządzonko.

Dobra. Nie było sensu zwlekać.

 _Biiiip._

 _Magdalene, kochanie! Nawet nie wiesz, jak miło było mi usłyszeć cię po tak długim czasie! U mnie wszystko w porządku, żyjemy sobie w spokoju, jak przystało na starych pryków, hehe. Robby znalazł sobie ostatnio nowe zajęcie: stwierdził, że będzie grał w golfa. Nie wiem, jaki w tym sens, przecież ani to ekscytujące ani twórcze, a za to drogie jak jasna cholera. Czy ty Magda wiesz, ile kosztują profesjonalne kijki do golfa? To jakiś totalny absurd! Wykupił nawet karnet na golfowisko i mnóstwo sprzętu, a jak znam życie, to za miesiąc mu się znudzi. Tak to jest, jak się siedzi całymi dniami w domu, człowiekowi już odbija z tych nudów. Chociaż ty to pewnie doskonale rozumiesz. Oczywiście nie chodzi mi o to, że twoje życie jest nudne, ale sama wiesz, te wszystkie czubki w tym twoim szpitalu... A no właśnie, skoro już jesteśmy przy szpitalu! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się ucieszyłam, kiedy powiedziałaś mi, że planujesz tu przyjechać! Już od dawna mówiłam, że na wyspach nie czeka cię żadna przyszłość. To przecież Ameryka jest najlepszym miejscem dla takich ostrych umysłów jak ty! Ani się obrócisz, a już będą o tobie trąbić na całym świecie. Gerie może sobie uwielbiać starą Anglię, ale to przecież nie powód, żebyś ty też musiała tam sterczeć. Oczywiście z radością ugościmy cię w naszym domu. Tylko nawet nie wspominaj o żadnej zapłacie, mieszkanie z takim mądrym człowiekiem to sama przyjemność, poza tym jak mogłabym oczekiwać pieniędzy od mojej ulubionej siostrzenicy? Haha. Wystarczy, że jak znajdziesz własne mieszkanie, to wciąż będziesz pamiętać o starych wujkach. Jakby Robby'emu już do reszty się pomieszało, to ci go podrzucę na darmową terapię, co ty na to? To chyba całkiem sensowna umowa, hehe. Zadzwoń wieczorem, to porozmawiamy, ciocia z chęcią dowiedziałaby się więcej. Poza tym musimy ustalić, kiedy dokładnie przylatujesz, wyślę wtedy Robby'ego na lotnisko. To buziaki, kochanie, już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć!_

 _Biiiip_

Po wysokim, przeciągłym dźwięku zakończenia wiadomości, w mieszkaniu znowu zapadła cisza. Magda przez kilka chwil obserwowała z zastanowieniem sekretarkę, później jej usta wygięły się w nieco niepewny uśmiech. To było orzeźwiające, usłyszeć znowu ciotkę Ritę, tak samo rozgadaną i rozchichotaną jak zawsze. Dziwna myśl, że na świecie nadal żyją ludzie, którzy nie mają pojęcia o magii i przejmują się rzeczami takimi jak kijki golfowe i drogie karnety. Co ciekawe, ten fakt nie napawał ją żadnym smutkiem; ostatecznie wcześniej także przeżywała podobne stany. Gdy całe dnie spędzało się z ludźmi, którzy panicznie boją się dotykać klamek od drzwi i sztućców w restauracjach, ciężko było od razu wrócić do zwykłych, codziennych problemów. Mimo wszystko mogła na tę chwilę odetchnąć z ulgą. Ciocia zgodziła się przyjąć ją na parę tygodni do swojego domu w stanie Pensylwania i nie zadawała żadnych pytań w związku z tą, bądź co bądź, nagłą decyzją. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie musiała nawet tłumaczyć jej magii. Bettany powiedziała na odchodnym, by próbowała to jak najbardziej ograniczać i dzieliła się takimi informacjami tylko wtedy, gdy będzie to absolutnie konieczne. Magda nie wątpiła, że będzie. Rodzice i Damien na pewno nie dadzą się tak łatwo przekonać do wyprowadzki i doskonale to rozumiała. Mieszkali tutaj przez całe życie; sama zresztą również była przywiązana do Wielkiej Brytanii, tak samo mocno, jak jej matka Geraldine, co zresztą było jednym z powodów dla których nie próbowała wcześniej szukać zagranicznej kariery.

Jeszcze przez krótką chwilę rozkoszowała się myślą o wujku Robbym grającym w golfa na skąpanym w słońcu trawniku, zanim zdecydowała, by odsłuchać następną wiadomość. Podejrzewała jej nadawcę i gdy tylko usłyszała ciepły, męski głos, napływający z głośniczka, zdała sobie sprawę, że się nie myliła.

 _Biiiip_

 _Cześć Magda... z tej strony Damien... wiem, że pewnie jesteś w pracy, więc po prostu się nagrałem. Co tam u ciebie? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy... Słyszałem, że... że masz zamiar się wyprowadzić. To znaczy ciotka Rita już rozmawiała z mamą i... po prostu to dziwne, że nam o tym nie powiedziałaś wcześniej. Dość radykalna decyzja, w końcu masz tu pracę i mieszkanie i wszystko... Wiesz, jeśli stało się coś, o czym chciałabyś pogadać, to pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz do mnie zadzwonić albo się ze mną spotkać. Jak już o tym mówimy, no to w sumie dzwonię, bo chciałbym się dzisiaj spotkać. Najlepiej koło piętnastej, w tej kawiarni niedaleko twojego mieszkania. Wiesz której, prawda? Tamtej z tymi kwiatkami na witrynach. Ja jadę teraz do biura na dwie godziny, więc byłoby fajnie, gdybyś mogła nagrać mi odpowiedź, jak wrócisz. Żebym wiedział, czy przyjeżdżać, czy nie. Ale dobrze by było, gdybyś się zgodziła, chyba naprawdę musimy pogadać. To trzymaj się, siostra. Do zobaczenia. Pa._

 _Biiiip_

Magda przełknęła ciężko ślinę, a potem szybko podniosła słuchawkę telefonu i zadzwoniła na numer brata, żeby potwierdzić spotkanie. Sama by je zaproponowała, gdyby on jej nie uprzedził. _Czuła się naprawdę źle, że ją uprzedził._ Wiedziała, że ciotka Rita pewnie natychmiast skontaktuje się z matką, żeby przegadać z nią nowe informacje, ale gdy rano podejmowała decyzję o złożeniu jej takiej prośby, wciąż nie myślała jasno i nieszczególnie zastanawiała nad tym, co będzie. W tamtej chwili było tylko to, co jest. Niewyobrażalna tragedia dla jej inteligencji, nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywała się w ten sposób i miała wielką nadzieję, że szybko odzyska dawną bystrość; najlepiej jeszcze przed rozmową z bratem i rodzicami. Cholera, czuła się naprawdę podle, że dowiedzieli się tego w taki sposób. Po prostu rano taka kolejność wydawała się łatwiejsza; ciotce nie musiała nic tłumaczyć, odpierać argumentów i kłócić się o coś, czego tak naprawdę sama nie chciała. Wystarczyło tylko nagrać się na sekretarkę i pojechać do szpitala.

Gdy już zostawiła bratu wiadomość i zdjęła czarną marynarkę, zdała sobie sprawę, że zostały jej całe trzy godziny do piętnastej, co dawało mnóstwo czasu na ostateczne uspokojenie nerwów i zaplanowanie tej nieszczęsnej rozmowy. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagowałby Damien, gdyby wyłożyła mu prosto z mostu istnienie magii i wojnę. Chociaż nie był tak twardogłowy jak Magda (tak właśnie zamierzała samą siebie nazywać, przynajmniej dopóki nie przeminie pierwsza i najgorsza gorycz), to jednak wątpiła, by w to uwierzył, jeśli nie przedstawi mu jasnego dowodu. Zaufanie rodzeństwa nie sięgało aż tak daleko, nie zamierzała się nawet łudzić. A Magda oczywiście nie miała żadnego dowodu poza zniszczonym mostem i wichurami, które z punktu widzenia gazet i programów telewizyjnych nie wyglądały nawet szczególnie niepokojąco. No, może poza tym najnowszym, Canvastown w Szkocji, ale sprawa była zbyt świeża, by ludzie mieli uznać to za coś innego, niż wciąż niedokończone śledztwo. Gdzieś w notesie powinna mieć numer telefonu do Bettany, ale nie miała pojęcia, co kobieta dziś robiła, skoro nie było jej w szpitalu i tak całkiem szczerze nieszczególnie miała ochotę się z nią znów spotykać, jakkolwiek niewdzięcznie by to nie brzmiało. O wiele lepiej i prościej byłoby znaleźć jakieś inne wyjaśnienie na wyjazd, namówienie rodziny, by poleciała z nią jako wsparcie na początek nowego życia (co samo w sobie mogliby uznać za dziwaczne, bo przecież Magda nigdy takiego wsparcia nie potrzebowała) i próba porozmawiania z nimi, gdy dostanie już od Bettany jakieś książki o magii. Tak, to brzmiało najrozsądniej. W każdym razie w teorii.

Właśnie w takich momentach jak ten przelatywała jej przez głowę myśl, by całkowicie z tego wszystkiego zrezygnować i zostać w Londynie; ostatecznie nie wydawało się, by ta wojna sprowadziła na ich zwykły świat drastyczny zmiany, a i Magdy nikt nie zobowiązał do uwierzenia pielęgniarce na słowo w to, że naprawdę było tu niebezpiecznie. Takie krótkie momenty buntu, bardzo szybko zbijane dobrymi argumentami. Kataklizmy, wichury i ataki nie mogły być w końcu sklasyfikowane jako coś niegroźnego, tak samo jak rodzice, którzy nagle tracą dzieci i o nich zapominają. Według Bettany to wszystko się tak naprawdę dopiero zaczęło, a wczorajszy wieczór na Charing Cross Road był wystarczającym dowodem na to, że bardzo łatwo można było stać się przypadkową ofiarą. Nie, Magda nie była nierozsądna (czy jak to niektórzy mówią - odważna). Poza tym złożyła przecież rezygnację z pracy; specjalnie zrobiła to jak najwcześniej, bo wiedziała, że zwlekanie zadziała na jej niekorzyść. Teraz już nie było odwrotu, i dobrze.

Weszła do kuchni z zamiarem przygotowania sobie kolejnej kawy, kiedy w oczy po raz kolejny rzuciły jej się puste, brudne kubki i rozsypany cukier na zazwyczaj lśniącym blacie. Na ten widok wąski nos kobiety zmarszczył się w wyrazie zniesmaczenia.

Nie, to trzeba natychmiast posprzątać.

Magia magią, wojna wojną, ale w _jej_ mieszkaniu zawsze musiał być porządek.

* * *

Gdy jakiś czas później, dziesięć minut przed piętnastą, przeglądała się w lustrze, znów zaczęła wyglądać jak znana i szanowana doktor Magdalene Howard. Zniknął wyraz ponurego oszołomienia, cienie pod oczami skutecznie zakrył korektor, a na usta powrócił łagodny uśmiech, którego wyuczyła się w czasie rozmów z wrażliwymi pacjentami. To oczywiście nie tak, że wcześniej była ponura, jednak jako nastolatka nie uznawała za naturalne, by ciągle się uśmiechać; teraz było to dla niej już niemal cechą zawodową. Ostatni raz przygładziła grzebieniem i tak idealnie proste włosy, a potem sięgnęła po cienki, jasnobrązowy płaszczyk. Pogoda może nie była najgorsza, ale wciąż wiało, a poza tym warto byłoby coś mieć na wypadek jej nagłej zmiany. Czuła się naprawdę dumna z tego, jak nienagannie się prezentowała, nie tylko zewnętrznie, ale również emocjonalnie. Kilka godzin spędzone na kanapie z książką (nienaukową, bo nie była jeszcze gotowa na kolejne rozważania nad prawdą i fałszem) znacznie uspokoiły większość nerwów. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak wiele trudu może sprawiać wyciszanie samego siebie, w końcu dotychczas nie dręczyły jej takie problemy; zawsze była tą, która pomagała, a wykorzystanie poznanych metod na samej sobie okazało się szokująco ciężkie.

Wychodząc z mieszkania do znajdującej się niedaleko kawiarni, Magda poczuła się wreszcie gotowa do tej rozmowy. Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że ustaliła ostateczną wersję tego, co mu nagada o swoich rozważaniach nad amerykańskimi szpitalami i ośrodkami badawczymi oraz monotonii tkwienia przez całe życie w jednym miejscu (słowa bolesne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Magda naprawdę _lubiła_ Londyn), ale również o fakt, że to jednak wciąż był Damien, jej mały brat. Wiedziała, że cokolwiek by się nie stało i jakkolwiek by się ta rozmowa nie potoczyła, on na pewno jej nie wyśmieje ani nie odrzuci. Nawet, jeśli widywali się rzadko, każde zajęte własną karierą - Magda medyczną, a Damien fizyczno-astronomiczną - wciąż łączyła ich silna więź i wiele wspaniałych wspomnień. Brat był do niej niezwykle podobny nie tylko z wyglądu, ale również z charakteru. Obydwoje ciągle zaczytywali się w książkach, wymieniając uwagami na temat nowo poznanych teorii i obydwoje podchodzili do świata z pełną entuzjazmu ciekawością. Nigdy nie zapomni jak jako dzieci tworzyli szczegółowe mapy londyńskich parków, a potem dołączane do nich "księgi fauny i flory", opisujące znajdującą się tam roślinność i zwierzęta. Inni mogli to uznawać za monotonne i skomplikowane, ale dla nich była to wtedy świetna zabawa.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i poprawiła wiszącą na ramieniu torebkę, zamykając na klucz drzwi mieszkania, które wkrótce najpewniej będzie musiała sprzedać. Schodząc na dół, po starannie zamiecionych schodach kamienicy, Magda nie miała żadnego złego przeczucia, dreszczy ani nagłego, ostrzegawczego impulsu, by natychmiast zawrócić. Myślała tylko o tym, że za kilka minut zobaczy się z Damieniem, powtarzając w myślach to, co zamierza mu powiedzieć. Nie zdołał jej zaniepokoić nawet ubrany w przetarte spodnie, nieznany mężczyzna, który stał odwrócony do niej tyłem na parterze i oglądał bez entuzjazmu ogłoszenia i ulotki przypięte do korkowej tablicy. Jej krok się nie zachwiał, mózg nie zarejestrował zagrożenia. Nie odrywając wzroku od zalanej popołudniowym słońcem ulicy, która malowała się w oknie zamkniętych drzwi, rzuciła mu tylko uprzejmie, choć pospieszne "dzień dobry" i sięgnęła ręką do klamki.

Nie dostrzegła jak mężczyzna, po wymruczenia własnego przywitania, odwraca się i lustruje ją spojrzeniem, nie zobaczyła także pojawiającego się na jego twarzy wyrazu triumfu. Poczuła natomiast, gdy nagle została z całej siły złapana za nadgarstek, jednak zanim zdążyłaby odwrócić się i krzyknąć, wszystko pociemniało, wciągając ją w przytłaczającą, miażdżącą kości nicość, której miała nadzieję nie poczuć już nigdy więcej.


	4. Rozdział 4

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :)

* * *

 _Rozdział 4_

 _w którym Lena nareszcie wierzy, Shisha znów pije, a Magda traci tożsamość_

* * *

Część 1

Miejsce piękne, choć nieznane

* * *

 _You terrify me_

 _We've still not kissed and yet I've cried_

 _You got too close and_

 _I pushed and pushed hoping you'd bite_

[Fair Game, Sia]

* * *

Gdy tym razem Marlena zaczęła przebudzać się z omdlenia, przez dłuższą chwilę nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie niczego; nie tylko wydrzeń z lochu, ale również zniszczenia Canvastown i całej tej magicznej, kolorowej bitwy. W ślimaczym tempie, kawałek po kawałku, powracały zmysły. Z opóźnieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że leży pod cienką kołdrą na nieco twardym materacu, otoczona przez woń starych mebli i wosku. Nie były to zapachy, które mogłaby skojarzyć z konkretnym miejscem - w rodzinnym domu zawsze pachniało słodko i rześko; przysmakami z kuchni i świeżym, wiejskim powietrzem, wpadającym przez uchylone okna. Wciąż otępiały umysł Leny nie zarejestrował tego jednak jako coś, czym trzeba by się było niepokoić; dziewczyna przewróciła się jedynie na bok i westchnęła głęboko, starając uciec przed światłem, które właśnie zaczynało padać na jej twarz. Wspomnienia i emocje wracały bardzo powoli, ale kojarzyła już krzyki, błyski świateł i ciche kapanie kropelek wody, spływających po zimnych, piwnicznych ścianach. Przed oczami migały straszne obrazy, jednak żaden z nich nie zdołał naprawdę wyprowadzić jej z równowagi. Ostatecznie, to musiał być tylko sen, nawet jeśli bardzo realistyczny. W końcu, gdyby tak nie było, wciąż siedziałaby zamknięta w jakiejś celi, przepełniona zimnem i bólem. Wydawało jej się, że kojarzyła trzask kostki i niewyobrażalne cierpienie, ale teraz nie czuła niczego specjalnego, ani w nogach, ani w miejscach, na których teoretycznie oplotły się wcześniej szorstkie liny. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie było żadnego ataku i czarowników; po prostu przeżywała długi, ciężki koszmar wywołany wizytą dziwnego włóczęgi. Uśmiechnęła się lekko sama do siebie, powstrzymując łzy, które na sekundę zapiekły w kącikach oczu. Poleży jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem wstanie i opowie o wszystkim tacie, jeśli jeszcze nie wyszedł do pracy...

Wyciągnęła nieświadomie rękę, by przybrać wygodniejszą pozycję, muskając przy tym palcami miękką, choć nieco chropowatą tapetę... wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że w jej pokoju na piętrze _nie było_ żadnej tapety. Jak na komendę otworzyła szeroko oczy, prawie natychmiast mrużąc je pod naporem światła. W pokoju było jasno, o wiele jaśniej, niż przed chwilą podejrzewała. Dokładnie na linii wzroku Leny znajdowała się prosta, beżowa tapeta, pełna maleńkich, powywijanych szlaczków. Dziewczyna nie rozpoznawała jej, tak samo jak nie rozpoznawała dziwnego zapachu, szorstkiej kołdry oraz panującego tutaj chłodu, z którego zdała sobie sprawę dopiero teraz, a który nie miał nic wspólnego z ciepłym i przytulnym pokojem w Canvastown. Senność w końcu zaczęła mijać i Marlena zrozumiała, że z całą pewnością nie była w swoim domu. Tak naprawdę nie miała bladego pojęcia _gdzie_ była.

Z trudnością przełykając ślinę (jej język stał się nagle podejrzanie suchy), podniosła się powoli na ramionach i rozejrzała, kuląc przy tym głowę jak przestraszone zwierzę, gotowe w każdej chwili wrócić do kryjówki. Pokój był mały, chłodny i _pusty_ , co stanowiło chwilową ulgę. Żeby nie wracać od razu do gorączkowych myśli, przyjrzała się dokładniej meblom i wystrojowi. Prosta tapeta, proste drzwi, proste panele i prosty żyrandol, na którym dopalała się pomału samotna świeca. Na prawo od drzwi stała szafa, wyglądająca na wiekową i szczelnie zamknięta, na lewo natomiast puste biurko z dwoma szufladkami i dosunięte do niego drewniane krzesło. Poza łóżkiem, znajdującym się niemal dokładnie pod oknem, przez które wpadało właśnie to nieprzyjemne światło, nie było tutaj nic więcej. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła jeszcze nawet wstać z łóżka i rozejrzeć dokładniej, by zrozumieć, że to również była cela. Znacznie bardziej humanitarna, ale wciąż _cela_. Wszystkie wspomnienia, które przez kilka błogich sekund uznawała za sen, nabrały nagle o wiele poważniejszego wydźwięku. Czarownicy, ciotka, Stephen, Pan, sprzedana, sprzedana, _sprzedana_. Bez zastanowienia uniosła dłoń do góry, sprawdzając palcami wargi, które powinny być spierzchnięte, a jednak ewidentnie pozostawały różowe i lekko wilgotne. Na próbę poruszała też stopą, ale nie odczuła żadnego bólu, ani w jednej ani w drugiej kostce. Te dwie małe próby rozłożyły ją do tego stopnia, że opadła bezwładnie z powrotem na poduszkę i zaczęła wpatrywać nieprzytomnie w biały sufit.

Nie wiedziała.

Nie rozumiała.

Być może naprawdę traciła rozum.

Co wydarzyło się w Canvastown? Jak skończyła ciotka Irma, tata i Andy? Czy przeżyli? Ilu jeszcze mieszkańców wioski zostało zamkniętych w piwnicznym lochu? Dlaczego akurat ona została wybrana na sprzedaż? Gdzie teraz trafiła? Piętrzące się coraz intensywniej pytania, na które tym razem całym sercem pragnęła znaleźć odpowiedź. W lodowatej celi nie potrafiła skupić myśli na rzeczach bardziej złożonych niż ból, strach i oszołomienie, a teraz, choć wciąż przerażona, zdołała w końcu znaleźć w sobie ten stoicki spokój, o jakim wspominał czasem tata i jego znajomy-policjant. Im bardziej jednak analizowała to, czego niedawno była świadkiem, tym bardziej stawało się to nielogiczne. Słowo "magia", które jeszcze parę dni temu mogłoby wywołać uśmiech na jej twarzy, w końcu kojarzyło się jedynie z pięknymi baśniami, kolorowymi zachodami słońca i fantazyjnymi sztuczkami, teraz pozostawiało gorzki posmak na języku. Nad rzeczami paranormalnymi nie zamierzała się jednak w tej chwili rozwodzić; wiedziała, że i tak do niczego nie dojdzie, o wiele lepiej prościej było po prostu przyjąć rzeczywistość taką, jaką jest, a o wyjaśnienie martwić się później, w bezpieczniejszym miejscu. Poza tym wciąż pozostawały inne dylematy - czego od niej oczekiwał Pan i dlaczego prawie całkiem ją wyleczył, chociaż nie pamiętała, by wcześniej okazywał jej jakąkolwiek sympatię. Marlenie nasuwało się tak naprawdę tylko jedno wytłumaczenie i błagała w duszy, by nie było ono prawdziwe. W końcu z młodymi i całkiem urokliwymi dziewczętami porywacze mogli robić chyba tylko jedną rzecz...

Zacisnęła mocno palce na cienkiej kołdrze i wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech. Nie, to wcale nie musiało tak być. Ostatecznie, Pan był czarownikiem, a czarownicy mogli wcale nie myśleć tak, jak _zwykli_ ludzie. Nie, żeby było to jakimkolwiek pocieszeniem...

Poderwała się z łóżka z takim impetem, że na kilka sekund zakręciło jej się w głowie. Ignorując otępienie i migające przed oczami czarne plamy, wysunęła nogi spod kołdry i położyła je z dreszczem na zimnych panelach. Wciąż miała na sobie swoją długą koszulę nocną, podejrzanie czystą, biorąc pod uwagę przez co niedawno przeszła. Gwałtowne ruchy sprawiły, że w żołądku Leny coś się mocno zacisnęło; zrozumiała, że chociaż kontuzje i rany były wyleczone, wciąż gnębił ją ciężki głód. Adrenalina zdołała na szczęście przytłumić go na tyle, że dziewczyna bez problemu wstała i oparła się dłonią o ścianę. Jak mogła o tym nie pomyśleć wcześniej? Przecież to było tak oczywiste... siedziała tutaj sama, nie powinna marnować tak perfekcyjnej i być może jedynej szansy na ucieczkę. Od razu wykluczyła drzwi; Pan z pewnością je za sobą zamknął, a nawet jeśli nie, to nie zamierzała ryzykować wędrówki po tym miejscu i ewentualnego schwytania. Po drugiej stronie było jednak okno; zwykłe, duże i otoczone nieco pożółkłą, ale wciąż gustowną firanką. Ono dawało znacznie większe możliwości.

Oczywiście gdy już przyjrzy się temu, co znajduje się na zewnątrz.

Od okna dzieliły ją chyba tylko dwa małe kroki, w końcu znajdowało się ono zaraz nad łóżkiem, z którego dopiero wstała. Przez ten niewielki dystans nie zdążyła wzbudzić w sobie żadnych domysłów i oczekiwań; być może właśnie dlatego to, co zobaczyła, tak bardzo nią wstrząsnęło. Nawet, jeśli zdołałaby coś wymyślić, to z pewnością by nie trafiła. Jej nowego więzienia nie otaczały bowiem metalicznie szare niebo, grube mury i ostre ciernie, jak to zazwyczaj przedstawiano w baśniach o złych czarodziejach. Zamiast tego ujrzała jeden z najpiękniejszych ogrodów, jakie widziała w życiu, co mówiło całkiem sporo, bo w końcu dorastała w Canvastown. Najpewniej to właśnie wychowanie na wsi sprawiło, że u Marleny definicja wspaniałego podwórka nie obejmowała wyszukanych żywopłotów, żwirowanych ścieżek i marmurowych fontann. Ogród, prawdziwy _ogród_ , powinien wyglądać właśnie tak, jak ten tutaj; niewielkie, posadzone w przemyślanej odległości od siebie, owocowe drzewka, przez których korony przebijało się łagodnie światło słoneczne, wysoka trawa z udeptanymi ścieżkami, rosnące dziko kwiaty i dwie niepozorne, drewniane ławki. Jakby tego było mało, za prostym, sztachetowym płotem kołysała się z wiatrem linia lasu i chociaż Lena mogła mieć świeże, nadzwyczaj nieprzyjemne wspomnienia związane z takim widokiem, to w blasku wiosennego popołudnia nie byłaby w stanie się go przestraszyć. To miejsce, z całą swoją naturalną, harmonijną dzikością, tak bardzo przypominało dziewczynie Canvastown, że przez kilka długich chwil nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku.

Dopiero wspomnienie taty, Irmy i małej Andy, którzy nierozerwalnie wiązali się z jej rodzinnym domem, sprawiło, że zamrugała szybko i gwałtownym ruchem złapała za okrągłą klamkę, próbując siłą otworzyć okno. Chociaż wyglądało na starodawne i wątłe oraz ewidentnie nie miało w sobie żadnego widocznego zamka - nie puściło. Szarpała się z nim jeszcze przez kilka chwil, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet uleczona z większości fizycznych zranień, wciąż pozostawała słaba i nieco oszołomiona. Z pewnością nie było sensu w dalszym siłowaniu się z klamką, jednak to nie znaczyło, że ma zamiar zrezygnować. Pragnęła wydostać się do ogrodu już nie tylko ze zwykłego strachu przed tym, co może zrobić jej Pan, czy żeby odnaleźć najbliższych, ale również ze zwyczajnej, ludzkiej potrzeby wyjścia na to piękne słońce. Nie wiedziała, ile minęło czasu od ataku na Canvastown, ale wspomnienie mrocznego lochu podpowiadało, że zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. Potrzebowała świeżego powietrza, tylko tam znów poczuje się wolna. Pod czystym, błękitnym niebem znikało wrażenie tkwienia w pułapce; wystarczy, że zniknie pomiędzy drzewami i nikt nie będzie jej ścigał - potem sobie poradzi.

Złapała wzrokiem niewielkiego, burego ptaka, pewnie wróbla, który przysiadł na najbliższym drzewie i zaczął skubać swoje maleńkie piórka; zanim jednak zdążyłaby lepiej go obejrzeć, wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał. Widok ten stał się dla Leny swego rodzaju impulsem do wyrwania ze stuporu i próbowania dalej. W końcu niczego w tej chwili nie pragnęła tak, jak wyfrunięcia z tego dziwacznego, pięknego choć zupełnie nieznajomego miejsca. Dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to przed chwilą ten wróbel. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, myśląc gorączkowo; przejrzała szufladki w biurku i otworzyła wielką, pustą szafę, nie znalazła jednak żadnej rzeczy, którą mogłaby użyć jako łomu. Będąc dokładniejszym, nie znalazła absolutnie niczego; pomieszczenie było puste, zupełnie jak jego smutne ściany i zimna podłoga. Pozostawała tak naprawdę tylko jedna opcja, o której pomyślałby pewnie każdy, gdyby zamknięto go w takim miejscu jak to. Marlena nie mogła być pewna, czy nikt tego nie usłyszy, ba, była niemal przekonana, że kogoś zaalarmuje, ale skoro nie pozostawała żadna inna możliwość... nie miała zamiaru siedzieć tutaj i czekać na kata. Tak, czy tak, czeka ją cierpienie, więc znacznie rozsądniej byłoby chociaż wykorzystać szansę.

Z bardzo niepewną miną schwyciła drewniane krzesło w obie dłonie, unosząc je wysoko, prawie ponad głowę. Na całe szczęście było lekkie, chociaż Marlena nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że czuła się okropnie głupio; nigdy wcześniej nie robiła rzeczy tego typu. Zanim ruszyła w stronę okna, oblizała jeszcze wargi, które po raz kolejny zaczęły wysychać. Podwójne szyby były delikatnie zmatowiałe na brzegach, w niektórych miejscach dało się też zauważyć niewielkie zarysowania. Nie mogły być zbyt wytrzymałe i chociaż dziewczyna doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że robi rzecz właściwą, to i tak gdzieś z tyłu świadomości pojawiły się zalążki wstydu. Zacisnęła zęby, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie drażniącego brzęku rozbijanego szkła i bałaganu, jaki to wywoła. Jakby tego było mało, nadal miała bose stopy, więc będzie musiała stąpać niezwykle ostrożnie, żeby sobie ich nie poranić, co pewnie i tak do końca się nie uda. Cóż, coś za coś, prawda? Wolność i bezpieczeństwo zdecydowanie były tego warte.

Wstrzymując oddech, ruszyła biegiem w stronę okna, starając się nabrać jak największego rozpędu, co w przypadku tak małego pomieszczenie nie było wcale łatwe. Zamknęła desperacko oczy na sekundę przed tym, jak nogi krzesła spotkały się z cienkim szkłem, przygotowana na huk i deszcz maleńkich odłamków... zamiast tego poczuła jednak ogromną siłę, która posłała ją z powrotem na chłodną podłogę. Jakimś niewyobrażalnym sposobem zdołała nie wypuścić z rąk krzesła, choć sama przy tym roztrzaskała się na ziemi, boleśnie obijając tyłek, ramiona i głowę, tak, że na kilka chwil znowu ją zamroczyło. Gdy po otwarciu oczu zdała sobie sprawę, że istotnie, to okno skutecznie przetrwało agresywny atak, poderwała się chwiejnie na nogi, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na zniekształcające obraz czarne plamy. Spróbowała jeszcze raz, a potem kolejny i kolejny i kolejny, ale chociaż wkładała w to całą swoją siłę, szkło wciąż nie zostało nawet zadraśnięte.

 _To niemożliwe, przecież widziałam już na nim zadrapania..._

Szybko straciła determinację, gdy złapała ją zadyszka, a głód po raz kolejny dał we znaki bolesnym skurczem żołądka. Z niedowierzaniem wypuściła krzesło z rąk, dając odpocząć piekącym ramionom, a sekundę później opadła nieświadomie z powrotem na łóżko, opierając czoło na drżących dłoniach. Jakoś przełknęła łzy i to zanim tak naprawdę zdążyłby napłynąć do oczu.

 _Dlaczego?_ \- zapytała w myśli, a zaraz potem sama sobie odpowiedziała.

 _Magia._

Jak mogłaby po tym wszystkim nadal w nią nie wierzyć? Jak mogłaby nadal wątpić w biednego, złamanego człowieka, wywrzaskującego ostrzeżenia na wiejskiej ławce? To nie miałoby żadnego sensu, Marlena doskonale o tym wiedziała, ale jednak wciąż, gdzieś głęboko w sobie, trwała w zaprzeczeniu. Machnęła ręką na prawdę, pozwalając samej sobie zamknąć ją w betonowej klatce, bo w ten sposób czuła się bezpieczniej. Cóż, betonowe mury właśnie zaczynały pękać, w przeciwieństwie do nienaruszonego, niewinnego okna, znajdującego się teraz za jej plecami.

Uniosła lekko głowę i wbiła spojrzenie w drzwi. Proste, nudne, bez żadnego charakteru ani stylu. Lena niemal fizycznie odczuwała to, jak ulatują z niej wszystkie wywołane wcześniej powody, dla których nie powinna się do nich zbliżać. Nie miała zamiaru tutaj czekać, cała w nerwach i strachu. Jeśli coś ma się dziać, to niech stanie się teraz, oczekiwanie zawsze było znacznie gorsze. W tym okropnym pokoju i tak groziła jej jak na razie jedynie śmierć głodowa. Powoli, prawie na palcach, przeszła na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, mijając przewrócone niedbale krzesło. Potem wahała się znacznie dłużej, kilka razy zginając i rozprostowując skostniałe palce. A co, jeśli odkryje, że drzwi po prostu są zamknięte i nie stanie się nic więcej? Z trudnością przełknęła ślinę i ostrożnie zacisnęła rękę na klamce...

TRZASK

Głośny i przerażająco niespodziewany dźwięk, przypominający odpalenie petardy, posłał Marlenę zszokowaną prosto na zamknięte drzwi. Przycisnęła do nich policzek, kuląc ramiona i przygotowując mentalnie na ból, uderzenie, być może nawet na śmierć...

\- Popatrzy tutaj! Nie boi się! I odejdzie od drzwi!

Jakimś cudem zdołała wciągnąć mocno powietrze, chociaż serce waliło jej spazmatycznie gdzieś w okolicach gardła. Gdy minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie, zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo histeryczna i przesadzona była ta reakcja. To oczywiste, że nikt nie zamierzał jej dziś zabijać. Pan nie zapłacił by chyba za kogoś, tylko po to, żeby natychmiast się go pozbywać? Lena nie była w stanie zdecydować, czy to wyjątkowo pocieszająca, czy okropna myśl.

Odsunęła twarz od chłodnych drzwi, automatycznie unosząc dłoń do zaczerwienionego policzka. Głosik, który dopiero co rozległ się za jej plecami, był niezwykle cienki i wysoki, taki, jakiego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała...

Odwróciła się ostrożnie i rozejrzała po pokoju, a potem zamrugała i zsunęła na ziemię, gdyż nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Patrząc na maleńką istotkę stojącą na środku pomieszczenia, mogłaby po raz kolejny próbować wmówić sobie, iż to wszystko było tak naprawdę jedynie snem, halucynacją lub dziwaczną iluzją. Były przecież takie granice ich ludzkiego świata, które przekroczyć dało się jedynie we wnętrzu własnego umysłu. Mogłaby próbować wmówić sobie to wszystko, gdyby nie bolesna świadomość, że nie było to prawdą, a powtarzanie, że coś z pewnością musiało być snem, tylko podkreślało realizm sytuacji. Nie gwarantowało pobudki z koszmaru, ale zapewniało zderzenie z rzeczywistością, która okazała się nagle wyjątkowo beznadziejna. Zamiast udawać, że wszystko było jedynie kłamstwem, Marlena obserwowała więc stworzonko z pełną zażenowania obojętnością, obejmując ramionami obolały żołądek.

Nie wyglądało ono... nie wyglądała _ona_ szczególnie groźnie. Niziutka, prawdopodobnie sięgająca Lenie niewiele ponad kolana, do tego chuda, z niewyobrażalnie wiotkimi kończynami. Wielki miała za to nos, podłużny i nieznacznie zadarty do góry, kasztanowo-brązowe oczy oraz parę uszu, przywodzącą na myśl bajki o słoniku Dumbo. Ubrana była, jeśli w ogóle dało się to tak nazwać, w starannie wyprasowaną i bialutką poszewkę od poduszki, zaplecioną w schludną togę. Im dłużej Marlena się w nią wpatrywała, tym bardziej docierało do niej, że nie ma pojęcia czym tak właściwie _jest_ ta istotka, a mimo to już zdążyła nadać jej płeć. Po prostu miała ona w sobie coś dziewczęcego, coś właściwego i znajomego, chociaż nawet nie przypominała człowieka. Być może coś w rodzaju... goblina? Chochlika? Skrzatki? Mówiąc szczerze, Lena nie znała się za bardzo na fantastycznych stworzeniach.

Przez kilka sekund, które równie dobrze mogłyby być wiecznością, kobieta i skrzatka wpatrywały się sobie prosto w oczy. Potem Marlena kilka razy otworzyła i zamknęła usta, ostatecznie wydobywając z siebie jedynie krótkie i niezbyt elokwentne:

\- Cze...cześć. Jestem Marlena, a... a ty?

Kąciki ust stworzonka uniosły się nieznacznie do góry, jednak ani przez chwilę nie przypominało to rozbawienia.

\- Nie. Pan powiedział, że nie wolno do mugolki mówić po imieniu ani nawet "panienko".

Chociaż słowa te wypowiedziane były tonem niemalże przyjaznym, Lena i tak odczuła, że wbijają się w jej serce niczym szpilki. Nadal nie wiedziała kim są mugole, ale nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak bardzo nieprzyjemne i brudne wydawało się to słowo. Czy właśnie tak będzie teraz nazywana? Czy nie zasługiwała już na własne imię? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego Pan w ogóle o nie zapytał? Te kilka niewypowiedzianych wątpliwości uświadomiło jej, że nie była tutaj jedyną, która w ten sposób nazywała tamtego człowieka. Bo z pewnością chodziło o niego; nie wiedziała jak, ale po prostu to czuła. Zanim jednak zdążyłaby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, cienki głosik po raz kolejny przerwał chłodną ciszę.

\- Ja jestem Istotka, skrzat domowy, i będę pilnować mugolki, dopóki nie wróci Pan - Wydźwięk słowa "pilnować" sprawił, że Lena zadrżała i przycisnęła mocno plecy do drzwi - Pewnie głodna, prawda? - zapytała nagle skrzatka - Coś damy do zjedzenia. I na stopy też, bo zimne i będzie chora, a pan mówił, że ma być zdrowa.

Dziwaczny sposób mówienia Istotki sprawił, że dziewczyna zmarszczyła nieświadomie rude brwi. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak słaba, upokorzona i zależna jak w tej chwili. Lena nie cierpiała poczucia zależności; ciotka Irma ciągle powtarzała, że kobieta zanim znajdzie męża musi nauczyć się zadbać sama o siebie, żeby po ewentualnym rozwodzie nie skończyć z ręką w nocniku. Z jednej strony Lena całkowicie się z nią zgadzała, a z drugiej chyba nie zdążyła jeszcze wyrosnąć z optymistycznego spojrzenia na rzeczywistość, wierząc w miłość romantyczną, jedyną i nierozerwalną, której nie spotka żaden rozpad. W sumie to nie chciała z tego wyrastać nigdy, ale obecna sytuacja nie sprzyjała optymizmowi w żadnej postaci. Zamiast więc dalej wszystko analizować, zadała krótkie, nieco nieprzytomne pytanie:

\- Naprawdę masz na imię _Istotka_?

To byłoby dość śmieszne, biorąc pod uwagę, że tak właśnie nazywała ją wcześniej w myślach.

Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, oczy skrzatki stały się jeszcze większe niż wcześniej; skinęła głową tak energiczne, że jej długie uszy aż zafalowały.

\- Tak, tak. Tak właśnie jest. A teraz obiad - Istotka uniosła malutką pięść i pstryknęła palcami w dziwacznie gwałtowny sposób, wywołując tym samym kolejny porażający Lenę trzask - Siądzie i zje. Pan ma dzisiaj przybyć i zajrzeć na mugolkę, więc lepiej się pospieszy.

Pomimo ponagleń, dziewczyna nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, który sugerowałby, że ma zamiar wstać. Szarpiąc koszulę w dół, przyciągnęła kolana do piersi i otoczyła je ramionami. Czuła się dziwacznie i to w koszmarnie niepokojący sposób. Obserwowała w ciszy jak Istotka bez najmniejszych problemów podnosi znacznie większe od siebie krzesło i przystawia je do biurka, nie mając najwyraźniej zamiaru pytać, co tak właściwie Lena z nim robiła. Tym razem dziewczyna nie próbowała jednak powoływać się na nierzeczywistość i abstrakcję. Musiała w końcu zaakceptować, że to wszystko było jak najbardziej prawdziwe i choć głęboko w sobie nadal oczekiwała, że ktoś tu za chwilę wejdzie i przeprosi, tłumacząc się jakim rządowym projektem, ta nadzieja stopniowo spychana była do sfery bajek i mrzonek, zastępując w niej rzeczy takie jak magia i domowe skrzaty. Jeśli chciała przetrwać, musiała nauczyć się poruszać w tym dziwnym, nowym świecie. Gdzieś tam wciąż czekała na nią rodzina, chociażby tata i Andy - całym sercem pragnęła w to wierzyć.

W pewnym momencie brzuch Marleny wydał z siebie głośny dźwięk protestu, spowodowanego przedłużającym się głodem; dziewczyna wbrew sobie poczerwieniała lekko ze wstydu, ale Istotka w ogóle nie zwróciła na to uwagi, zajęta układaniem czegoś na biurku. Ze swojego miejsca na podłodze Lena nie mogła zobaczyć, co to dokładnie było, ale tajemnica szybko się rozwiązała, gdy dotarła do niej przyjemna, niemal błoga w tej sytuacji woń frytek i smażonej ryby. Idąc za rozkazem swojego obolałego żołądka, dziewczyna zebrała się w końcu z podłogi i spojrzała z góry na skrzatkę, która poprawiała teraz sztućce i wyrównywała szklankę z czymś, co wyglądało na zwykły sok pomarańczowy. Z tej wysokości Istotka sprawiała jeszcze bardziej bezbronne wrażenie niż wcześniej, ale Lena wiedziała już, że nie należało niczego oceniać po pozorach, a pojawiające się znikąd jedzenie było tego najlepszym dowodem.

Chociaż widok tego lunchu drastycznie wzmógł jej głód i sprawił, że miała ochotę bez żadnego komentarza rzucić się do jedzenia, instynkt samozachowawczy wciąż utrzymywał ją w miejscu.

 _A jeśli jedzenie jest zatrute? Chociaż ustaliła już wcześniej, że z pewnością nie mieli zamiaru jej jeszcze zabijać... Tylko skąd to wszystko się tak właściwie wzięło?_

Istotka ostatni raz poprawiła talerz, a potem odsunęła krzesło, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie. Poza jedzeniem przygotowała też dla Marleny proste, miękkie pantofle o oliwkowym kolorze, które leżały pod biurkiem, gotowe do włożenia na stopy.

\- Proszę! Teraz może... - urwała i spojrzała w bok; jej dolna warga zadrżała wyraźnie, gdy z całej siły uszczypnęła się w ramię - To znaczy, siada i je! Zanim wróci Pan.

Marlena spuściła głowę, zamykając na wpół rozchylone ze zdziwienia usta. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowała stworzonko spod rzęs; zielone oczy migotały dziwnym smutkiem, który w ogóle nie pasował do wciąż tłukącego się o żebra serca. Powoli i ostrożnie, jak człowiek, który na nowo uczy się chodzić, podeszła do biurka i opadła na krzesło, wciąż zerkając ukradkiem na Istotkę, która stanęła teraz pod ścianą i wykręcała ramiona w dziwnie nerwowym odruchu. Żadna z nich nie odezwała się, gdy Lena wsunęła skostniałe stopy w cudownie ciepłe kapcie, a potem uniosła frytkę do ust, niemal wzdychając z rozkoszy na jej znajomy, ziemniaczany smak i zaciskający się z satysfakcji żołądek. Zjadła jeszcze trochę, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać od rozszarpywania palcami wciąż ciepłej ryby; była zbyt głodna, żeby tracić czas na nóż i widelec. Dopiero, gdy zawartość talerza zmniejszyła się o połowę, Lena zmusiła się do zadania istotnych pytań. Przez krótką, wspaniałą chwilę nie myślała wcale o tym, że została porwana i uwięziona przez czarownika; radość z zaspokojenia okropnego głodu była bowiem zbyt wielka. Teraz jednak strach i niepewność znów przygniotły wszelkie pozostałe emocje, tak, że przez gulę w gardle miała trudności z przełknięciem soku.

\- Istotko... - zaczęła cicho, nie odrywając spojrzenia od szklanki. Była zaskoczona, że jej głos nie okazał się drastycznie zmieniony. Żadnej chrypki, chrobotania, ani świstów; mówiła tak spokojnie, jak nieokreślony czas temu, gdy proponowała Andy czekoladowe ciastka na urodziny - ...gdzie zniknęły moje rany? - Pytanie mogło wydawać się głupie, ale tak naprawdę było jedynie próbą. Chciała najpierw sprawdzić, jak skrzatka zareaguje na jakiekolwiek pytania, zanim wyrzuci z siebie rzeczy, które dręczyły ją najbardziej.

Wiedziała, że Istotka z pewnością uważnie jej się teraz przypatruje, ale nadal nie odwróciła głowy, by na nią spojrzeć. Odpowiedź mimo wszystko nadeszła, choć w głosie stworzonka słychać było wyraźnie zakłopotanie i niechęć.

\- Pan wezwał Istotkę i kazał je uleczyć, więc Istotka wzięła co trzeba i uleczyła. Nie było trudno, tylko parę siniaków i otarć. Ale na kostkę musi jeszcze uważać, żeby znowu się nie zepsuła - urwała, a potem dodała szybko - Pan nie chce, żeby była zepsuta.

Marlena, sięgająca właśnie po papierową chusteczkę dołączoną do lunchu, zamarła w połowie ruchu. _Pan nie chce, żeby była zepsuta. Pan nie chce..._ Uścisk na gardle dziewczyny wzmocnił się. Słowa skrzatki były równocześnie ulgą (bo być może, ale tylko być może czarownik naprawdę nie zamierzał jej skrzywdzić) oraz uderzeniem w dumę. Cholera jasna, była człowiekiem, a nie zabawką, którą można by potłuc. Szybkim i niedbałym ruchem wytarła palce z tłuszczu i przypraw, a potem odwróciła głowę i spojrzała ostro na małą skrzatkę. Najpewniej zbyt ostro, ponieważ magiczne stworzenie skuliło się w sobie i przycisnęło do ściany. Życzliwa część Leny podpowiadała, że powinno być jej wstyd, natomiast stanowcza pacnęła się w głowę, krzycząc, że to nie czas na współczucie. Tym razem zdecydowała się posłuchać tej drugiej.

\- Ten Pan... to jest _twój_ Pan, tak? Pracujesz dla niego? - zapytała zadziwiająco stanowczym tonem, wysuwając się na krawędź krzesła. Skrzatka zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się tej nagłej przemiany z przerażonej więźniarki do wkurzonej kobiety.

Opuszczając głowę, jakby w wyrazie wstydu, skrzatka wymruczała:

\- Istotka nie _pracuje_. Istotka _służy_ , jak dobry domowy skrzat. Istotka należy do naszego Pana i jest szczęśliwa - stworzonko przełknęło widocznie ślinę.

Lena, która w normalnej sytuacji wyraziłaby pewnie głośno swoje zdanie na temat niewolnictwa, teraz zwróciła uwagę tylko na jedną rzecz.

\- Jak to _naszego_ Pana? To nie jest żaden _nasz_ Pan, ja do nikogo nie należę! Jestem _człowiekiem_ , Istotko - podkreśliła i poczuła w sercu ukłucie bólu i zażenowania, jakby nie powinna mówić takich rzeczy do stworzenia, które najwyraźniej mówiło i myślało tak jak ludzie, ale nie było w ten sam sposób traktowane - Międzynarodowe Prawa Człowieka gwarantują mi wolność. _Twój_ Pan mnie porwał i kiedy go złapią, poniesie za to karę - dodała już nieco mniej pewnym tonem.

Bo czy u czarowników porywanie ludzi mogło być czymś normalnym? A jeśli tak, to czy zwykła policja będzie w stanie ją tu odnaleźć i uratować? Nie miała najbledszego pojęcia o świecie magii i to powodowało w niej ból głowy. Ale z pewnością ludzie szybko się o wszystkim dowiedzą, gdy tylko w wiadomościach podadzą o masakrze w Canvastown. Przecież nie mogli czegoś takiego zignorować. No i co dokładnie mówił ten mężczyzna na ławce? Coś o czarnoksiężniku i wojnie? Nie była sobie w stanie teraz przypomnieć. Ale jeśli naprawdę chodziło o walkę, to znaczy, że czarodzieje najwyraźniej zdecydowali się tamtej nocy ujawnić. Być może nie tylko w ich wiosce, mogli w końcu zaatakować także wiele innych miejsc. Może na zewnątrz rozpoczynała się właśnie wielka wojna światów? Komu mogłoby wtedy choćby przyjść do głowy, żeby szukać jakiejś tam jednej zaginionej dziewczyny? Chyba tylko tacie, Andy, ciotce i ewentualnie paru sąsiadom.

 _Oczywiście jeżeli ktokolwiek z nich zdołał przeżyć i uciec_ \- podpowiedział złośliwie umysł.

Wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech i znów skupiła spojrzenie na skrzatce. Widok ten nie był jednak ani trochę pocieszający. Istotka zbladła i kręciła szybko głową, tarmosząc się mocno za długie uszy.

\- Nie mówi tak, nie mówi, nie wolno... - zajęczała, a potem spojrzała na Lenę wzrokiem pełnym strachu - Pan nie zrobił nic złego, Pan może mieć mugolkę, mugolka musi być posłuszna swojemu Panu... - powtarzała jak katarynka i dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, że tak naprawdę to nie ją próbuje do tego przekonać. Pewnie właśnie ta świadomość sprawiła, że po raz kolejny oparła się bezsilnie o krzesło.

\- Kim jest Pan? - zapytała pusto, podnosząc nieco głos, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę skrzatki - _Kim jest Pan_ , Istotko? Jak się nazywa? - powtórzyła, bo przecież ten mężczyzna nie mógł mieć tak na imię, a to, że obydwie od początku go tak nazywały było zwykłym przypadkiem i Marlena naprawdę potrzebowała imienia do którego mogłaby się odnosić, zamiast nadal pogłębiać swoje poczucie poniżenia.

Istotka przerwała kręcenie głową, chociaż wciąż szarpała się za uszy. Lena nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zadaniem sobie retorycznego pytania - _czy to nie było bolesne?_

\- Pan jest czystej krwi czarodziejem ze szlachetnego rodu - wydusiła Istotka po chwili; zarówno jej usta jak i cieniutkie ramiona trzęsły się okropnie - Pan Lestrange. Bardzo dobry Pan. Przywołał Istotkę, bo jej potrzebował i Istotka zajmuje się teraz mugolką.

Lena zmarszczyła brwi. Pan Lestrange. _Lestrange_. To było nazwisko, czy dziwaczne imię? Chociaż którymkolwiek by nie było, miała wielką i nieco już histeryczną nadzieję, że na domiar wszystkiego nie wywieźli jej jeszcze do _Francji_.

\- Skąd cię przywołał? - zapytała cicho, nie skupiając szczególnie na tym co mówi, wciąż zbyt zamyślona.

Istotka westchnęła cichutko i wbiła zmartwiałe spojrzenie w podłogę. Zanim jednak Lena zdążyłaby dodać coś więcej, zadać kolejne pytanie, domagać się zasłużonych odpowiedzi, oczy skrzatki rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, a sekundę później, po ogłuszającym i niemal zwalającym Lenę z krzesła trzasku, stworzonko zniknęło, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie pustkę i ciszę.

Gdy Marlena zdołała w końcu uspokoić szaleńczo bijące serce (ostatecznie ani trochę nie spodziewała się, że Istotka wyparuje jej przed oczami i to do tego z tak okropnym hukiem), w gardle zaczęła ściskać ją panika. Siedząc na powrót w milczeniu, za towarzystwo mając jedynie piękny i niedostępny widok za oknem oraz talerz z resztkami jedzenia, zdała sobie sprawę, jak szybko wyparowała z niej cała wcześniejsza irytacja i złość. Tak, być może zachowywała się nieco niemiło, ale nie po to, by wystraszyć tę skrzatkę! Po prostu... no miała chyba pełne prawo do złości, tak? Została porwana przez czarownika! Straciła rodzinę!

To wszystko nie oznaczało jednak, że chciała po raz kolejny siedzieć w ciszy i samotności. Czy naprawdę mogła swoimi szorstkimi słowami aż tak mocno przerazić Istotkę?

Podniosła się na nieznacznie drżących nogach i zawołała w przestrzeń, najpierw cicho i chrapliwie, a potem głośniej i głośniej:

\- Istotko! Istotko! _Istotko_!

W głębi serca wiedziała jednak, że nic to nie da. Nie miała pojęcia jak działały skrzaty ani jakim cudem mogły się w taki sposób pojawiać i znikać. Jedną odpowiedzią mogła być magia; słowo puste i mętne, nie dające żadnego _prawdziwego_ wytłumaczenia.

Jeżeli jednak Lena myślała, że stojąc teraz w tej ogłuszającej ciszy, na środku zimnego, nieprzyjaznego pokoiku, jest zżerana przez stres i niepokój, to głośne kroki na korytarzu musiałyby chyba wznieść ją na poziom niemalże zwierzęcej paniki. Napięte w oczekiwaniu mięśnie wydawały się przygotowane do błyskawicznego ukrycia w szafie, wskoczenia pod biurko lub na parapet, ale ostatecznie dziewczyna zdołała zmusić się jedynie do opatulenia ochronnie ramionami i wykonania chwiejnego kroku do tyłu. Nie zdążyła nawet dobrze przełknąć śliny, a zawiasy już zaskrzypiały, wpuszczając do środka wysokiego, gustownie ubranego mężczyznę. Marlena wydała z siebie coś pośredniego między warknięciem, a jękiem; cofając się dalej, uderzyła kolanami w krawędź łóżka, padając na nie i automatycznie podciągając nogi do góry. Nie myślała o tym, jak proste było dla tego człowieka otworzenie zamkniętych na cztery spusty drzwi i to bez żadnego szczęku klucza lub odblokowywanej zasuwki. Chowając twarz za rudymi włosami, lustrowała go jedynie spojrzeniem pełnym niepewności i mdlącego stresu.

 _Lestrange_ \- pomyślała, patrząc na jego czarne, zaczesane elegancko do tyłu włosy i mroczne, nieco zapadnięte oczy - _Lestrange_ \- powtórzyła w głowie dla przypomnienia, obserwując obszytą srebrną nitką pelerynę, zapiętą starannie pod szyją - _Lestrange_ \- dodała po raz ostatni w mieszaninie złośliwości i histerii, na widok obnażonych w ponurym uśmiechu zębów.

 _Nazywasz się Lestrange._

Naprawdę chciała zachować odwagę i siłę; być tak pewna i stanowcza jak tata, gdy coś im zagrażało... gdy wyciągał z szafki broń, pędząc mieszkańcom Canvastown na pomoc. Jakkolwiek by jednak nie próbowała, nie dała rady przerwać dygotania ramion i podciągniętych do góry kolan, tak samo jak nie mogła już zapanować nad narastającym bólem głowy i brzucha. Pan... nie, nie, nie... _Lestrange_ nie od razu jednak zwrócił swoją uwagę prosto na nią. Pierwszym, co uczynił, było obrzucenie krótkim spojrzeniem brudnego talerza i prawie pustej szklanki stojących na biurku. Pełne usta wygięły się w grymasie irytacji i odrazy; z gardła Marleny wyrwał się natomiast drobny, zdławiony dźwięk, gdy zobaczyła, jak czarownik wyciąga z kieszeni cienki patyczek (różdżkę, bez wątpienia) i macha nim krótko, sprawiając, że wszystko z blatu zniknęło.

\- Skrzat miał to posprzątać, gdy zjesz - mruknął z niezadowoleniem i choć Lena była przekonana, że słowa te nie były skierowane do niej, nie mogła powstrzymać się przed wtrąceniem. Ostatecznie, nie chciała, by ktokolwiek został ukarany z jej powodu.

\- To nie wina Istotki, zagadałam ją...

Urwała, ponieważ mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ostro i wykonał stanowczy krok do przodu.

Oddech ugrzązł jej w gardle, gdy zaraz potem tajemniczy Lestrange przystanął obok łóżka i spojrzał na nią z góry, w ten swój niepokojąco intensywny sposób.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś nie odzywała się niepytana. Czyżbyś już tego nie pamiętała? - zapytał zadziwiająco miękko, w porównaniu do swojego wcześniejszego, surowego tonu.

Marlena przełknęła z trudem ślinę, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Po raz pierwszy od momentu porwania znalazła się z tym mężczyzna sam na sam i to w tak niewielkiej odległości. Świadomość ta przerażała ją okropnie, ale również wywoływała dziwaczne poczucie odrealnienia. Lestrange był znacznie wyższy i silniejszy od Leny, ale przy tym zachowywał niespotykaną w dzisiejszych czasach wytworność, jak człowiek żywcem wyjęty z przełomu osiemnastego i dziewiętnastego wieku. Dziewczyna, która przez całe lata przyzwyczaiła się do wystrzegania mężczyzn muskularnych, brutalnych, a już w szczególności pijanych, nie od razu zdołała zrozumieć zagrożenie, w jakim właśnie się znalazła. Zamiast tego uważnie obserwowała Lestrange'a znad kolan, przetwarzając w myślach fakt, że oto przed nią stał właśnie najprawdziwszy czarownik, który za pomocą różdżki pozbył się brudnych naczyń, odsyłając je w eter.

Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiała jednak coraz większa irytacja i Lena zdała sobie sprawę, że oczekuje odpowiedzi.

\- Pamiętam - wychrypiała cicho, prawie tracąc powietrze.

Lestrange uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, choć nie był to przyjemny uśmiech. Gdy tylko przeszli przez nudne formalności, mężczyzna całą swoją uwagę poświęcił dziewczynie, lustrując spojrzeniem szczupłe ramiona, bladą szyję i długie, rude pukle. Marlena zadrżała widocznie pod naporem takiej uwagi, bowiem w ciemnych oczach mężczyzny po raz kolejny pojawił się głód, który zdążyła zauważyć już wcześniej w piwnicznej celi, a którego kompletnie nie rozumiała. Nie miała pojęcia, co takiego w _niej_ mogło sprawiać, że czarownik oddychał szybciej, zaciskając zęby w gorączkowej ekscytacji. Przecież nie mogło chodzić tylko o urodę. Na pewno było mnóstwo kobiet znacznie piękniejszych od Leny.

\- Wstań.

Mężczyzna wypowiedział to niemal szeptem, jakby uważał na to, by jej nie przerazić, nie spłoszyć. Ten delikatny ton nie zdołał jednak ani trochę uspokoić bijącego szaleńczo serca dziewczyny i zimnego potu, który sprawiał, że bawełniana koszula przyklejała się do jej pleców. Wiedziała, że powinna domagać się odpowiedzi i to jak najszybszych. Dlaczego zaatakowali Canvastown, co stało się z jej rodziną, czemu to właśnie ona została wykupiona i gdzie tak właściwie byli? Ale moment był wypełnionym zbyt wielkim napięciem, które wpychało jej z powrotem do gardła wszystkie formułujące się na języku słowa. Wstała powoli, nie odrywając wzorku od srebrnej zapinki w kształcie węża na jego kołnierzu; znacznie bezpieczniejsza opcja niż próba spojrzenia w ciemne, dziwnie zamglone oczy.

Słyszała ciche, usatysfakcjonowane westchnięcia czarownika, chwilę później poczuła też na policzku i szyi palce, równocześnie zimne i parzące. Drżała na całym ciele, ale nie odsunęła się nawet o milimetr, kierowana przerażającym przeczuciem, że jeśli tylko czegokolwiek spróbuje, to natychmiast tego pożałuje. Nadal nie spoglądała do góry, zamiast tego skupiając na coraz intensywniejszym zapachu wody kolońskiej oraz czegoś słodko-miętowego, czego w ogóle nie rozpoznawała. W pewnym momencie dłoń mężczyzny zawędrowała jednak na jej długie włosy; wplątała w nie palce i pociągnęła, całkiem mocno, choć wciąż nie boleśnie. Mimo to Lena wypuściła głośno powietrze, czując pieczenie w gardle i gorąco pod powiekami. To się musiało skończyć, teraz. Za wszelką cenę spróbowała wyrwać umysł z szoku, formułując pierwsze pytanie.

\- Lestrange, tak masz... - _na imię_ , miała zamiar dokończyć, ale nie zdążyła.

Mówiąc, uniosła w końcu głowę i ostatecznie nie była pewna, czy czarownika tak rozwścieczył wciąż dumny wyraz jej zielonych oczu, czy może słowa same w sobie. Zanim jednak zdążyłaby zarejestrować zdziwienie, a następnie furię w jego spojrzeniu, długie palce w jej włosach już zacisnęły się mocno na puklach i bezlitośnie pociągnęły do tyłu. Gwałtowny, bolesny ruch wyrwał z jej gardła bolesne stęknięcie; gorąc pod powiekami zmieniła się w wilgoć, choć wciąż nie pozwoliła sobie na prawdziwe łzy.

\- Nie. Odzywaj. Się. Bez. Pozwolenia - wysyczał mężczyzna zduszonym, wściekłym głosem, zmuszając ją, by patrzyła mu prosto w oczy - I nie mów do mnie Lestrange, rozumiesz? Jestem twoim Panem. _Panem_! I tak masz się do mnie zwracać - Kolejny raz pociągnął ją za włosy, tym razem wywołując zdławiony szloch.

Zanim zdążyłaby się do tego ustosunkować, zgodzić albo zdenerwować, a może po prostu spróbować zrozumieć absurdalność tej sytuacji, stało się coś całkowicie niespodziewanego. Gdy Lena zauważyła, że czarownik nachyla się do niej złowieszczo, spróbowała zrobić chwiejny krok do tyłu, jednak uścisk na włos wciąż pozostawał mocny, poza tym blokowało ją też łóżko. Lestrange stłumił okrzyk zaskoczenia dziewczyny, bezceremonialnie przyciskając usta do jej ust. Pocałunek, jeśli w ogóle dało się to tak nazwać, był brutalny, łapczywy i bolesny, nie dający Marlenie absolutnie żadnej kontroli. Dusiła się intensywnym zapachem, dławiła własnym szokiem i cierpieniem. Chwila paraliżu i oszołomienia minęła jednak, gdy na posiniaczonych ustach poczuła jego język; tego było już za wiele i tym razem nie zdołała (ani nawet nie próbowała) powstrzymać stłumionego, lecz wciąż wyraźnego jęku obrzydzenia. To właśnie on stał się najwyraźniej impulsem do przerwania tej okropnej farsy.

Lestrange po raz kolejny gwałtownie pociągnął ją za włosy. Sekundę później dziewczyna poleciała do tyłu, uderzając boleśnie w twardy materac łóżka. Chociaż zaplątane kosmyki zasłoniły jej widok, nie mogła nie usłyszeć ostrego trzaśnięcia drzwi, pozostawiającego po sobie wibrującą, napierającą na uszy ciszę, przerywaną jedynie jej własnym, spazmatycznym oddechem.

Marlena podciągnęła powoli nogi do góry i przesunęła dłonią, najpierw po piekącej od szarpania głowie, a później po spuchniętych ustach. To było to. To był koniec.

Wtuliła twarz we własne kolana i wybuchnęła płaczem.

* * *

Część 2

Tydzień po opuszczeniu aresztu, Ulica Pokątna

* * *

 _I was choking in the crowd_

 _Building my rain up in the cloud_

 _Falling like ashes to the ground_

 _Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

[Believer, Imagine Dragons]

* * *

Pub "Niuchacz", znajdujący się na granicy Ulicy Pokątnej i Nokturnu, był maleńkim, przesiąkniętym duszącym dymem lokalikiem, składającym się z jednej izby i barmana tak skąpego, jak stworzenie, które widniało na podniszczonej tabliczce wiszącej nad szynkiem. Podobnie jak w przypadku Dziurawego Kotła, żaden zwykły przechodzień nie zorientowałby się, że ta brązowa, podniszczona kamienica kryje w sobie siedzibę _elity_ społeczeństwa magicznego. Aby dostać się do zagraconej sali, wyłożonej zakurzonymi perskimi dywanami, trzeba było najpierw przemknąć się wąskim korytarzem na tyły, do drzwi z porozdzieraną przez czas i pijanych klientów nazwą pubu. Właśnie tutaj, przy jednym z poszarzałych okien, Shisha zagnieździła się z butelką mocnego piwa i paczką czarodziejskich fajek, raz na jakiś czas rzucając na stół ciemne knuty i srebrne sykle, ku uciesze grupki nieogolonych i poubieranych w połatane szaty facetów.

\- Barman, jeszcze jedną kolejeczkę prosimy! Toż to zbrodnia przeciw światu, grać o suchym pysku! - krzyknęła komicznym tonem, czekając, aż talia kart sama się potasuje, żeby móc je rozdać.

Izba rozbrzmiała rubasznym śmiechem; dwie czarownice, z włosami zaplecionymi w niechlujne papiloty, rzuciły im karcące spojrzenia, a potem wróciły do ploteczek, podciągając nogi na parapet i wypuszczając z ust srebrzyste obłoczki dymu. Ani Shisha, ani jej towarzysze nie przejęli się tym, ponieważ właśnie podszedł do nich barman, człowiek o pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy i pożółkłych zębach, żeby zabrać puste butelki i rozdać nowe. Robił to już dziś po raz któryś z kolei, ale mimo to na ustach miał posępny półuśmiech. Interes się kręcił. Dziewczyna pozwoliła dostawić sobie kolejne piwo, chociaż nadal nie dopiła poprzedniego. Zachowywała pozory, ale musiała też pozostać względnie trzeźwa, ostatecznie nie była tutaj na zwykłej, popołudniowej popijawie.

Oparła się wygodniej o ścianę i patrzyła leniwie, jak barman lawiruje pomiędzy stolikami. Raz na jakiś czas przygryzała machinalnie wargę, nie będąc w stanie przyzwyczaić do braku kolczyka. Niestety, musiała go zdjąć, choć tylko na parę godzin. Drgnęła lekko, gdy w pubie rozległy się kolejne głośne śmiechy. Gdyby jakikolwiek normalny czarodziej zobaczył teraz co się tu dzieje, na pewno skrzywiłby się i to z więcej niż jednego powodu. Nie dalej jak tydzień temu zły Lord przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad światem magii, zapowiadając rzeczy okrutne i niesprawiedliwe. Na logikę można by rzecz, że ludzie będą w nastrojach żałobnych lub buntowniczych. Albo zwycięskich, jeśli są szumowinami. Jednak ci wszyscy tutaj byli obojętni na sprawy wojny, czy polityki. Ich zwyczajność, względne bezpieczeństwo i brak empatii sprawiały, że ciągłe walki były dla nich jedynie niedogodnością. Nic więc dziwnego, że cieszyli się z ich zakończenia, bez względu na wynik.

\- Za pokój - zawołał Chudy (a przynajmniej tak Shisha nazywała go w myślach), wznosząc do góry swoją świeżo otwartą butelkę.

\- Za pokój! - powtórzyli wszyscy, nie tylko ci, którzy siedzieli przy ich stole.

\- Za magię - rzucił ktoś z drugiej połowy sali.

\- Za magię! - krzyknęła nieco zbyt głośno Shisha, czując nagłe zdrętwienie języka. Na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył; chwilę później wszyscy pociągnęli zdrowo z flaszek i wrócili do gier i rozmów.

Shisha także upiła łyk piwa, odkładając butelkę na stół z cichym mlaśnięciem. Nie była pewna, czy to kwestia czarodziejskości trunku, czy obskurności lokalu, ale był on koszmarnie cierpki. Chociaż oczywiście wciąż nie na tyle, by zaczęła narzekać; nawet najlepsze londyńskie drinki potrafiły smakować dwa razy gorzej, gdy szły drugą stroną. Naprawdę miała w tym doświadczenie i być może właśnie dlatego uznali, że podsłuchiwanie w pubach i barach jest najprzydatniejszą i najbezpieczniejszą dla niej robotą. Potrafiła się w takich miejscach świetnie odnaleźć, nawet po magicznej stronie miasta, i po dwóch lub trzech głośnych dyskusjach zaakceptowała też to, że w bezpośrednich starciach na nic się rebeliantom nie przyda. Tutaj nie było tak źle; siedzenie w knajpie z fajką w zębach nabierało całkiem innego wydźwięku, gdy miała w tym konkretny i poważny cel. Ekscytacja i ostrożność to miła i pobudzająca odmiana, w porównaniu do zgorzknienia i złości.

\- To skąd tak właściwie pochodzi nasza nowa koleżanka, co? Nie widziałem się wcześniej u starego Niucha - zapytał burkliwym tonem Buldog (tak, ta nazwa również została wymyślona przez nią)

Shisha nie śpieszyła się z odpowiedzią; podwinęła dokładnie rękawy długiego, czarnego płaszcza, a potem rozrzuciła karty w ten sposób, by każdy przy stole miał ich po równo.

\- Ze wschodu, panie dociekliwy, ze wschodu. W Londynie jestem od niedawna, do rodziny przyjechałam - Wyraźnie dała po sobie usłyszeć ukraiński akcent - Nudno ciągle siedzieć w mieszkaniu, to się zapytałam, gdzie mogę iść się napić tak, żeby mnie naokoło smutne gęby nie straszyły - dodała z uniesionymi brwiami, na co Chudy zachichotał pod nosem.

Do rozmowy wtrącił się Zając, mężczyzna o równie pokaźnych barach jak przednich zębach; właśnie przestał drapać się po głowie krótką, jasną różdżką i spojrzał na nich trzeźwym spojrzeniem. Zbyt trzeźwym; musieli wypić więcej, jeżeli chciała dowiedzieć się dzisiaj czegokolwiek przydatnego.

\- No, trochę ci się słabo czas ustawił, Mari - Shishy nawet powieka nie drgnęła na tę obco brzmiącą nazwę; ostatecznie nie bez powodu przedstawiła im się jako Marion Myrova - Pewno wiesz, że tu niedawno wojna była. Tragedia - Pokręcił głową, spoglądając zmrużonymi oczami na swoje karty - Sklepy pozamykane, dementory latały, zakaz magii na Pokątnej. Szło oszaleć, już nawet zwykły człowiek, co to w ogóle nie zamieszany, nie mógł sobie nawet sznurówki na ulicy raz dwa różdżką zawiązać, tylko musiał kucać jak zwykły mugol - dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową - Czasem cię zatrzymali i sprawdzali jak jakiego bandytę i nawet jak ci się szczać chciało to nie mogłeś pokazać, żeś zdenerwowany, bo zara coś podejrzewali... - Znów pokręcił głową z niesmakiem i pociągnął z butelki - Tera lepiej trochę, Pokątnej już tak nie pilnują. Sama-Wiesz-Kto wygrał i chyba już nic się z tym nie da zrobić - stwierdził takim tonem, jakby nawet nieszczególnie mu na tym zależało.

Wszyscy przy stole pokiwali zgodnie głową, choć niektórzy mieli wyjątkowo kwaśne miny. Shisha wyjęła z kieszonki na piersiach cienką, długą fajkę i włożyła ją do ust. Wystarczyło tylko lekko przygryźć bibułkę, a na końcu samoistnie pojawiał się płomyk. To był pomysł Alicji. Stwierdziła, że chociaż nikt w takim pubie nie powinien żądać od niej okazania różdżki i rzucania zaklęć, to jednak dobrze, by miała przy sobie jakieś wyraźnie czarodziejskie przedmioty. Dzięki temu miała wzbudzać mniej podejrzeń. Sama za to wymyśliła sobie plan b; jeżeli ktoś _naprawdę_ zapyta o różdżkę, odegra spanikowaną i powie, że zostawiła ją w domu. Naciągane, ale lepsze niż nic. Tak szczerze, to nie wiedziała, dlaczego miałaby obawiać się ukarania; w końcu śmierciożercy nie wspominali wiele o charłakach w swoich "postulatach". Alicja jednak stwierdziła, i pewnie miała słuszność, że skoro już będzie włóczyć się samotnie po Pokątnej, to lepiej dla niej, żeby inni uznawali ją za czarownicę.

Przyjrzała się swoim kartom, zaciągając fajką, a potem wypuszczając z ust kilka obłoczków dymu, bardziej srebrzystego i rzadkiego niż ten z mugolskich papierosów. Osobiście Shisha wolała zwykłe.

\- Wiem o tym wszystkim - Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, sunąc pomalowanym paznokciem po brzegu damy kier - Myślisz, że mogłabym przyjechać do Anglii _nie wiedząc_?

Na kilka sekund przy stole zapadła cisza. Zając pochylał głowę i kołysał nią ze zrozumieniem, Chudy ze zirytowaną miną przerzucał swoje karty, a Buldog burczał pod nosem do gwintu ciemnej butelki. Wydawało się, że temat został zakończony. Przez dłuższą chwilę beztrosko cieszyli się grą, wznosząc raz na jakiś czas głośne okrzyki i protesty. Piwa znów ubywało; tylko flaszka Shishy wciąż pozostawała do połowy pełna, choć co kilka chwil przykładała ją zwodniczo do zaciśniętych ust, na co nikt najwyraźniej nie zwrócił uwagi.

\- _Znowu_ wygrałeś? To chyba jakiś żart! Gadaj co to za urok, coś go go nałożył na karty! - zbulwersował się Zając, dramatycznie rzucając na blat dwie czerwone dziesiątki. Buldog w odpowiedzi jedynie cicho się roześmiał; jego małe, czarne oczka stawały się już powoli nieco nieprzytomne.

\- Perc, co ty już tu wyjeżdżasz z jakimiś urokami. Zrozum w końcu, że jesteś po prostu słaby w kartach... - wymruczał Chudy z pokrętnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, poprawiając falujące rękawy jaskrawoniebieskiej koszuli.

\- A pytał cię ktoś o komentarz? - odpyskował natychmiast Zając, wsuwając pod długie zęby kolejną fajkę - Ja przynajmniej nie przewaliłem nigdy na kartach całego worka galeonów...

\- Ej, to nie prawda - skontrował bełkotliwie Chudy, marszcząc brwi - To była tylko durna plotka, pewnie sam Niuch ją rozpuścił, żeby...

Ale nie dowiedzieli się, dlaczego stary barman miałby rozpowiadać takie rzeczy, gdyż rodzącą się historię przerwał głośno Buldog:

\- No jasne, że to plotka. Niby skąd _Gilly_ miałby wytrzasnąć worek galeonów?

Wszyscy przy stole, nawet Chudy, wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, zwieńczonym kolejnymi łykami piwa. Tym razem także Shisha pozwoliła sobie na więcej swobody, nie udając drobnego grymasu po odstawieniu butelki. Chociaż cała ta sytuacja była popieprzona i tak na dobrą sprawę wisiała na krawędzi zdemaskowania, niemagiczny bękart wśród zgrai pijanych czarodziei, nie mogła powstrzymać rozbawienia i nuty zaskakującego ciepła. Takie sprzeczki, zwieńczone wspólnym rechotem, aż za bardzo przypominały jej zwykłe, znacznie bardziej beztroskie wypady. Jedyną różnicą miało być to, że wcześniej wspólne imprezy kończyły się zazwyczaj na wyrzutach sumienia i depresyjnych przemyśleniach; teraz miała za to wyciągnąć tyle informacji, ile zdoła, a później wrócić w miarę trzeźwa do mieszkania.

Jeżeli ludzie z Niuchacza w ogóle mieli do powiedzenia cokolwiek istotnego, poza zdaniem raportu z nastrojów społecznych po wygranej śmierciożerców. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej w to wątpiła.

\- Te, Mari - zagadnął ją Chudy, wysuwając do przodu pokryty krostami nos, jakby próbował lepiej skupić na niej spojrzenie - Ty nie jesteś czasem tym... jak ich... metamorfozomagiem?

Uniosła pytająco brew, podpierając policzek na zaciśniętej pięści w wyraźnie swobodnym geście, choć serce znacząco jej przyspieszyło. _Metamorfozo... magiem_?

Ku zgrozie dziewczyny, Zając także porzucił na chwilę przeglądanie kart, kierując na nią swój mętny wzrok.

\- Chyba _metamorfomagiem_ , Gilly, ty jełopie jeden. Ale w sumie też o tym myślałem. Te włosy takie trochę zdziwaczałe - Pomachał ręką przy własnej, krótkiej czuprynie, żeby zobrazować o czym mówi.

W pierwszej chwili Shisha poczuła ulgę, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest to coś skomplikowanego i trudnego do rozgryzienia. Chociaż wyjęła większość kolczyków, wciąż miała zielone końcówki, nawet jeśli zamiast wiecznego bałaganu spięła je w niewielkiego koka przy karku, tak by mniej rzucały się w oczy. Cóż, teraz już podejrzewała, czym jest metamorfo(zo)mag i mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że ma rację.

\- Nie, nie jestem - odpowiedziała zaskakująco swobodnie, chociaż mięśnie twarzy bolały ją od prób powstrzymania zirytowanego grymasu - Po prostu trochę eksperymentowałam z zaklęciami... zmieniającymi kolory - uzupełniła po sekundzie namysłu.

Zając i Chudy skinęli głowami, a Buldog zastukał krótko pięścią w stół, sygnalizując, że najwyższa pora wrócić do gry.

Mijały kolejne minuty, kolejki piwa i partie w kartach. Shisha zaczynała już czuć znużenie nieustannymi rechotami, czy coraz bardziej bełkotliwymi i wydumanymi historiami. Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym rozdaniem, a drugim zdołała wylać niezauważenie część swojej flaszki do stojącego na kamiennym parapecie ususzonego kwiatka. Wątpiła, by dzięki temu odżył, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo - być może w świecie magii rośliny lubiły tanie alkohole. Najważniejsze jednak, że teraz bez oporu mogła otworzyć następną i z rosnącą frustracją udawać rozchichotaną pijaczkę. W pubie co chwilę przewijali się inni ludzie; kobiety z podkrążonymi oczami i płóciennymi torbami na łokciach, młodzi wywrotowcy w przetartych kurtkach i starsi panowie z ogorzałymi policzkami. W przeciwieństwie do barów na Nokturnie nikt nie nosił chusty na głowie ani nie przyczajał w kącie, mrucząc coś samemu do siebie. To wszystko gwarantowało spokojniejszy dzień, choć Shisha wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego polecili jej przyjść tu zaraz po południu. Czy nie lepszą porą byłby wieczór? Czas, gdy wszystkie lokale wypełniają się ludźmi i odżywają? Być może uważali to za zbyt niebezpieczne dla zwykłej charłaczki. Irytował ją ten fakt. Po dwóch godzinach spędzonych w tym zaśmierdłym miejscu wszystko zaczynało ją irytować.

Rzuciła przed siebie trzy karty i, wykorzystując nieuwagę towarzyszy, zerknęła dyskretnie na zegarek, który od paru dni nosiła na prawym nadgarstku. Musiała się zorientować jak wiele czasu tu dziś zmarnowała i ile zostało do godziny, którą ustalili z Rogerem i Alicją.

Dwadzieścia minut.

Wyciągnęła z kieszonki kolejną fajkę i zagryzła ją zębami, podejmując decyzję o ostatnim nawiązaniu do tematu, w czego powodzenie już nawet nieszczególnie wierzyła. Przynajmniej trójka czarodziei była teraz wystarczająco podchmielona, by nie zauważyć w tym nic dziwnego i, być może, odpowiedzieć nieco bardziej wylewnie.

\- Wojna... nigdy się nie zmienia - wymruczała jakby sama do siebie, choć na tyle głośno by zdołali ją usłyszeć. Sama była kiedyś świadkiem jak pijany w sztok Frank rozpoczął w ten sposób długi i bezsensowny wykład o III Rzeszy i Związku Radzieckim - Co to się porobiło... żeby różdżka przeciw różdżce, po raz kolejny - Jeszcze przez chwilę gadała tak bez sensu, zauważając z zadowoleniem, że Chudy i Zając przytakiwali z przymkniętymi oczami - Zastanawiam się ciągle, _jak to się stało_? Jak to tu wyglądało? Ciotka nie mówi wiele, ale też chyba niewiele wie. Zwykła czarownica, na boku się trzymała, niedraśnięta. Jakwyście to przeżyli? - dodała z nutą niechętnego podziwu, czym szybko osiągnęła zamierzony efekt.

Teraz tylko kwestia tego, czy będzie zmuszona słuchać po raz kolejny nudnych wywodów o ichniejszej godzinie policyjnej i śmierciożercach na okładkach gazet, czy choć raz dowie się czegoś pożytecznego. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to z pewnością nie będzie już w stanie odgonić podejrzenia, że dali jej to zadanie tylko po to, by miała w ogóle jakiekolwiek zajęcie.

Powstrzymała złość przez mocne zaciśnięcie pięści, na której właśnie podparła brodę, słuchając ochrypłej paplaniny Zająca.

\- No wiesz, Mari, to też nie tak, żeśmy tu wszyscy jak jeden mag stanęli do boju. Takimi rzeczami to się służby zajmowały, aurorzy, brygady... a jak kto był mądry, to się nie mieszał i gniewu ani jednych ani drugich na siebie nie ściągał, bo i po co - Shisha zmarszczyła brwi, gdy mężczyzna charknął głośno i splunął do pustej butelki - Od roku w sumie to już żadna wojna, bo Sama-Wiesz-Kto i jego ludzie jak nic Ministerstwo zajęli. Nowy Dyrektor, nowe zasady... Tyle, że ten... - Skrzywił się, jakby usilnie próbował sobie coś przypomnieć, więc zamiast niego kontynuował ochoczo zarumieniony od emocji i alkoholu Chudy.

\- No tak, od roku to już nie ten świat. Ale to też nie tak, że jakaś tragedia się stała. No było trochę ponuro i ta dodatkowa ochrona u Gringotta, ale poza tym - czknął - poza tym to dalej, jak ktoś sobie żył jak żył, to nic mu się nie działo...

\- Jak był mugolakiem albo z mugolami związany, to też? - Shisha nie była w stanie powstrzymać sceptycznego pytania.

Chudy, wyraźnie zakłopotany, przewrócił przypadkiem jedną z pustych butelek, która z nieprzyjemnym brzękiem poturlała się po stole.

\- No chyba nie, ale ja tam w sumie nie wiem, za dużo w gazetach nie mówili... - Pokręcił sennie głową - Mari, moja droga, wiesz, mi chodziło o takich normalnym czarodziei, bez jakiś tam nieumagicze... nieumage... nie... no, kolegów bez magii.

Shisha wypuściła z ust srebrnawy obłoczek dymu, zastanawiając się, czy większość świata magii naprawdę mogła nie mieć żadnych kontaktów z mugolami. _Nie_ , to by było absurdalne, Chudy musiał po prostu nie interesować się niczym więcej niż czubkiem własnego nosa...

\- Czy wam się trochę ton za bardzo nie poluźnił? - burknął nagle Buldog, który do tej pory wpatrywał się w ciszy we własne dłonie - A kto jeszcze dwa miesiące temu szczał po gaciach, że Mroczny Znak widział niedaleko domu? Można się trzymać z daleka, a można pochwalać, a wy durnie właśnie robicie to drugie. Nie zapominaj, Giles, że my tu rozmawiamy o mordercach i bandytach. Hogwart niedawno zniszczyli. Mogą w Proroku pisać, że to zwycięstwo, że do września wszystko naprawią, ale moja córeczka _była_ na tej bitwie. Zamknęła się tera w sobie, ani mi ani Polly nawet słowem nie chce pisnąć o tym, jak to wyglądało - Zwiesił głowę i wymruczał coś jeszcze pod nosem.

Po takim wybuchu Shisha spodziewała się burdy; nawet przygotowała się na nią mentalnie i fizycznie, odsuwając nieco do tyłu oraz zaciskając palce na ciepłej butelce. Po sekundzie z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że wszyscy wydawali się raczej spochmurnieć i zawstydzić, odwracając zamglone oczy i przechylając w ciszy kilka dodatkowych haustów piwa. Z jednej strony było to godne podziwu i doskonałe dla ich aktualnych planów, a z drugiej... czuła się nieco zirytowana, że kilka podrzędnych pijaczków z Pokątnej potrafiło zachować się lepiej niż ona.

\- Twoja córka brała udział w wielkiej bitwie? - zapytała, żeby wrócić myślami na właściwy tor. Jej głos na początku wyszedł nieco zbyt trzeźwy, więc dodała mrukliwie, z butelką przy ustach: - Nie dziwota, że teraz ucichła. Każdy by ucichł.

Buldog skinął głową, ale nie odpowiedział, podkręcając grubymi paluchami imponującego, czarnego wąsa. Gra w karty stawała się coraz bardziej chaotyczna; gdzieś po drodze zgubili zasady, rozrzucając je teraz obojętnie po stole oraz wspominkując nad kolejnymi flaszkami i pasztecikami faszerowanymi kurczakiem z czosnkiem. Shishy było to na rękę; czas upływał, coraz bardziej się nużyła i zaczynało brakować jej świeżego powietrza, chociaż sama była zadeklarowaną palaczką.

\- Irv, ale serio, nie masz co się martwić, stary - terkotał Zając, rozwalając łokciem stosik kart - Napisali w gazecie, że żaden dzieciak, który został zmuszony przez McGonagall do walki nie zostanie... ten - czknął - ... ukarany - Poklepał Buldoga po potężnym ramieniu. Shisha zmrużyła powieki i przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- A skąd ty wiesz, że ich zmusiła, co? Bo tak w Proroku wrzeszczą? Gazety zawsze kłamały i będą kłamać - zirytował się Buldog i niezbyt delikatnie odepchnął Zająca od siebie - I oby kłamały z tym, z czym ostatnio wyskoczyły, bo to jedna wielka kupa gnoju.

Shisha przerwała wciskanie peta w szparę pomiędzy deskami stolika i zerknęła ukardkiem na miny towarzyszy. Doskonale wiedziała o czym mówią; w końcu była to sprawa, która doprowadzała ją do szału od kilku dni i wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek miała przestać. Bo przecież jakie prawo mieli ci dupkowaci czarodzieje do tego, żeby...

\- Chodzi ci o te ustawy o polowaniach i handlu mugolami? - wyskoczył natychmiast Chudy, chociaż jego skóra wyraźnie poszarzała pod piegami, a spojrzenie jeszcze mocniej zamgliło - No, straszny syf. Ale niby mogło być gorzej, co nie? Przynajmniej ich tak całkiem nie kasują, prawda, Mari?

Nagłe wciągnięcie Shishy do rozmowy nie było czymś, na co miała ochotę. Nie ufała sobie na tyle, by spokojnie odpowiedzieć; nie teraz, gdy znów zżerała ją odnowiona wściekłość, a zęby groziły pokruszeniem od mocnego zacisku. Wciągnęła powoli powietrze, niemal dusząc dymem, a potem skinęła sztywno głową i sięgnęła do kieszonki po kolejną fajkę. Jeżeli już ma się dławić, to przynajmniej własnym.

Na szczęście nikt nie oczekiwał od niej głębszego wejścia w temat, bo sytuację po raz kolejny uratował Buldog.

\- Gilly, nie pieprz dyrdymałów. Jak niby mogło być gorzej? Sąsiad z kamienicy naprzeciw, szumowina i oszust, już sobie ściąga jakichś mugoli do siebie. Merlin jeden wie, co z nimi robi. Gdyby nie Polly i Tunia, to bym go dawno złapał i... - Zamachał wojowniczo pięścią w powietrzu.

Chociaż Shisha wątpiła, by Buldog naprawdę odważył się cokolwiek zrobić, znacznie bardziej zwróciła uwagę na jego słowa. Dowiedzieć się, gdzie mężczyzna mieszka, nie będzie trudno, a jeżeli dzięki temu uratują choć kilku ludzi z łap jakiegoś pomyleńca... w końcu to nie tak, że mogli walczyć z samym Ministerstwem Magii. W chwili, w której Zając wytrzeszczył z niepokojem oczy i ostrzegł ich gorączkowo, by zmienili temat, Shisha doszła do wniosku, że nie potrzebuje wyciągać z tego spotkania niczego więcej. Nie mogła wyjść od razu, bo pomimo harmidru i ogólnie panującego upojenia alkoholowego, mogłoby to wzbudzić podejrzenia. Tym bardziej świeżo po skończeniu _takiego_ tematu.

\- To co, panowie, jeszcze jedna partyjka? - zapytała, nie kryjąc obojętności w głosie i skrobiąc poobgryzanym paznokciem po żółtawej etykiecie butelki.

Zając i Chudy pokiwali ochoczo głowami, wybuchając cichym, wulgarnym śmiechem, który rozładował nieco atmosferę przy stole. Shisha, jako najbardziej trzeźwa w towarzystwie, sięgnęła po samotasujące się karty, jednak zanim zdążyłaby je rozdać, do stołu znów podszedł stary barman, racząc ich posępnym uśmieszkiem. Na zaśniedziałej tacce przyniósł dodatkowe cztery butelki piwa; w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich były one okraszone błyszczącą nalepką i złotawymi kapslami.

\- Nie zamawialiśmy... - mruknęła dziewczyna automatycznie, ale Chudy wciął jej się w pół zdania.

\- A cóż to? Takie błyszczące... jakieś nowe? - Mężczyzna złapał za jedną z butelek i z wysiłkiem skupił wzrok na kapslu - _Ambrozja_? Brzmi ekstra...

\- Tylko dla najlepszych klientów - przyznał barman lizusowatym tonem, który sprawił, że Shisha z trudem powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami - Dobre, mocne piwo irlandzkie, zmieszane z niewielką dawką eliksiru wzbudzającego euforię. Niegroźne, ale jakie efektywne - Bez pytania postawił je na ich zawalonym talerzami i pustymi flaszkami stole.

Zarówno Chudy, jak i Zając natychmiast rzucili się do swoich; jedynie Shisha i Buldog zachowali ostrożność.

\- A ile to będzie do rachunku? - burknął pijany mężczyzna, obracając butelkę w grubych paluchach.

Mina barmana na sekundę zrzedła, lecz bardzo szybko wrócił do swojego irytującego samozadowolenia i z lekkim ukłonem pomachał pojednawczo dłońmi.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie, to tylko jeden złoty galeon... Za taki napój to praktycznie nic, eliksiry w aptece potrafią kosztować po dziesięć... - Wystawił szyję, oczekując na ich niechętne skinięcie głowami. Gdy tylko je otrzymał, zniknął, kuśtykając między krzywymi stolikami.

\- Zdzierstwo... - mruknęła Shisha i naprawdę miała to na myśli; w magicznych barach zdążyła już zapoznać się z wartością galeona.

Do stolika znów powróciła cisza, gdy każdy delektował się swoim nowym piwem; Zającowi odpowiadało ono do tego stopnia, że zachichotał pod nosem i z błogą miną oparł ramiona na drewnianej ławce. Shisha do własnego dobrała się jako ostatnia, miała w końcu karty do rozdania i tak na dobrą sprawę wcale jej dziś nie ciągnęło do picia. Rozważała nawet, czy po prostu go nie zostawić, ale doszła do wniosku, że skoro już płaci dodatkowe pieniądze, to mogłaby chociaż spróbować, a potem ewentualnie oddać Buldogowi. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że otworzyła swoją flaszkę widelcem; byli do tego przyzwyczajeni, bo robiła tak od początku i najwyraźniej uznali ją za kogoś, komu po prostu nie chce się wyciągać różdżki do rzeczy tak trywialnej.

Pociągnęła dwa porządne łyki i przetarła usta rękawem czarnego płaszcza. Piwo nie było złe, ale z pewnością nie nazwałaby go _Ambrozją_... jak dla niej, jedyna różnica była taka, że w nowym alkoholu można by wyczuć lekki, cytrynowy posmak. Z drugiej strony, jego magiczne moce równie dobrze mogły działać tylko na czarodziei. Westchnęła, udając komicznie zadowoloną, i przyjrzała swoim kartom. Królowa pik, dziesiątka trefl...

Gra trwała, do momentu w którym Chudy szturchnął ją lekko w ramię.

\- Co jest...? - warknęła dziwnie cicho, czując zaciskający się na żołądku nerwowy supeł. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego akurat w tej chwili złapał ją stresowy ból brzucha; teraz, gdy wiedziała już wszystko i zostało jej zaledwie kilka minut do opuszczenia "Niuchacza".

\- Wszystko w porząsiu, Mari? - Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że każdy przy stole obserwuje ją z mieszaniną zainteresowania i niepokoju.

Nie od razu zrozumiała o co im chodzi; ból irytował i odbierał chęci do rozmyślań, a nagłe gorąco w okolicach twarzy wyprowadzało z równowagi. Machinalnie przyłożyła dłoń do policzka, zdając sobie z opóźnieniem sprawę, że musi być cała czerwona. Co się z nią działo? Czyżby podetknięte przez barmana piwo było zatrute? Ale przecież Zając, Buldog i Chudy wyglądali normalnie, a przynajmniej tak normalnie, jak może wyglądać pijany człowiek. Czy stary Niuch, jak go tu nazywali, mógł odkryć, że "Marion" jest tak naprawdę charłakiem? Na samą myśl poczuła, jak do gardła spływa jej żółć. Wzrastające mdłości wywołały głupią, lecz instynktowną panikę.

\- Muszę wyjść... powietrze... - wydukała nieskładnie, czując, że zaczyna tracić oddech, jakby wokół klatki piersiowej zacisnęła jej się żelazna pętla.

Podrywając się gwałtownie na nogi, zrzuciła ze stolika kilka pustych butelek, których brzęk zwrócił na nich uwagę wszystkich klientów w pubie. Machnęła uspokajająco ręką, chociaż ścisk w żołądku stawał się coraz intensywniejszy.

\- Dopij, jak chcesz - mruknęła, popychając w stronę Buldoga swoją _Ambrozję_. Delikatnie złotawy poblask napoju sprawił, że Shisha natychmiast zrozumiała.

 _No pięknie._

Owinęła się ciaśniej pożyczonym od Alice, długim, przetartym płaszczem i przepchnęła za spoconymi plecami Chudego. Starając się powstrzymać odruch wymiotny, zatykający drogi oddechowe i powodujący silne rozkojarzenie, próbowała dobiec do obdrapanych drzwi. Zanim jednak zdołałaby to zrobić, Chudy złapał ją mocno za ramię i przypomniał o rachunku. No tak, na Merlina, czy innego Artura, przecież zgodziła się, żeby przez większość czasu pili na jej koszt. Pod wpływem nagłej irytacji naszła ją ochota na rozwalenie pijakowi twarzy pięścią, ale to by przecież w niczym nie pomogło. Szarpnęła bez namysłu dłonią po kieszeniach i rzuciła na stół trzy złote galeony - zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, biorąc pod uwagę, że za Ambrozję płacili osobno, ale nie miała teraz siły na kłótnie. Chudy, Zając, nawet Buldog, wydawali się być zresztą zadowoleni. Przestali zwracać uwagę na jej chorobliwy stan, gdy machali przyjaźnie do jej wypadającej szybko z lokalu sylwetki. Oczywiście, sympatia zawsze kończyła się tam, gdzie zaczynały się pieniądze.

Ale przecież jak ona mogła zapomnieć? Jak mogła, do cholery, zapomnieć? Starała się przez te wszystkie lata wymazać ze świadomości dzieciństwo, w czasie którego miała jeszcze nikłą nadzieję, że wszystko da się naprawić, to fakt. Jednak, czy to nie oczywiste, że powinna mieć na uwadze ten jeden, maleńki szczegół, dotyczący jej żałosnego stanu, szczególnie wtedy, gdy znów wmieszała się między czarodziei?

 _Jak głupim trzeba być, żeby wypić piwo z dodatkiem eliksiru, gdy ma się na nie tragiczne uczulenie?_

Nie wiedziała, czy w ogóle jest coś takiego, jak alergia na eliksiry, ale nie miała żadnego innego pomysłu na nazwanie tej przypadłości. Już od dziecka źle reagowała na magiczne napoje, nawet na zwykły eliksir pieprzowy; niemalże wszystkie po prostu ją truły. To pewnie nie było normalne. _Ona_ nie była normalna.

Wypadła na tyły kamienic w samą porę, by nachylić się nad pożółkłym krzakiem i malowniczo do niego zwymiotować, wyrzucając z siebie nie tylko tę przeklętą Ambrozję, ale także wszystkie zjedzone paszteciki i pozostałe piwa. Jeszcze przez kilka dłuższych chwil drżała w torsjach, aż w końcu odetchnęła głęboko i przesunęła dłonią po spoconym, gorącym czole.

I jeszcze raz - _no pięknie_.

Splunęła z odrazą, próbując pozbyć się z ust obrzydliwego smaku; wtedy właśnie do jej uszu dotarły rubaszne pijackie okrzyki i śmiechy. Za plecami Shishy, obok tylnego wejścia do kamienicy, stała dwójka młodych czarodziei, spitych równie mocno, co goście Niuchacza. Poczerwieniała ze złości i wstydu, a potem szybko odsunęła od krzaka, przez sekundę tylko zastanawiając, czy jest taki żółty, bo każdy klient pubu na niego wymiotuje. Starała się odejść szybko i bez zastanowienia, chociaż w gardle wciąż czuła tępe pulsowanie, a po karku spływały zimne poty. Okazało się jednak, że nie, ten dzień nie był jeszcze dostatecznie okropny, i jeden z podrostków gwizdnął na nią, a potem pomachał dłonią, w której ściskał cienką, jasnobrązową różdżkę.

\- Te, lala, może byś po sobie sprzątła ten smród, co?

Nie wiedziała co zdenerwowało ją bardziej, czy ta "lala", czy fakt, że ktoś wytknął jej coś, co wyglądało na pijackie wymioty; wyrzuty, których nie słyszała od dawna, bo przez lata zdołała wyrobić sobie całkiem wytrzymały żołądek. Z opóźnieniem zdała sobie też sprawę, że chłopak wskazuje różdżką na krzak, co oznaczało najpewniej, że oczekuje od niej jakiegoś zaklęcia. Albo była zbyt wściekła, albo zbyt roztrzęsiona, bo nie była w stanie zdobyć się nawet na lekkie zaniepokojenie. Skrzywiła się tylko i pokazała mu bezceremonialnie środkowy palec, a potem wypadła na Pokątną, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążyłby się w ogóle połapać w tym, co się wydarzyło.

Główna część najpopularniejszej magicznej ulicy na wyspach Brytyjskich była aktualnie opustoszała i ponura. Zakurzony bruk, ministerialne plakaty i przemykający się gdzieniegdzie czarodzieje w małych grupkach - tak można by ją opisać w wielkim skrócie. Chociaż wielkimi krokami zbliżało się lato, a słońce znów prażyło radośnie spomiędzy nielicznych chmur, tutaj można było odnieść wrażenie, że rzeczywistość wyblakła i zatrzymała się na smętnych szarościach. Stanowiło to olbrzymi kontrast do gwarnego "Niuchacza", maleńkiego pubu upchniętego na parterze jednej z mniej reprezentatywnych kamienic. Według relacji Alicji i Rogera, Pokątna wyglądała w ten sposób od wielu miesięcy, chociaż niedawno wszystko zaczęło teoretycznie zmierzać ku dobremu. Zabite dechami sklepiki, których poprzedni właściciele nie mieli już nigdy powrócić, zostały przekazane na ręce nowych, którzy rozwijali teraz swoje młode biznesy. Choć plakatów wciąż było niepokojąco dużo, Alicja twierdziła, że większość poznikała, zostawiając tylko te o wciąż poszukiwanych zdrajcach. Gdy szły razem ulicą, często szeptała jej do ucha o tym jak poczciwymi i odważnymi ludźmi są. Lub byli.

Cokolwiek by nie mówić, nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że wskutek programu odnowienia powojennego, wszystko zaczynało powoli budzić się do życia. Pytanie tylko do jakiego życia.

Shisha odetchnęła głęboko i oparła się na chwilę o brązową ścianę kamienicy, rozglądając w obie strony. Na prawo widziała granicę Nokturnu, dzielnicy, która o tej porze dnia wydawała się być prawie martwa. Na lewo główna droga prowadziła ją wzdłuż sklepów, obok siedziby Proroka Codziennego i kilku mieszkalnych kamienic, aż do części handlowej. Dała sobie jeszcze kilka sekund na ochłonięcie; ruszyła dopiero wtedy, gdy zelżały pieczenie w gardle i dygotanie ramion.

Gdy tak szła w ciszy, trzymając się jak najdalej od środka ulicy i zakrywając twarz kołnierzem płaszcza, jej myśli toczyły ze sobą zażartą bitwę. Wspomnienia przeplatały z rzeczami prawdziwie istotnymi, które przez ostatnie dni bezustannie analizowała.

W jednej chwili miała wrażenie, że znów czuje na rozpalonym czole chłodną dłoń matki, a w uszach grzmi jej zirytowany głos ojca; _Co jest z tym dzieckiem? Przecież to normalny, dobry eliksir, sam go przed chwilą piłem. Wcześniej myślałem, że może po prostu się przeterminował, ale to już kolejny raz. Trzeba ją zabrać do uzdrowiciela!_

W drugiej widziała tylko głęboką bliznę nad ustami Alicji, tą, która rozciągała się koszmarnie, gdy dziewczyna mówiła z powagą; _Najsilniejszą organizacją był Zakon Feniksa, ale już go nie ma, został rozbity. Po Bitwie o Hogwart utworzyło się parę znacznie mniejszych, ale zorganizowanych ruchów oporu. My jesteśmy młodzieżówką, z rozsypanej Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Wśród starszych czarodziei powstała też Gwardia Pottera. Nie jest nas wciąż dostatecznie wielu, ludzie się boją, ale wkrótce na pewno przejrzą na oczy. Wszystko jeszcze może się udać. Kingsley Shacklebolt planuje zebrać nas znowu w większą grupę, bo jak na razie możemy prowadzić tylko małe dywersywy i zdobywać informacje..._

Shisha zatrzymała się na sekundę, gdy kątem oka dostrzegła jakiś kolorowy, przeraźliwie jaskrawy napis. Na ścianie siedziby Proroka Codziennego ktoś wypisał magicznie wielkie, mieniące się jak brokat słowo. _Kłamcy_. Uśmiechnęła się ponuro i pomknęła dalej, doskonale wiedząc, że zdarzenie to musiało mieć miejsce zaledwie chwilkę wcześniej, ponieważ inaczej z pewnością byłoby już usunięte. Takie zachowania może nie były rozsądne, może sprawiały, że ryzykowałeś zdrowiem, spokojem, pewnie i życiem za nic, lecz Shisha i tak doskonale je rozumiała; przynajmniej wyładowywały część z tej palącej niemiłosiernie frustracji.

Prawdopodobnie była zbyt zamyślona, bo nie od razu zauważyła wychodzącego z naprzeciwka Rogera, który złapał ją lekko za ramię i niezauważalnie pociągnął w zaułek pomiędzy dwiema pomniejszymi kamie

* * *

nicami. Widząc niewielki uśmieszek, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, prawdopodobnie z powodu jej widocznego rozkojarzenia, nabrała wielkiej ochoty na rzucenie zjadliwego komentarza. Czarodziej zdołał ją jednak uprzedzić.

\- No i jak? Gadają w tych zaśmierdłych pubach o _czymkolwiek_ interesującym...? - Urwał i przyjrzał się uważniej jej przekrwionym oczom i wilgotnym włosom - Wszystko okej?

Zacisnęła zęby i mimowolnym ruchem wygładziła przepocone kosmyki.

\- Powiem ci później, jak stąd wyjdziemy. Powinieneś chyba wiedzieć, że te brudne ściany też mają uszy - wyszeptała, zasłaniając uprzednio usta kołnierzem.

Nie chciała, żeby ten _kretyn_ wyczuł przypadkiem jej wciąż nieprzyjemny oddech.

* * *

Część 3

Na zetknięciu snu i świadomości

* * *

 _Remember me now, time cannot erase_

 _I can hear your whispers in my mind_

 _I've become what you cannot embrace_

 _Our memory will be my lullaby_

[Sing Me To Sleep, Alan Walker]

* * *

Były takie momenty, gdy nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy świat wokoło to sen, czy zniekształcona rzeczywistość. Czasem nawet, przez kilkanaście błogo normalnych sekund, zastanawiała się nad możliwością zapadnięcia w śpiączkę, która mogłaby pewnie wywołać takie przeszywające poczucie odrealnienia. Jedno było pewne - coś się wydarzyło, jeszcze zanim tu trafiła, lecz za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżała się łapczywie do jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, jej głowę przeszywał krótki, ostry ból. Potem wracała brutalnie do mglistego, zamkniętego świata. Być może jedynego prawdziwego. Być może wszystko to, co znała wcześniej, było jedynie wielkim kłamstwem. Nie wiedziała. Nie chciała wiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu bez wyrzutów sumienia nazywała nieistotnymi naukowe teorie i hipotezy. Przez większość czasu i tak miała w głowie sromotną pustkę; uczucie zadziwiająco odprężające i wygodne. Mówią, że nie jest możliwe, by człowiek oczyścił umysł z każdej myśli, przemienił go w czystą kartę. Dawniej, nieokreślony czas temu, chyba nawet w to wierzyła, ale w tej chwili wie, że nie ma większej bzdury; są przecież takie momenty, gdy leży na czymś twardym (czy może miękkim?), a jej podświadomość wypełnia jedynie oślepiająca biel. Głęboka, wszechobecna. Ciepła. Jak rozpieszczający powiew samochodowego ogrzewania w środku zimy.

Stany wątpliwej przytomności wydawały się zmieniać cyklicznie. W niektórych momentach po prostu istniała, zawieszona gdzieś w przestrzeni, nieświadoma otoczenia i własnego ciała. Potem trzeźwość umysłu częściowo powracała, lecz wciąż nie na tyle, by była w stanie skupić się na rzeczach prawdziwie ważnych. Zaczynała widzieć, rozróżniać kształty, kolory, głosy, ale wszystko wciąż pozostawało niewyraźne, jak we śnie. Nie mogła pozbyć się nawet wypełniającej umysł mgły; wszystkie przemyślenia, które przewijały się przez jej głowę były więc proste, dziecinne i pozbawione logicznych powiązań. Najczęściej przypominała sobie dawno przeczytane książki, urywkowe wspomnienia, niepotrzebne obrazy i doświadczenia. W najgorszych chwilach nie potrafiła zrozumieć, _dlaczego_ idzie, _gdzie_ prowadzą ją nogi. W najlepszych otwierała usta i głośno krzyczała, korzystając z zasad świadomych snów i licząc na to, że świat wokół nabierze ostrości, bo tego właśnie sobie życzy. Nigdy się to jednak nie sprawdziło; za każdym razem traciła ostatnie resztki świadomości, a kiedy znów się "przebudzała", na zębach i ustach czuła metaliczny posmak.

Ta rzeczywistość była dziwna, nieprzewidywalna i tylko być może prawdziwa, bo chociaż w głębi duszy wiedziała, że istniało coś wcześniej, przypominała sobie pojedyncze sceny, to całość nie chciała uparcie wskoczyć na swoje miejsce, pozostawiając kobietę w rozsypce. I najprawdopodobniej tym właśnie teraz była. Porozrzucanymi odłamkami z rozbitego umysłu, zawieszonymi w nieskończonej bieli.

Chyba miała na imię Magdalene, ale to nieważne.

Nie-ważne.

Tylko światło, ciepłe niczym pieszczota.

" _Pij_ " powiedział oschły głos.

Więc piła, choć nie była pewna co, jak, ani gdzie.

* * *

Miała wrażenie, że coś zaczyna się powoli polepszać i coraz więcej chwil spędza widząc, słysząc oraz czując. Powstrzymywanie mglistej bieli nie było najwyraźniej tak trudne, jak myślała wcześniej. Wystarczyło uchwycić się ostatniego skrawka świadomości jak tonący brzytwy, a potem wyobrazić machające histerycznie ręce, rozpraszające migotliwą jasność, zupełnie jakby była jedynie złocistym oparem. Niestety nie poprawiało to równocześnie klarowności logicznego myślenia. Wciąż żyła w Krainie Czarów; rozsądek trwał wyłączony i pozostawał jedynie przyjemny afekt, utrzymujący na jej twarzy nieprzytomny uśmiech. Choć, jeżeli tak się zastanowić, wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

Miała wygodne pudło do spania, lampkę, umywalkę i jedzenie. Raz na jakiś czas pojawiali się nawet ludzie. Relaksujący głos informował usłużnie co należy zrobić lub załatwić, więc w praktyce nie musiała się niczym przejmować.

Magdzie nigdy wcześniej nie żyło się tak spokojnie i wygodnie, więc dlaczego tylko serce nieustannie dudniło jej w piersiach, a dłonie drżały ilekroć sięgała nimi po kromkę chleba? Nie wiedziała. Choć to pewnie i tak nieistotne.

Powoli, acz systematycznie, niczym człowiek wygrzebujący się spod zwałów śniegu; tak właśnie dotarła do stanu, w którym obecnie tkwiła. Nie miała pojęcia ile dokładnie minęło godzin, dni, czy tygodni; czas wydawał się bezzasadnie zwalniać i przyspieszać, a ona wciąż nie mogła wykrzesać z siebie na tyle determinacji, by odczuć choćby minimalne zaniepokojenie. Zauważała już świat wokół siebie, czuła zapach wilgoci i wiekowych warstw kurzu, ale brak czystości, o którą kiedyś tak zabiegała...

Zrezygnowała z dalszych rozmyślań, bo wzrastający ból, promieniujący od płata czołowego, dekoncentrował ją i zniechęcał. No i ostatecznie, po co miałaby myśleć o tym, co _było_? _Teraz_ zdecydowanie wystarczało. Drżenie dłoni, duszące gorąco i ciche szepty, dobiegające jakby zza ścian... albo z pudła?

 _Nieistotne_.

Siedziała nieprzytomnie, opierając plecy o szary mur i przesuwając palcami po ramionach, których częściowo nie odczuwała. Naprzeciwko niej wisiało stare lustro, pęknięte i tak zakurzone, że nie byłaby nawet w stanie dojrzeć w nim własnego odbicia.

Nie spodziewała się, iż na to niewinne, pogodne spostrzeżenie natychmiast spróbuje odpowiedzieć jej logiczniejsza strona.

 _Test lustra; metoda badawcza, często stosowana na zwierzętach. Jeżeli podmiot jest w stanie rozpoznać samego siebie w lustrze, to znaczy, że najpewniej ma rozwiniętą samoświadomość. Z pewnością potrafią to zrobić niektóre małpy, delfiny... i dzieci po około drugim roku życia. A czy ty zdałabyś test lustra? Masz samoświadomość? Masz? Kim jesteś? Co robisz?..._

Szalone myśli przerwał inny głos; oschły, choć przekonywujący.

" _Śpij_ ".

Bez zastanowienia przylgnęła do pudeł, jak lalka, której nagle ucięto sznurki.

* * *

Gdy Magda po raz kolejny wybudziła się ze snu, przepełniona poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i odprężenia, niewielkie pomieszczenie wypełniały szepty i chichoty. Prawdopodobnie nie zwróciłaby na to większej uwagi, w końcu nienazwany głos towarzyszył jej nieustannie, jednak te dźwięki wydawały się być bardziej realne, namacalne i uchwycenie się ich pozwoliło na szybsze otrząśnięcie z migoczącej bieli. Wstając, przypadkiem wciągnęła w płuca kurz pokrywający stare pudła, ale nawet podczas ataku natarczywego kaszlu z jej twarzy nie znikał uśmiech. Zamrugała powoli i odgarnęła dłonią ciemne włosy, przesuwając palcami po czole, gdzie nadal wyczuwała ślady delikatnie pulsującego bólu. Zaraz potem rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie wokół, a serce zatrzepotało jej ostrzegawczo w piersiach.

Nie była sama.

Na stosach pustych skrzynek, pod ścianami, przy szafkach; wszędzie siedziały młode kobiety. Przez zamroczony umysł Magdy zdołała przebić się tylko jedna łącząca je cecha wspólna; uroda. Dziewczyna o wielkich, zielonych oczach i jasnych lokach. Chudzina z mocną, choć nieco rozmazaną szminką. Szatynka o sympatycznym uśmiechu, tworzącym dołki w jej policzkach. I, chyba najbliżej, wytatuowana latynoska z długimi warkoczykami i skórą jak karmelek.

Gdy Magda oparła się w końcu o ścianę i wciągnęła haust nienaturalnie ciepłego powietrza, zauważyła również jeszcze jeden powtarzający się element. Każda z nich uśmiechała się pogodnie i to właśnie coś w tych uśmiechach sprawiło, że gardło młodej doktorki na kilka sekund ścisnęło się niepokojem. Obraz piwnicznego pomieszczenia wypełnionego siedzącymi bez ruchu, zadowolonymi kobietami był obrazem przerażająco groteskowym. Niczym bezlitosna tragikomedia. Koszmar, z którego nie da się wybudzić... gdzie nie wiesz o swoim życiu nic ponad urywkowe wspomnienia oraz to, co dzieje się w tej chwili, choć to przecież również nie jest wyraźne, a niepokój jest tylko tłem do rzeczywistości, w której teoretycznie nie dzieje się nic złego...

W momencie, w którym zaczęła plątać się we własnych myślach, dziwna chwila przeminęła, przywracając wcześniejsze rozluźnienie. Oczywiście, że wszystko było w porządku. Nikt nie zrobi im krzywdy. Ani Magdzie, ani jej nowym towarzyszkom. Złożyła dłonie na nieznacznie drżących kolanach i rozejrzała się raz jeszcze. Szczegóły wyskakiwały przed jej oczami jeden po drugim; zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę większość dziewcząt wbijała nieprzytomne spojrzenia w przestrzeń, a poczucie "światła reflektorów" istniało, jak to często bywa, tylko w jej własnej głowie. Głosik z tyłu świadomości chciał powiedzieć, że tak, dawno straciła już umiejętność odróżniania iluzji od prawdy, ale nie zdołał przebić się on przez wszechogarniające rozleniwienie.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, że inne myśli także poniosły tę klęskę. Magda odczuła nagle wielką ochotę na zapytanie najbliższej kobiety, jak ma na imię; i choć było to trudne, a język nie od razu zechciał współpracować, determinacja do wypełnienia tego malutkiego zadania zaskakiwała nawet ją. Wychyliła się na pudle, dziwacznie wykręcając rękę, i zmrużyła załzawione oczy.

\- Imię? Masz jakieś? - Własny głos zabrzmiał dla niej obco, odlegle, jakby zza grubej szyby. _I czy ja naprawdę zadałam tak bezsensowne pytanie?_

Nie była pewna, czy powiedziała to cicho, czy głośno, ale zarówno chudzina jak i szatynka siedziały dalej nieruchomo, obojętne na wszystko. Tylko blondynka odwróciła głowę w ich stronę i przechyliła ją w niemal dziecięcym geście. Magda chciałaby rozmyślać o tym nieco dłużej, ale poczuła na karku ciążacą, niematerialną obecność, więc zamiast tego skupiła spojrzenie na latynosce. Najbliższa kobieta wydawała się bowiem usłyszeć i zrozumieć pytanie, co doktor przyjęła z ulgą, trzepoczącą niemrawo pod fałdami rozluźnienia.

\- Mam... - odpowiedziała powoli (a może to ona odbierała dźwięki z opóźnieniem?) - ...Kris.

Subtelne słowa wywołały w Magdzie równie subtelne mdłości. Poza spowolnieniem komunikacji, coś było niepokojąco nie tak z głosem Kris, sprawiał wrażenie zbyt chybotliwego i zachrypłego, do tego pod jej okolczykowanym nosem zasychał płyn, równocześnie ciemny i połyskliwy. Krew? Wszystko było na opak, narastał ból głowy, jakby coś usilnie próbowało rozsadzić jej czaszkę i...

Skrzypnęły drzwi. Wcześniej nie zauważyła tu żadnych, ale dźwięk zawiasów był nie do pomylenia z niczym innym.

Automatycznie odwróciła głowę w stronę nowego, wyraźnego bodźca, zanim jeszcze zdołałaby się głębiej zastanowić nad tym, co oznacza. Istotnie, w pomieszczeniu były drzwi; stanął w nich właśnie wysoki mężczyzna, okryty obszernym, ciemnozielonym płaszczem. Nie mogła lub nie chciała skupić się na szczegółach, ale zdołała zauważyć jasne oczy oraz szeroki, opryskliwy uśmiech. Człowiek był ewidentnie zadowolony; w jednej z potężnych dłoni ściskał stanowczo krótką różdżkę. Gdy doszła do ostatniego wniosku, w pierwszej chwili przeszył ją zwierzęcy impuls ostrzegawczy - powinna się wycofać, schronić... Ale wszystkie inne kobiety wychyliły się teraz do przodu i obserwowały przybysza z rozrzewnieniem, graniczącym z czułością. Dlaczego, och dlaczego Magda nie mogła poczuć tego samo? Zazwyczaj pożądana wizja niedopasowania do tłumu, teraz ciążyła jej jak najgorsze przekleństwo.

A wszystko dlatego, że w głębi ducha naprawdę była przekonana, iż człowiek ten nie stanowił zagrożenia, jakby był przyjacielem, a ona powinna cieszyć się tak, jak pozostałe. Mimo to, chociaż wciąż nie potrafiła odczuć strachu lub zwątpić, po raz pierwszy od dawna nie umiała również naprawić uśmiechu, który gdzieś w międzyczasie zdążył spłynąć z jej twarzy.

Mężczyzna wszedł pewnie do środka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Hałas poniósł się echem, ale żadna z kobiet nie drgnęła. Zamiast tego obserwowały, nienaturalnie rozluźnione, jak człowiek unosi wyżej różdżkę i rozpala nią dodatkowo światło, prowokując szatynkę i latynoskę do zmrużenia powiek. Niewielki patyczek oraz eteryczny blask wydawały się wskoczyć w umyśle Magdy na stałe miejsce. Najwyraźniej skądś je już kojarzyła, ale poza tym nie mogła stwierdzić niczego więcej, zupełnie jakby ktoś przyczepił jej do neuronów tabliczkę z napisem "Nie przejdziesz". Bardziej z mdlących rewolucji z żołądku, niż z prawdziwych faktów, zdołała wywnioskować jedno - _Nie jest dobrze_.

Nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, w którym dokładnie momencie ciepło i odprężenie zmniejszyły się do tego stopnia, że zaczęła czuć drżenie przemarzniętych kończyn, pulsujący ból w okolicach kącika ust i drapiącą suchość w gardle. Nagłe oszołomienie było tak wielkie, że nie od razu zrozumiała słowa, jakie skierował do nich facet.

\- No i jak, dziewczynki? Podoba się wam u pana Multona? - Prawie wszystkie kobiety pokiwały głowami, śledząc go wzrokiem jak kot nitkę od włóczki. - To dobrze, że wam się podoba. Bardzo dobrze. Bo to ostatnia chwila spokoju, jaka was czeka - Mężczyzna roześmiał się rubasznie i pogłaskał blondynkę po sprężystych lokach, zarysowując grubym palcem jej rumiany policzek.

Sama już nie wiedziała czego chce; czy próbować uciec, czy siedzieć i słuchać dalej. Patrząc na jej zdezorientowaną minę, łatwo było się domyśleć tego chwilowego rozdarcia. Zauważył je także Multon, podchodząc do niej powoli, a potem nachylając złowieszczo, tak, że przez sekundę widziała tylko jego niechlujnie ogoloną twarz.

\- A _tobie_ się podoba? Hmm?

Poczuła na twarzy jego gorący oddech; pachniał tytoniem i najtańszym mydłem. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, powstrzymując mdłości. Gdy jednak mężczyzna zmarszczył wściekle nos, z jej ust wyrwało się niekontrolowanie małe, zaniepokojone westchnięcie.

\- Zapytałem: czy _amerykańskiej wiedźmie_ podoba się u pana Multona? - powtórzył groźnym tonem i zacisnął palce na krótkiej różdżce...

 _Różdżce_!

Ale wtedy jej głowę znów przeszył ból, a w uszach zadzwonił głos ( _powiedz:tak, powiedz:tak_ ), choć usta mężczyzny ani przez chwilę się nie poruszyły. Tylko mgła narastała na nowo, otaczając ją bezpiecznym płaszczem rozluźnienia i ukontentowania.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała cicho, uśmiechnięta.

Z tego, co było potem, niewiele już zapamiętała.

* * *

Kolejne przebudzenie na nieskończonej, nienazwanej linii czasu, przywitało ją zapachem intensywnej wilgoci, kurzu i cytrynowego środka do czyszczenia. Spróbowała przywołać w umyśle to, co wydarzyło się zanim zapadła w relaksujący sen, lecz poza kobietami i panem Multonem, wysokim i całkiem przyjaznym mężczyzną, nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie niczego więcej. W świadomości wciąż ziały rozległe luki, a ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy zapętlał się niczym niesforna sznurówka. Tylko świat pozostawał taki jak zawsze; jedno pomieszczenie, kilka dziewcząt oraz poczucie bezpieczeństwa, sprzeczne z mdłościami i zimnym potem na plecach.

Przez kilka sekund obserwowała wysiłki towarzyszek, które krzątały się i robiły coś, czego sens nie od razu zdołała pojąć, przynajmniej dopóki nagle nie pochyliła się nad nią latynoska - Kristy, czy jakoś tak. Na początku Magda zadrżała i przymknęła powieki, dziewczyna bowiem wydawała się pojawić znikąd, zapełniając sobą całe pole jej widzenia. Dopiero później, gdy minął pierwszy stres, zauważyła szczegóły; najpewniej nieistotne, ale i tak pochłaniała je z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami. Kristy miała w nosie kolczyka, który mógłby przywoływać skojarzenia ze zwierzętami hodowlanymi, gdyby nie jego misterna, złota struktura imitująca liście, w tej chwili przebarwiona na bordowo przez zaschniętą krew. Także całe zagłębienie nad ustami Kristy wypełniały ciemne ślady, sięgające do obu dziurek nosa. Magda sapnęła po raz kolejny, a potem uniosła spojrzenie, bowiem w międzyczasie dziewczyna zaczęła coś mówić.

\- ...powiedział żebyśmy tu nieco posprzątały, wiesz? Tak tutaj brudno i ponuro. Jestem Kris, pamiętasz? Chodź - Wyciągnęła do niej opaloną dłoń.

Całkowicie niezależnie od wstydu z powodu popełnionej w myślach pomyłki, Magda zaczęła czuć gryzący niepokój. Wielkie, ciemne oczy Kris wydawały się przyjazne i rozbawione, a wyciągnięta ręka biła ciepłem na odległość, jednak...

Nie, nie, _nie_. Skoro trzeba posprzątać, to trzeba posprzątać. I tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, a przecież nie lubi brudu. Wstała uśmiechnięta, chwiejąc się przez chwilę na niestabilnych kolanach. Kris, choć znacznie niższa, pomogła jej odzyskać równowagę, a potem pomachała ręką do młodej blondynki, która stała na wywróconym wiaderku i omiatała ściany z wielkich pajęczyn. Dziewczyna zachichotała - dźwięk drażniąco smutny w swoim nastoletnim brzmieniu - a potem rzuciła w ich stronę suchą, nieco poobdzieraną szmatkę. Magdalene w swoim oszołomieniu nie złapałaby jej nawet, gdyby próbowała, ale Kris szybko podniosła ją dla niej z podłogi. Potem zniknęła, pozwalając jej obejść pokój dookoła i obserwować, jak wysoka chudzina układa poprzewracane kartony, a szatynka przeciera drewniane szafki z grubych warstw kurzu. Stawiała ostrożne, wyważone kroki, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że już kiedyś to robiła, że była w tym pomieszczeniu i stąpała po tych miękkich chodnikach...

\- Może umyjesz lustro, co? Tutaj jest woda - Kris znów pojawiła się znikąd, dzierżąc w dłoniach wiaderko z mętnym płynem.

\- Mam na imię Magda - odpowiedziała szybko, instynktownie, a potem przygryzła wargę, rozdarta pomiędzy zawstydzeniem, a nieuzasadnionym rozbawieniem.

\- Dobrze, Magda - Kris wzruszyła ramieniem, jakby ta rozmowa wcale nie była do granic dziwaczna.

Chwilę później znów znikła jej z oczu, a przynajmniej takie odniosła wrażenie, gdy sama stanęła nad niewielkim wiaderkiem. _Może jeśli włożę do niego rękę..._ \- bez namysłu wsunęła wszystkie palce w brudne mydliny; były zimne i lepiące - _...to się w końcu przebudzę_. Wzięła drżący oddech, a potem potrząsnęła lekko głową i złapała za szmatkę. Kazał sprzątać, więc musiała sprzątać. Zbliżyła się do brudnej powierzchni lustra i przez kilka sekund obserwowała jego strukturę, która od nagromadzonego kurzu wydawała się być niemalże puchata. Zanim zmoczyła ścierkę i uniosła ją do góry, przesunęła kciukiem po szarej tafli; zostawiło to na jej palcu matowy ślad, który nie wywołał w niej nic poza dreszczem obrzydzenia. Nie, tego z pewnością nie kojarzyła, ale dbając o czystość w mieszkaniu i pracując w sterylnym szpitalu...

Zacisnęła powieki i syknęła przez zęby, przyciskając szorstką szmatkę do czoła. Nagły, ostry ból niemal zwalił ją z nóg, jednak żadna z kobiet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Nadal krzątały się przy szarych ścianach, rozpogodzone i bezwolne. Nie, nie bezwolne. Wolne. Lub nie. Nie-wolne.

Magda westchnęła głęboko przez nos i przygryzła gwałtownie wewnętrzną część policzka. Po zaledwie sekundzie nieokreślone przeczucie zniknęło i bez dalszych wątpliwości zmoczyła ścierkę w mętnej, chłodnej wodzie. Drżącą dłonią zabrała się za ścieranie kurzu, robiąc to metodycznymi, wyuczonymi ruchami, które z pewnością pamiętała, lecz nie próbowała więcej dociekać skąd. Dlaczego miałaby ciągle ze sobą walczyć, kiedy wywoływało to jedynie niechciany ból? Czuła się dobrze tylko tak długo, jak długo jej zdradziecki umysł nie starał się dalej doszukiwać dziury w całym. Wystarczyło by tylko zrezygnowała z mentalnej szamotaniny i pozwoliła ciepłemu uczuciu rozluźnienia przejąć kontrolę nad działaniami.

Wiedziała o tym wszystkim, a jednak wciąż nie potrafiła. I domyślała się nawet dlaczego; ostatecznie, czy nie spędziła połowy życia badając ludzki umysł i psychikę? Czy nie znała się na skomplikowanych zagadnieniach samoświadomości bardziej niż przeciętny człowiek? Czy nie poświęcała nadgodzin na odnalezienie wyjaśnienia kryjącego się za najbardziej nawet niespójnymi objawami? Na wszystkie pytania odpowiedź brzmiała: tak, i były to przyzwyczajenia, których nie mogłaby się pozbyć bez wymazania całej osobowości. A przecież wciąż miała osobowość, prawda? Problem leżał we wspomnieniach, których nie straciła, lecz równocześnie nie potrafiła połączyć w spójną całość. Nie potrafiła także oprzeć się cudownemu rozluźnieniu, dzięki któremu mogła teraz spokojnie przecierać lustro w zatęchłym, piwnicznym pomieszczeniu. _Co się z nią stało_? Dlaczego się nie bała? Dla kogo tak właściwie robiła to wszystko?

Z tymi myślami, przy akompaniamencie cichych chichotów pozostałych dziewcząt, czyściła lustro, które wprawdzie wciąż było pełne smug i szarych zacieków, ale przynajmniej dało się w nim coraz więcej zobaczyć. Wycisnęła szybko szmatkę i spróbowała raz jeszcze, przecierając dokładnie fragment, na którym mogła zauważyć mętny zarys własnej głowy. Kilka niewielkich pociągnięć i już miała przed sobą odbicie kobiety; nieostre, ale jak najbardziej rozpoznawalne. Z zaciśniętym gardłem, pochłaniała łapczywie proste, brązowe włosy, które wyglądały powalająco prawdziwie, nawet pomimo pokrywającego je szarego pyłu. Uniosła szczupłą dłoń i musnęła palcem kącik ust, na którym zdążył już zaschnąć ciemny płyn. Tak, teraz, gdy musnęła go językiem, znów czuła metaliczny posmak; znajomy, aczkolwiek pozbawiony bólu. Czy miejsce pokryte krwią nie powinno piec? Poza tym, przecież pamiętała ból w okolicach zębów, nawet jeżeli krótki...

Męczące domysły, ciekawskie obserwacje - wszystko zostało przerwane, gdy wzrok Magdy zatrzymał się w końcu na wielkich, ciemnobrązowych oczach. Szmatka powoli wyślizgnęła się na podłogę. Miała chęć krzyknąć, uciec, odwrócić głowę, lecz tego nie zrobiła; zamiast tego wykonała ostrożny krok do przodu, niemal stykając się nosem z lepką, śmierdzącą szarym mydłem taflą. Jej serce przyspieszyło tak, że słyszała w uszach szum dudniącej krwi. Wszystko wydało się zamknąć w tym miejscu i momencie, nawet jasność i ciepło przestały przez sekundę otumaniać jej umysł, gdy patrzyła prosto w oczy, które nie mogły być _jej_ oczami. Rozpoznawała w tym odbiciu wszystko, ale nie _spojrzenie_. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, nie potrafiłaby wskazać żadnego potwierdzającego to szczegółu, ale była absolutnie przekonana, że spogląda właśnie w źrenice kogoś całkowicie obcego. Zupełnie jakby to jej własne alter ego uśmiechało się do niej złośliwie...

\- Upuściłaś ścierkę.

Drgnęła i odskoczyła od lustra tak nagle, że prawie wpadła na pochylającą się Kris. W jednej chwili wróciła podszyta wątpliwościami apatia, głuche poczucie obowiązku i niewielki wstyd, bo przecież dopiero co przypadkiem popchnęła niezwykle miłą kobietę...

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała cicho Magdalene, gdy Kris wcisnęła jej do ręki wilgotną szmatkę.

\- Lustro wygląda okej - stwierdziła pogodnie latynoska, chociaż szare zacieki i zniekształcone odbicie wyraźnie temu zaprzeczały - Chodź, pomożesz mi teraz z tamtymi półkami.

Zanim jeszcze ruszyła posłusznie za Kris, mimowolnie odwróciła głowę i spojrzała ponownie na półprzeźroczystą taflę. Zgarbiona, szczupła sylwetka, brudne spodnie i drżące ręce się zgadzały, lecz oczy nadal pozostawały obce. Przełknęła ślinę i zacisnęła skostniałe palce na ścierce. Ale ten uśmiech... ten uśmiech musiała sobie wyobrazić.

Od tamtego momentu unikała patrzenia w stronę lustra, co przy tak małym pomieszczeniu wcale nie było rzeczą prostą. Starała się zamiast tego skupiać całą uwagę na przecieraniu starych, drewnianych szafek, które bez wątpienia od lat nie widziały ludzkiej ręki. W głębi ducha zdawała sobie sprawę z własnego obrzydzenia mokrą, brudną wodą i przylepiającymi się do ścierki drzazgami, lecz mimo to nie przerywała pracy, rezygnując dopiero wtedy, gdy Kris im to zasugerowała. Zaraz po niej pozornie entuzjastyczne sprzątanie porzuciły pozostałe kobiety, jakby w akcie milczącego posłuszeństwa. Zatęchłe miejsce wyglądało na pewno lepiej niż wcześniej; pudła były wyrównane, bibeloty przemyte, a większość pajęczyn zawinięta w czarną miotełkę, a jednak mimo to Magda nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że wszystko zrobiły powierzchownie, nie poprawiając znacząco jakości mieszkalnej tego miejsca. Ta świadomość irytowała ją, nawet przez upartą zasłonę szczęśliwości. Z _pewnością_ nie cierpiała brudu.

Niewiele myśląc, opadła na wcześniejsze miejsce, z którego ktoś zdążył na szczęście strzepnąć większość szarego pyłu i okruchów. Towarzyszki poszły w jej ślady, jakby po tym całym sprzątaniu straciły siły na cokolwiek innego. Magdalene świetnie je rozumiała; sama zaczynała odczuwać przeszywające znużenie, chociaż nie była do końca przekonana, czy czasem nie pomyliła go ze zniechęceniem. Przez kilka sekund sunęła bezmyślnie palcami po swojej chropowatej od wilgoci skórze na dłoniach, a potem uniosła głowę i spojrzała na bladą chudzinę, która siedziała dokładnie po drugiej stronie pokoju. Pod jej czarnym sweterkiem widać było szczupłą talię i pełne biodra, natomiast usta, pokryte nieznacznie rozmazaną, czerwoną szminką, zdobiła pogodna uprzejmość. Spróbowałaby odpowiedzieć jej podobnym uśmiechem, lecz napięte policzki przypominały, że już od dawna nosi go nieświadomie na twarzy. Miały nawet podobne oczy; wielkie, ciemne i tak samo obojętne. Czy to było normalne? Czy u swojego brata, Damiena, znalazłaby taki chłód?

Sapnęła pod nosem i zacisnęła powieki, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnej ulgi. Wciąż nie widziała za nimi ciemności, lecz bladą, wibrującą mgłę.

* * *

Sekundy zmieniały się w minuty, minuty w godziny, a godziny w dni, lecz Magdzie nie czyniło to żadnej różnicy. Jej biologiczny zegar dawno już zdążył się rozstroić i nie wiedziała, kiedy trwa dzień, a kiedy noc. W pomieszczeniu nie było niczego, co mogłoby jej podpowiedzieć obecny miesiąc, a szkoda, bo to być może, tylko być może, mogłoby wyostrzyć wspomnienia i załagodzić tępe pulsowanie w głowie. Z powodu oszołomienia, sprzecznych emocji i metaforycznego supła w mózgu coraz bardziej bowiem nasilało się jej cierpienie. Na początku nie czuła wiele, wszystko tłumiła obezwładniająca przyjemność, jednak w miarę upływu czasu ból w czaszce, ścisk w klatce piersiowej i pieczenie w ustach przybierały na sile, stając się nie do zniesienia. Jedyne, na co jeszcze potrafiła się zdobyć, to jedzenie, picie oraz korzystanie z postawionego w rogu wiadra - rzecz absolutnie upokarzająca, ale i tak robiła to w kółko i w kółko, pomimo obrzydzenia. Wszystkie kobiety zachowywały się zresztą tak samo, jedyna różnica pozostawała taka, że one wydawały się być z tego zadowolone. Tylko u Kris Magda potrafiła dojrzeć czasem podejrzanie zmarszczone brwi lub pojedyncze łzy, niknące szybko w opalonym dekolcie.

W pewnym momencie wszystko skumulowało się na tyle, że Magdalene potrafiła już tylko siedzieć z nogami przyciągniętymi do siebie i czołem opartym na brudnych kolanach. Pomiędzy posiłkami, które samoistnie pojawiały się na maleńkich talerzykach, nie myślała zbyt wiele. Czasami przychodziły jej do głowy krótkie zdania związane z istnieniem magii i porwaniami, ale nigdy nie roztrząsała tego dalej, bo ból i absurdalne poczucie ciepła całkiem pozbawiały ją świadomości. Przez większość czasu mruczała cichutko sama do siebie, z trudem wyrównując drżący oddech. I tak żadna z kobiet nie zwróciłaby uwagi na jej cierpienie i oszołomienie. Od czasu porządków nikt się nie odzywał, czasem tylko z gardła drobnej blondynki wyrywał się krótki, urywany chichot Równie dobrze mogłaby siedzieć tutaj sama.

Ta mieszanina bólu i nierealnej przyjemności mogłaby się pewnie ciągnąć całą wieczność, gdyby nie to, że po jakimś czasie ciszę po raz drugi przerwał dźwięk skrzypiących zawiasów.

Magda zesztywniała i mocniej owinęła nogi ramionami, lecz nie zamierzała podnosić głowy, czy to ze strachu, czy ze zwykłej obojętności. Cała jej twarz była tragicznie spocona, włosy przylepiały się do czoła, a ból w ustach uniemożliwiał zaciśnięcie zębów. To normalne, że czyjeś przybycie ani trochę jej w tej chwili nie interesowało. Nawet, jeśli nie potrafiła całkiem zignorować głośnej dyskusji dwóch przybyłych mężczyzn.

\- Ładne, naprawdę ładne. Skąd ty je wszystkie wytrzasnąłeś?

\- Z różnych miejsc. Wystarczyło się tylko pokręcić wieczorami po zaułkach. Niektóre same się podkładały, na przykład ta o - Przez szparę między kolanami Magda zobaczyła jak wielka dłoń szturcha różdżką Kris, odgarniając jej za ramię długie, misterne warkoczyki - Mówię ci, nie było żadnych problemów. Najłatwiejsza kasa w życiu, więc trzeba korzystać póki się da, bo jak to rozłożą na szeroką skalę, to ceny na pewno spadną.

Zrezygnowała z prób odcięcia się od wszystkich dźwięków; słuchała teraz uważnie nie tylko własnego, przyspieszonego oddechu, ale również rozmowy, która z każdą chwilą wydawała się nabierać powagi.

\- No ta, ale pamiętaj, że to jednak wciąż są jacyś ludzie, nawet jeśli inni. Trzeba ich dobrze potraktować - stwierdził ten mężczyzna, którego głosu w ogóle nie rozpoznawała.

\- Ha! A ci bogaci na aukcji, to myślisz, że co z nimi zrobią? Nie zgrywaj szpiczaka, to będzie impreza ministerialna, jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Nie robimy nic nielegalnego, a ja nie po to te słoneczka tropiłem, żeby im teraz wymazać pamięć i puścić w świat. Poza tym, to jest wszystko dla światowej równowagi. Dawno temu też mieliśmy podział na pana i sługę i wszyscy jakoś żyli.

Magdalene zagryzła wargę do krwi, gdy jej głowę zaatakowała nowa, silniejsza fala bólu. W tym czasie drugi z mężczyzn zdążył odpowiedzieć, głosem coraz bardziej podirytowanym.

\- No jasne... aukcje, pożyteczne wykorzystanie każdego gatunku, powrót do sprawiedliwej hierarchii, sraty taty. Przecież to na kilometr widać, że to jedna wielka propaganda. Będzie wielka impreza z aukcją, na której dowiemy się, jak to super teraz wszystko będzie funkcjonować, bogacze kupią paru mugoli _na służbę_... - słowa mężczyzny ociekały sarkazmem - ...a potem wszystko wróci do normy i żadnych więcej oficjalnych targów nie będzie, bo nikt na takie pierdoły nie znajdzie czasu. Gdzieś tylko po domach sobie czasem odsprzedadzą mugolki, bo prawo pozwala. I wszyscy skończą zadowoleni; ludzie będą mieć rozrywkę, a władze wolną rękę. Nie wiem, jak możesz tego nie widzieć.

Przez kilka sekund w pokoju panowała cisza. Mężczyźni wznowili rozmowę dopiero wtedy, gdy z ust blondynki wyrwał się kolejny chichot, pod koniec bardziej przypominający szloch.

\- Ty, ale weź mi nagle nie wyjeżdżaj z takimi problemami. Ja mam to gdzieś, czy będą potem jeszcze jakieś aukcje, ba, jak dla mnie może nie być, bo i tak teraz się dobrze dorobimy. I żeby nie było, ja nie popieram Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, okej? Nigdy nie popierałem, po prostu... rozumisz... jest, jak jest. Trzeba się nauczyć żyć i korzystać z tego, co się ma. Każdy łupie na swoje. A ty nie rób z siebie nagle takiego rebelianta, bo to był od początku twój pomysł, ty nam załatwiłeś udział w aukcji, ja tylko miałem znaleźć dziewczyny.

Drugi mężczyzna odpowiedział prawie od razu, brzmiąc tym razem na nieco bardziej ugodowego.

\- No już dobra, dobra. Złapali mi syna, małego idiotę, na wypisywaniu durnot na murach, to jakoś się musiałem zrehabilitować, ta? A akurat wyszła ta rozmowa o aukcji. Lepiej pokazuj już, co tu dokładnie masz i co trzeba uleczyć... - głos urwał się nagle; Magda wstrzymała oddech - Mówiłeś, że wszystkie są pod Imperiusem!

Podirytowany krzyk zdołał ją w końcu sprowokować do podniesienia głowy. Nie była to dobra decyzja; przez fale tępego bólu i ciężko wywalczone skupienie nie zarejestrowała momentu, w którym strach i zimno zdołały w końcu przezwyciężyć fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Drżenie zmieniło się w telepanie, brązowe oczy patrzyły bojaźliwie, lecz rozumnie. To wszystko razem stanowiło wyraźny kontrast do pozostałych, siedzących w spokoju kobiet i Magdzie nie trudno było zgadnąć, dlaczego obydwaj mężczyźni obserwują ją teraz z taką uwagą. Jeden był wysoki i zadbany; ciągle przygryzał nerwowo dolną wargę, zaciskając przy tym dłonie w kieszeniach. Drugi, niższy oraz szerszy w barkach, miał na twarzy jedynie podniecenie. Co gorsza, ewidentnie skądś go już kojarzyła - wskazywało na to obrzydzenie, które targnęło nią, gdy tylko skupiła na nim wzrok. Multon? Tak, chyba tak.

Spróbowała zerwać się na nogi, instynktownie pobiec w stronę uchylonych drzwi, ale nie zdołała zmusić rozdygotanych kolan do współpracy. Ledwie podniosła się z pudła, a z tyłu głowy rozbrzmiał jej natarczywy głos, potęgujący ból w skroniach i na czole. _Siadaj, uspokój się! Siadaj! Siadaj, ale już!_ I usiadła, jednak nie pozwoliła relaksującemu ciepłu znów przejąć nad sobą kontroli. Obserwowała mężczyzn w ciszy, czując się jak kilkuletnie dziecko zostawione samo pośród obcych ludzi. Wciąż zagubiona, wciąż oszołomiona, ale nareszcie, bo ciągnącym się w nieskończoność czasie, słusznie przerażona.

\- Czyś ty kompletnie...

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj! Ona _jest_ pod Imperiusem!

\- Ewidentnie zbyt słabym! Mówiłem, że nie poradzisz sobie sam z tyloma kobietami do zaczarowania...

\- A tak się akurat składa, że sobie poradziłem! _Doskonale_ poradziłem!

\- Tak? To wytłumacz mi to!

Magda obserwowała w napięciu gestykulujących mężczyzn, a przez głowę przechodziły jej niechciane, choć intrygujące myśli - _czy da się umrzeć od nadmiaru abstrakcji? Czy po nadejściu tego momentu, gdy nie potrafimy już zrozumieć świata wokół, gdy stajemy się jedynie biernymi obserwatorami... czy to jedyne w swoim rodzaju poczucie zagubienia jest śmiertelne? Chyba tak, bo przecież czuje tachykardię, a oddechy coraz rzadsze..._

\- Och, proszę bardzo, już tłumaczę - Niższy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się paskudnie i spojrzał Magdzie prosto w oczy; nie odwróciła spojrzenia, więc chwilę później odpuścił, a jego arogancka mina nieco zelżała - To jest moja amerykańska wiedźma. Pierwsza, którą złapałem, najdłużej jest pod zaklęciem...

\- Amerykańska...?

\- Nie przerywaj mi! To oczywiście nie wiedźma, tylko mugolka, którą ta _zdrajczyni krwi_ Travers próbowała wcisnąć mi i kumplom jako czarodziejkę. Myślała pewnie, że jesteśmy zbyt głupi, że o tym szybko zapomnimy, że coś... Ale mną nie można tak pomiatać! Powiedziałeś mi, że trzeba kobiet, więc ja raz dwa znalazłem tą. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Travers pracuje w _mugolskim_ szpitalu - Głos mężczyzny z każdą chwilą nabierał coraz bardziej pogardliwej nuty; zarówno Magda, jak i towarzysz Multona szybko to zauważyli - Myślałem, że znalezienie tej niuni będzie ciężkie, ale nie było. Wygląda, jak wygląda, wyróżnia się, a w tym szpitalu była taką gwiazdeczką, że każdy ją znał. Wystarczyło tylko złapać jedną z nich pod budynkiem i Confundusem wyciągnąć, co trzeba. To jest moja mała zemsta i nic ci do niej - dodał Multon groźnie, gdy zobaczył jak towarzysz marszczy z niezadowoleniem nos - Niech Traversówna zobaczy, jak się kończy podszywanie pod śmierciożercę, pod pupilkę Czarnego Pana...

\- Mówiłeś, że nie popierasz Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! - wykrzyknął w końcu drugi, z zaciśniętymi pięściami, cały blady z wściekłości i odrazy.

Multon zawahał się i odwrócił wzrok. Magdalene nie zauważyła już, jak wyciera spocone dłonie o płaszcz i jak tupie nerwowo butem o wytarte chodniki; zbyt mocno walczyła ze wspomnieniami, próbując wyobrazić coś, cokolwiek, poza mglistą twarzą młodej pielęgniarki, bielą szpitalnych korytarzy i ostrym smrodem zapuszczonej uliczki.

\- Bo nie popieram - powiedział w końcu Multon i chociaż jego czerwone policzki mówiły całkiem co innego, uniósł wyzywająco brodę - Ale to też nie znaczy, że toleruję takich zdrajców i oszustów, jak ta Travers. Od rodziny się nie odcina, nie ważne, jaka by nie była - dodał ugodowym tonem, gdy drugi mężczyzna sapnął gniewnie.

\- No świetnie, ale co ty tak właściwie robiłeś i z kim, że wpadłeś na Travers, która próbowała ci wcisnąć mugolkę jako czarodziejkę? Bo jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że...

\- Nic ważnego - sarknął natychmiast Multon, znów najeżony - Daj spokój, Wood, nie zdążyłem ci jeszcze nawet odpowiedzieć na tamto pytanie. Pani amerykańska wiedźma na początku reagowała na Imperiusa normalnie, ale potem zaczęły się z nią dziać dziwne rzeczy. Jakby tak w połowie pod nim była, a w połowie nie. Chyba ma świadomość... - zarówno Multon, jak i Wood posłali jej szybkie spojrzenie - ...ale kontroluję ją, jak wszystkie inne, więc to i tak bez znaczenia...

\- Jak _bez znaczenia_?! - Wood uniósł obie ręce i gwałtownym ruchem przeczesał palcami włosy, jakby rozważał wyrwanie je razem z cebulkami - A co jak któremuś z nich się to nie spodoba i każe oddać pieniądze? Z nawiązką? Albo jeszcze gorzej? Ed, na brodę Merlina...

\- Nic się nie stanie! To tylko mugolka, nie przełamałaby zaklęcia!

Po tym ostatnim krzyku w pomieszczeniu zapadła prawie grobowa cisza. Tym razem przeciągnęła się ona tak długo, że Magda zdołała na sekundę opanować drżenie i podeprzeć rozpalone czoło na chłodnej dłoni. Mugolka, Travers, Czarny Pan, Imperius - to wszystko musiało mieć sens, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale jej umysł wciąż pozostawał zablokowany nie do obejścia. W chwili napiętego milczenia, podczas której dwaj mężczyźni piorunowali się wzrokiem, miała jednak okazję spojrzeć przelotnie na pozostałe kobiety. Prawie każda uśmiechała się nieprzytomnie, jedynie Kris wyglądała poważniej, bardziej ponuro, choć Magda nie była przekonana, czy zrozumiała cokolwiek z rozmowy toczącej się nad jej głową.

\- Dobra, Wood, nie ważne. Będzie okej, jak coś, to ja to wezmę na siebie. To moja zemsta i na pewno jej nie odpuszczę. A teraz ogarniaj świstoklik, bo się spóźnimy i potem nas nie wpuszczą - wymamrotał w końcu Multon, znacznie bardziej pochmurnie i nerwowo niż wcześniej; można by pomyśleć, że i jego zaczynały łapać wątpliwości, gdyby nie wciąż wyraźna ekscytacja w nieznacznie skrzywionych ustach.

Spojrzenia Magdy i Kris spotkały się nagle między sylwetkami dwójki ubranych w płaszcze mężczyzn. Brązowe oczy latynoski były tak wielkie i błyszczące, jak oczy Damiena.

\- Trzeba je wyczyścić i uleczyć, ile razy mam...

\- To już tam. Mówiłeś wczoraj przecież, że będzie na to miejsce i czas...

Kris uśmiechnęła się do niej nieśmiało. Pod jej nosem zabłyszczała świeża krew, choć Magdzie mogło się równie dobrze tylko wydawać; kobieta siedziała przecież w cieniu wysokiej szafki.

\- Dobrze! Dobrze. Po prostu chodźmy, bo mam cię już serdecznie dosyć. Tutaj jest świstoklik...

\- Mały.

\- A jaki niby powinien być?

Kris rozchyliła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Magda powoli zsunęła dłonie z twarzy i spojrzała na nią w napiętym oczekiwaniu.

\- _Wszystkie wstają i tu przyjdą! Raz-dwa!_

Jak po gwizdku wojskowym, każda podniosła się z poupychanych przy ścianach pudeł i skrzyń i zbliżyła do Multona, tworząc przed nimi maleńki półokrąg. Magda również znalazła się wśród nich, choć nie do końca zarejestrowała moment, w którym dziwaczny napływ energii poderwał ją do góry. Parę minut wcześniej była zbyt rozdygotana, by ruszyć kolanami, a teraz stała, przyciśnięta ramieniem do znacznie niżej kobiety o grubych, ciemnych włosach. Nie drżała, nie myślała o ucieczce, ale wciąż mrużyła oczy z mdlącego bólu. Całkiem blisko stała też Kris, ale jej nieprzytomne spojrzenie było całkowicie skupione na niewielkiej figurce czarodzieja, którą Wood ściskał w bladej dłoni.

Magdalene wiedziała, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak, gdy Multon kazał im objąć figurkę i żadna nie zaprotestowała. Nawet ona zdała sobie w pewnym momencie sprawę, że jej szczupła, chłodna dłoń jest teraz ściśnięta pomiędzy ciemną ręką Kris i piegowatymi palcami blondynki. Ale przecież ludzki umysł nie działał w ten sposób. Żadna nauka nie pozwalała człowiekowi na tak dokładne i bezbłędne kontrolowanie innej jednostki. Żadna nauka, żaden podręcznik, żadne urządzenie. Jedynym wytłumaczeniem mogłaby być...

Magia. Klątwa Imperius.

I nagle wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

Moment olśnienia ją poraził; była przekonana, że gdyby nie otaczające kobiety, kolana znów by się pod nią ugięły. W pierwszej sekundzie poczuła się nawet dumna, że w końcu udało jej się to zrozumieć. Jakikolwiek triumf szybko jednak stracił na znaczeniu, bo przecież stała tutaj, porwana przez czarodzieja w dniu, w którym miała spotkać się z bratem. Piwniczne pomieszczenie śmierdziało kurzem, wilgocią i moczem, nogi zdrętwiały od zbyt długiego siedzenia, a pieczenie w ustach podniosło się do niewyobrażalnego poziomu, gdy zrozumiała, że w jej dziąśle tkwił już tylko pojedynczy kawałek ukruszonej piątki.

\- Dzień dobry, śpiące królewny.

Powinna uciekać, naprawdę powinna, ale szok sprawił, że nie byłaby w stanie ruszyć nawet palcami u stóp. Multon uśmiechał się do nich z fałszywą uprzejmością, Wood odwrócił ostentacyjnie wzrok, a jedna z kobiet, chyba blondynka, wydała z siebie zdławiony okrzyk niedowierzania. To wystarczyło, by Magda domyśliła się, że to nie zdolności i długotrwała walka wyzwoliły ją z mocy zaklęcia.

Wszystkie kobiety musiały odzyskać samoświadomość w tym samym momencie.

Tak brzmiała jej ostatnia myśl w tym obrzydliwym miejscu. Zaraz potem coś szarpnęło nią w okolicach bioder, odrywając stopy od ziemi. Zanim zniknęły w wirze wrzasków i kolorowych świateł, zdążyła jeszcze spazmatycznie zacisnąć palce na równie zimnej i spoconej dłoni Kris.


	5. Rozdział 5

Witam ponownie z najdłuższym do tej pory rozdziałem :D

* * *

 _Rozdział 5_

 _w którym Lena słucha o aukcji, Shisha przychodzi na aukcję, a Magda staje się jej obiektem_

* * *

Część 1

Dom Pana

* * *

 _I know you have never felt so alone_

 _But hold on, head up, be strong_

 _Oh hold on, hold on until you hear them come_

[Angel By The Wings, Sia]

* * *

Są takie rzeczy, których człowiek nigdy nie będzie sobie w stanie w pełni wyobrazić, dopóki sam ich nie przeżyje; niezależnie od tego jak wiele książek by nie przeczytał i relacji wysłuchał. Czasem wydaje nam się, że na jakiś temat wiemy już wszystko, bo przecież o! widziałem to ostatnio w telewizji, czytałem artykuł, którego podpis błyszczał jaskrawo "Nieznane fakty! Pierwszy taki reportaż na wyspach! Naoczni świadkowie! Wywiad!". Marlenie też wydawało się kiedyś, że wystarczą solidne akapity i wielka doza empatii, aby zrozumieć dogłębnie drugiego człowieka. Myślała w ten sposób, gdy przeglądała broszury kierunku "psychologia" na uniwersytetach i gdy słuchała w radiu o ofiarach napaści. Wydaje się w końcu oczywiste, że terapeutki to nie poczet kobiet zgwałconych, a kurator sądowy sam nie pochodzi z patologicznej rodziny. Najczęściej. Sama Lena, podczas wolnego roku po skończeniu szkoły średniej, rozważała wybór studiów, które umożliwiłyby jej pracę z pokrzywdzonymi ludźmi. Miała do tego przecież i motywację i chęci i cierpliwość.

Teraz, kiedy sama znajduje się na pozycji ofiary, w chwilach przedłużającej się samotności rozmyśla o tym, jak niby do cholery mogliby jej teraz _pomóc_? Jaki głupi, arogancki psychiatra miałby czelność powiedzieć, że wszystko jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie _w porządku_? Kto, poza garstką mieszkańców maleńkiego Canvastown (jeżeli ktokolwiek z nich jeszcze w ogóle żyje), może rościć sobie prawo do słowa prostego, ale tak niewyobrażalnie znaczącego, jak _rozumiem_? Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że żaden psycholog nie byłby pewnie w stanie naprostować jej spojrzenia na świat po tym, jak na własnej skórze doświadczyła magii. No bo przecież ludzie w większości nie mają o niej pojęcia, prawda? Niemożliwe, żeby tylko prości obywatele, spoza elitarnych warstw społecznych, żyli w nieświadomości? Oczywiście, że nie, wciąż jeszcze istniały granice, o których przekroczeniu miała nadzieję nigdy się nie dowiadywać.

Najbardziej ze wszystkiego uderzała ją tutaj codzienność, rutyna, w jaką wpadła po zaledwie kilku dniach. Wcześniej, po usłyszeniu w rozmowie lub telewizji słowa "porwanie", wyobrażała sobie zimną piwnicę, kajdanki, głodówkę i bicie. Wizja mdląca i przerażająca do nieprzytomności, ale przynajmniej logiczna. Niepozostawiająca wątpliwości. Dająca szansę na to, że uda się przejść próbę losu, przetrwać ból i po długich terapiach wrócić do namiastki normalnego życia. Tutaj jednak, w domu czarodzieja, było całkowicie inaczej i Lena nie była pewna, czy szkody psychiczne i emocjonalne jakich się tu nabawi, będą jeszcze kiedykolwiek odwracalne. Z każdą chwilą silniej odczuwała niepokój - bała się o siebie, bała się bardziej niż parę dni temu w lochach, odwodniona i ze zwichniętą kostką.

Dni w domu Lestrange'a - Pana, jak ciągle przypominała sobie w myślach - przebiegały bowiem leniwie i złowieszczo spokojnie. Od tamtego feralnego pocałunku nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego, poza okazjonalnymi wizytami Istotki i kilkoma pomniejszymi kłótniami, w jakie Lena się z nią wdawała. Czarodziej pojawiał się bardzo rzadko, tak naprawdę Marlena przypominała sobie tylko jeden raz, gdy, zaraz po przebudzeniu, znów zobaczyła mężczyznę siedzącego na krześle. Strach sparaliżował ją wtedy tak, że przez dłuższą chwilę udawała, że dalej śpi. Dopiero po kilku przedłużających się minutach otworzyła zielone oczy i zagryzła nerwowo wargę. Obserwowała go, a on obserwował ją, dopóki nie spuściła wzroku, onieśmielona bijącym od niego szaleństwem i satysfakcją. Wbijając spojrzenie w jasne panele, parę razy otwierała usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, jednak za każdym razem rezygnowała, w obawie przed konsekwencjami. _Nie będziesz odzywać się niepytana, zapamiętaj moje słowa_ \- dzwoniło jej w uszach, do czasu aż Pan nagle wstał i zniknął z donośnym trzaskiem. Najpierw poczuła ulgę, a potem palącą złość na samą siebie. Powinna coś powiedzieć, powinna zawalczyć!

Szkoda tylko, że ognista pewność siebie i poczucie godności wypełniały ją jedynie wtedy, gdy pokój był pusty.

Strach i antypatia, które odczuwała do czarownika, zwiększyły się diametralnie od ich pierwszego spotkania w tym domu, to zrozumiałe. Jednak sam powód tej kotłującej się w dziewczynie irytacji, tak silnej, że aż wyciskającej łzy, niektórym mógłby wydać się śmieszny. Rozumiała swoją tragiczną sytuację, naprawdę, wiedziała, że wciąż może czekać ją wiele okropności, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie będzie próbował ją skrzywdzić, a jednak najbardziej nie potrafiła wybaczyć światu, że w tak okropny sposób roztrzaskano jej marzenia o wyczekiwanym pierwszym pocałunku. Choć kilka razy przeżywała zauroczenie, Lena nigdy jeszcze nie związała się z żadnym chłopcem, nawet przelotnie, w szkole. Nie było to czymś problematycznym, wierzyła w końcu w to, że pewnego dnia pozna tę właściwą osobę... Sama myśl, że jakiś zły czarownik, porywacz, zboczeniec przyszedł i bez skrupułów to wszystko odebrał napawała ją więc marudną wściekłością. Czuła się oszukana i ograbiona, nawet, jeżeli wiedziała, że przy wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, takie myśli brzmiały niemalże dziecinnie.

Pomiędzy podgryzaniem kawałków chrupiącego chleba lub mięsa, a błaganiem Istotki o pomoc, Lena mogła jednak tylko rozmyślać i nakręcać własną spiralę histerii. W pomieszczeniu nie było absolutnie nic, co dałoby się wykorzystać w wolnym czasie. Jeżeli akurat nie spała ani nie jadła, wystukiwała głuche melodyjki na pustej szafie lub siadała przy oknie, obserwując wspaniały ogród i słońce, ocieplające szeroką linię lasu. Często wyobrażała sobie samą siebie, jak biegnie wolna przez olbrzymią łąkę. Momentami wydawało jej się nawet, że czuje ziemię pod bosymi stopami, trawę muskającą łydki i świeże powietrze, przepływające przez płuca. Oczywiście, piękna wizja urywała się dość szybko, gdy nagle w pamięci powracały ciemne drzewa, tragiczna ucieczka i krzyki małej Andy. Zazwyczaj w takich chwilach zeskakiwała z parapetu i zwijała się na łóżku, po raz dziesiąty prosząc Istotkę o jakieś informacje na temat rodziny, zawsze z tą samą odpowiedzią; _Istotka nic nie wie, Istotka nic nie słyszała_.

Po takich powtarzających się sesjach emocjonalnego rozbicia zazwyczaj unikała okna, przynajmniej do czasu, aż nuda znów stawała się nie do zniesienia. Bo to przecież właśnie ona była najgorsza, prawda? Brak jakichkolwiek wieści, osamotnienie, cisza, apatia. Wariactwo. Człowiek nie powinien być sam, nie powinien siedzieć w zamknięciu, w miejscu, gdzie da się tylko spać, jeść, obserwować krajobraz i myśleć. Już pierwszego dnia, późnym wieczorem, po kilku wypłakanych i wykrzyczanych godzinach, zaczęła tęsknić za towarzystwem Istotki. Stworzonko może i było - jak samo się przedstawiało - skrzatem domowym, ale wciąż dało się z nim porozmawiać bez ryzyka bolesnej kary. Coraz częściej błagała Istotkę o obecność; samotność ją przerażała, lecz skrzatka niestety wciąż przypominała, że ma też inne obowiązki i nie może "ciągle siedzieć przy mugolce".

Lena doskonale wiedziała już, co oznacza to słowo.

Po prawdzie, dowiadywała się całkiem sporo nowych, przerażających w swojej absurdalności rzeczy. Chociaż Istotka nadal wzbraniała się przed mówieniem czegokolwiek o swoim (ich) Panu, domu w którym przebywały i wszystkich innych sprawach, które mogłyby dać Lenie jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, dlaczego tu trafiła, okazała się całkiem chętna do opowiadania krótkich, magicznych anegdot, które dla niej musiały być normalnością, a Marlenę doprowadzały do bólu głowy. To właśnie dzięki tym historiom dowiedziała się, że Istotka pracowała kiedyś w wielkim zamku, będącym _szkołą dla czarodziei_ , gdzie najwyraźniej przyszła na świat. Później jednak wyszło na jaw, że mama Istotki została dawno temu zabrana Panu Lestrange'owi i umieszczona w tej szkole, więc Istotka siłą rzeczy musiała do niego wrócić. Marlena nie była w stanie pojąć, dlaczego skrzatka należąca do Pana została mu odebrana ani dlaczego to Istotka musiała za to odpłacać; jedynym, co wydało jej się rozsądne, była chwilowa udręczona mina, której Istotka nie zdołała do końca ukryć. Tu przynajmniej Lena całkiem ją rozumiała.

Pomimo tego, że Istotka unikała ważnych tematów i raczej nie zachęcała Marleny do zadawania pytań, uciekając wzrokiem i spuszczając głowę, nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że kobieta zaczęła odczuwać do niej pewnego rodzaju sympatię. Choć odmawiała prawdziwej pomocy - była jedynym towarzystwem, na jakie mogła liczyć. Sama skrzatka także wydawała się cieszyć ich krótkimi rozmowami; nadal nazywała ją "mugolką" i dbała o zabezpieczenie pokoju, ale jej głos i gesty stawały się coraz przyjaźniejsze, jakby nie była przyzwyczajona do grania roli surowego strażnika. Przy całym swoim rozbiciu, strachu i napiętym oczekiwaniu na nieznane, Lena cieszyła się, że jest choć jedna osoba, choćby i nie prawdziwie ludzka, do której wciąż może się normalnie odezwać. Nawet, jeżeli początki wcale nie były takie łatwe. Marlenie było nawet trochę wstyd za to, jak potraktowała skrzatkę niedługo po zniknięciu Pana. Mogła tłumaczyć się roztrzęsieniem i strachem, każdy na pewno by to zrozumiał; sama w pewnym sensie rozumiała, ale nie powstrzymało to lekkiego podszczypywania wstydu. Miała w końcu dość czasu, by dobrze się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić.

Gdy parę godzin po tamtym pocałunku Istotka znów pojawiła się w pokoju, Lena wciąż była zapłakana i rozhisteryzowana; przyciskała jasną dłoń do ust w usilnych próbach powstrzymania dławiącej czkawki. Dopadła do skrzatki, gdy tylko zauważyła, że ona także wygląda niespokojnie. Złapała ją za maleńkie, chropowate rączki - mocno - i szeptała o wspólnej ucieczce, nie pozwalając wyrwać się z brutalnego uścisku.

\- Zniknęłaś wcześniej. Zniknij jeszcze raz, ze mną. Zabierz mnie ze sobą. _Zabierzesz_ mnie ze sobą. To się uda. Ty też możesz uciec, znajdziemy kogoś, zgłosimy, ukryjemy się... - Lena sama nie wiedziała, co dokładnie mówi; wszystkie jej myśli skupiały się już jedynie na gorączkowej potrzebie wydostania z tego pustego, obrzydliwego pokoju.

\- Istotka nie może, nie wolno jej. Mugolka musi zostać i musi puścić Istotkę. Proszę, niech mugolka puści Istotkę, bo... - Ale Lena nie zdążyła usłyszeć co, bo w tym momencie drobna rączka skrzatki zapłonęła białym światłym, posyłając ją z powrotem na twarde łóżko.

Odrzut nie był tak mocny, jak w przypadku Lestrange'a, ciągnącego Lenę za włosy, jednak wciąż zdołał na sekundę odebrać jej dech. Po otrząśnięciu się z szoku i powstrzymaniu słabości w członkach, znów spojrzała na skrzatkę, jednak tym razem nie próbowała się do niej zbliżyć. Tylko patrzyła, czując narastające w gardle nowe emocje; płaczliwą złość i trudną do wytłumaczenia urazę. W tamtej chwili nawet widok maleńkiego stworzenia rozcierającego obolałe nadgarstki nie mógł udobruchać jej żądzy wolności.

\- Co się stało z moją rodziną? Kim był ten człowiek? Dlaczego mnie porwał? Dlaczego zaatakowano naszą wioskę? - ciągnęła bez cienia sympatii w głosie, chociaż zarówno oczy, jak i nos, wciąż miała czerwone i zapuchnięte.

Istotka cofnęła się płochliwie pod ścianę i pokręciła głową tak gwałtownie, że długie, skrzacie uszy załopotały o ryjkowaty nos. Lena nie zamierzała jednak odpuszczać; minął już czasy na podchody i ostrożne, grzeczne pytania. Czuła prawie namacalnie, że nic w jej zazwyczaj przyjemnej twarzy nie było już uprzejme. Gdyby w pokoju było jakiekolwiek lustro, z pewnością przeraziłaby się widoku samej siebie, tej napastliwości w ciemnozielonych oczach. Choć Istotka wciąż nie odpowiadała, Lena miała już na języku kolejne żądania, być może nawet (czy odważy się to przyznać?) groźby. Wtedy jednak skrzatka uniosła głowę, rozchyliła drżące usta i... zaczęła uderzać się brutalnie pięścią w czoło.

Marlenę na początku tylko mocniej to rozsierdziło, ponieważ zaczynała mieć wrażenie, że przegrywa tę bitwę. Gdy współczucie przejmowało kontrolę nad złością, szybkie odpowiedzi traciły na znaczeniu. Kobieta wiedziała, że nie powinno tak być; musiała domagać się swojego, bo inaczej będzie zmuszona tu zostać, a Pan z pewnością wkrótce zrobi jej krzywdę. Sprzeczne uczucia, empatia oraz determinacja, walczyły w niej zacięcie, potęgując uczucie emocjonalnego rozdarcia. Ostatecznie skończyła klęcząc obok skrzatki i znów ściskając jej rękę, tym razem lekko, ostrożnie, jedynie przez parę sekund, do czasu aż ta nieco się uspokoi. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zrezygnowała z napastliwego tonu, po prostu tym razem spróbowała podejść do tematu z innej strony.

\- Musisz mnie wypuścić, Istotko. Chociaż na chwilę, na korytarz. Tutaj nie ma toalety, a bardzo chce mi się siku - Nie było to niezgodne z prawdą; do tej pory dawała po prostu radę odłożyć ból pęcherza na dalszy plan, gdy wokół czekały poważniejsze kwestie.

\- To niech mugolka załatwia swoją potrzebę, Istotka posprząta - padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

Marlena zamknęła gwałtownie rozchylone usta, aż jej zęby cicho kliknęły. Przyjrzała się uważniej kasztanowym oczom skrzatki, przekonana, że coś niewłaściwie zrozumiała.

\- Mówisz mi... że mam stanąć w rogu...? - zająknęła się.

Istotka szybko pociągnęła temat, mając najwyraźniej nadzieję, że nie wrócą już do tamtych pytań bez odpowiedzi.

\- Jak się wstydzi to może o tak, po prostu. Nowe ubrania Istotka też ma do przyniesienia, jak będzie mugolce trzeba. Pan mówił, że ma być czysta, nakarmiona i zdrowa.

Cisza, która nastała była dla Leny totalnie abstrakcyjna. Szarocielista skrzatka wciąż drżała leciutko, cofając się dyskretnie parę kroków, gdy tylko wyczuła ku temu okazję; jej oczy przez cały czas były jednak poważne, w przejmująco niewinny sposób. Niedowierzanie na kilka sekund osłabiło złość dziewczyny, ba, chyba nawet parsknęła cichym śmiechem, ale potem...

\- Nie będę załatwiać się jak zwierzę! - oświadczyła prawie marudnym tonem, powstrzymując chęć, by po raz kolejny złapać biedną skrzatkę za kruche ramiona. - Do wiadra też nie! - dodała szybko, widząc, że źrenicę Istotki rozszerzają się, co z pewnością było zapowiedzią kolejnego, _błyskotliwego_ pomysłu. - Potrzebuję toalety, jak każdy człowiek! Jeżeli... - zająknęła się, zniesmaczona tym, co zamierza powiedzieć - ...jeżeli mam tu zostać, muszę się gdzieś myć, tak? Sama powiedziałaś, że Lest... _Pan_... chciał, żebym była czysta!

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Marlena poczuła napływającą do gardła żółć. Jedną rzeczą było słuchanie tego, a drugą wypowiadanie osobiście; słowa "chciał, żebym była czysta" tak mocno kojarzyły się dziewczynie ze zdegradowaniem do poziomu zwykłej, niemyślącej _własności_ ; aż dziw, że w ogóle przeszły jej przez gardło. Przy tym wszystkim nie od razu zauważyła, że gdzieś w międzyczasie Istotka zdołała wycofać się tak daleko pod ścianę, że nie było już szansy, by ze swojej pozycji na kolanach Lena była w stanie ją dosięgnąć. Nie, żeby w ogóle zamierzała próbować; znów opuściły ją siły, a brzuch bolał od męczącej rozmowy i bezsilności. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz miała tak silne wahania nastroju.

\- Mugolka posłucha teraz Istotkę - zaczęło stworzonko, po raz pierwszy brzmiąc naprawdę stanowczo i surowo; Marlena uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nie z błagalnym zniechęceniem, nawet, jeżeli wątpiła, by cokolwiek to zmieniło. - Istotka pomyśli o problemie mugolki, żeby mugolka mogła tu sobie dobrze być, ale mugolce nie wolno szarpać Istotki, bo to niemiłe. Dobrze? - Przymknęła oczy i lekko machnęła głową w bok, co skrzatka uznała najwyraźniej za wystarczającą odpowiedź. - I nie, mugolka nie będzie wychodzić, dopóki Pan nie pozwoli, tu się nie da inaczej. Myciem martwić się nie musi, zrobimy tylko _tak_.

Istotka uniosła drobną piąstkę i strzeliła cienkimi, bulwiastymi palcami. Lena instynktownie spróbowała się odsunąć, ale, jakże zaskakująco, nic to nie dało; i tak odczuła rozlewające się po ciele gorąco, które wydawało się opatulać każdy kawałek jej skóry, nawet tej zakrytej. Nie wstydziła się dziwacznego pół pisku, pół westchnięcia, które nieświadomie z siebie wydała, uczucie to było bowiem tak niepodobne do niczego, tak obce, że z pewnością każdy zareagowałby podobnie. Chociaż samo działanie czaru nie trwało z pewnością dłużej niż kilka sekund, przez jakiś czas nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od własnych, dziwacznie szorstkich i pachnących mdłym cytrusem dłoni. Gdy uniosła głowę, Istotka z trudem powstrzymywała uśmiech i Marlena szybko zrozumiała o co chodzi.

Właśnie została magicznie umyta.

W tej jednej, krótkiej chwili pożałowała, że nigdy nie prowadziła pamiętnika, bo byłby to z pewnością jeden z bardziej pamiętnych wpisów.

Po tym dziwacznym zdarzeniu ich rozmowa nie trwała chyba zbyt długo; Istotka namówiła Marlenę do ponownego rozłożenia się na łóżku, co skończyło się dla niej błyskawicznym zapadnięciem w głęboki sen. Kobieta miała wręcz wrażenie, że jej wspomnienia z tych momentów są dziwacznie zamglone i rozjechane, więc najpewniej tam również skrzatka wykorzystała swoją magię. To było okropnie frustrujące, gdy nie miało się już pojęcia, co jest całkowicie naturalne, a co nie - idea czarów wciąż była dla Leny tak obca, tak abstrakcyjna, że nie zawsze potrafiła dostrzec i właściwie zinterpretować jej przejawy. Zupełnie jakby gdzieś z tyłu głowy miała nieustannie działający stempel, który zaznaczał to, co wydawało się niemożliwe i próbował odnajdywać racjonalne i znajome wytłumaczenia. Również tam, gdzie takowe w ogóle nie istniały. Co więcej, nie potrafiła wyłączyć tego mechanizmu nawet po tym, jak sama przed sobą przyznała, że magia jednak jest prawdziwa, bo przecież odczuła ją na własnej skórze. Cóż, musiała to być najwyraźniej ludzka rzecz. Nie czarodziejska, czy skrzacia.

Kiedy przebudziła się z tego wyraźnie wymuszonego snu, pęcherz bolał ją niemiłosiernie, a głowa podejrzanie ciążyła. Mimo wszystko, zdołała zwlec się z materaca, po tym jak zauważyła nowość w swojej małej, schludnej celi; we wcześniej pustym rogu znajdowała się teraz prosta, beżowa kotara za którą kryła się prowizoryczna toaleta. Lenie ani trochę ona nie odpowiadała i to nie tylko dlatego, że odbierała najprostszy pretekst do opuszczenia pokoju. Wyraźnie przecież zaznaczyła Istotce, że nie zamierza załatwiać się do wiadra, a to było wiadro, nawet jeżeli całkiem spore i wyposażone w deskę do siedzenia. Telepała nią bezsilna irytacja, gdy stanęła przy oknie, próbując wymyślić jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie, które uczyniłoby to bardziej znośnym. Mogłaby spróbować porównać to do wiejskiego wychodka, jakie wciąż istniały na niektórych posesjach Canvastown - _zniszczonego_ Canvastown, jak przypomniała sobie ze ściśniętym gardłem - ale nigdy jeszcze nie spotkała się z tym, by ktokolwiek wybudował sobie coś takiego w domu, w pokoju, w którym śpi. Jak łatwo się domyślić, nie zdołała powstrzymać naturalnego odruchu i, czując niewyobrażalne upokorzenie, skorzystała z prowizorycznej toalety. Jej następna rozmowa z Istotką przebiegłaby zapewne równie beznadziejnie, co pierwsza, gdyby nie to, że wiadro najwyraźniej również było magiczne i samoczynnie się oczyściło; po przejściu pierwszego szoku Marlena nawet zabawiała się przez kilka chwil, wrzucając do niego pojedyncze sztuki własnych, rudych włosów, które również tajemniczo znikały (nie powiedziała tego Istotce i pewnie nigdy nikomu nie powie, ale w chwili gorączkowego impulsu sama weszła do tego wiadra, mając nadzieję, że ją stąd zabierze; wszystko byłoby lepsze od tego więzienia, nawet brudne ścieki. Niestety, a może i stety, okazało się, że nie działa to na ludzi, co sprowokowało Lenę do kilkunastominutowych rozmyślań o tym, jak właściwie funkcjonuje magia).

Co oczywiste, rozwiązanie pojedynczego problemu nie sprawiło, że Lena czuła się w tym pokoju choć odrobinę bezpieczniej i wygodniej. Nawet rozmowy z Istotką, czy małe zwycięstwa, takie jak namówienie jej do uchylenia okna poprzez symulowanie duszności, nie mogły tego zmienić. Ostatecznie dziewczyna siedziała tylko na parapecie, ze łzami w oczach słuchając szumu drzew i świergotania ptaków, podczas gdy przez jej głowę przelatywały wspomnienia o rodzinnej wiosce, tacie, cioci, czy małej kuzynce. Oddałaby wszystko, żeby móc stąd wyjść i choćby pobiegać po ogrodzie. Bezczynność męczyła, stres ani przez chwilę nie pozwalał się rozluźnić, a brak dostępu do bieżącej wody z każdym dniem dotkliwiej doprowadzał do szału. Czary czyszczące Istotki mogły bowiem usuwać brud, ale wcale nie sprawiały, że Marlena czuła się czystsza; wręcz przeciwnie, cytrusowy zapach mdlił, a skóra zaczynała świerzbić i drażnić, niczym sweter wykonany z najtańszej tkaniny obiciowej.

Ale przecież - jak przypominała sobie w chwilach najbardziej dołującego znudzenia - nie powinna czuć się tutaj dobrze. Piękny krajobraz, regularne posiłki i proste meble mogły stwarzać otoczkę wygodnej i humanitarnej celi, ale w ostateczności była całkowicie zdana na łaskę czarnoksiężnika, którego planów wciąż nie znała. Przy tym, co mężczyzna prawdopodobnie mógł jej zrobić, dyskomfort związany z brakiem kąpieli i przeciągająca się apatia nie były niczym nadzwyczajnie bolesnym. Marlena wiedziała, że mogłaby to znosić tygodniami, jeżeli dzięki temu ktoś powiedziałby jej w końcu, co tak naprawdę miało miejsce w Canvastown.

Westchnęła z wyimaginowanym zmęczeniem (w końcu jak mogłaby czuć wyczerpanie po godzinach niczym niezakłóconego snu?) i zwlokła się z materaca, machinalnie spoglądając przez okno. Pogoda zmieniła się; zniknęło oślepiające słońce, a niebo spowiły szare, ciężkie chmury. Sama nie była już pewna, czy wolała atmosferę dopasowaną do jej nastroju, czy taką, w której dało się odnaleźć pozory szczęścia. Przestąpiła z nogi i na nogę i niczym duch przemknęła w stronę biurka. Widok wysokiej szklanki pełnej czystej wody oraz talerza z niewielkim, pieczonym plackiem polanym zielonym sosem był zadziwiający, choć nie miało to nic wspólnego z samą potrawą. Każdego dnia dostawała przecież niemal to samo; jakieś mięso, ziemniaki, jajka lub warzywa, zupełnie jakby Istotka nie potrafiła przyrządzić niczego więcej. W sumie nie narzekała, jedzenie to było przynajmniej normalne i nie składało się ze szczurzych wnętrzności, czy żabiego skrzeku, które nierozerwalnie kojarzyły jej się z wiedźmami. Co oczywiście nie zmieniało faktu, że powtarzalność posiłków stanowiła kolejną, frustrującą monotonię (nawet, jeśli z drugiej strony mogłaby też nie dostawać ich wcale).

Tym, co naprawdę wytrąciło Lenę z równowagi, był jednak fakt, że po raz pierwszy Istotka nie pojawiła się, aby towarzyszyć jej przy posiłku. Chociaż pokój pozostawał niewinnie spokojny, a jedzenie pachniało równie przyjemnie, co zazwyczaj, dziewczyna nie potrafiła wyzbyć się niepokojącego przeczucia. Niektórym pewnie ciężko byłoby zrozumieć, jak bardzo pochmurna pogoda i brak towarzystwa mogą wpłynąć na instynkty człowieka i popchnąć go w kierunku pierwszych oznak paranoi. Zanim zabrała się do jedzenia, okrążyła dokładnie pokój, odsłoniła kotarę i zajrzała pod łóżko. Szczególnie uważnie zlustrowała też klamkę od drzwi, której od czasu dziwnego porażenia starała się nie dotykać. Dopiero, gdy upewniła się, że jest całkowicie sama, odlała trochę wody, by minimalnie przemyć twarz, a potem złapała za widelec. W ciszy każdy jej kęs wydawał się brzmieć nienaturalnie głośno i złowieszczo.

Gdy odsuwała od siebie pusty talerz, czuła serce dudniące w okolicach przełyku. Być może to właśnie to dziwaczne przeczucie, głęboko skrywana pewność ( _bo przecież nieobecność Istotki musiała mieć jakieś znaczenie_ ) sprawiły, że nie podskoczyła ani nie krzyknęła, gdy drzwi otworzyły się stanowczo. Doskonale wiedziała, że skrzatka nigdy z nich nie korzystała - za każdym razem zjawiała się obok z głośnym trzaskiem, przypominającym klaśnięcie w dłonie - więc nie zaskoczył ją również widok wysokiego, gustownie ubranego mężczyzny. Nie wstała z krzesła i nie spojrzała mu w oczy, ale nie ogarnęła ją także panika. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jest na to gotowa; gotowa, by stawić mu czoła i usłyszeć, co zamierza z nią zrobić. Całe dnie znudzenia i apatii sprawiły, że przez krótką chwilę poczuła się nawet zadowolona, że w końcu postanowił tu przyjść. Nawet, jeżeli była to bardzo krótka chwila.

Lestrange wyglądał wyjątkowo spokojnie, nie uśmiechał się szaleńczo ani nie pożerał jej wzrokiem; wszedł pewnie do środka, spojrzał obojętnie w okno i odgarnął do tyłu wątłe, czarne kosmyki. Tym razem nie miał na sobie płaszcza, tylko granatową, misternie zdobioną koszulę z szerokimi rękawami oraz czarne, zamszowe spodnie. Nie wyglądał normalnie, z pewnością, ale na pierwszy rzut oka z pewnością nie nazwałaby go czarownikem. Przypominał bardziej młodego, zdeklasowanego członka Izby Lordów z czasów Rewolucji Przemysłowej. Blada cera, cienie pod oczami i dziwaczna postawa wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że mężczyzna jest przemęczony; Lena była w stanie rozpoznać objawy, tyle razy przecież czekała do późnego wieczora, aż tata wróci z pracy. Choć krew nadal szumiała jej ostrzegawczo w uszach, nie odezwała się ani nie próbowała ruszyć. W ciszy obserwowała jak Pan wychodzi na środek pokoju i przygląda się rozchylonej kotarze; w tym samym momencie, w którym na jego ustach pojawił się drobny, drwiący uśmieszek, Marlena poczuła gorący wstyd, rozpalający jasne policzki. Tylko dlaczego? Nie powinno być jej wstyd, to ona była tutaj ofiarą i więźniem! Zacisnęła palce, gdy spojrzenie mężczyzny w końcu spoczęło na niej. Miała wrażenie, że jego uśmiech nieco złagodniał, stał się bardziej pobłażliwy. Skinął głową w geście, którego nie zrozumiała, a potem usiadł na skraju twardego materaca.

Wszystko znów zaczynało wyglądać tak, jak za pierwszym razem; siedzieli naprzeciw siebie po przeiwnych krańcach pokoju i taksowali się spojrzeniem, do czasu aż Lena opuściła głowę, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać napięcia. Jedyna różnica była taka, że to ona siedziała teraz na krześle, a on na łóżku. Tarmosiła nerwowo kraniec prostej, jasnozielonej koszuli, którą przedwczoraj przyniosła jej Istotka, zastanawiając nad tym, co powinna zrobić. Teoretycznie nie mogła odzywać się bez jego zgody i chociaż jej bardziej buntownicza część natury krzyczała, że nikt nie miał prawa wymagać od niej czegoś takiego, zżerał ją strach, że powtórzy się sytuacja z poprzedniego spotkania. A już sama myśl napawała ją obrzydzeniem. Z drugiej jednak strony, co mogła zrobić? Pytań kotłowało się w niej aż zbyt wiele i gdyby tylko mogła...

Ruch, który zarejestrowała kątem oka, przykuł jej uwagę. Lestrange przesunął się dalej w stronę ściany i poklepał miejsce obok siebie, najwyraźniej chcąc, by Lena obok niego usiadła. Oczywiście, ona nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty, lecz mimo to gdzieś z tyłu głowy zaświtała myśl, że może, tylko może, jeżeli będzie się go częściowo słuchać, w końcu usłyszy coś więcej na temat całej tej koszmarnej sytuacji. Z tą nadzieją zmusiła się do wstania, pomimo drżących kolan i boleśnie zaciśniętej szczęki, a potem przebyła parę kroków, dzielących ją od drugiej ściany, podczas gdy w uszach piskliwy głos Nelly Primplesmith wykrzykiwał do niej porównania ze ścieżką skazańca. Już dotykała dłonią szorstkiego prześcieradła, gdy Lestrange nagle złapał ją za nadgarstek. Tym razem nie zdołała powstrzymać cichego okrzyku zaskoczenia, gdy mężczyzna szarpnął nią bezceremonialnie w dół, tak, że upadła na kolana tuż obok jego nogi.

Prawdopodobnie przeżyłaby znacznie poważniejszy atak histerii, niż nagle wyschnięte usta i zmartwiałe spojrzenie, gdyby nie to, że sekundę później wielka dłoń przycisnęła jej policzek do kościstego kolana, co skończyło się tak, że półleżała, wsparta na jego bucie, czując we włosach długie, chłodne palce. Dopiero po kilku dłuższych chwilach dotarło do niej z pełną mocą, że Lestrange w tym właśnie momencie _głaskał_ ją tak, jak głaszcze się posłuszne, domowe zwierzę. Pod powiekami poczuła pierwsze łzy, lecz nie pozwoliła im wypłynąć, zamiast tego przesuwając ostrożnie głowę, tak, by być w stanie spojrzeć w górę na promieniującego samozadowoleniem mężczyznę. Nie odezwała się. Czekała, po raz setny niepotrzebnie zastanawiając, co w podobnej sytuacji zrobiłby ojciec.

\- Moja potulna dziewczynka. Widzisz, jak może być przyjemnie, gdy robisz to, co ci każę? - Wstrzymała oddech i zmrużyła oczy, gdy poczuła jak Lestrange przesuwa dłoń, delikatnie rozplątując kilka rudych kosmyków. To było przyjemne, nawet, jeśli doszczętnie upokarzające. - Przepraszam, że zniknąłem na tak długo. Mam sporo obowiązków, ale po aukcji powinienem mieć dla ciebie więcej czasu.

Marlena oczywiście _nie chciała_ , by mężczyzna znajdował dla niej czas. Wystarczyło kilka minut w obecności oprawcy, by wspomnienia irytacji i znudzenia sprzed kilkunastu chwil zaczęły wydawać jej się błahe. Czy samotność naprawdę była tak koszmarna? Nie wydawało jej się.

Pan jednak musiał najwyraźniej uznać to milczenie za wyraz posłuszeństwa, być może nawet niewinnego smutku, bo jego palce coraz pewniej przeczesywały gęste włosy. Zrezygnował z poprzedniej pozycji i oparł łokieć na biodrze, dzięki czemu mógł się jej teraz lepiej przyjrzeć. Lena słyszała nad głową jego cichy oddech, czuła ciemne oczy, palące twarz swoją intensywnością, a jednak sama poddawała się postępującemu rozluźnieniu; subtelna pieszczota wysyłała przyjemne dreszcze od karku w dół kręgosłupa. Całe szczęście, że wystarczyło zaledwie kilka sekund, by zdała sobie sprawę, że to absolutnie nie mogło tak wyglądać. Zacisnęła zęby i spróbowała wycofać; wstyd i zażenowanie zmienione we wściekłość i urazę dały jej siłę, żeby spojrzeć mu pogardliwie prosto w twarz i otworzyć usta do czegoś, co z pewnością miało rozpocząć awanturę, ale...

Ale czarownik nie był Istotką i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał sobie na to pozwolić.

Zdążyła wypowiedzieć zaledwie jedno słowo, a już miała między oczami różdżkę, którą czarnoksiężnik musiał chyba przez cały ten czas trzymać pod rękawem. Głos zamarł jej w gardle, a twarz stężała w wyrazie niedowierzania; powstrzymała impuls, by natychmiast odepchnąć od siebie kawałek drewna, mając na uwadze wspomnienie Canvastown i zwykłego machnięcia ręką, które doszczętnie spaliło stodołę Clarków. W tym samym momencie palce w jej włosach zacisnęły się boleśnie, zmuszając ją do uniesienia głowy, choć tak naprawdę wciąż zezowała na przyłożony do nosa, gładki patyk.

\- _Głupia_... jeżeli tylko zechcę, mogę cię zmusić do posłuszeństwa. Mogę cię zaczarować tak, byś spełniała mimowolnie każdą moją zachciankę. Mogę podać ci eliksir, który sprawi, że zaczniesz zlizywać brud z moich butów. Mogę cię nawet zmusić do mordowania na moje polecenie - dodał z mściwą satysfakcją, najwyraźniej zachwycony wyrazem bezbrzeżnego przerażenia na jej twarzy - Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jestem teraz miłościwy, ty bezużyteczna mugolko. Ale odpowiada mi twoja świadomość i tylko z tego powodu daję ci ostatnią szansę. Nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę - urwał i zmarszczył z odrazą nos, gdy jedna z łez, które spłynęły po jej policzkach, osiadła na krańcu jego różdżki. Być może to właśnie to było swego rodzaju czynnikiem uspokajającym, ponieważ zaraz potem zabrał ją i znów wrócił do spokojnego przeczesywania włosów dziewczyny. Wydawał się nie mieć ochoty na dalsze dyscyplinowanie, więc zamiast tego: - Mam dziś dobry nastrój. Jeżeli wysłuchasz mnie do końca w ciszy i spokoju, pozwolę ci zadać mi jedno pytanie.

Marlenie, która po poprzedniej deklaracji wciąż miała problemy z oddychaniem, nie umknął fakt, że mężczyzna nie wspomniał nic o szczerej odpowiedzi. Mimo to, może z powodu naiwnej nadziei, a może tylko, by zająć czymś myśli, natychmiast poczęła gorączkowo zastanawiać się nad wyborem najodpowiedniejszego pytania. Przez to ledwie słuchała mężczyzny, opowiadającego jednak o rzeczach, których i tak kompletnie nie rozumiała. Kilka nieprzyjemnie brzmiących nazwisk, papierkowa robota, ministerstwo (ale jakie?) i nadchodząca aukcja. W innej sytuacji pewnie starałaby się wyłapać przydatne informacje, ale teraz nie była w stanie się na tym skupić. O co mogła go zapytać? _Dlaczego Canvastown?_ ; ale przecież słyszała w tamtej piwnicy parę słów o "symbolu triumfu" i choć nie było to nic konkretnego, wątpiła, by tym razem miała szansę na więcej. _Dlaczego ja?_ ; a co jeśli wspomni tylko o tamtym zdjęciu, którego pochodzenia i tak nie znała? _Co stało się z moją rodziną?_ ; Lestrange równie dobrze może, tak jak Istotka, nie mieć bladego pojęcia. W gardle ścisnął ją stres na myśl o tym, że mogłaby spalić szansę na ważną odpowiedź. Z góry odrzuciła wszystko, co dotyczyło samej magii; o to mogła spytać skrzatki, poza tym najchętniej i tak nigdy by się o niej nie dowiadywała. Jak do tej pory te nowe prawdy o świecie nie przyniosły jej nic prócz cierpienia. Mogłaby spróbować dopytywać o wojnę i wielkiego czarnoksiężnika, o którym krzyczał szaleniec (nie, _nie_ szaleniec) na ławce w Canvastown, ale nie była pewna, czy tym nie rozwścieczyłaby Pana. Ostatecznie, najbardziej kusiła rodzina, lecz to nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. A może... tylko, czy wtedy nie zabrzmi samolubnie?

\- ...chciałem wziąć udział w aukcji, ale teraz nie mam już takiej potrzeby. Nie podejrzewałem, że te gumochłony będą w stanie zastosować się do mojej _małej_ prośby, więc w ostateczności była to niespodzianka, choć, oczywiście, niezwykle przyjemna. Mimo wszystko, muszę się tam zjawić, takie już uroki sławy - Zachichotał pod nosem, jakby był to jakiś niezwykle wysmakowany dowcip; był wyraźnie rozluźniony i mówiąc, nie odrywał od niej spojrzenia, choć miała nieustannie wrażenie, że tak naprawdę w ogóle jej nie widzi. Lestrange był prawdziwie przerażający z tym obłąkańczym błyskiem w oczach, którego Marlena nie widziała jeszcze u nikogo innego. - Lecz nie musisz się martwić. Tym razem nie będzie mnie tylko przez trzy dni. Dobrze wiesz, jak nie cierpię zostawiać cię samej, Mary - urwał i uniósł lekko ciemną brew, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

Widząc, że to jej pora na mówienie, Lena w pierwszej chwili chciała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego nazwał ją "Mary", lecz na szczęście w porę ugryzła się w język, gdy zrozumiała, że to również liczyłoby się jako pytanie. Sądząc po uśmieszku mężczyzny, doskonale zdawał on sobie z tego sprawę. Oblizała suche usta i odchrząknęła, gdy za pierwszym razem jej głos zabrzmiał ochryple.

\- Ja... czy... - zająknęła się. - Czy mógłbyś mnie, proszę, wypuścić z tego pokoju? Potrzebuję się umyć, a tutaj nie mam jak, poza tym nie ma tu prawie niczego i jeśli dalej będę tu siedzieć, to na pewno oszaleję i... - mówiła coraz szybciej, jakby w obawie, że zostanie uciszona. - Naprawdę chciałabym... potrzebuję... gdzieś się przejść. Na przykład do ogrodu. Nawet z Is... ze skrzatką. Proszę. Panie - wydukała ostatnie dwa słowa głuchym tonem, gdy tylko sobie o nich przypomniała.

To naprawdę nie było samolubne! Nie chciała dać mężczyźnie okazji do zbycia pytań o dobro rodziny, poza tym, jakkolwiek brutalnie by to nie zabrzmiało, taka wiedza nic by jej na dłuższą metę nie dała. Jeżeli chciała ich jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć, musiała się stąd jakoś wydostać. I to nawet nie tak, że kłamała; naprawdę potrzebowała się umyć, przejść i jakoś przezwyciężyć apatię. Nie zamierzała przecież wspominać o tym, że dzięki temu miałaby też większe pole do planowania ucieczki. Przez kilka sekund Lena czekała w napięciu na reakcję Lestrange'a, bojąc się na niego spojrzeć, aż w końcu cisza w pokoju została przerwana przez głośny śmiech. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała wielkimi oczami, jak czarownik odchyla głowę do tyłu i przykłada dłoń do ust, jakby naprawdę zdołała go rozbawić. Ostatecznie, nie zdążyła jeszcze nawet uzyskać odpowiedzi, a twarz już zapiekła ją z żalu i upokorzenia.

Dopiero, gdy z jej gardła wyrwało się coś na kszałt szlochu, mężczyzna przerwał i spojrzał na nią oczami błyszczącymi mroczną złośliwością.

\- Mogłaś się mnie zapytać; gdzie jesteśmy, kim ja jestem, dlaczego zostałaś porwana i czy twój mugolski ojciec przeżył, a jednak zdecydowałaś, że ważniejszy jest dla ciebie prysznic i spacer - Lena skuliła się, przyciskając jasne dłonie do ust; łzy całkowicie przesłoniły jej wizję, ale i tak próbowała przekonać sama siebie, że czarownik tylko z nią pogrywał, że na pewno by na to wszystko nie odpowiedział... - I niech ktoś powie, że mugole nie są słabi - przerwał na sekundę, z obojętnością obserwując jej płacz. - Rozważę to, moja śliczna - stwierdził w końcu, wstając z łóżka i kierując się w stronę drzwi; Lena spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale w tym samym momencie Lestrange obrócił głowę przez ramię i dodał z krzywym uśmieszkiem: - Ale pamiętaj, że pozwoliłem ci tylko na pytanie, a nie na prośbę. A to znaczy, że na nią będziesz musiała sobie dopiero zasłużyć.

Trzasnęły drzwi i pokój po raz kolejny pogrążył się w ciszy.

* * *

Część 2

Niewłaściwe miejsce, właściwy czas

* * *

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my systems blow_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

[Radioactive, Imagine Dragons]

* * *

Podmuch przejeżdżającego prędko samochodu sprawił, że szary, smolisty dym, unoszący się z ostatków papierosa, zawirował malowniczo w powietrzu. Przez kilka sekund obserwowała z nieszczerym zainteresowaniem bulwiaste zawijasy i drgające linie, niknące na tle pochmurnego, wieczornego nieba. Prawda, tęskniła za tymi odczuciami; miętowym ciężarem wypełniającym płuca, drażniącymi nos iskierkami przy wydechu, ledwie zauważalną ulgą, gdy wszystko wokół okrywała półprzeźroczysta mgiełka. Czarodziejskie fajki mogły dymić mniej i zdrowiej, ale to mugolskie Silk Cuty były tym, od czego Shisha parę miesięcy temu się uzależniła. A jednak, pomimo zaspokojenia swojego nikotynowego głodu, nie czuła spełnienia, czy typowego dla tej sytuacji spokoju. Przystanęła piętami na krańcu krawężnika i uniosła głowę, pozwalając drobnej mżawce ostudzić gorącą twarz. Choć meteorologowie zapowiadali początek wyjątkowo ciepłego lata, pogoda w Londynie znów doznała załamania; słońce od kilku dni tkwiło uparcie za chmurami, a krańce prawie wszystkich ulic pokryły mistyczne mgły, które najpierw nazywano w radiu parującymi chodnikami, a teraz sama już nie miała pojęcia jak. Zauważyła jednak, że opustoszały parki i alejki, więc mieszkańcy mogli uznać, tak jak zaledwie miesiąc temu, że to wszystko smog i bezpieczniej pozostać w mieszkaniach. Oczywista głupota; ta mgła nie śmierdziała ani nie dusiła. Przechadzając się ulicami czuła jedynie parną wilgoć - zatęchłe powietrze, będące pozostałością po ulewie, która wprawdzie nigdy nie miała miejsca.

Zaciągnęła się po raz ostatni, a potem zgniotła peta między palcami i rzuciła go bezceremonialnie na ziemię. Obserwując opustoszałą ulicę i wpychając spocone ze stresu dłonie do kieszeni, doszła do wniosku, że londyńczykom należało jednak przyznać częściową rację; w tych czasach zdecydowanie rozsądniej było pozostać w mieszkaniach. Z tą myślą zakołysała się niebezpiecznie na krawędzi chodnika, a potem odwróciła i podeszła do słupa informacyjnego. Zegarek na nadgarstku pokazywał dziewiętnastą czterdzieści. Mogła teraz siedzieć w domu i oglądać głupie programy, udając, że ze światem wszystko jest w porządku. Mogła kupować tanie drinki w barze na Pokątnej i wyciągać informacje ze starych pijaków. Mogła przeglądać gazety razem z Rogerem i Alicją, podśmiewając się co jakiś czas z lamerskich dowcipów mężczyzny. A zamiast tego stała tutaj; bez kolczyków na twarzy, upychając włosy pod babciny kapelusz. Jedynie czarna kredka wokół oczu ratowała tę koszmarną wizję; Shishę w spódnicy i staromodnym płaszczu. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek wróci do ubrań, które musiała nosić jako dziecko, lecz cóż, cel uświęca środki, czy jakoś tak.

A ona, pomimo potu przylepiającego koszulkę do ramion oraz poobgryzanej ze stresu wargi, czuła ten cel bardziej niż kiedykolwiek od czasu ucieczki z rodzinnego domu. Nawet długie rozmowy z młodymi rebeliantami, czy wieczorne popijawy, podczas których momentami niemal rozpoznawano niej mugolkę, nie potrafiły wypełnić jej krwi taką ilością adrenaliny. Wepchnęła pod kapelusz ostatni kosmyk czarnozielonych włosów i przycisnęła zaciśniętą pięść do lekko wilgotnych ogłoszeń, wypełniających całą powierzchnię słupa. Ogłoszenia te były kolejnym powodem, dla którego ludzie unikali wychodzenia z domu, szczególnie teraz, gdy powolnymi krokami zbliżał się wieczór. Gdzie by nie spojrzała, przed oczami migał jej jeden i ten sam napis, o różnej wielkości i kolorze; Zaginiona. Zaginiona Brittany Wright, lat siedemnaście, ostatni raz widziana w okolicach Surrey Square Park - pod spodem zdjęcie nastolatki o pogodnym uśmiechu, zielonych oczach i bujnych, jasnych lokach. Zaginiona Kelsey Johnson, lat dwadzieścia cztery - kobieta o miodowych oczach i twarzy subtelnie obsypanej piegami. Zaginiona Nora Frances, zaginiona Lily Perrling... ogłoszenia nachodziły na siebie i mieszały się, paradoksalnie tworząc razem przejrzysty obraz tragedii ostatniego tygodnia. Gdyby miała aparat, zrobiłaby zdjęcie - szare, ponure niebo idealnie pasowało - a tak tylko stała i patrzyła. Nie, żeby to nie wystarczało.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na zegarek. Dziewiętnasta czterdzieści dwa. Rozłożyła krzywe palce, przesuwając nimi po numerze telefonu na który należało dzwonić, jeżeli miało się jakiekolwiek informacje o możliwym miejscu pobytu zaginionej. W piersiach paliła ją niemiłosiernie świadomość, że mogłaby już teraz wyciągnąć komórkę, lecz nie zrobi tego, by przypadkiem nie narazić na śmierć znacznie większej ilości osób, może nawet liczonych w dziesiątkach. W gazetach od paru dni pisano już tylko o tych zaginięciach. W jej małym mieszkanku leżał ich cały stos; Roger i Alicja byli bardzo zainteresowani tym, co sądzą na ten temat mugole. " _Prawdopodobne działanie zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej_ ", " _Policja nie wyklucza możliwości handlu żywym towarem_ ", " _Ofiarami padają głównie młode, urodziwe kobiety_ ". Tabloidy, zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach publikujące jedynie błędne plotki i domysły, w tym wypadku okazały się przerażająco dokładne, ale zapewne żaden z dziennikarzy nie podejrzewał, że ta zorganizowana jednostka przestępcza składa się w istocie z najprawdziwszych czarodziejów. Także jeden z nowszych artykułów, który czytała jeszcze dzisiaj przed południem, zawierał w sobie wiele prawdy. Ofiarami najczęściej zostawały dziewczęta, chociaż nawet wśród ogłoszeń wiszących na tym słupie zauważyła ze dwie męskie twarze. Była tylko nieznacznie podirytowana, że nie wisiało tutaj zdjęcie, na którym zależało jej najbardziej. Choć, z drugiej strony, może to i lepiej. Być może uchroniło ją to od kolejnego napadu wstydu i żalu.

Dziewiętnasta czterdzieści pięć.

Powinna już iść - przypomniała sobie, zabierając dłoń ze słupa. Po jej ciele, od czubka głowy do palców u stóp, przebiegł nagły dreszcz, choć miała problem ze stwierdzeniem, czy był on spowodowany chłodem, wiszącą w powietrzu wilgocią, czy może czymś całkowicie innym. Odwlekając chwilę, w której będzie musiała odwrócić się i wyruszyć, zatrzymała wzrok na jeszcze jednym ogłoszeniu. Magdalene Howard, lat dwadzieścia osiem, ostatni raz widziana pod szpitalem psychiatrycznym o dość długiej, poważnie brzmiącej nazwie. Planowała przeprowadzkę do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Shisha popatrzyła na zdjęcie kobiety o bladej twarzy i wielkich, brązowych oczach, a z jej ust wyrwało się parsknięcie nikłego rozbawienia. Zaginiona nie przypominała jakoś szczególnie wariatki, na co mógłby wskazywać ten szpital, ale Shishy i tak przyszło na myśl, że być może zaplątała się tutaj choć jedna osoba, która nie została porwana przez czarodzieja. Lepiej dla niej i bez względu na chorobę, życzyła jej bezpiecznego odnalezienia.

Uśmiech bardzo szybko spłynął dziewczynie z twarzy, gdy przypomniała sobie, co miała zrobić. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła skrajem chodnika, raz na jakiś czas mijana przez samotny samochód. To nie była uczęszczana dzielnica; kilka zrujnowanych kamienic, pusty park, nic zachęcającego. Szła szybko, ciemnozielony płaszcz pewnie by za nią powiewał, gdyby nie był wykonany z tak sztywnego materiału. Niebo ciemniało powoli, rzadko porozstawiane latarnie zapłonęły żółtym światłem. Jej bijące gwałtownie serce w połączeniu z lodowato zimnymi dłońmi były idealnym dowodem stresu i wymieszanego z determinacją zaniepokojenia, które nią targały. Wiedziała przecież zarówno to, dlaczego tu _jest_ , jak i to, dlaczego _nie powinna_ tu być. Takich rzeczy nawet ona nie mogłaby zapomnieć.

Ostatnie dni w jej życiu wydawały się obrócić do góry nogami cały dotychczasowy porządek. Shisha, pod przykrywką choroby, przedłużyła urlop i praktycznie zerwała kontakty z dawnymi znajomymi, odbywając jedynie krótką rozmową telefoniczną z zaniepokojoną Kris, która chciała dowiedzieć się, jak uniknęła odpowiedzialności za bójkę w kawiarni. Po raz kolejny zdołała wymyślić przekonującą wymówkę; robiła to już wszak wiele razy, gdy chodziła na Ukrainie do mugolskiej szkoły. Większość wolnego czasu spędzała aktualnie z Rogerem i Alicją, którzy upodobali sobie przeglądanie gazet w jej mieszkaniu, uznając je za wyjątkowo bezpieczne. Shishy wcale to nie przeszkadzało, miała przynajmniej motywację do regularnego sprzątania syfów i towarzystwo, które jakoś tak odwodziło od zmartwień i ponurych rozmyślań. Miała rację, gdy w więziennej celi założyła, że dołączenie do wojny podniesie jej samoocenę i morale. Każdego dnia dowiadywała się o nowych tragediach i brudnych motywach władzy, a jednak z ledwością powstrzymywała uśmiech i emocjonalne gesty. Czuła się ważna, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, chociaż w kontekście całego ruchu oporu jej obowiązki pewnie nie były zbyt istotne. A jednak, dzięki niej zdołali wydostać z piwnicy jakiegoś podstarzałego szmalcownika dwie dziewczyny, a potem oddać je Gwardii Pottera, by wyczyściła im pamięć i skierowała w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Samo wspomnienie tych dwóch młodych twarzy, które już nie muszą cierpieć pod łapą czarodziei, wypełniało Shishę wojowniczym entuzjazmem.

Niektórzy mogliby ją pewnie wtedy nazwać niedojrzałą, ale ona tylko cieszyła się nowo odkrytym poczuciem _przynależności_. W jej salonie przebywali teraz często ludzie, którzy znali zarówno świat czarów, jak i świat mugoli. Ludzie, przed którymi nie musiała udawać, nie musiała się pilnować, równocześnie nie widząc w ich oczach tej samej wyższości, co wiele lat temu u rodzeństwa, czy rodziców. Przez maleńkie mieszkanie zdążyło przewinąć się sporo różnych rebeliantów z młodzieżówek, ale Rogera Davies i Alicję Spinnet poznała najlepiej; to oni najczęściej zostawali na noc. We trójkę wydawali się tworzyć wyjątkowo zgrane towarzystwo, pomimo sporadycznej bucowatości Rogera i przesadnie honorowego charakteru Alicji. W przerwach między zdobywaniem informacji i przekazywaniem ich potem lepiej zorganizowanym grupom, poświęcali czas nieco bardziej trywialnym i przyjemnym rozmowom. Alicja - wciąż ładna, pomimo szpecącej blizny - nie wiedziała o niemagicznym świecie tyle, ile Roger, ale była nim wyraźnie zainteresowana i często zaskakiwała Shishę pytaniami o to, jak dokładnie wykonuje przekłucia lub w jaki sposób sposób działa telefon komórkowy. Roger najwyraźniej wziął sobie za punkt honoru udowodnić, że jest większym buntownikiem niż Shisha i przekomarzał się z nią przy każdej okazji, bezczelnie wykorzystując swój wyższy wzrost. Poza tymi drobnostkami, dziewczynie sprawiało też wiele przyjemności słuchanie dyskusji dwóch czarodziei, którzy najwyraźniej parę lat temu byli rywalami w Quidditchu, grze, w którą Shisha zawsze chciała grać i pewnie by nawet mogła, gdyby nie _och wielce opiekuńcza_ opinia rodziców, którzy uznali to za zbyt niebezpieczne dla córki-charłaczki.

Początek nowej ery wydawał się w każdym razie upływać dość spokojnie - jak cichy śmiech, urwany nagle przez nostalgię i pojedyncze łzy, gdy gdzieś w rozmowie przypadkiem padły słowa Potter, Dumbledore, czy Weasley. Ale Shisha mogła to znieść; być może dlatego, że sama nikogo nie straciła. Że dla niej to nadal było jedynie nowe, emocjonujące doświadczenie, podszyte poczuciem bohaterstwa i słuszności. Te wspólne przeglądanie gazet, słuchanie mugolskich płyt i emocjonujące wypady na podsłuch w jednym z czarodziejskich barów... Shishy paradoksalnie dawało to szczęście, a wszyscy przecież wiedzą, że wszystko co dobre, nie może trwać wiecznie. Oj nie.

I pomyśleć, że wszystko zepsuło się zaledwie parę godzin po tym, jak świętowali pierwszy, poważny sukces; uwolnienie dwóch mugolek. Shisha, wciąż wypełniona niepodobnym sobie entuzjazmem, siedziała wtedy po turecku na rozłożonym tapczanie i piłowała nad gazetą czarne, poobgryzane paznokcie. Roger i Alicja przeglądali gazety, klęcząc przy niewielkim stoliku do kawy; dziewczyna raz po raz odgarniała z irytacją ciemne włosy, nie widząc, że chłopak ponad jej ramieniem unosi oczy w geście znużenia.

\- Czy ty to widzisz, Roger? Separacja dwóch, niekompatybilnych światów! Mugolskie dzieci odbierane nieufnym rodzicom i oddawane w ręce czarodziejskich opiekunów! Rozwijanie uniwersalnych wartości! Powrót do tradycji! Zawód: Posłaniec do spraw mugolskich, z wyłącznym zezwoleniem na kontakt z niemagicznymi! - Przy każdym słowie stukała palcem w żółtawą stronę i poruszającą się fotografię uśmiechniętego ministra magii.

\- No widzę, widzę, nie musisz tak krzyczeć - mruknął Roger, przewracając z niechęcią jedną ze stron najnowszego wydania Proroka Codziennego.

\- Czy ty rozumiesz, co to właściwie znaczy? - wysyczała Alicja raz jeszcze, najwyraźniej niezadowolona z jego zblazowanej odpowiedzi; Shisha obserwowała ich z zaciekawieniem, zdmuchując z palców pozostałości spiłowanego lakieru.

\- Tak. Że za kilka tygodni przebywanie w mugolskich miejscach będzie dla nas nielegalne - odparł Roger, wciąż ze średnim zainteresowaniem; spojrzał przy tym na Shishę i chociaż nie przypominało to niemej komunikacji, to dziewczyna i tak nabrała wielkiej ochoty, by się z nim teraz werbalnie zgodzić, tak po prostu, choć nie miałoby to przecież żadnego sensu...

\- No właśnie! - Alicja wydęła usta, uwydatniając znajdującą się nad nimi bliznę, a potem triumfalnym gestem strzepnęła ze stolika kilka starych egzemplarzy gazet.

Shisha i Roger wciąż patrzyli sobie w oczy - te chłopaka miały naprawdę pociągający, ciemnobłękitny odcień - aż w końcu dziewczyna zerwała kontakt wzrokowy, pokręciła głową i zadała pytanie, nieco bardziej zrzędliwym tonem, niż zamierzała.

\- Ale jak to? Przecież podobno zalegalizowali _handel_ mugolami. Jaki to ma sens, skoro teraz zabraniają wam w ogóle przebywać na naszym terenie? - Ostatnie dwa słowa zawierały w sobie może odrobinkę zbyt wiele satysfakcji, biorąc pod uwagę, że Shisha nadal nie uważała się za pełną mugolkę.

W tym samym momencie, w którym Roger mruknął "A czy oni kiedykolwiek robili coś logicznego?...", Alicja porwała z powrotem uprzednio odrzuconą gazetę i przekartkowała do odpowiedniego artykułu.

\- Och, to ma sens! Oczywiście, że ma. Posłuchajcie, według tego, co tu jest napisane, handel _służbą_... - podkreśliła mocno pojedyncze słowo, uśmiechając się krzywo, bez rozbawienia - ...ma się odbywać na tych samych zasadach, co handel skrzatami domowymi. Różne bufony zabierały głos na ten temat, ale jedni nazywali to niewielką zapłatą za dotychczasowe krzywdy, jakich czarodzieje doznali z rąk mugoli, a jeszcze inni symbolem sprawiedliwej hierarchii. Pięknie brzmi, co? - Blizna nad ustami Alicji naciągała się coraz bardziej, w miarę jak dziewczyna wczytywała się w zawartość strony. - To koszmar, totalny koszmar, ale z tego wszystkiego wynika, że śmierciożercy wcale nie mają zamiaru łamać Dekretu Tajności i wybić wszystkich mugoli, w każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz. Ciekawe, bo zawsze myślałam...

\- ...że tak właśnie zrobią, nie? - przerwał jej Roger, jakby bledszy niż zwykle. Shisha postukiwała palcami o własne kolano, jednak pomimo palącej irytacji nie odezwała się, woląc posłuchać, co oni mają do powiedzenia na temat świata, którego nie znała. Sytuacja niespodziewanie podobna do Kris i Daniela, wiele lat temu, gdy w mugolskim Londynie wciąż pozostawała laikiem. Najwyraźniej naprawdę nie pasowała nigdzie. - Też mi się tak wydawało, no bo wszyscy... no i oni sami też tak mówili, prawda? Te ataki na mugolskie wioski, rozboje i morderstwa... Chociaż w sumie, jak teraz na to patrzę, to to wygląda trochę, jak, bo ja wiem, szantaż? Zastraszenie? Jakby chcieli nas wtedy zmusić do kapitulacji - wydusił w końcu Roger, wyglądając na wyjątkowo zestresowanego; unikał wzroku zarówno Alicji, jak i Shishy.

Shisha wcale mu się nie dziwiła. Chociaż sama odnajdywała w tym pewien sens i nie poczuła żadnej urazy ani złości, Alicja patrzyła na niego tak, jakby właśnie zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. W pokoju przez chwilę słychać było jedynie przytłumione rozmowy z grającego w tle telewizora; napięcie wzrastało niemal namacalnie, lecz zanim którakolwiek zdążyłaby coś odpowiedzieć, Roger szybko zaczął się tłumaczyć, z jakiegoś powodu przysuwając bliżej tapczanu, na którym siedziała.

\- Ale wcale nie uważam, że _powinniśmy_ skapitulować! Nigdy nie zgodzę się z tym, żeby dzieci z mugolskich rodzin wychowywały się bez prawdziwych rodziców ani z handlowaniem niewolnikami - Shishy przez głowę przemknęła nagle absurdalna myśl, której jednak nie wyraziła słowami; _czy skrzaty domowe, które na Ukrainie nie były zbyt rozpowszechnionymi towarzyszami domu, również nie nosiły znamion niewolnictwa_? - Nie zamierzam też, oczywiście, całkiem zrywać kontaktu z mamą. Ja tylko zauważyłem, że to wszystko jest naprawdę dziwne - Gdzieś w międzyczasie chłopak zdołał przemieścić się na dywanie niemalże pod same nogi Shishy, prawdopodobnie uciekając od Alicji. Czarownica nie wyglądała na szczególnie obrażoną, ewidentnie się też uspokoiła, ale Shisha i tak przez ułamek sekundy czuła przyjemne iskierki triumfu. Nie miała tylko cholernego pojęcia czemu.

Nie chcąc, by ta krótka i dziwaczna chwila przypadkiem zaprowadziła ich wszystkich do kłótni, Shisha ponowiła wcześniejsze pytanie, poprawiając paznokcie, z których niechlujnością zwykły pilnik nie był sobie najwidoczniej w stanie poradzić.

\- No dobra, ale skąd wezmą mugoli na służbę, skoro nie wolno im między nich wchodzić? Liczą, że sami się do nich przyplączą?

Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi od razu. Alicja, której gniewny nastrój całkiem już przeminął, wpatrywała się nieprzytomnie w porozrzucane gazety, natomiast Roger raz po raz przeczesywał długimi palcami gęste, ciemne włosy. Ostatecznie to on zdecydował się zabrać głos, nieco żartobliwym tonem, jakby w próbie rozbicia ponurej atmosfery.

\- Mam wrażenie, że to wszystko zawiera się pod tym tajemniczym terminem "posłaniec", wiesz? Tu przekażą trochę informacji, tam parę młodych dziewcząt...

Alicja wyraźnie pozieleniała, lecz Shisha parsknęła ironicznie, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Już obmyślała podobną odpowiedź z równie gorzką dawką czarnego humoru, gdy nagle pod jednym z koców na tapczanie rozległ się głośny, buzujący dźwięk, który błyskawicznie poderwał klęczącą na ziemi dziewczynę.

\- Spokojnie, to tylko telefon - mruknęła Shisha, sięgając po niego ręką.

Słowo, które wyświetliło się na niewielkim ekraniku, pochłonęło ją na tyle, że prawie nie usłyszała przytłumionej odpowiedzi Alicji o tym, jak to nigdy nie zdoła się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Daniel.

W pierwszej chwili, absurdalnie, miała problem z rozpoznaniem tego imienia; ściskała w dłoni wibrujący telefon i obserwowała je bezmyślnie, na tyle intensywnie, że zaczynało już powoli rozjeżdżać się na krawędziach. Chociaż kciuk od początku trzymała na niewielkim przycisku, z trudem zmusiła się do tego, by mocniej go docisnąć. Kilka sekund, które upłynęło od momentu urwanej rozmowy, do odebranego połączenia, w perspektywie Shishy rozciągało się niemiłosiernie. Targana dziwnymi, sprzecznymi uczuciami, zdążyła przecież złapać wzrok zarówno Alicji, jak i Rogera. Poza tym... cholera, Daniel był dla niej niemal jak przyjaciel, dlaczego więc miała tak wielką ochotę, by zignorować to przeklęte brzęczenie?

Ostatecznie jednak odebrała; Alicja obserwowała ją wyczekująco, no i sama czuła też, że nie powinna ignorować mugolskiego znajomego, nawet jeśli do gardła podeszło jej coś gorzkiego, a ręka świerzbiła od znajdującego się w niej, nagrzanego ciepłem koca ciężaru. Roger znów się przybliżył, mając najwyraźniej zamiar podsłuchiwać, ale Shisha odsunęła go z dala od tapczanu, naciskając mocno kapciem na ramię. Widząc brudny ślad, jaki zostawiła na jego skórzanej kurtce, sapnął zirytowany i trzepnął ją niezbyt mocno po stopie; nic dziwnego, że nie była w stanie powstrzymać drobnego chichotu.

\- Hej, Shisha. Tu Daniel. Jesteś sama, czy...? - znajomy głos nie tylko rozproszył uwagę, ale także pogłębił dziwaczne poczucie niezadowolenia.

\- Ta, jestem sama, a z kim mam być? - odpowiedziała natychmiast, grożąc Rogerowi palcem, gdy spróbował podjąć dalszą walkę z jej nogami. - To telewizor, pieprzą takie bzdury, że zbrodnią się nie zaśmiać. Leżę w łóżku, mówiłam przecież, że jestem chora - zdawała sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiało to jak marne tłumaczenie się, ale co mogła poradzić, gdy wciąż zżerał ją bliżej nieokreślony stres.

\- A-aha. Okej - Nie trudno było zauważyć, że chłopak nie do końca w to uwierzył; Shisha przygryzła kolczyk, obserwując z drżącym półuśmiechem, jak Alicja przewraca oczami na dziecinność Rogera. - No, w każdym razie, dzwonię, bo chciałem się dowiedzieć... a bardzo jesteś chora? - Pytanie było cichutkie, zadane konspiracyjnym tonem, który doskonale znała z często przytaczanych przez chłopaka teorii spiskowych. Zazwyczaj uznawała go za zabawny, jednak tym razem wywołał dreszcz złego przeczucia.

\- No, można tak powiedzieć. A co jest? - oparła nogę na ramieniu Rogera, który nie zwracał już na to uwagi, obserwując uważnie jej zmarszczone brwi.

\- No bo jestem sam w zakładzie i... Ben już mówi o ściągnięciu jakiejś osoby na zastępstwo, a nie za bardzo mi się widzi praca z obcymi typami - wymruczał tonem, który wyraźnie wskazywał, że nie to było jego głównym problemem.

Odpowiedź Shishy nadeszła od razu i składała się ze wszystkich myśli, które w tamtym momencie przyszły jej do głowy.

\- Nie wrócę, naprawdę nie mogę. Nie radzicie sobie już z Kris we dwójkę? Przecież jak miałam urlop, to nie było żadnych problemów - ostatnia, choć spóźniona, okazała się najbardziej intensywna - Ale jak to sam? Gdzie jest Kris?

Pomimo usilnych starań, by zachować neutralną, wyluzowaną postawę, coś w jej głosie musiało zdradzić kotłującą się w niej burzę emocji; Alicja zrobiła irytująco współczującą minę, a Roger złapał ją delikatnie za żylastą kostkę. Drugi gest nie był wcale taki zły, biorąc pod uwagę, że pewnie tylko dzięki niemu nie zerwała się jeszcze z tapczanu i nie zaczęła gniewnie krążyć tam i z powrotem. Daniel odpowiedział bowiem dopiero po kilku sekundach, podczas których serce Shishy zdążyło obtłuc chyba całą tchawicę.

\- No właśnie o to chodzi, Shisha. _Nie ma jej_. Nie przychodzi do pracy i nie odbiera telefonów. Próbowałem... - głos Daniela załamał się nieco; dźwięk tak niespodziewany, tak obcy w ustach wiecznie energicznego i przebojowego chłopaka, że mało brakowało, a Shisha po raz drugi przebiłaby sobie wargę, tym razem samym kolczykiem - Próbowałem się jakoś do niej dostać, byłem nawet u niej, w pustym mieszkaniu, a potem u jej rodziców i chłopaka, ale wszyscy mi powiedzieli, że pewnie po prostu potrzebowała czasu dla siebie i na pewno wróci, przecież nie ma jej tylko jeden dzień. Ale kurde, Shisha, sama wiesz, że ona nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła, naprawdę zależy jej na pracy, zawsze była...

\- Najbardziej odpowiedzialna - wtrąciła cicho, bo Daniel nakręcał się i plątał we własnych słowach. Czuła na sobie zaintrygowane spojrzenia Rogera i Alicji, ale w tej chwili równie dobrze mogłoby ich tu nie być; całkowicie pochłonęło ją to dziwaczne, przybierające na sile poczucie rozbicia. Nie zwróciła uwagi nawet na to, że Roger w uspokajającym geście przesuwał paznokciami po jej stopie.

\- No właśnie! Wiem, że może nieco histeryzuję, ale teraz pełno jest ogłoszeń o tych wszystkich zaginięciach i naprawdę się o nią martwię - To jedno zdanie było dla niej niczym kubeł zimnej wody; dosadne przypomnienie, że Kris i Daniela łączyła znacznie bliższa, przyjacielska relacja, niż ta z wiecznie naburmuszoną, agresywną i nieobecną Shishą... - Shisha, _błagam cię_ , wróć i pomóż mi z tym wszystkim, siedzenie w tym salonie samemu to koszmar.

Zaskoczenie było tak silne, że prawie upuściła telefon. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wiele z tego, co czuje, pojawiło się na jej twarzy, ale zarówno Alicja, jak i Roger zaczęli nagle sprawiać wrażenie przestraszonych. Chłopak zabrał nawet rękę, zamiast tego opierając ją na tapczanie, najwyraźniej zamierzając wstać; złapała go za przegub - machinalnie, bez zastanowienia - byle tylko powstrzymać niepotrzebny ruch, choć na kilka dodatkowych sekund.

\- Kris zaginęła wczoraj? - zapytała ciężkim, ponurym głosem w którym z trudem dało się doszukać zwyczajowej ironii.

\- Nie, już parę dni temu. Byłem u jej rodziców następnego dnia, teraz to pewnie i oni się martwią, na bank byli na policji, ale pytałem...

\- Więc dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? - znowu mu przerwała, zaniepokojona tym, co działo się z jej oczami. Piekły zupełnie tak, jakby przypadkiem wtarła w nie sobie tusz do rzęs.

\- Ja... - Daniel wyraźnie się zmieszał - Nie myślałem... to znaczy, no wiesz...

O tak, _wiedziała_ doskonale. Pieczenie stawało się coraz intensywniejsze i ze złością odtrąciła od siebie rękę Rogera, kiedy spróbowal znów złapać ją pytająco za nogę.

 _Nie myślałem, że tak ci zależy._

Rozłączyła się, zanim miałby szansę ubrać to w ładniejsze, bardziej fałszywe słowa. Bezmyślnie odrzuciła telefon na bok, jakby nagle zamienił się on w coś oślizgłego i obrzydliwego. Nie słyszała pytań, nie czuła dotyku. Na kilka sekund, może minut, zamknęła się w świecie własnych doznań i emocji. Czuła serce, które z jakiegoś magicznego powodu przeniosło się do gardła; jego szybki, rytmiczny rytm przechodził powoli na jej twarz, drżące usta i zmrużone oczy, ostatecznie zatrzymując w głowie, gdzie przyjął postać tępego pulsowania w skroniach. Wszystko powoli wskakiwało na swoje miejsce - dziwaczne poczucie niepokoju, będące zapowiedzią strasznych wieści, niechęć do rozmowy z Danielem, która w ostateczności okazała się jedynie wstydem. Wstydem. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma prawa mieć do swoich kolegów z pracy żadnego żalu. Skąd niby mogli wiedzieć, że czuje do nich przywiązanie, że są dla niej wsparciem, ostoją normalności w porąbanym mugolsko-magicznym świecie alkoholiczki i recydywistki? Zazwyczaj nie spędzała czasu z nimi, ale z paczką luźno połączonych nałogami ludzi, z których ani jeden nie próbował do niej napisać po tym, jak tydzień temu odmówiła udziału w kolejnej imprezie. No tak, chciała to zmienić. Próbowała naprawić swoje życie, ale ono w odpowiedzi zakpiło z niej, mówiąc " _Okej, da się zrobić, ale na składzie mamy tylko wojnę. Może być? Może? Świetnie_ " Bez wahania przyjęła tę wymianę i wciąż nie żałowała. Nie, ten wstyd i żal tyczył się jedynie dwójki ludzi, z którymi zaledwie kilka minut temu dobrze się bawiła. Znała ich tylko parę dni, a już zdążyła postawić ich na miejscu Daniela i Kris. Bo czy te dwa duety nie były zatrważająco podobne? Drugi składał się jednak z mugoli, bezsilnych wobec groźby, jaką im rzucili czarnoksiężnicy. Ich jedyną obroną była samozwańcza "przyjaciółka", której ani przez chwilę nie przyszło do pustego łba, by choć spróbować ich _ostrzec_.

Nie, ona przez cały czas świetnie bawiła się w wojnę. Trochę popodsłuchiwała, trochę pobiegała; wielka międzyświatowa agentka, Shisha Myrova. Posłaniec rebeliantów. Czym się niby miała przejmować, skoro to była wojna czarodziejów angielskich, z którymi nigdy wcześniej nie miała styczności? Cholera, jak można być tak głupim. Miała niezbity dowód, że nie dorosła do wojny i teraz czuła się współwinna cierpieniu Kris. Bo choć wciąż nie miała żadnych dowodów - przecież dowiedziała się o wszystkim kilka sekund temu - głęboko w duszy była absolutnie przekonana, że dziewczynę porwali czarodzieje.

\- Hej, spokojnie. Będzie dobrze, po prostu powiedz nam, co się stało - uniosła szybko głowę i spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Alicję, która znikąd pojawiła się obok, na tapczanie. Nie dotykała jej, ale siedziała na tyle blisko, że bez problemu dało się przyjrzeć bliźnie i subtelnym piegom na jasnym, zmarszczonym w zmartwieniu nosie.

\- Moja przyjaciółka zaginęła. To pewnie oni, śmierciożercy. Chcą ją sprzedać - wypaliła szybko, jakby w ten sposób mogła sprawić, że wszyscy zmobilizują się do działania. Bo przecież do kogo mogła się zwrócić, jak nie do czarodziei? Tylko oni o tym wiedzieli i tylko oni mieli szansę walczyć.

Ale ani Roger ani Alicja nie wyglądali na chętnych do walki.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? Ktoś zobaczył twoją przyjaciółkę z czarodziejami?- zaczął ostrożnie chłopak, który wciąż siedział na ziemi i trzymał Shishę za nogi. Z jakiegoś powodu zaczynało ją to irytować. Po prawdzie, wszystko w nim wydawało się teraz dziewczynie obmierzłe; od przystojnej, męskiej twarzy do krańca wysokich, modnych butów w których - jak wiedziała - trzymał swoją różdżkę.

\- Nie, _nikt_ jej nie widział, bo _zaginęła_ \- syknęła, wyrywając nogę z jego słabego uścisku. Słyszała, że obok Alicja westchnęła cicho, ale nawet na nią nie spojrzała. - Musimy ją uratować! Dowiedzieć się kto... albo... - urwała, bo tak naprawdę nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co mogliby w tej sytuacji zrobić.

\- Shisha... - zagadnęła ostrożnie Alicja; porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, jakie wymieniła z Rogerem nie umknęło uwadze charłaczki i jeszcze mocniej ją rozsierdziło. - Nawet, jeśli to prawda i twoja przyjaciółka została porwana przez szmalcowników, to wiesz dobrze, że nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić bez szczegółowych informacji o jej miejscu pobytu. Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ mi przykro, ale...

\- ...taka właśnie jest wojna, Shisha - wtrącił się Roger. - Ludzie znikają i wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że pewnego dnia odnajdziemy ich żywych. Ale na aukcji nie możemy się pojawić, to dla nas zbyt niebezpiecznie. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy - przełknął ślinę - O tym, co powiedział Kingsley.

Bezsilność, jaką okazywała ta dwójka na kilka sekund odebrała Shishy zdolność mówienia. Potem jednak przyszła złość; nie paląca i niszczycielska, ale histeryczna, rozmywająca wizję wstydliwymi łzami. Nie mogli mieć racji, musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, po prostu obydwoje byli zbyt tchórzliwi, by spróbować...

\- Naprawdę cię rozumiemy - szepnęła Alicja ciężkim tonem.

\- Naprawdę - potwierdził Roger i w tamtej chwili Shisha _nienawidziła_ go za to przeklęte współczucie w cudownych, niebieskich oczach.

Podniósł się i usiadł obok, wyciągając ręce jak do uścisku. Chociaż jednak odczuła to lekkie, frywolne trzepotanie w klatce piersiowej, oburzenie było o wiele silniejsze. Odepchnęła go z niewyobrażalną na jej posturę siłą, niemalże spychając na ziemię; w opuszkach palców znów coś nienaturalnie, ciepło zamrowiło.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, _mudak_ \- warknęła i pięścią otarła łzy. Nic to nie dało, pieczenie wzmogło się, ponieważ tym razem naprawdę wtarła w nie tusz do rzęs.

Po tym wydarzeniu Roger i Alicja nie zostali długo. Kłóciła się z nimi jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu oboje stwierdzili, że potrzebuje spędzić trochę czasu sama. W drzwiach wysoki chłopak odwrócił się na sekundę i posłał jej przeciągłe spojrzenie, tym razem bez wyraźnego współczucia; jego koszula pod kurtką była wymięta, być może nawet lekko porwana. Częściowo była z tego powodu zadowolona, ale gdy w końcu została sama, słysząc już tylko pomrukiwanie Kelly Taylor w telewizji, zaczęła płakać jeszcze gwałtowniej. Trochę żałosne, ale przecież nie pozwalała sobie na łzy przez tyle lat... więc chyba nie miała się czego wstydzić? Powtarzała w myślach, że rozpacza _tylko_ i _wyłącznie_ nad Kris i swoją niezdolnością do bycia dobrą przyjaciółką.

Lecz z czarodziejami już się od tego czasu nie spotkała; z własnej woli, bo napisała do chłopaka, będącego w posiadaniu mugolskiego telefonu, że istotnie potrzebuje paru dni dla siebie. W warunkach wojennych brzmiało to śmiesznie, wiedziała o tym, ale żadne z nich nie próbowało, na szczęście, wprost jej o tym przypomnieć. Przez dwa dni unikała ludzi, nie odbierając nawet połączeń od Daniela i nie wpuszczając go do mieszkania. Nie chciała tego robić - jeszcze bardziej go martwić - ale czuła, że nie będzie w stanie stawić mu czoła, dopóki nie sprawdzi swoich podejrzeń.

I właśnie dlatego tu dzisiaj była. Całkowicie ignorując ostrzeżenia czarodziejów; bo Shisha przecież zawsze wiedziała najlepiej, kiedy ma ochotę zaryzykować swoim dennym życiem. To nawet nie tak, że gdyby coś się stało, ktokolwiek by za nią zapłakał. Roger i Alicja na pewno nie czuli żadnego przywiązania - ich wspólnie spędzany czas był po prostu chwilową odskocznią od ciężkiej pracy, której się podejmowali. Od początku powinna pamiętać, że nie łączyło ich nic więcej, a już tym bardziej teraz, gdy w przypływie emocji zaprezentowała im niechcący swoją prawdziwą, nieodpowiedzialną, frustrującą i do granic możliwości nieznośną osobowość. Te smsy z pytaniami o samopoczucie odbierała jedynie jako sztuczną życzliwość, której nigdy sobie nie życzyła. Rodziny nie miała żadnej, więc pozostawali tylko Daniel i Kris. Właśnie o nich w tym wszystkim chodziło; dwa dni samotności wystarczyły, by doszła do wniosku, że ryzykując w ten sposób może choć częściowo spłacić dług za wcześniejszą obojętność. Nawet jeżeli nie będzie szansy na uratowanie kobiety - jak mówili czarodzieje i, wbrew temu, co im wykrzykiwała, pewnie mieli rację - nie mogła żyć nie wiedząc. Postoi gdzieś z boku, wmiesza się w tłum; robiła to już przecież wiele razy w przeróżnych barach. Potrzebowała jedynie zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak wielką szkodę wyrządziła. Wtedy dopiero porozmawia z Danielem i spróbuje kontynuować pracę pubowego szpiega, jeżeli w ogóle będą tego jeszcze od niej oczekiwać. W głębi duszy miała na to nadzieję; porwanie Kris rozbudziło w niej nieco inny rodzaj determinacji. Skończyły się rozrywka i pusta ekscytacja, _musieli_ powstrzymać tych parszywych czarnoksiężników.

Zbliżała się dwudziesta. Była na miejscu, ale od kilku minut kręciła się w kółko za rogiem obskurnego muru opuszczonego teatru, obserwując dyskretnie pojedynczych maruderów, którzy z jakiegoś powodu przybyli na aukcję mugolską drogą. Z jednej strony idealnie, ponieważ sama wzbudzi przez to mniej podejrzeń. Z drugiej, miała wielką nadzieję jak najbardziej odwlec w czasie moment, w którym będzie zmuszona zmierzyć się z prawdziwym czarodziejem. Głównie z tego powodu odczekała jeszcze kilka sekund, aż ulica kusząco opustoszeje i dopiero potem wychynęła na chodnik, prosto pod żółte światło latarni. Niebo ciemniało szybciej niż zwykle, w tym mroku musiała wyglądać niebezpiecznie, opatulona w gruby płaszcz i z kapeluszem nachodzącym na oczy. Przed takimi właśnie ludźmi matki ostrzegały swoje niesforne dzieci, lecz w tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia. Ta ulica - leżąca na głębokich peryferiach miasta - i tak sprawiała wrażenie martwej od przynajmniej parunastu lat. Nic dziwnego; nawet Shisha, ze swoimi obniżonymi standardami, nie chciałaby mieszkać w takim miejscu. Walące się kamienice i olbrzymi, ponury gmach przedwojennego teatru. Pobite, zakryte dechami okna, pył sypiący się z kruszących kolumn i wielka tabliczka z wiekową informacją o planowanej rozbiórce, która nigdy nie nadejdzie. Czarodzieje wydawali się przekonani, że taki wystrój zniechęci przechodniów do zaznajomienia z budynkiem, ale ona wiedziała, że gdyby trafiła tu wieczorem z klubową paczką, za wszelką cenę próbowaliby dostać się do środka. W ostateczności pewnie nic by z tego nie wyszło, ale kto wie; w końcu młodzi ludzie ginęli bez wieści już wcześniej, po paru dniach tajemniczo wracając do domów. Pozornie z własnej woli.

Wspinając się po kamiennych stopniach, pochyliła głowę i mocno zacisnęła palce na małym, chłodnym sztylecie, który trzymała w kieszeni. Nie miała własnego pistoletu, ale nie chciała przyjść tu całkowicie nieuzbrojona, nie ważne, czy ostatecznie starcie ostrza i różdżki miałoby jakikolwiek sens. Nie poczuła zaskoczenia, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że widzi tylko to, co zapewne każdy przypadkowy mugol; drewniane drzwi, pełne rys i zacieków brązowej farby, do tego starą tabliczkę i niezachęcające deski, odbierające możliwość zajrzenia do środka przez i tak szare od brudu szybki. Eksperymentalnie nacisnęła na klamkę, choć bez prawdziwej nadziei. Oczywiście, że trzeba tutaj było zrobić coś innego, bardziej niespodziewanego i absurdalnego. Ze swojego miejsca za rogiem nie zdołała dostrzec, co robią podchodzący do wejścia czarodzieje, lecz wierzyła we własny instynkt. Jeszcze nigdy jej nie zawiódł i chociaż w tej chwili serce wyrywało jej się gwałtownie z piersi, krzycząc, że _nie powinna tego robić, w ogóle nie powinna tutaj być_ , łatwo było zrzucić to na całkowicie naturalne stres i niepokój. Zatarła zimne, spocone dłonie i wyciągnęła rękę, muskając palcami chropowate drewno...

\- Co pani robi?

Cichy, podejrzliwy głos zabrzmiał za jej uchem tak nagle, że niemal wyszarpnęła z kieszeni nóż i zamachnęła na tego, kto właśnie bezszelestnie podszedł do drzwi. Zaćmiony utrzymującą się od dawna paniką mózg podpowiadał, że mogłaby wykorzystać zaskoczenie, mężczyzna stał blisko i jeżeli sam nie wyciągnął różdżki - nie miałby szans. Wbiłaby mu nóż w szyję albo w serce, wykrwawiłby się w mniej niż minutę. Myśl, jak bardzo było to możliwe, spłynęła na nią jeszcze większym szokiem niż sam fakt, że czarodziej w ogóle się tu znalazł. Włosy na ciele stanęły jej dęba, gdy pomyślała o tych wszystkich filmach akcji i niepokonanych protagonistach. Więc dlaczego mimo wszystko nadal nie mogła się zmusić do wyjęcia dłoni z kieszeni? Dlaczego tylko zaciska palce na nożu, tak mocno, że za chwilę sama się nim zatnie? Czy jest najzwyklejszym tchórzem, czy po prostu to dobra część jej osobowości przypomina, _że_ _przecież ten człowiek nic jeszcze nie zrobił, może nawet nie jest czarodziejem, poza tym cholera jasna odwróć się w końcu._

No i odwróciła.

Z niejasnym, niezbyt szczerym uśmiechem, wciąż porażona własnymi myślami - bo przecież zaledwie sekundę temu rozważała bezpodstawne morderstwo - uniosła głowę i obrzuciła spojrzeniem stojącego blisko czarodzieja. Tym razem nie miała już co do tego żadnych wątpliwości; snobistyczna mina i dziwaczny strój mówiły same za siebie. Zsunęła dłoń z chropowatych drzwi, drugą wciąż ściskając niewidoczne ostrze. Starała się wyglądać niedbale, obojętnie, chociaż jej oczy i tak zawędrowały trochę dalej, w krótkiej analizie. Nie wyciągnął różdżki. Pod rozpiętym płaszczem miał tylko cienką, ciemnozieloną szatę. Przygryzła wargę, w tym miejscu, w którym zazwyczaj nosiła kolczyk; przenikliwe, czarne oczy mężczyzny natychmiast skupiły się na jej ustach. Miała tylko nadzieję, że dziurka po przekłuciu nie jest aż tak oczywista.

\- Jak to: co robię? Przybyłam na aukcję, zapewne tak samo, jak pan.

Byłaby nawet dumna z tego spokoju i pewności siebie, które wybrzmiały w jej słowach, gdyby nie to, że czarodziej właśnie w tym momencie uniósł sceptycznie brew i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. To nie tak, że bała się kontaktu wzrokowego - jako tako nigdy nie była specjalnie strachliwa - jednak spojrzenie tego mężczyzny sprawiło, że natychmiastowo zaatakowały ją dziwne symptomy. Dreszcz złego przeczucia zignorowała, odkąd wplątała się w wojnę miało to miejsce naprawdę często, lecz na tym się nie skończyło. O wiele bardziej przerażający i intensywny był ból w okolicach prawego obojczyka, tam, gdzie parę miesięcy temu wytatuowała sobie węża, oplatającego wystającą kość. Chociaż nie trwał długo, zdołał sprawić, że widocznie się wzdrygnęła, przyciskając wolną rękę do piersi. Jeżeli nawet mężczyzna uznał to za dziwne, nie okazał tego; na jego twarzy zdążył już pojawić się niewielki, raczej chłodny uśmiech.

\- Rozumiem, proszę mi wybaczyć to niemądre pytanie, pani... - urwał znacząco.

\- Myrova - odpowiedziała bez namysłu, bo naprawdę nie potrafiła wymyślać nazwisk na poczekaniu, co już nie raz udowodniła

Mężczyzna najpierw zmarszczył śmiesznie brwi, a potem pokręcił głową, jak człowiek, który próbuje przypomnieć sobie jakieś słowo, ostatecznie akceptując fakt, że nie jest wszechwiedzący. Miała wielką nadzieję, że każdy czarodziej, na jakiego się natknie, będzie do tego podchodził w ten sposób.

\- Myrova... - czarodziej powoli powtórzył nazwisko, nadając mu nieco wybujały, angielski akcent. Zaraz potem spojrzał przelotnie na drzwi, na jej prosty płaszcz i czarną kredkę, którą starannie obrysowała brązowe oczy - Rozumiem, że przybyła pani jako widz? - zapytał, pochylając głowę w geście, który chyba miał być przyjazny, ale ostatecznie, pewnie z powodu mglistego światła, jedynie podkreślił okalającą go aurę psychopaty.

Choć sugestywne pytanie sprawiło, że serce dziewczyny szybciej zatrzepotało w piersiach, zachowała zimną krew i ostrym ruchem poprawiła staromodny kapelusz.

\- Tak, _jako widz_. Nie sądzę jednak, by miał pan prawo wypytywać mnie o moje prywatne sprawy - dodała odważnie, dochodząc do wniosku, że harda postawa zabrzmi wiarygodniej od nerwowego mamrotania. - Równie dobrze ja mogę pana zapytać, dlaczego przybył pan tą drogą, skoro najwidoczniej jest pan kupcem - Te słowa były jedynie ślepym trafem, choć najwidoczniej szczęśliwym.

\- Po co te nerwy, pani Myrova - odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna, sprawiając wrażenie zaskoczonego. - Oczywiście można polemizować z moim prawem do zadawania pytań, chociaż... - wydał z siebie ciche, imitujące śmiech parsknięcie, równocześnie poprawiając płaszcz. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że w tym samym miejscu, w którym ona pod ubraniem nosiła tatuaż, czarodziej posiadał naszywkę z wężem oplatającym trupią czaszkę. To była _ładna_ naszywka i sama mogłaby taką nosić, gdyby nie to irytujące przeświadczenie, że gdzieś już ją widziała, chociaż za nic nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć gdzie. - To było tylko moje małe założenie. Nie wygląda pani na kogoś, kogo stać na uczestnictwo w aukcji - Shisha zacisnęła zęby, ale nic nie powiedziała; mimo wszystko, mężczyzna miał trochę racji. - Chciałbym jednak sprostować; sam również zamierzam być dziś tylko obserwatorem. Nie planuję wydatku, dlatego też zdecydowałem się na ominięcie tłoku, jaki zazwyczaj panuje przy punktach aportacyjnych. Na pewno to pani rozumie - Choć jego ton podejrzanie się wyostrzył, Shisha wciąż nie zamierzała opuścić głowy; jedynie lepkie od potu dłonie mogły wskazywać na jej rosnącą nerwowość. - Co za nietakt, wciąż się nie przedstawiłem... Rabastan Lestrange - Nie wyciągnął ręki, nie wykonał też żadnego innego gestu, który mógłby przypominać pozdrowienie.

Mimo wszystko, Shisha odebrała to jako sygnał, by w końcu odwrócić się z powrotem w stronę drzwi. Przez pięć, dłużących się niemiłosiernie sekund czekała w napięciu, czy niejaki Lestrange - swoją drogą, to nazwisko również podnosiło alarm w jej zaćmionym stresem umyśle - będzie oczekiwać od niej ruszenia przodem. Na całe szczęście nie; zachował, zazwyczaj tak bulwersujące, zasady dobrego wychowania i sam złapał za klamkę.

Problem w tym, że drzwi ani drgnęły, wciąż tak samo brudne, stare i porysowane. Czuła co prawda nieznacznie mrowienie na skórze ramion i koniuszków palców; wyznacznik bliskiej obecności potężnej magii, lecz za każdym razem, gdy próbowała skupić się w celu dojrzenia czegoś nowego lub nienaturalnego, obraz rozmywał jej się przed oczami. Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę zwlekał, lecz kiedy zebrała się w końcu na zadanie jakiegoś pytania - oby jak najmniej oczywistego i nierozważnego - poczuła jego dłoń na płaszczu, wciągającą ją prosto w ciemne, solidnie wyglądające drewno. To było dziwne uczucie. W pierwszym momencie chyba nawet nerwowo sapnęła, ale błyskawicznie przypomniała sobie, że to przecież nie pierwszy raz, gdy go doświadcza. Przejście do Dziurawego Kotła, które parę dni temu pokazał jej Roger, było w dużej mierze podobne; solidny mur, połączenie dwóch niepozornych kamienic i ona, stawiająca śmiesznie stopy w nicości, która z potworną nagłością zmieniała się w niewielkie stopnie i ciasny, pachnący kocim futrem pub. Najgorsze jednak, że za każdym razem wprawiało ją to w krótkie oszołomienie. Chociaż starała się zignorować dziwaczne wrażenie przepchnięcia przez grube zasłony i świat, błyskawicznie zmieniający swe kształty, tu również kosztowało ją to sekundę zamroczenia.

Mimowolnie złapała mężczyznę za łokieć, do czasu aż ustało migotanie czarnych plam i słabość w kolanach. Ni stąd ni zowąd otoczyło ich przyjemne ciepło, zapach drogiej wykładziny i doniczkowych kwiatów oraz miarowy szum rozmów. Serce zabiło Shishy w okolicach gardła, gdy zrozumiała, _że tak, naprawdę zdołała się tu dostać i już nie było odwrotu. Chyba nie liczyła na to, że jej się nie uda, prawda? Nie, skądże, przecież zasłużyła na trochę nerwów i strachu. Nie jest słaba, da sobie radę - pokaże się Kris, żeby wiedziała, że ona też wie i z pewnością ją pomści. A może nawet zdoła wyprowadzić? Chociaż nie, tego nie było w planach..._

\- Wszystko w porządku, pani Myrova? - ostry głos całkiem wyrwał ją z oszołomienia; spojrzała w górę na bladą twarz mężczyzny i jak grom, być może za sprawą nowego, bardziej magicznego otoczenia, uderzyło w nią olśnienie.

Lestrange - śmierciożerca. Alicja wspominała o tej rodzinie kilka razy. Puściła jego ramię jak oparzona i spróbowała zrobić krok do przodu, lecz mężczyzna nadal ją trzymał.

\- W najlepszym - zabrzmiało to może nieco zbyt złośliwie, ale teraz, gdy w końcu znalazła się w środku starego mugolskiego teatru, przerobionego na czarodziejski dom aukcyjny, wiedziała już, że musi jak najszybciej odizolować się od tego człowieka i znaleźć dobre miejsce na cichą obserwację. Tyle, że on nadal nalegał, obserwując ją z troską tak fałszywą, z jaką kat mógłby witać nową ofiarę.

\- Na pewno? Wciąż jest pani blada... nie sądziłem, że ta iluzja zadziała na panią tak brutalnie - uśmiechnął się, choć w tym uśmiechu nie było ani krztyny uprzejmości; bardziej przypominał grymas.

\- Cóż, zdarza się. Dziękuję za troskę, ale już mi lepiej, poradzę sobie sama - odparła, odwracając głowę i rozglądając wokoło. Słyszała, że czarodziej wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, coś pośredniego między westchnięciem, a prychnięciem, ale nie zwróciła już na to uwagi, ruszając eleganckim, czerwonym korytarzem.

Środek budynku ani trochę nie pasował do zrujnowanego, ponurego obrazu, jaki miała przed oczami zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Ściany wyłożone ciemnym drewnem, tłumiąca kroki wykładzina i polatujące w powietrzu bańki, emitujące łagodne, choć wystarczająco jasne żółto-białe światło. Jedną rękę położyła niewinnie na piersiach, nie chcąc sprawiać zbyt niepokojącego wrażenia, gdy drugą wciąż ściskała ukrytą w kieszeni broń. Ściągnięciem kapelusza i ukazaniem krzykliwych włosów nie musiała się kłopotać; większość dyskutujących w grupkach czarodziejów miała na głowie przeróżne meloniki i tiary, niektóre tak komiczne, że mimo nieustannego stresu odczuwała niewielkie rozbawienie. Omijała większe skupiska ludzi, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie próbował identyfikować jej tożsamości. Choć wiedziała, że to głupota, że tylko sobie to wyobraża, miała wrażenie, że z każdego kąta ktoś łypie na nią podejrzliwie, jakby miała wypisane na plecach wielkie słowo "charłak". Z drugiej strony, to nie było chyba normalne, by nikt nie próbował wybadać gości tak ważnego wydarzenia?

Szybko okazało się, że babcia miała rację, powtarzając, że myśleniem można przywołać nieszczęście; zaledwie wychynęła za róg korytarza, zobaczyła wielkie, zdobione połyskującymi kotarami przejście, prowadzące do głównej sali. Raz po raz przechodzili tam czarodzieje, rozmawiając uprzednio z wysokim, nieprzyjemnie wyglądającym strażnikiem, sprawdzającym ich różdżki. _Jaka była szansa, że nabierze się na fałszywą?_

Cholera.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i bez namysłu zawróciła, błądząc między wielobarwnymi szatami. Jakim cudem mogła nie domyślić się tego wcześniej? Musiała wrócić... albo dostać się do Kris inną drogą. Cholera. Przecież wiedziała, że nie może jej uratować. Ale nie chciała też, by cała dotychczasowa droga poszła na marne. Gdzieś kątem oka mignął jej Lestrange, rozmawiający z innym mężczyzną w czarnym płaszczu. Skręciła gwałtownie, wbiegając w mniejszy korytarz. Kiedy zaczęła biec? Szum narastał, a potem znów opadał. Ludzie przewijali się coraz rzadziej, ale wszyscy, co do jednego, obserwowali ją intensywnie. Na pewno wiedzieli, że tu nie pasuje. No i gdzie ona się wepchała? Po co?

Przystanęła przy wielkim, otoczonym pozłacaną ramą lustrze, gdzieś w mniejszym, przyćmionym korytarzyku, łączącym chyba dwa skrzydła teatru. Spojrzała na odbijającą się w nim dziewczynę; lekko zdyszaną, z rozchylonymi ustami i zielonym kosmykiem, wystającym spod kapelusza. Czy to dlatego tak się gapili? Wepchnęła go szybko z powrotem, zamierając, gdy lustro nie uczyniło tego samego. Musiało być magiczne, kojarzyła je z rodzinnego domu, ale...

Shisha w lustrze skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i uśmiechnęła się ze złośliwą pobłażliwością.

\- Brawura... bezmyślność... zapominalstwo... - odbicie cmoknęło kpiąco, unosząc ciemną brew. - _Charłak_.

\- Zamknij się - warknęła, uderzając w nie dłonią, choć nie na tyle mocno, by móc je zbić. Strachliwa próba utajenia prawdy miała jednak odwrotny efekt, bo jej głos wybrzmiał w pustym korytarzu o wiele głośniej niż szept lustra.

Natychmiast wznowiła marsz, wbiegając po różnych schodach i klucząc jak w labiryncie, pogodzona z tym, że się zgubiła. Sama nie wiedziała już, czy chciała znaleźć drogę powrotną do głównych drzwi, czy coś całkowicie innego; enigmatyczne słowa lustra obudziły w niej bowiem nowy rodzaj strachu, którego na początku nie potrafiła dokładnie określić. Brawura, bezmyślność... tak, to pasowało. Ale zapominalstwo? Czy chodziło o Kris, czy może...

Stanęła jak wryta przy niewielkim oknie, za którym dostrzegła nie tylko mugolską uliczkę, ale również zaułek, w którym nieokreślony czas temu czekała na okazję do wkradnięcia się na aukcję. Oczywiście, gdy jeszcze stała w tamtym miejscu, nie widziała nic poza fałszywymi, popękanymi szybami, częściowo zakrytymi przez deski. Magia i zaklęcia antymugolskie najczęściej działały bezlitośnie, choćby w Dziurawym Kotle. Roger wyjaśniał, że każdy normalny czarodziej zobaczy pub takim, jakim jest, ale ona i mugolscy rodzice niektórych dzieci muszą tylko wiedzieć o jego istnieniu i poradzić sobie z przełamaniem niepewności w stawianiu pierwszych kroków... zapewne tak, jak tutaj. Rozpadający się teatr musiał być iluzją, przynajmniej częściową. Tylko niemagiczni widzieli tamte sypiące się drzwi... a jednak z jakiegoś powodu i tak przyznała się do tego Lestrange'owi. Z całej siły złapała za drewniany parapet, nie dowierzając w to, jak bardzo spieprzyła. To, że uświadomiła sobie to dopiero teraz, nie było może wielce zaskakujące, w końcu ciągle działała pod stresem, z którym najwidoczniej nie radziła sobie tak dobrze, jak myślała, gdy wykonywała pierwsze, niewinne zadania dla rebeliantów.

Mimo wszystko, gdy zrozumiała już, czego dotyczył ten nieokreślony, intensywny strach, zarówno jej oddech, jak i bicie serca znacząco się uspokoiły. Niepewność zawsze była najgorsza; teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, że tak, jeśli Lestrange był sprytny - a wyglądał na takiego - to czarodzieje z pewnością zdawali sobie sprawę, że mają niemagicznego ptaka na uwięzi i możliwe, że właśnie w tym momencie próbowali go schwytać. Mogła sobie z tym poradzić. Wystarczy się wydostać... choćby teraz, oknem. Dwa piętra to nie mogło być aż tak wysoko, poza tym budynek miał filary. Czując buzującą w żyłach adrenalinę, wyszarpnęła nóż z kieszeni i obrzuciła wzrokiem najbliższą szybę. Właśnie myślała nad tym, czy lepiej byłoby całkiem rozbić ją z rozmachu, czy powoli, metodycznie rysować, gdy nagle do jej uszu dotarł dźwięk stłumionych głosów. Spanikowała; obcy wydawali się być bardzo blisko, a nie miała wcześniej szansy usłyszeć ich kroków przez tę durną wykładzinę. Sprintem przeleciała na koniec korytarza, dopadła do najbliższych drzwi i szarpnęła za klamkę, nie od razu czując ostrzegawczy opór.

Sekundę później leżała na kobiecie, w ostatniej chwili wbijając nóż w podłogę obok jej głowy, by przez bezwolny upadek nie zrobić jej krzywdy.

\- Przepraszam - wydukała drżącym, lękliwym i całkowicie niepodobnym do siebie głosem.

Kobieta nie wydawała się jednak choćby w połowie tak oburzona i wściekła, jak powinna. Jej blada twarz była poszarzała i zmęczona, a wielkie, brązowe oczy przez krótką chwilę obserwowały Shishę z niedowierzaniem, nim nie skupiły się na czymś ponad jej ramieniem. Tym razem od razu powiązała tę postać z plakatem o zaginięciach, które oglądała przed przebyciem krótkiej drogi pod stary teatr. Drogi, której nie powinna nigdy przebyć, biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie rzeczy, które naraz wydarzyły się w tym samym momencie.

Nieznajoma kobieta mruknęła coś cicho, zbyt niewyraźnie, by mogła to zrozumieć. O wiele dobitniejszy był _znajomy_ krzyk - _Shisha!_ \- który rozległ się gdzieś nad nimi, po prawej stronie pokoju. Podniecenie trwało zaledwie pół sekundy; nie zdążyła nawet unieść głowy, bo w tym samym momencie czyjaś brutalna ręka zacisnęła się na jej plecach i z całej siły szarpnęła do góry, strącając staromodny kapelusz.

Po raz kolejny - nie mogła uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo spieprzyła.

* * *

Część 3

Stary Teatr

* * *

 _I am lost trying to get found_

 _In an ocean of people_

 _Please don't ask me any questions_

 _There'll be a valid answer_

[I Don't Know My Name, Grace VanderWaal]

* * *

\- Niesamowite.

Leżąc przygnieciona ciężkim ciałem młodej, wyzywająco ufarbowanej kobiety, Magda mruczała do siebie nieprzytomnie; w krytycznej reakcji na bliskość krótkiego sztyletu, krzyki oraz ciężki zapach potu, papierosowego dymu i strachu. Nie była już zaczarowana - choć nie wątpiła, że wkrótce będzie - lecz nerwy z przemęczeniem otworzyły drogę apatii i surowym, niepotrzebnym rozmyślaniom. Nie zamierzała cofać swoich zignorowanych przez wszystkich słów. Ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy, który doprowadził ją do tego miejsca był niesamowity w swoim szczątkowym prawdopodobieństwie. W końcu zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu jeździła do pracy, spędzała wieczory przy ulubionej książce i uśmiechem zbywała dociekliwe pielęgniarki. Pomyśleć, że wystarczyła jedna decyzja, jeden nic nie znaczący spacer, by zostać wciągniętą w świat magii, brutalnej polityki i wojen, by stracić status wolnego człowieka i dołączyć do grupy przypadkowych kobiet, dokonujących aktu filmowej, choć nieudanej ucieczki. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzały się ludziom, nie tym normalnym, spoza kart książki, scenariusza thrillera lub zasłyszanych, wątpliwych miejskich legend.

Ale od początku.

Po odzyskaniu samoświadomości, jak to Magda zastępczo nazwała w swojej oszołomionej i protestującej przed powrotem do normalności głowie, trafiły do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, pełnego szkarłatnych foteli i ciemnych, drewnianych mebli. Przez pierwszych kilka sekund obserwowały je z twardej podłogi, na którą wszystkie poupadały z nieprzyjemnym, głuchym trzaskiem obolałych kończyn. Magda nie od razu zauważyła, co zrobiły jej towarzyszki, gdyż sama wcale nie przejawiała chęci podniesienia się na nogi. Leżała bezwładnie, jak człowiek po spektakularnym omdleniu, mrużąc oczy w męczącej próbie uporządkowania dotychczasowych wydarzeń. W tamtej chwili wydawało jej się to bardzo ważne; brak wspomnień z okresu między wyjściem z mieszkania, a pojawieniem się czterech kobiet był dla młodej analityczki nie do zniesienia. Przebudziła się chyba dopiero wtedy, gdy jedna z dziewcząt zwymiotowała, co mężczyźni skwitowali jękami obrzydzenia. Kwaśny zapach rzeczywiście podrażniał nozdrza, ale Magda pracowała w szpitalu; nie brzydziła się chorych ludzi. Spróbowała unieść głowę, podeprzeć się na łokciu, jednak wtedy i ją zaatakował ostry ból. Syknęłaby, gdyby nie podrażniało to poszarpanego dziąsła, wciąż wydzielającego metaliczny posmak. Ktoś się roześmiał, ktoś zaszlochał.

Potem trzasnęły drzwi, a zarówno płacz, jak i cicha męska dyskusja zostały przerwane przez nowy głos; ostrzejszy, niewątpliwie kobiecy.

\- Nie są pod działaniem zaklęć?

\- Żadnych, tak jak szanowna pani sobie życzyła...

\- W takim razie poszli! _Już_! Nie mam na was czasu. Swoją zapłatę otrzymacie po zakończeniu aukcji, nie opuszczajcie foyer.

Rozległo się jeszcze kilka buntowniczych pomruków, a drzwi trzasnęły po raz kolejny. Magda w końcu zdołała podnieść się do siadu, jednak nie można było powiedzieć, by dało jej to siłę do działania. Ból promieniował przez całą żuchwę, aż do ucha, a na nos spłynęło kilka piekących łez. Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że wcześniej tego nie czuła; jakby poddano ją niewyobrażalnie silnemu środkowi medycznemu. Oparła się na czymś - prawdopodobnie na ścianie - i z drżącym westchnieniem otarła oczy, unikając muskania spuchniętego policzka. Przez zmrużone powieki zobaczyła inne kobiety; chudzinę, na kolanach i przyciskającą czoło do ziemi, szatynkę wciśniętą w róg, z ustami otwartymi do niemego krzyku, Kris - zaskakująco - na nogach i w obronnej postawie oraz słodką blondynkę przy wielkiej plamie wymiocin, spazmatycznie obejmującą ramionami brzuch. Na drugim końcu pokoju stała jeszcze inna, obca kobieta; znacznie starsza, ubrana w długą, ciemnoczerwoną suknię, przywodzącą na myśl guwernantkę z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Włosy spięte w ciasny kok i nieprzystępna mina mogłyby wskazywać na oschłość, lecz Magda, pomimo bólu, zauważyła subtelną zmarszczkę między brwiami - niewielkie ślady zmartwienia, może nawet współczucia.

\- Mila Greengrass - powiedziała elegantka, ignorując ich roztrzęsienie i unosząc dłoń z różdżką. Jak dziwnie; nikt wcześniej nie kłopotał się przecież tym, by się im przedstawiać.

Ale Mila Greengrass nie była jak ich wszyscy dotychczasowi oprawcy, prawda? Magda nie zamierzała uzurpować sobie prawa do wyłącznej umiejętności rozpoznawania intencji po postawie i gestach człowieka - co więcej - była przekonana, że każda z towarzyszących jej kobiet również mogłaby to zauważyć, gdyby zdołały wzbić się ponad paraliż i panikę. Niestety, tak jak ona reagowała na długotrwały szok apatycznym spokojem i otępieniem, tak śliczna szatynka w rogu w końcu odzyskała głos i zaczęła głośno krzyczeć, jakby w ten sposób mogła sprowadzić pomoc. Magda w to wątpiła. Nie pozwoliliby im na taką swobodę, gdyby była na to jakakolwiek szansa. Zatrzepotała wilgotnymi rzęsami i schyliła ochronnie głowę, chcąc zasłonić czerwony policzek. Nie zareagowała, gdy Mila Greengrass wyprostowała łokieć i wyraźnym, stanowczym _Silencio!_ pozbawiła młodą dziewczynę głosu. Było to uczucie, które sama już znała, więc nie pozwoliła sobie na strach, po raz kolejny zbierając myśli. Potrzebowały zachować spokój, potrzebowały...

Zadrżała pod wpływem zaskoczenia i kolejnej fali bólu, podczas gdy Kris zerwała się gwałtownie i z całej siły natarła na czarownicę, chcąc ją najwidoczniej przewrócić, oszołomić. To nie mogło się udać, ale - jak Magda z opóźnieniem sobie przypomniała - była tutaj jedyną osobą świadomą tego faktu. Możliwe, że żadna z pozostałych kobiet nie miała pojęcia o magii; był to dla nich po prostu ciąg dziwnych i niewytłumaczalnych wydarzeń wprawiających w strach i osłupienie, prawdopodobnie znacznie intensywniejsze niż u niej. Ona już wiedziała, choć nie chciała wiedzieć. Może pewnego dnia zdoła konstruktywnie wykorzystać informacje Bettany, lecz w tej chwili jedynie siedziała i obserwowała, targana przeszywającym bólem. Nigdy nie była bohaterem. A Mila Greengrass oczywiście poradziła sobie z Kris, zrzucając ją z siebie zaklęciem; jego siła odepchnęła latynoskę do tyłu, jednak nie na tyle mocno, by rozbiła się o ścianę. Po podwójnej prezentacji prawdziwych czarów, dziewczęta nie wyglądały już na tak chętne do walki. Kris i chudzina o ciemnych oczach znieruchomiały, wbijając zamglone spojrzenia w różdżkę czarownicy, natomiast szatynka odwróciła głowę i objęła dłońmi gardło, opadając obok wciąż telepiącej się blondynki. Chyba tylko Magda od samego początku spokojnie czekała na wyjaśnienia, które, o dziwo, nadeszły.

\- Uspokójcie się. Im mniej będziecie walczyć, tym lepiej dla was - powiedziała Mila, wciąż z wyciągniętą ręką. Jej głos był nieco pretensjonalny, lecz równocześnie miał w sobie ciepłą nutę charakterystyczną dla starszych, troskliwych kobiet. - Nie chcę używać na was magii kontrolnej, wolę, żebyście przyzwyczajały się do tej rzeczywistości. Możecie trafić na kogoś, kto nie potrafi bądź nie lubi korzystać z takich zaklęć.

Po tych słowach czarownica machnęła krótko różdżką, a plama wymiocin na wykładzinie zniknęła, wyraźne przerażając roztrzęsioną blondynkę. Magda ze swojej pozycji na podłodze widziała drżące biodra Kris i jej pobielałe palce. Przypomniała sobie o krwi płynącej ciurkiem z nosa i na wpół oderwanym kolczyku, odczuwając przy tym mieszaninę podziwu i wstydu. _Tak właśnie wyglądał wojowniczy typ charakteru, prawda? Osoba odporniejsza na lęk, na strach..._

\- Co masz na myśli? Na kogo niby mam _trafić_? Zostałam pobita i porwana i to nie jest coś, do czego mam zamiar się _przyzwyczajać_ \- syknęła, choć psycholożka miała wrażenie, że słyszy też delikatne postukiwanie jej zębów.

Wbrew specjalistycznym przewidywaniom Magdy, Mila nie zmieszała się ani nie posmutniała w marnej próbie okazania współczucia.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, ale zostałaś porwana przez czarodziei i żadna mugolska sprawiedliwość cię tu nie uratuje. Musicie radzić sobie same. Uznajcie to za _przygodę_ \- ucięła kobieta nieco zrzędliwym tonem, nie dając żadnej z nich szansy na odpowiedź - Ja jestem jedynie odpowiedzialna za przygotowanie was do sprzedaży - mówiła coraz szybciej i szybciej, z rosnącą irytacją, jakby zamierzała jak najprędzej dotrzeć do końca. - Uleczę was, przygotuję ubrania, będziecie lśnić. Te bęcwały powinny zostać ukarane za to, co z wami zrobiły. Tak, tak, _ukarane_ \- pokręciła subtelnie głową, wbijając ciemnozielone spojrzenie prosto w oczy Magdy; zaskoczona kobieta rozchyliła obolałe usta, próbując wyłapać ukryty przekaz - _Finite_ \- jedno machnięcie różdżką i szatynka odzyskała głos - Nie krzycz więcej - szepnęła Mila ostrzegawczo, lecz dziewczyna i tak wyglądała na zbyt sparaliżowaną strachem. A czarownica nadal trajkotała, zakrawając o wariactwo - Tak, tak, zajmę się wami za chwilkę. Jest ich troszkę więcej, lecz ja dostałam _tylko_ was. Chociaż, oczywiście, najpierw mieli mi was przekazać ci szmalcownicy, zdrajcy... nieodpowiedzialni, ciągle coś partaczą - Urwała na sekundę, uśmiechając się krzywo. - Zaraz wrócę.

I wyszła. Kiedy po głuchym trzaśnięciu w pokoju zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie szemraniem przerażonych kobiet, Magda odniosła wrażenie, jakby czas nagle zmienił bieg z porażająco szybkiego na wolny i nużący. Potrzebowała kilku sekund, by cofnąć się w myślach do słów czarownicy i odszyfrować ich prawdziwe znaczenie. Mila mówiła nieco zagmatwanie, ale też surowo i stanowczo. Nerwowo. Jak nastolatka, która zrobiła zły uczynek i próbuje przekazać to rodzicom. Jak członek rodziny pacjenta, który coś wie, ale nie może powiedzieć tego wprost. Marszcząc nos z bólu, Magda oparła plecy na ścianie i spróbowała podnieść się do pozycji stojącej, ignorując migoczące przed oczami czarne plamy. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli wstanie i się otrząśnie, jej umysł zacznie pracować z mniejszym rozleniwieniem; niestety, w tym samym momencie Kris rozpoczęła własną kampanię, której celem była oczywiście ucieczka. Magda też chciała uciec, po prostu nie sądziła, by miało być to tak łatwe. Potrzebowała czasu, by _pomyśleć._

\- Drzwi są zamknięte, ale można je jakoś podważyć. Tamte, nie te, przecież tutaj weszła ta wiedźma - latynoska pokierowała rozdygotaną chudziną; biedna kobieta z ledwością utrzymywała w dłoniach książkę, którą z jakiegoś powodu zabrała z najbliższej półki. - Ty też. Wstań, skarbie. Jak masz na imię? - Kris pochyliła się nad wciąż klęczącą blondynką. Magda po raz kolejny poczuła podziw, gdy zobaczyła pewność i współczucie na twarzy wytatuowanej dziewczyny. Sama chciałaby mieć tak wielką odporność na ból, by samodzielnie wyciągać sobie kolczyk z otwartej rany; w jej przypadku zapewne nie skończyłoby się to tylko na szklistych oczach i świeżej krwi, spływającej do ust.

\- Bri-Brittany - wymamrotała młoda dziewczyna, przyciskając dłoń do ust. - Brittany Wright. Dlaczego tu jestem? J-ja nic nie pamiętam. Boję się, chcę zadzwonić do mamy - mimo roztrzęsienia, pozwoliła Kris podnieść się z podłogi.

\- Nie wiem. Sama pamiętam niewiele, ale teraz musimy się spieszyć. _Ugh_ \- latynoska zacisnęła powieki, gdy blondynka przypadkiem musnęła głową jej nos.

Brittany. Bettany. Szmalcownicy - zdrajcy. Kara. Zaraz wrócę. Uznajcie to za _przygodę_.

\- Ona to zrobiła specjalnie - Magda odezwała się w końcu, wzdrygając z powodu bólu i własnego bełkotliwego tonu. W ustach znów poczuła metaliczny posmak; naszła ją ochota by splunąć na dywan, jednak to byłoby pewnie bardzo nieeleganckie. - Nie powinna nas zostawiać same, wiedziała, że spróbujemy uciec - kontynuowała dzielnie, wiedząc, że pozostałe więźniarki czekają na wyjaśnienia.

\- No... to chyba dobrze, że nas zostawiła - odpowiedziała natychmiast Kris, podciągając milczącą szatynkę i obrzucając Magdę nieufnym spojrzeniem. - Magdalene, prawda? - dodała stłumionym głosem, unosząc dłoń i delikatnie muskając palcami swój piegowaty, poszarpany nos.

\- Tak. Pamiętasz to? - wymamrotała, czując rosnące zażenowanie. Uczucie rozłączenia świadomości, niepoukładanych wspomnień i mglistego otumanienia było tak intensywne i traumatyczne, że wciąż do końca się po nim nie pozbierała. Co gorsza, nie potrafiła całkowicie wyobrazić sobie tego, co wtedy robiła i myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek mógłby ją po tym oceniać nieco ją onieśmielała. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przypomniała sobie, że Kris również była wtedy pod władzą tego niewyobrażalnego dla współczesnej psychologii efektu. Groteskowa ulga.

\- Słabo - padła nieco rozchwiana odpowiedź, potwierdzająca podejrzenia Magdy. - Ale teraz nie czas na wymianę doświadczeń. Drzwi na pewno są zamknięte, tak? Sprawdź jeszcze - Kris zacisnęła palce przy nasadzie nosa w daremnej próbie zatamowania krwawienia, podczas gdy coraz pewniejsza w ruchach chudzina szarpnęła kilka razy za klamkę, kręcąc przecząco głową. - No to w takim razie musimy poradzić sobie inaczej. Otwórzcie szafki. Dawajcie dziewczyny, musimy pracować razem.

Nagle zamilkła. Być może - tak jak Magda - przytłoczona wspomnieniami przecierania luster i zakurzonych półek. Trzeba było przyznać, że niska latynoska z wzorzystymi tatuażami na ramionach dzierżyła w duchu prawdziwie naturalny autorytet. Mogły mieć na to wpływ ciepła barwa głosu, duże oczy i niezachwiana pewność siebie, nawet w tak abstrakcyjnej sytuacji, choć na tym etapie swojego życia młoda psycholożka nie odrzuciłaby też innej, pozornie nienaukowej teorii. Sama do tej pory myślała, że jej inteligencja i zdolności budzą słuszny respekt, a jednak w tej chwili czuła się tylko jak najgorszy tchórz i panikarz. Brittany, wraz z milczącą szatynką, już otwierały eleganckie szuflady, podczas gdy ona przyciskała się do ściany, obserwując to wszystko jak lekarz w sali pełnej rozbieganych wariatów. Przynajmniej nie była jedyna. Ponad ramieniem Kris zobaczyła, że chudzina również nie ruszyła się z miejsca, a jej napięta twarz przybrała wyraz surowej determinacji; nadal trzymała książkę, ważąc ją powoli w dłoniach.

\- Jestem Nora Frances - rzuciła niemal opryskliwie. - A to wszystko to jakaś durna gra, prawda? Może to nowy rodzaj treningu, a może prawdziwi zbrodniarze, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że robią z nas... albo _ze mnie_ \- zmrużyła oczy. - ...głupka. I świetnie się przy tym bawią. Magia? _Jasne_ \- głos kobiety ociekał sarkazmem. - Zostałyśmy nafaszerowane narkotykami, wielokrotnie, i teraz wierzymy w głupoty. Może nadal jesteśmy pod wpływem jakiś środków, nie wiem, ale jedno jest oczywiste; czarodzieje _nie istnieją._

Magda westchnęła cicho i pokręciła głową, wiedząc doskonale do czego to prowadzi. Do kolejnej, bolesnej konfrontacji z rzeczywistością...

\- Ale ta pani zabrała jej głos - Brittany skinęła niepewnie głową w stronę poszarzałej szatynki, zaciskając spazmatycznie palce na materiale swoich spodni. - I usunęła tę plamę, którą... - urwała z zawstydzeniem i przysłoniła twarz jasnymi lokami.

\- Jakiego treningu? Kobieto, o czym ty mówisz? - wtrąciła Kris, a Magda usłyszała w jej głosie irytację; na ile wywołaną przez napastliwość Nory, a na ile przez ból, który odczuwała, tego nie mogła się domyślić.

\- Policyjnego. Szkolę się na policjanta - twarz młodej Brittany rozjaśniła się z ulgą, której ona niestety nie potrafiła poczuć. - Nie opowiadajcie głupot. Straciła głos? Chyba z szoku. A ta plama to mógł być... - urwała na sekundę, machając książką - ...może ta wykładzina jest jakaś specjalna? Nie wiem, dzisiaj powstają różne dziwne wynalazki. Nie wpadajmy w obłęd, dajcie spokój.

\- To w takim razie jak nas tutaj tak szybko przenieśli, co? - Kris podniosła lekko głos, opierając dłonie na obfitych biodrach; długie warkoczyki zafalowały złowieszczo, gdy wychyliła się do przodu.

Widziała, jak Nora krzyżuje wojowniczo ramiona i przygryza usta w próbie odnalezienia sensownego wyjaśnienia, które oczywiście nie istniało. Jej drobne ciało drżało subtelnie, ze strachu lub złości - ciężko było stwierdzić. Magda szybko wyczuła, że jest to najlepsza pora na przełamanie własnego niepokoju i uciskającego gardło niedowierzania, aby wśród porwanych kobiet nie rozpętała się przypadkiem prawdziwa kłótnia.

\- Magia istnieje. Wiem, że to ciężkie, ale taka jest prawda. Poznałam ją wcześniej... - Zamrugała szybko, by odgonić łzy piekącego bólu. - Jestem lekarzem psychiatrii w państwowym szpitalu - _Byłam_ , poprawiła się gorzko w myślach. - Przypadkiem weszłam z nią w bezpośrednią i okraszoną dowodami styczność - Używanie długich, skomplikowanych słów nie działało dobrze na jej pokrzywdzone dziąsło. Mimo wszystko, nie potrafiła od tak zmienić używanej na co dzień retoryki.

Oczekiwała zarówno szoku w wielkich, zielonych oczach Brittany, jak i dźwięku gwałtownie wciąganego przez szatynkę powietrza. Nie spodziewała się natomiast, że Nora i Kris spojrzą na nią z podobną dozą złości i politowania. Czy latynoska sama zaledwie chwilę wcześniej nie stanęła murem za nienaturalnością tych wydarzeń; czymś, w co najwyraźniej sama nie wierzyła? Ludzki mechanizm płytkiej walki o zwycięstwo w dyskusji, bez względu na prawdę, potrafił zadziwiać nawet lekarzy.

\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? Czym niby jest ta magia? Stoisz sobie tutaj, jak gdyby nigdy nic, w ogóle nam nie pomagasz... - Nora zmrużyła ciemne oczy, a Magda po raz pierwszy zrozumiała znużenie, jakie musiała odczuwać Bettany przy konieczności tłumaczenia jej magii. Ten temat był tak szeroki, tak kontrowersyjny i fantastyczny... nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wchodzić w jego szczegóły, a już zwłaszcza w tej chwili.

\- Ta czarownica może tu wrócić w każdej chwili - wymamrotała zamiast tego i sięgnęła ręką do okna, by, tak jak w przypadku drzwi, poszarpać nim bezowocnie w geście przypomnienia o ich tragicznej sytuacji - Najpierw ucieknijmy, potem rozmawiajmy, trzeba... - urwała. Serce zabiło jej mocno w okolicach krtani; czuła, że wszystkie inne kobiety także znieruchomiały.

Okno puściło bez najmniejszego oporu, wpuszczając do środka powiew chłodnego, wieczornego powietrza i wilgotną woń zaułka. Tkwiła w tym szoku tylko przez chwilę; bez zastanowienia pokonała niewielką odległość, dzielącą ją od rozchylonych, staromodnych okiennic, a gdy zacisnęła palce na zimnym parapecie, zrozumiała, że ból w ustach nieco osłabł, wyparty przez wyostrzające zmysły wrażenie wolności. Na jeden, krótki moment znów stała się Magdalene Howard nie mającą pojęcia o magii - ulotnym wytworze wyobraźni zapalonych bajkopisarzy. Obserwowała, jak dawniej, granatowe niebo zasnute chmurami i ledwie widoczne smugi zachodu, daleko na horyzoncie, za licznymi budynkami. Wydawało jej się nawet, że zauważyła Big Ben, choć było to mało prawdopodobne; musieli znajdować się na peryferyjnych dzielnicach Londynu. Czuła tu atmosferę swojego rodzinnego miasta, ale kompletnie nie rozpoznawała starego, ceglastego budynku naprzeciw, przynajmniej dopóki nie wychyliła się dalej i nie spojrzała w dół. Na początku odniosła wrażenie, że widzi ładne, piaskowe ściany, ale potem obraz zawirował jej przed oczyma i wszystko z impetem przybrało smutną postać obdrapanego muru i starych, słabo zdobionych gzymsów. Nagła ingerencja w impulsy nerwu wzrokowego oszołomiła jej zdezorientowany umysł, więc Kris musiała mocno ją złapać, by zdołała podciągnąć się z powrotem do góry. Nie wiedziała, kiedy tak właściwie wszystkie kobiety znalazły się wokół niej, z ekscytacją wyglądając na zewnątrz. Była im wdzięczna, że mimo wcześniejszych podejrzeń nadal starały się pomóc.

\- Wszystko okej? Magda? - dopytywała Kris. Stała teraz tak blisko, że czuła od niej woń ciężkich, orientalnych perfum; wyraźną, nawet po całym czasie spędzonym w śmierdzącej piwnicy. Nie wiedziała, skąd u niej takiej myśli, ale miała wrażenie, że zapamięta ten zapach do końca życia. Wszystko wydawało się teraz intensywniejsze. W niewłaściwym miejscu i niewłaściwym czasie. Chwili, która nigdy nie powinna mieć miejsca.

\- Dobrze, wszystko dobrze - odpowiedziała, nie potrafiąc całkiem wyzbyć się ironii. - To teraz nieważne. Chodzi o to, że wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. To budynek starego teatru, kawałek od East End...

\- Mieszkam na East End! - wybuchnęła natychmiast Kris, a Nora syknęła cicho, przypominając o tym, że powinny mówić ciszej - Możemy pójść do mnie, oni chyba nie wiedzą, gdzie mieszkam. Ale najpierw musimy stąd zejść. Jest wysoko? - Wychyliła głowę; pomimo swojego autorytetu, okazała się być najniższa ze wszystkich porwanych kobiet.

\- Około dwa piętra - Magda wykręciła się ostrożnie, dając pozostałym dostęp do parapetu. - Na budynek jest nałożone jakieś... - przełknęła ślinę, próbując na języku nowe słowo, którego nigdy jeszcze nie wypowiadała w tak poważnym kontekście - ...zaklęcie.

Na to drobna, ewidentnie nastoletnia blondynka chlipnęła cicho, a Nora doskoczyła do okna i bez zawahania spojrzała w dół. W czasie, w którym Kris wciągała ją z powrotem, rozkojarzoną i zszokowaną, Magdą zdążyły owładnąć złe przeczucia. To wszystko wydawało się być zbyt proste, zbyt _filmowe_. Nikt nie gwarantował im, że jeśli dostaną się na dół, zdołają uciec prawdziwym czarodziejom. Ktoś mógł zauważyć je z okna, złapać w ogrodzie, zaczarować... Co więcej, miała wrażenie, że czas działa na ich niekorzyść, a zmarnowały go już całkiem sporo. Mila Greengrass nie powiedziała, kiedy dokładnie wróci i chociaż starsza kobieta mogła sprawiać wrażenie przychylnej ich ucieczce, nie wiedziały, jak daleko będzie sięgać jej cierpliwość.

\- Pospieszmy się - wymamrotała, lecz nie była pewna, czy ktokolwiek ją usłyszał.

Każda z kobiet skupiała się teraz na Norze, która do białości zaciskała palce na parapecie i - ciężko oddychając - wbijała w nich puste spojrzenie. Magda nagle przypomniała sobie siebie; zrezygnowaną i zirytowaną, wypraszającą z domu rozhisteryzowaną pielęgniarkę.

\- Ten efekt pojawia się dopiero za linią gzymsów - powiedziała w końcu głosem, który nie miał już w sobie ani grama złośliwości - Tak mi się wydaje. W każdym razie - Odwróciła się i wyjrzała raz jeszcze, tym razem znacznie bliżej. - Mamy szczęście, bo to drugie okno od rogu teatru. Zewnętrzne parapety są blisko i wyglądają na wytrzymałe. Można by po nich przejść, a tam... - urwała na sekundę. - Wydaje mi się, że to jakiś rodzaj zdobienia, idealny dla amatorów wspinaczki. Co druga cegła jest chyba wklęsła, a zaraz obok jest kolumna. Trzeba to sprawdzić. To nie będzie bezpieczne, ale...

\- Ja mogę iść - odparła natychmiast Kris; Magda spojrzała na nią z góry i zmarszczyła brwi, widząc łzy, spływające pojedynczo po jej piegowatej twarzy. Ból, który odczuwała, na pewno nie był znośny. - Sprawdzę to, a potem po was wrócę i poczekam aż zejdziecie. Dobrze? - obejrzała się na milczącą szatynkę; jedyną, która wciąż się nie przedstawiła i tylko kiwała lub kręciła głową, gdy któraś próbowała się z nią porozumieć.

Nora zacisnęła usta i już robiła krok do tyłu, najwyraźniej tracąc wszelką ochotę na kłótnie, gdy nagle do przodu przepchnęła się osoba, po której żadna z nich z pewnością się tego nie spodziewała. Brittany przetarła czerwone od łez oczy i odgarnęła do tyłu długie loki, bez żadnego zawahania kładąc stopę na parapecie okna. Kris automatycznie wyciągnęła rękę, by jej pomóc, lecz sama również wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

\- Jestem akrobatką, trenowałam wspinaczkę. Najlepiej, jeśli ja to sprawdzę - wyjaśniła ciężkim od kataru głosem i nagle, w ułamku sekundy, znalazła się po drugiej stronie okna, przyciskając obie dłonie do chropowatej ściany.

To było przerażające, lecz z drugiej strony Magda ujrzała w jej ruchach pewność, jakiej wcześniej ani razu nie ukazała. Jakby to sama perspektywa wolności, którą z pewnością nasuwał wiatr we włosach i parne, wieczorne powietrze, dodała dziewczynie nadludzkich sił. Choć potrafiła to sobie wyobrazić, to i tak ogarnął ją irracjonalny lęk - odsunęła się kilka kroków do tyłu, opierając o zamknięte drzwi. _To wszystko było zbyt proste_. Nie mogła na to patrzeć, nie chciała na własne oczy ujrzeć dziewczyny roztrzaskującej się na twardym betonie. Czy upadek z drugiego piętra mógł zabić? _Tak_ , jeżeli uszkadzał kręgosłup. Próbując odegnać złowróżbne myśli, obserwowała Kris i Norę, wyglądające uważnie za młodą dziewczyną. Nie widziała, co się dzieje, lecz wystarczały ich komentarze. Drugie okno, jedyne dzielące ich od rogu budynku, było na całe szczęście - choć zapewne nieprzypadkowo - zakryte od środka grubymi zasłonami. Wydawało się, że minęło bardzo niewiele czasu, a obydwie kobiety już uśmiechały się i przyciskały dłonie do ust.

\- Daje sobie radę! Popatrz, tam naprawdę da się zejść. Posłuchaj, na pierwszym piętrze podeprzyj się na chwilę na parapecie, odpocznij - Nora wychyliła się, podnosząc głos, choć nie na tyle, by można to było uznać za krzyk. W tym czasie Kris rozglądała się nerwowo po pozostałych oknach. - To się naprawdę uda - wymamrotała znowu Nora, a zaledwie sekundę później... - Dobra, ja też idę. Chodźcie zaraz za nami - chuda policjantka podparła się dłońmi i wskoczyła na parapet.

Magda przełknęła z trudem ślinę i spojrzała na milczącą, bladozieloną szatynkę. Czyżby po jej głowie kołatały się teraz te same myśli? _Tak, nastoletniej akrobatce się udało; tylko czy ty, panno siedząca od lat za biurkiem, będziesz w stanie to powtórzyć?_ Cóż, okazało się, że nie będzie już mieć okazji, by to sprawdzić. Nie zarejestrowała dokładnie wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło; jedynie huk, nagły ból w potylicy i niezdarny półobrót przed głośnym upadkiem.

W ten właśnie nieprawdopodobny sposób znalazła się w miejscu, w którym teraz była; przygnieciona śmierdzącą papierosami kobietą, ze stalowym ostrzem przy głowie, wciąż drżącym od impetu z jakim zostało wbite w miękką wykładzinę. Próba ucieczki z budynku starego teatru, uniknięcia udziału w czarodziejskim handlu ludźmi, wizja zeskoczenia po parapetach i gzymsach z wysokości drugiego piętra - wszystko to zostało przerwane przez przybycie osoby ubranej jak staruszka, choć o świeżej, młodej twarzy i buntowniczo pofarbowanych włosach. Jak niecodziennie, nieodpowiednio, niewłaściwie - _niesamowicie_. Podniecająco i przerażająco zarazem. Spojrzała ponad ramieniem kobiety i zobaczyła tam dwójkę mężczyzn, eleganckich, choć mrocznych. Mimo oszołomienia szybko połączyła fakty; to musieli być czarodzieje, ścigający tę przestraszoną dziewczynę. Niczym w zwolnionym tempie śledziła, jak podnoszą do góry różdżki i wskazują nimi w stronę okna. Po krótkiej chwili zwątpienia, jeden z nich złapał jednak uciekinierkę za staromodny płaszcz i szarpnął nią do góry. Dla Magdy powinna być to ulga, teoretycznie mogła już przecież swobodnie oddychać, jednak ciężar na klatce piersiowej i w gardle wcale się nie zmniejszył. Nad jej głową rozległ się kolejny okrzyk - _Kris!_ \- a potem jeden z czarodziei wyciągnął nową na korytarz i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Latynoska po raz pierwszy wydała z siebie coś na kształt szlochu, szatynka zacisnęła powieki i przycisnęła dłonie do uszu, a Nora wrzasnęła, gdy w ostatniej chwili coś owinęło się wokół jej kostki i wciągnęło do pokoju tak, że boleśnie obiła brodę na parapecie. Magda nie miała pojęcia, jak się zachować; czy wstać i zawalczyć o własną godność, czy - co zdecydowanie bardziej kuszące - podbiec do okna i po prostu z niego wyskoczyć.

Wiedziała tylko, że nie może zostać na podłodze, bo tam czuje się najbardziej bezbronna. Oparta o ścianę, zdołała podciągnąć się na wiotkie nogi akurat wtedy, gdy mężczyzna wyszedł na środek pokoju i obrzucił każdą po kolei chłodnym spojrzeniem. Miał bardzo ciemne oczy, o wiele ciemniejsze niż Magda, Nora, czy Damien.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - słowa wyrwały mu się przypadkiem, była tego pewna, bo zaledwie sekundę później odwrócił z odrazą głowę i ruszył w stronę drugich drzwi. Kris, w końcu oniemiała, szarpała drżącymi palcami za długie warkoczyki, a Nora splunęła na dywan mieszaniną krwi i śliny, próbując dosięgnąć dłonią parapetu.

Gdy tylko mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, by złapać za klamkę, wzrok każdej z nich równocześnie powędrował w stronę wciąż otwartego okna. Serce waliło Magdzie jak oszalałe, dopasowując do bolesnego pulsowania w dziąśle. To były tylko ze trzy duże kroki; trzy kroki do rozchylonych okiennic, do ciepłego powiewu londyńskich ulic. Logiczna część umysłu podpowiadała, że nie ma już żadnych szans na ucieczkę - czarodziej wiedział przecież, co próbowały zrobić i na pewno je powstrzyma - ale wolność i tak wzywała ją do siebie jak syreni śpiew zbłąkanych marynarzy. Gdyby tylko umiała latać, mogłaby wtedy wskoczyć na parapet, rozłożyć ręce i...

\- O nie...! - urwany krzyk Kris był jedynym ostrzeżeniem.

Milcząca szatynka oderwała plecy od ściany i jednym susem pokonała odległość dzielącą ją od okna. Nie wykonała żadnego ruchu wskazującego na próbę utrzymania równowagi, nie, ona szarpnęła bezwładnie ramionami i podkurczyła nogi, jakby próbowała...

Przez całe ciało Magdy przebiegł dreszcz, w tej samej sekundzie, w której mężczyzna odwrócił się i po raz kolejny ściągnął dziewczynę do pokoju, a drzwi za jego plecami otworzyły się tak gwałtownie, że niemal go przewróciły.

\- Przepraszam! - lekarka zacisnęła boleśnie usta, słysząc znajomy, ciepły, choć gderliwy głos - Dlaczego... - Mila Greengrass urwała, stając twarzą w twarz z wyższym od siebie czarodziejem. Jej twarz wydłużyła się z szoku, lecz tylko na moment; potem uniosła wysoko brwi w imitacji wzburzonego zaciekawienia. - Pan Lestrange. Czy nie powinien pan być na bankiecie? O ile wiem, zaczął się jakiś czas temu - zapytała sztucznie przymilnym głosem, wygładzając ciemną suknię.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział od razu. Najpierw machnął ze świstem różdżką, sprawiając, że staromodne okiennice zatrzasnęły się z przeszywającym dźwiękiem. Nora zadrżała, powoli przybliżając do Kris, szatynka natomiast wciąż nie podnosiła się z podłogi, na której leżała bez ruchu od momentu, w którym trafiło ją zaklęcie. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że być może została sparaliżowana. Mila Greengrass wychyliła się lekko i obejrzała dokładnie cały pokój, zatrzymując spojrzenie na parapecie. Magdalene zacisnęła mocno palce na nieco już sztywnym materiale własnych spodni; kobieta z pewnością zauważyła brak młodej nastolatki. Czy ją wyda? Czy za chwilę czarodziej wyruszy na poszukiwanie uciekinierki? Nie mogła odejść zbyt daleko... co jednak, jeżeli znajdą ją zaraz pod ścianą teatru, potrzaskaną i zakrwawioną? Na samą myśl ogarnęły ją mdłości.

\- Hmm? - Mila oblizała subtelnie suche usta i spojrzała na mężczyznę z oczekiwaniem. - Dlaczego pan tu przyszedł? Gdzie jest ta dwójka... jak ich tam... Multon? Wood? - zmarszczyła lekko nos, jak szlachcianka, której podetknięto pod nos niemodną biżuterię.

Magda powoli przesunęła się przy ścianie, próbując nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Chciałaby dotrzeć do pozostałych kobiet, lecz nie miała jak; musiałaby albo przejść środkiem pokoju albo minąć okno, co w obu przypadkach wydawało się podejrzane. Obserwowała w ciszy, jak niejaki Lestrange zaciska blade palce na długiej różdżce i opiera ją na biodrze. Ze swojego miejsca mogła zobaczyć tylko jego profil; ostry nos i zapadnięty policzek.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kim oni są - głos mężczyzny krył w sobie tyle samo uprzejmości, co podejrzliwości. - Wiem jednak, że bankiet trwa, a mugolki nadal nie są do niego przygotowane. Co więcej, pozostawione bez nadzoru próbowały ucieczki, mało brakowało, a skutecznej - teraz jego ton stał się nieco ostrzejszy, choć nadal patrzył na Milę z łagodnym szacunkiem.

Starsza kobieta nie dała zbić się z tropu; szarpnięciem wyciągnęła z kieszonki własną różdżkę - jasną, pełną łukowatych zdobień - i zaczęła przewracać ją między palcami.

\- Ucieczki? Próbowały _ucieczki?_ \- Spojrzała surowo na Kris i Norę, które w pewnym momencie przycisnęły się do siebie, ściskając nawzajem za ramiona. - Co za skończeni idioci - zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się sucho do Lestrange'a - Multon i Wood. Och, oni je tu dostarczyli, mieli się nimi zająć, dopóki nie wrócę. Oczywiście mnie nie posłuchali lub nie zrozumieli... szczególnie błyskotliwi to oni nie byli. Na całe szczęście zdołał pan powstrzymać efekty ich głupiego błędu. Wszystkie dziewczęta są, zaraz się nimi zajmę - wyminęła go i podreptała do leżącej na ziemi szatynki.

W jej ruchach nie było żadnej niepewności, żadnego stresu, typowego dla osób, które dopiero co skłamały komuś w żywe oczy. Mila Greengrass wydawała się absolutnie przekonana, że jej słowo zawsze będzie znaczyć więcej niż to, co ewentualnie może zeznać dwójka obskurnych porywaczy. Magda próbowała złapać z nią kontakt wzrokowy, zrozumieć, _dlaczego_ czarownica zdecydowała się ukryć też fakt zniknięcia młodej Brittany, jednak starsza kobieta unikała spoglądania na którąkolwiek z nich.

\- Rozumiem - Magdalene drgnęła, słysząc spokojny ton mężczyzny. - Myślę, że dużo mniejszy zysk będzie dla nich najodpowiedniejszą karą. Pozwoli pani, że już panią zostawię, Lady Greengrass. Mam jeszcze do załatwienia pewną istotną sprawę - usta Lestrange'a wygięły się złowieszczo. - Wierzę, że sobie pani poradzi. To w końcu tylko cztery bezbronne _mugolki_.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo sprawnie. Zaklęcie przyspieszało i rozmywało myślenie, sprawiając, że analizowała rzeczywistość w tempie skrajnie wyczerpanego człowieka, ale tym razem nie dezorganizowało wspomnień ani nie odbierało całej samoświadomości. Było słabsze, a przynajmniej takie odnosiła wrażenie, bezwolnie oddając się w ręce starszej kobiety, która kilkoma machnięciami różdżki zaleczyła ich rany, a potem zabrała za doprowadzanie do fizycznego porządku. Tym razem Magda wiedziała doskonale co robi, gdy chwyciła w dłonie prostą sukienkę - granatową, delikatnie rozkloszowaną ku dołowi - i zaczęła przebierać się wraz z pozostałymi więźniarkami. Mogła nadal rozmyślać o kłamstwie Mili Greengrass i zbiegłej Brittany, lecz zaklęcie blokowało strach, pozostawiając jedynie znacznie łagodniejszy niepokój. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, w jak tragicznej znalazła się sytuacji, ale nie potrafiła przerwać wykonywania metodycznych, odgórnie narzuconych czynności. Magia, jaką Magdalene do tej pory doświadczyła, była na tyle złożona, że nie wiedziała nawet z której strony mogłaby zacząć jakiekolwiek badania. Jeżeli je w ogóle zacznie. Jeżeli przeżyje porwanie.

Mila - rozgadana, surowa czarownica - nie przypominała już tej samej energicznej postaci, jaką była, gdy proponowała im dyskretną pomoc. Wydawało się, że całkiem utraciła wcześniejsze współczucie; pracowała szybko i bez zawachania, w milczeniu, unikając bliższego kontaktu z którąkolwiek z nich. Kilka razy Magdzie wydawało się, że kobieta poświęca jej więcej uwagi niż pozostałym, ale równie dobrze mógł to być efekt dziwacznego zaklęcia. Po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie wszystkie cztery były przygotowane. Na twarzy Kris nie było już ani kolczyka ani krwi; jej długie warkoczyki falowały swobodnie, ale ciasne spodnie wymieniono na spódnicę zakrywającą krótkie nogi. Makijaż uczynił oczy Nory jeszcze większymi niż normalnie, natomiast szatynka - Emily, jak się z przymusu przedstawiła - miała na sobie elegancko zapiętą szatę w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni. Idąc długimi, wytwornymi korytarzami starego teatru Magda nie była w stanie zapamiętać zbyt wielu szczegółów drogi, lecz kiedy w końcu trafiły do głównej sali, jej piękno musiało zaprzeć dech w piersiach nawet osobom zaklętym.

Czegokolwiek nie wyobraziłaby sobie, przejeżdżając w rzadkich momentach obok opuszczonego budynku i próbując zwizualizować jego dawną świetność, pewnie nawet nie przypominałoby osłabiającego zmysły obrazu, jaki malował się teraz przed jej oczami. Miejsce to nazywano teatrem, ale znacznie bardziej przypominało ono operę i to co najmniej narodową. Nie wiedziała, na ile może to być efekt czarów, a na ile realna wielkość tego miejsca, ale kilka pięter pozłacanych balkonów, wielobarwne freski i olbrzymi, świetlisty żyrandol mówiły same za siebie, że nie jest to miejsce dla ubogich i przeciętnych. Z parteru usunięto wszystkie miejsca siedzące i zastąpiono je stolikami, nad którymi - w powietrzu, tak, _w powietrzu_ \- wisiały pojedyncze świece, odporne na topniejący wosk. Ze swojej pozycji przy na wpół zakrytym, bocznym wejściu, Magda widziała zarówno scenę z mównicą, jak i migoczące nieziemskim blaskiem kurtyny. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, co tak właściwie się tu teraz dzieje. Zanim jednak zdążyłaby zebrać topornie działające myśli, nadeszło polecenie Mili.

\- Idzie, dziewczęta. Zachwyćcie ich, jak przystało. Pochodźcie między stolikami, pozbierajcie brudne talerze, rozdajcie drinki. Ktoś na pewno się wami zainteresuje. Już, już. Ja będę na pierwszym balkonie.

Magda zmarszczyła brwi, obserwując rozchodzące się na wszystkie strony dziewczęta. Postacie wydawały się mnożyć w oczach; strojnie ubranych, ale ewidentnie nieprzytomnych więźniarek pojawiało się coraz więcej i więcej, chociaż nie umiała stwierdzić, skąd się wzięły. Spacerowały między stolikami zapełnionymi mężczyznami i kobietami - przede wszystkim mężczyznami - od których biła prawdziwa szlachecka powaga. Byli oni tylko tutaj. Na okalających ściany balkonach zauważyła znacznie więcej obrzydliwych uśmieszków, przetartych płaszczy i szyderczo uniesionych brwi.

\- _Idź na bankiet_ \- serce zabiło jej mocno w piersiach, gdy ostrożny głos Mili Greengrass wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Odwróciła się na tylko na chwilkę, by dostrzec jej do białości zaciśnięte usta i zmrużone powieki. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak nienaturalnie musiała wyglądać; jako jedyna stojąc w miejscu i z rozchylonymi ustami oglądając teatralną salę. Wiedziała, że powinna iść, ręce i stopy świerzbiły ją do wykonania rozsądnych poleceń, ale coś uparcie nie pozwalało jej na choćby jeden krok. Nie na długo. Czarownica westchnęła ledwie słyszalnie i skinęła głową. Sekundę później Magda już szła, choć nie przypominała sobie, by ruszyła kolanami. Nie, _nadal_ nimi nie ruszała - a przynajmniej nie ona. Podeszła do pierwszego lepszego stolika i z drobnym, nieodczuwalnym dla siebie dygnięciem, zabrała z niego dwa talerzyki. Nawet, jeśliby chciała, nie mogła się zatrzymać, więc zaakceptowała własną bezwolność i wróciła do obserwacji. Ostatecznie, morze obcych ludzi i złociste zdobienia same przyciągały wzrok.

Pomimo stanu magicznego upojenia, szybko zorientowała się, że handel ludźmi, jaki w niewielkich przebłyskach wolnej woli zajmował pokaźne miejsce w jej myślach, ani trochę nie przypominał tego z wyobraźni. Sala pachniała brandy, kawą i różami, a na dobrze oświetlonej scenie odbywała się najwyraźniej zwykła aukcja. Takie przynajmniej odniosła wrażenie, widząc rzeźby i obrazy. To mogły być zaklęcia (obecne wytłumaczenie na każdy ewenement), ale wszystko na podwyższeniu wydawało się ruszać; nawet martwe figury. Zamrugała i skierowała wzrok na zasiadających przy stolikach czarodziei. Jeżeli myślała wcześniej o obleśnych, samotnych mężczyznach, pożerających je spojrzeniami i wyciągających łapczywe ręce - była w błędzie. Dostojnicy, których mijała, obserwowali ją tylko ukradkiem, z mocno nieprzystępnymi minami. Odwracali ostentacyjnie głowy, gdy zabierała coś z ich stolika; niektórzy szeptali nawet do towarzyszących im kobiet - żon? - a one chichotały w zakryte rękawiczkami dłonie. Magda ze zdziwieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że jest jej przykro. Przyłapywała się na irracjonalnych myślach; _jak niby ci wszyscy pogardliwi ludzie mieliby kupić którąkolwiek z nas? Co się z nami stanie, jeżeli nas nie kupią?_ Z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz gorzej i gorzej. Oszołomienie jedynie pogłębiało nie do końca prawdziwe odczucia, jakoby każdy odwracał za nią głowę. To było jak koszmar z którego nie możesz się wybudzić. Taki, w którym nagle trafiasz na środek pomieszczenia pełnego szanujących cię współpracowników, tyle, że ich sympatia całkowicie znikła i wszyscy rzucają zjadliwe uwagi, pokazując na ciebie palcem, a kiedy w końcu spoglądasz na siebie, okazuje się, że jesteś nagi albo coś jeszcze gorszego.

Muzyka, intensywne kolory, szum i głębokie poczucie wstydu wymazały jej z pamięci nieudaną próbę ucieczki. Miała wielką ochotę wybiec, schować się przed tymi wszystkimi spojrzeniami - chodzenie między tak wykwintnym towarzystwem z ramionami pełnymi brudnych naczyń uwłaczało godności - ale nie była w stanie, bo zarówno nogi, jak i ręce nadal pozostawały poza kontrolą. Nie mogła nawet krzyknąć, czy otworzyć ust. Dotychczas tłumiony strach zaczął brać górę, gdy w tłumie mignęły warkoczyki Kris. Widziała latynoskę zaledwie kilka sekund, lecz to wystarczyło, by pod jej niewielkim wymuszonym uśmiechem zauważyła grymas cierpienia. Sama czuła dokładnie to samo, ale nie mogła zejść z narzuconej trasy i chwilę później znajoma dziewczyna znów zniknęła, a wraz z nią chwilowa nadzieja. Przez ciało Magdy przeszedł jednak niewielki, obiecujący dreszcz; spróbowała się zatrzymać, ostatecznie wykonując jeden, niekontrolowany krok w prawo. Wtedy właśnie zderzyła się z chłopcem, znacznie niższym od siebie.

Nie zauważyła go, bo nie patrzyła przed siebie, zamiast tego rozglądając się na boki. Być może była to zasługa zaklęcia - nie posądziłaby samą siebie o taką zwinność - ale na całe szczęście nie upadła i nie wypuściła z rąk stosika talerzy. Przez kilka chwil po prostu stała w miejscu, zdezorientowana tym, że nagle przerwano jej stałe zajęcie. Odstawiła naczynia i opadła na kolano dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszała stłumiony głos pełen rozdrażnienia.

\- Cholera, uważaj jak chodzisz. Co za koszmar z tymi... - nie dokończył, bo w tym momencie Magda sięgnęła ręką do rozbitych kawałków szkła na czerwonej plamie; pozostałości kieliszka z winem. - Nie dotykaj tego! Ktoś cię o cokolwiek prosił? - chłopiec próbował odepchnąć ramieniem jej dłoń, samemu się przy tym kalecząc.

Widok krwi wywołał w Magdzie nie tylko narzuconą odgórnie potrzebę usłużenia, lecz także typowo lekarski instynkt udzielenia pomocy. W towarzystwie to zawsze od pracownika medycyny oczekiwano, że będzie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z wypadkami. Ona wiedziała i mogłaby coś zrobić, gdyby miała jakiekolwiek opatrunki. Gdyby chłopiec tego chciał i gdyby nie była właśnie pod władzą zaklęcia na czarodziejskim bankiecie.

Biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie czynniki, mogła tylko obserwować rozbite szkło na wykładzinie i bladą dłoń przecierającą machinalnie plamę na zielono-srebrnym płaszczu. Znów na kilka sekund ją przyćmiło, choć może to i lepiej, bo w tej właśnie chwili chłopiec wyciągnął z kieszeni ciemną różdżkę, a potem wyszeptał coś niesłyszalnie, sprawiając, że kawałki same, bez żadnego kleju, poskładały się z powrotem w pusty kieliszek. Przygryzła machinalnie wnętrze policzka i odwróciła spojrzenie. Nogi mierzwiły nieprzyjemnie; powinna kontynuować pracę.

Już miała wstawać, kiedy jej wzrok padł na twarz chłopca, w tym momencie, w którym i on podniósł głowę. Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy, a on odpowiedział tym samym. Wyciszony umysł Magdy przeciął wysoki, niemy okrzyk.

 _Damien_ \- pomyślała, opadając z powrotem na podłogę.

\- Mamo? - szepnął czarodziej; cicho, na wydechu, jakby czystym przypadkiem.

Niesamowite.


End file.
